Opposites: New Generation
by cdog1917
Summary: The sequel to Opposites has arrived, following all three of the Stone children as they take on life, both the mortal kind and the Olympian kind.
1. Meet the Stone Kids

The room was jet-black dark. Nothing on the walls could be seen, only their outline. The only sound that was making anything in the room was the light snoring coming from the bed. It's occupant was fast asleep, and for now he could relax as long as he wanted, if he wasn't sleeping on a school day.

The door opened up reveal a dreadlocked man standing in the doorway, the light flooding into the room.

"Come on Danny, time to wake up. First day of school," he said. The occupant of the bed groaned and put the covers over his head, trying to ignore his father. The father shook his head and the stone from the walls flew into the bed and began to shake the occupant.

"Okay, okay I'm up," he yelled hurriedly to his dad. He got out of bed and turned his light on, revealing the two men.

This was Daniel "Danny" Stone Jr., third son of Daniel "Danny" Stone Sr. He was named by his mom when she gave birth to him, and Danny, his father, had liked the name anyway. Actually he was pretty fine with whatever name Katie tried with. He was just like his two older siblings. His skin tone matched theirs, which was a mix of Danny and Katie's, and his hair was tied into dreadlocks, the black hair flecked with a little bit of blonde hair from his mom. The only thing separating him from his brother were his eyes, which were bright green like his grandmothers. He was skinny, but he he worked out and he had a little bit of muscles in his arms, torso, legs, and belly. He was also very fast, having been on the track team since the sixth grade. Now he was abot to enter the tenth grade, right now still fifteen years old, while Gerald and June were seventeen.

"Danny, we have to get past this," said his father.

"I know, but sleep feels too good," said Danny. His father laughed.

"Well anyway get ready for school. You better hurry before your sister beats you to the bathroom," said Danny. He walked away down to the kitchen, making Danny, his son, scramble for his clothes. His sister was notorious in the house for taking too long in the bathroom to do her hair and everything else girls did. His brother Gerald was fast, but June would be in a bathrrom all day if she wanted to. Thier house had only two bathrooms, and right now he could hear his mom in the other one upstairs.

His clothes thrown on, an all-black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he cautiously looked out. His room and June's were down the hall from each other, and the bathroom was in between both of them, serving somewhat as neutral ground. Danny snuck over towards the door, not wanting to alert his sister. However, just as he stuck a foot out, his sister came out, wearing a tanktop and night pants.

This was June, his older sister. She was a sweet, all around nice girl. Her skin was the same tone as Danny and Gerald, her black hair flecked with blond flowing down to the middle of her back in curls. She was very much like her mother in everyway: beauty, looks and charm. She did inherit Danny's sarcastic nature, and his brown eyes. Her one flaw with her brothers was being a bathroom hog, but besides that she and her brothers always got along, mostly.

She saw Danny near his room, and a showdown moment passed between them. They knew only one of them was going to make it to the bathroom, and if one moved the other did too.

They stared each other down, their legs ready to move in a millisecond.

Finally, they took off. Danny was the faster and he was about to reach the door, but his sister blew a gust of wind that sent him back. Just as he hand touched the doorknob, a chunk from the wall pinned her to the opposite wall.

"Danny, you're so dead," she said to him. Triumphant, Danny just smiled and waved.

"I won't be long sis, just need to brush my teeth," he said. He went in and began brushing his teeth, but only for a minute, brushing vigorously. He exited the bathroom and let his sister out of the trap.

"Now was that so hard?" said Danny. His sister rolled her, smiling, and went into the bathroom. She'd be in there for the next thrity minutes for all he cared. They leave for school in about an hour anyway.

Nothing else to do, Danny went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Along the way he passed his older brother, Gearld. Gerald was tall, his hair in dreadlocks the same as his brother. He was a born rebel, a thing he took for almost everything. He had inherited his dad's looks, just like his brother, but also his misceivous nature. He was well-known at his school, and he got any girl he wanted, however each relationship barely made it past the second week with his tendency to break up with them to not be held down by anyone.

"Hey bro. June's in the bathroom?" said Gerald. Danny nodded.

"Damnit. Ah well, I guess I can wait for mom to finish," he said. He walked back upstairs, leaving his brother alone. Thankfully he didn't wait long because his mom came down the stairs, wearing heels, a jean skrit, and a spaghetti-strapped brown shirt. She was a writer, her looks barely changing since our previous story, except she was a little taller now and her body had matured more.

"Good morning Jr.," she said to Danny. She was the only person in the house who called Danny Jr. Danny didn't have a problem with this, but it could be embarassing if his friends were around, which thankfully they weren't.

"Morning mom," said Danny. His mom went into the kitchen, and just as he was about to go in, Danny forgot his backpack. He always carried his backpack around with him everywhere, except in the bathroom, and he didn't want to forget it because that's where he carried his weapons. His sword was transformed into a pencil, his spear a pen, and his shield was on his wristband, very much like his dad's except his wristband was all black. He went back to his room to get it, knwoing the consequences if he forgot it.

In the bathroom, Danny was had finished breakfast and was about to sit down at his table when his wife came in with her outift, which made his mouth water. She noticed this and came up very close to him.

"So how do you like it?" she said.

"How much time do we have?" he asked her, his eyes starting to turn to what looked like insatiable hunger.

"I just passed Jr., so I think we have five minutes tops," she said. Danny grabbed her by the butt and placed her on top of the counter. She giggled before their lips met, passionately kissing each other. Her tongue brushed his lips and he opened up to let her access his regions in his mouth. His hand were wrapped around her waist and hers were wrapped around his neck. Their hips touching and chests firmly on the other, they were lost in the heat of the moment, except when Danny came in from getting his backpack.

Seeing his mom and dad making out is something every child doesn't want to see.

"Mom? Dad? Get a room," said Danny, disgusted.

"It was so much easier when they were little," Danny said to Katie, the two still flustered from their encounter. Danny helped her off the counter.

"So honey, what are your dressed for?" said Danny.

"Me and Michelle are going to the mall. Our book got published yesterday," she said. Danny smiled, and while Jr. was looking away, he gave her a heated kiss that made her heart flutter and her eyes see hearts all over the place.

"I'm really happy for you and her. So I guess you're probably getting something nice?" he said.

"Yes, for both of us," she said. Danny's eyes traveled over her body.

"I don't know, that outfit is looking too nice, but I think it's better off," he said, whispering the last part so that Jr. couldn't hear. She blushed slightly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she settled down at the table where Danny was.

"So Jr., you ready for school?" said Katie.

"Yes mom," said Danny. At that moment, June walked in wearing a blue blouse and jeans. Her brown eyes shone brighter and her skin looked shiny.

"Wow, I thought I'd never see the day when you were out of the bathroom in five minutes," Danny said to his sister.

"Shut up," said June. Gerald came in with a red muscle shirt and black camo pants.

"Wow, you're early sis," said Gerald.

"You two suck," she said, sitting down at the table. She seemed to be more cheerful than she usually was.

"June, are you okay?" said Danny Jr.

"Yes, why?" said June.

"Well you're very happy now, and me and Gerald both know you're like this when a new album has come out, a new clothes line, or a new boyfriend," said Danny.

"Yeah, so what's his name?" said Gerald.

June blushed slightly. "You know him. He's an old friend of ours.

"Wow, how many of those do we know of," said Gerald. Something all three of them inherited was Danny's sarcastic nature.

"So who is he?"

"That's all I'm telling you two," said June. After eating their breakfast the three Stone children bid their parents goodbye and went outside down the street to the bus stop. Katie exited the house ten mintues after they did.

"Have a nice day at work honey," she said to Danny, smacking him in the ass when she left. He gave her the "You're so gonna get it tonight" look as she left, her giving the "I hope you can handle it" look. And so starts our story.


	2. School

(Grady High School, Manhattan)

The three Stones got off the bus, as well as the fifty other teens. They walked up to the newly colored shool, the school looking brand new, even though the school was made in 1999. This was because the school was burned down over the summer by a drakon. It had rampaged into the school to destroy it, and it nearly did if the demigods in the school hadn't waited patiently for the mortals to exit the building, which didn't take long. Among the demigods to attack it were Danny, Gerald, June, Harmonia, Clarisse and Chris's daughter, Bianca, daughter of Nico di Angelo, and Seth Jackson.

Seth Jackson was the spitting image of his father, but he let his hair grow out till it was shoulder length, and it was messy in a hot way. He had his dad's sea-green eyes with grey around the edges and was very smart too, inheriting that from his mom.

At the entrance the three Stones went their separate ways to their classes, Danny going down the hall into the cafeteria to wait.

* * *

(Danny)

"Hey Danny," said a very beautiful African-American girl named Alicia.

Alicia was Danny's best friend since the fourth grade. They were absolute besties, being seen everywhere together. They told each other secrets and talked about everything from popular stuff to random things. She was a darker skin tone than Danny, wore the type of glasses that made you look intelligent and pretty instead of like a nerd, and had a body many girls would kill for. She was an inch shorter than Danny, who stood at 5'6. She was skinny, her flat abdomen region in the front and curves in a kind of hourglass shape on her sides. Her hair was always tied up in a ponytail, although she did wear it down from time to time. Her breasts were slightly above average, but only at a size that completed her figure and not looked like two airbags. Despite her looks she's only dated one guy, and that was in the ninth grade. The relationship didn't last because the guy cheated on her. Today she was wearing Apple Bottoms, an Aeropostale shirt, and peach flavored lip gloss.

"Hey Ali," said Danny. Ali (pronounced like alley or Alli) was his nickname for her to shorten it, and she had accepted the name on the spot ever since they were young. She was also a regular visitor to the Stone household, so much in fact that they considered her part of the family. Gerald often made fun that the two were love birds, but were too shy to admit it, but all he got was no comment and blushes from the two.

"How was your summer camp?" said Ali. She didn't know that Danny, Katie, and June went to Camp Half-Blood, and that they were demigods, but she did know they had dyslexia. It was the one secret he never told her, and he didn't know how she would take it when the time came.

"It was nice. How was yours?" he said.

"It was nice, but it would have been better if my best friend was there," she said.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that lonely. We do have Anton. Speaking of which where is he?" said Danny.

"You really need to get a cell phone. He moved away two weeks ago to California. Why don't you have one anyway?" said Alicia.

"I don't want to have to pay half my allowance for those fees," said Danny, even though in truth he knew that with the Age of the Cell Phone in rapid movement it was getting easier and easier for all kinds of dangerous monsters to find demigods. It got so bad that the gods had to ban them for a few years before putting them back in use.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes, "you're such a dork sometimes."

"But you love me for it anyway," said Danny. With that she blushed a bit, but he didn't seem to notice. The bell for first period rang and they headed off to their first class, which they shared.

"So what classes you signed up for?" said Danny.

"One AP class and three honors classes. Everything else is normal," she said. "Still in music and Latin?"

"You bet," he said. "Also have an AP class and two honors classes."

"Nice, you actually might keep up with me for a change," she said.

"Ah shut up, everybody knows you're the smartest," he said. It was true. She was very exceptionally bright, and she was athletic as well. She wasn't on school teams, but that didn't mean she couldn't play to have fun.

"And I plan to keep it that way," she said. Their first class was a Web Design class. Their teacher was a Mr. Applebee. He was a thirty year old man, and he was a favorite among the girls for his age and good looks, and with chocolate brown hair, ocean-blue eyes, and looking like an eighteen year old who wouldn't?

Today they could just go online and do whatever they wanted to do since it was the first day. Danny and Alicia were talking nonstop about their summer, though Danny had to smudge some parts to keep his identity secret.

As he was talking to her Danny began to notice somethings about her that were nearly dormant before. He saw the way her lip gloss made her lips shine, the way her brown eyes shown, and the way she smiled. He hadn't felt it before, except maybe a few times, but now he felt there was more to like about her than he thought. Just as quick as he thought it, it ended it and he went back to seeing her the way he usually did, as his best friend.

* * *

(June)

June was talking to some of her many girlfriends. She was a quite popular girl next to her older brother. Danny usually kept close to himself and wasn't out like the his two older brother and sister.

As she was talking all the girls hushed when someone walked up behind her. She turned around to see Seth Jackson behind her.

"So whatcha doing beautiful?" said Seth.

"Wonderin' what took you so long to get here," said June. Her friends left to go do whatever they needed to do as June found herself in Seth's arms, kissing him. They had hooked up near the end of the summer, but they hadn't told Danny or Gerald because as brothers they were very protective of her. Last time she had a boyfriend he had hit her, and Gerald and Danny repayed it in kindest, with two black eyes and a chair across his skull. Thankfully they weren't too fatal.

They ended their kiss slowly.

"You know Gerald and Danny know I'm going out with someone, but I didn't tell them it was you," said June.

"Thanks. I know Danny will be shocked at first, but Gerald will probably kill me," said Seth. Gerald was more muscular than Seth, and about two inches taller. If they got in a fight, Gerald could beat him.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you," said June, play hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Why did we avoid each other being alone so much when we were younger?" said Seth.

"Because I was too shy and you were such a good friend to me that you didn't realize it," said June. At that moment they saw Gerald come down the hall and they automatically broke apart and acted casual like nothing happened.

"Seth, my man," said Gerald, high-fiving his best friend. The two were very exceptionally close ever sonce they were little.

"Hey man, how's it goin'?" said Seth.

"Pretty good. I got Biology first period. You?" said Gerald.

"Government," said Seth.

"Aight then man. Be easy," said Gerald. He gave his siter and hug and left them, going down the hall.

"That was close," said June.

"Too close, but it felt good though to be hiding this," he said, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and blushed, kissing his neck once before retreating coyly from him, daring him to follow her.

"You know me and you have the same first period," she said, having him trap her against a locker.

"I know. It gives me a little more time to do this," he said, kissing her passionately, losing himself into her lips. Her arms wrapped around him, bringing him in closer. The bell rang at that exact moment.

"Damn," they whispered to each other before sprinting down the hall to their class, now considered late.

* * *

(Gerald)

Gerald entered his Biology class, which was near packed. He immediately went to the back of the class, where all his friends were at. They consisted of one black guy, a Puerto Rican, a white guy, and an Asian. All were dressed in the hip-hop style, which had really taken a foothold in the year 2036, being now the most popular music internationally. It was so good that all the new artists were either rappers or hip-hop singers. The other genres were listened to as well, but as much as this.

"Sup dawg. How it been?" said Hector, his Puerto Rican friend.

"Been hanging in there," said Gerald. At that moment, before he even settled down into his desk, he saw probably the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

Her long black hair fell down to the middle of her back. Her Latin features were stunning, with the shiniest, tannest skin ever. Her body looked like something on a girl from Victoria's Secret. Her hips swayed with every step she took, and she had the nicest, juiciest lips ever. Gerald hungered to taste them. She was a head shorter than him, but he didn't care in the slightest.

She sat down three rows in front of him.

"Dude, I think I'm in love," said Gerald.

"Quit that bullshit man, you said that when you met Angelica, Susanne, Kim, and all the other girls," said John Li, the Asian.

"This time I'm serious," said Gerald.

"No offense man, but you said that too," said JJ, one of his black friends.

"Fo' real this time. I never seen someone like her," said Gerald.

"Well you got a shot man. Go and take it after class," said Hector.

"Yeah man, you right. I'll do it," said Gerald.

"I don't know dawg. After going through these girls like cards I'd be surprised if she went with you," said Todd, a.k.a T-nomial.

"We'll see about that dawg," said Gerald. After fifty-four minutes of morning "first day of school" stuff, the class let out. Gerald made sure he kept the Latino in his sight at all times. He was desperately trying to find an opportunity to make sure she was alone and by herself. He got it when she went to the water fountain.

"Hey girl, you new?" said Gerald. She looked at him for a mintue before speaking.

"Yeah, my names Maria," she said.

"What country you from?" said Gerald.

"I'm from Guatemala. Why you thought I was Mexican or something?" she said.

"No, well yes, but I thought it better to ask," said Gerald. She smiled a little.

"So anyway, my name's Gerald," said Gerald.

"I know who you are. My cousin goes here. She said use to date you," said Maria.

"What's her name?" said Gerald.

"Her name's Juanda," said Maria. Gerald remembered her now. They broke up five months ago in a two week and a half relationship. She still talked to him, but he could tell it still hurt her.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Gerald.

"It's okay," she said.

"So do you want to.."

"No," she said.

"You didn't even let me finish," said Gerald.

"I know what you were going to say. You were going to say "Let's go get out today" so that you can get me alone and then you'll try and make out with me once you get me in the mood. And then after two weeks or so you'll tell me "It's been great, but we need to see other people," she said. Gerald had no idea what to say. Clearly her cousin, and other girls, had informed her too well.

"If you're really serious, come and ask me next time," she said, turning around and leaving before he had a chance to say what was on his mind.

John Li had seen the whole thing from the corner.

"Man, she got you on lockdown man," he said.

"Shut up," said Gerald.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty normal for the Stones, well as normal as you can get for a demigod. Thankfully there was no monsters to attack them. It was weird how they were all dyslexic but were taking advanced classes. That's because they knew how to decipher the English faster than most demigods. At least with numbers they didn't have to worry.

(End of the school day. Alicia POV)

As me and Danny headed out of the school when the bell rang, I couldn't help but notice that I was very attracted to him. I guess it started around the eighth grade for awhile, but then died out, and then came back after my breakup.

_Alicia was crying on the corner of a street near the school, finding out that her boyfriend of eight months had been caught by her making out with another girl. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. She cried her eyes out, not knowing someone was walking up to her. _

_"Ali, what's wrong?" said Danny. _

_"Mike was cheating on me with Linda Hardy," said Alicia, showing him how red her eyes were. _

_"Ali, it's not your fault," he said, sitting down next to her, "If Mike can't see he has a good thing in front of him then maybe he doesn't deserve you." _

_"Thanks Danny," she said. He offered her a tissue and she accepted it, wiping her face of the tears. Danny always made sure she was alright no matter what. _

_"Danny, do you think I'll ever find the right guy?" she said. _

_"Yes. Someday you will. And he'll be a very lucky man," he said. Doing something surprising he picked off a flower from the ground, giving it to her, and kissed her on the cheek and went off to do who knows what. He and his family were a mystery, despite the fact that she practically lived at their house. She loved her home too, but something about the Stones seemed livelier and more homey. She gazed at the flower, something in her heart seeming to grow more and more until she thought of nothing but the boy that helped her through this with a few words, a gift, and hope. She held it to her heart, smelling it's rich fragrance._

"Ali, are you even paying attention?" said Danny. Alicia snapped back into reality. She wouldn't admit it but she was daydreaming about him, though he wouldn't probably never know it. When it came to girls Danny was clueless.

"Yes, so what were you saying?" she said.

"I was talking about if you wanted to do any school sport," said Danny.

"Danny, you know I hate playing for the school," she said.

"But it'll be fun, trust me," he said. She sighed.

"I'll think about it," she said. He smiled and they went off towards his house on the school bus. They boarded the bus and Danny saw that Gerald was in a kind of mental shock. He was staring at the back of his seat like nothing around him was happening.

"Gerald, you okay?" said Danny. Gerald didn't speak. Instead he continued looking at the seat.

"What's wrong with him?" said Alicia.

"Must be something big if he's like this," said Danny. Him and Alicia sat down behind him. Usually when him and her were in the same area together he would always say something about the "lovebirds" or "when are you two going to date?" This time he was very slient. June came on the bus next, looking happier than Danny had ever seen her.

"What got into you two?" said Danny.

"Oh nothing, just a good day," said June. She sat next to one of her friends and immediately started chatting away, leaving Danny and Alicia very puzzled.

"Is there a new nerve virus going around?" said Danny. Alicia just shrugged and they waited for the bus to start to take them home. As always, she was going to his house for a couple hours.

* * *

(Home)

Danny Sr. had just gotten back from work. As a geologist he had to basically find rocks and report findings, which wasn't hard to do being the son of Gaia, goddess of the Earth. The job paid well and he got home at whatever time he wanted, as long as it was in the afternoon. The only downside was that he had to start driving to work, which was a pain in the neck. Ever since the battle with the Gigantes the gods had placed heavy restrictions on dealings with the mortal world. A demigod could only show himself in the heat of trouble. Anything else was not to be used, meaning no earth traveling, whoch would make getting to and from work easier. At least at work he could wear whatever he wanted to wear.

He went inside the house and plopped down on the couch. Having the house to himself put him in a peace of mind state. He would have liked it if Katie was there too, but you can't get everything.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long because the door opened and in came his wife. She had one shopping bag, and that was all. She looked stunning with the sun shining on her.

"Hey babe," said Danny.

"Hey," she said. She put the bag on the floor and walked over to the couch onto his lap. They pulled each other into a deep, seering kiss. Relishing each others lips on the other, they had to pull back.

"You know for a 35 year old woman, you still get to me," he said.

"Not half bad yourself you 36 year old man," she said. They both laughed together before she settled her head onto his chest.

"So how's Michelle and Lily?" said Danny.

"She's fine, and Lily had grown so much since she turned seven," said Katie. Danny smiled and his hands traveled to the small of her back.

"So whatcha get at the store?" he said.

"First I got us a new computer for our room, and then I got something else I think you'll like later," she said.

"Adn what would that be?" said Danny. She leaned into his ear and whispered it. His eyes lit up and he made a Cheshire cat smile.

"Mrs. Stone you are a naughty girl," he said. "When can we?"

"I think tonight when everyone's asleep," she whispered to him before getting off him, her hands traveling down to his crotch and lightly squeezing, making him gasp in pleasure. He followed her into their room to have a little private time.

* * *

The kids got back from school about ten minutes after they had started. Katie and Danny were unsurprised when they saw Alicia with them. Danny also noticed that his son Gerald was lost for words.

"Gerald, what got into you?" said Danny.

"That's what we're having a problem with. He's acting like he just saw a murder," said June.

"Earth to Gerald, family wants to speak to you," said Danny Jr., waving his hand in front of his brother's eyes.

"I got rejected," he said finally, his eyes still staring off into space.

"Rejected? By what?" said Katie.

"I got rejected by a girl," said Gerald. After he said that all the tension went out of everybody.

"That's it? A girl rejects you for the first time and you looked like you were ready to commit suicide?" said June. Gerald walked to his room and closed the door.

"That was weird," said Alicia.

"So Ali, how was your summer?" said Danny Sr.

"It was nice. I wish I could got to that camp Danny, June, and Gerald go to," said Alicia.

"We know, but you know you can't," he said.

"I know. It's a camp for dyslexia right, even though it's not too bad?" she said.

"You could say that," said Danny Sr. Danny and Alicia went into the living room to hang out and June headed to her room, but not before her parents stopped her.

"You seem to be in a happy mood young lady," said Katie.

"I am mom," said June, smiling.

"So you and Seth had a little rendezvous today," said Danny. June's face immediately went to that of a shocked spectator at a fan finding his favorite football team winning by one point and is about to win and the other teams scores a touchdown in a fluke Hail Mary pass.

"How did you know?" said June.

"I accidentally read one one of your text messages. Apparently it got on my phone and it took me a minute to figure out it was you who said "I'm always yours Seth." June blushed deeply from that.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. We actually kind of like the idea," said Katie.

"Just don't tell my brothers, escpecially Gerald," she said.

"Don't worry baby girl. The least thing we want is the house to get demolished by and earthquake and a tidal wave," said Danny.

"Thanks mom and dad," she said, giving her parents a quick hug before returning back to her room.

"You took that better than I thought you would," she said to him. "How come you weren't like that with her other boyfriends?"

"I realize that she's growing up and is free to do whatever she wants to do," he said.

"No really, why?" said Katie.

"Me and Jr. had a bet to see if I could let not harass her next boyfriend. At least now I know I won that five dollars," he said. She bumped his arm with her elbow.

"You are so wrong," she said. She laced her hand with his as they went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

(Gerald's room)

_"How could this have happened? This has never happened before. I blame the economy,"_ he thought. How could he have been rejected? Especially by the new girl in school? Question after question swam in his head, and yet he could think of no legitimate answer.

He heard a knock on the door and in came his sister.

"So let me get this straight. You went all doom and gloom just because some girl went and rejected you?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Well it serves you right for being a player," she said.

"I wasn't being a player, I just didn't find a girl that I found interesting. It was the same old, same old," he said.

"Well, seems to me that you want her," said June.

"Yeah, more than ever," said Gerald.

"Well instead of beng Mr. Arrogant Pimp of Grady, try being nice and casual," she said.

"How did you know what she wanted me to do?" he asked.

"Me and her talked at lunch," she said. She left his room with his mouth hanging open down to the floor.

In the living room Alicia and Danny were just talking and hanging out as their sister started a text conversation with her 'mystery' boyfriend. Danny and Alicia were chatting on and on about miscellaneous things while she sat on the adjacent couch working her thumbs to the max.

Danny and Katie were in the kitchen preparing dinner. They were going to have linguini alfredo, mini pizza pcokets, and breadsticks. Danny had shown Katie through the years how to cook, and it only took a burnt lasagna and a kitchen meltdown to get her in the right track. She was now almost as good as he was.

"Make sure the tomato sauce has just the right amount of basil," said Danny.

"Okay Chef Boyardee," she giggled. He smiled and continued to grate the cheese together.

"So how was work?" she asked.

"Same old, same old. Findings minerals is my specialty. Today we found a quartz deposit, which means that gold can't be too far behind," he said.

"Is there any there?" she asked.

"I believe so. I can feel it," he said. "It won't be too long."

"I'm glad you're liking to find these things," she said, coming up behind him and hugging him. He put down his things and turned around to hug her too.

"I'm so glad I have you," he said.

"Me too. It seems like only yesterday when we were teenagers," she said. "You remember that day when my mom was away for a weekend?"

"How could I not? That was one of the best weekends of my life," he said.

"One of the best?" she asked, her right eyebrow arching up in a questioning look.

"Ok, the best weekend of my life," he said.

"You're so adorable sometimes," she said.

"Sometimes?" he said, doing the same thing with her.

"No. You're sexy all the time," she said. He kissed her softly, the couple relishing in it before they pulled apart and went back to what they were doing.

(After dinner)

Alicia had left after hanging out with Danny for what felt like the longest. She said she had to get home before she fell asleep there from the Itis. Everyone said goodbye to her as she left.

"Danny, you seriously need to get with her," said Gerald.

"Come on man, you know we're just friends," said Danny.

"You know you and her like each other," he said. Danny slightly blushed.

"Gerald, does it matter who he dates? Let him rule his life," said June.

"Speaking of life, who is this mystery guy?" said Gerald.

"How many times do I have to say, "Not telling?" she said.

"Sis, you know that ain't fair. I tell you who I always date. Why can't you ever tell me?" he said.

"Because whenever I have a boyfriend you and Danny switch into protective mode and it's driving me nuts," she said.

"I don't go overboard like he does. Remember the security surveillance system?" said Danny. Gerald glared at him.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I'm gonna find out one way or another June," said Gerald.

"I'd love to see that," she said. "So mom and dad, how was your day?"

"Very good, and I think it's time for you all to go to bed," said Katie.

"It's 10," said Gerald.

"Listen to your mom kids," said Danny Sr. Though they groaned, they nonetheless went to bed. Once they had brushed their teeth, gotten their pajamas on and went to bed, Danny eyed Katie with his familiar stare.

"The room in ten minutes," she said.

"You get the gift, I'll get the Cristal," he said.

"Didn't Jay-Z say that drink was racist?"

"That negro is in his sixties. I can drink whatever I want," Danny proclaimed. She smiled devilishly and went up to their room.

"And Danny, hurry up. I'm not wearing any panties," she said. Danny hurried to find the drink as she glided to their room. Thank the gods she was still good at seducing him.


	3. Throwing the Wild Party

(Two weeks after start of term)

The three Stones, plus Alicia, were working on their homework assignments in the living room in peace. All were doing work that required an hour of concentration and writing skills, which in short is an essay. Danny was still at work, trying to find an allusive vein of minerals that even he was having difficulty if finding. Their mom was in their house, typing up the new chapters for her book.

"Why do they make us analyze these poems?" said Gerald.

"Because they have nothing else to do," said June.

"Easy for you to say. This stuff is really easy for you, and Danny only finds it as hard as an average person would," said Gerald.

"You know Gerald, you could ask me to be your tutor instead of always trying to find a way to hit on Maria," said June. Gerald glared at her, but blushed crimson as Danny and Alicia sniggered to themselves.

"Mind yo' business a'ight. I didn't ask you about that," he said.

"Gerald, you're my brother, you have no privacy," said June. Danny loved it when his older twin siblings fought each other. It was always June who won, though Gerald would sometimes pull a surprise upset every now and again.

As they continued arguing, Danny Sr. came back in from work.

"Hey everyone. How was school?"

"Good dad," said Danny since his brother and sister were sending dark glares at each other.

"Homework?"

"Yes."

"Analyzing poems?"

"Unfortunately."

"I hated those. At least your dyslexia isn't too bad though," said Danny before he went up the staircase to the upstairs. There he saw his wife working on her work. He came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. She pulled her arm back to hold the back of his head in place and craned her head backwards to kiss him.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Good, but that vein of ores and possibly gold is very tricking. Even I'm having difficulty finding it," he said.

"Maybe you're looking so hard in one direction, you lose sight of everything around you," she said. Danny thought about it, and then slapped himself. It was that obvious. They were so busy on the foundation that they didn't bother to see they were practically delving into the very source. Danny hugged her and kissed her neck repeatedly as she giggled.

"Danny stop, I've gotta work," she said, though she didn't want him to.

"You're the most perfect wife a guy can ever have," said Danny.

"Aw, thanks Danny. You flatter me too much," she said.

"Because it's true. By the way, I have something for you," he said.

"What is it?" said Katie.

"Close your eyes," he said. As her eyes were closed he pulled out an envelope from out of his jeans.

"Open." She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Reservations to a restaurant?" she said.

"Yes, the Viewing in Manhattan. I thought it would be nice," he said. She hugged him, kissing him for all his worth.

"When do we go?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night. Wear something nice, and also be prepared for after," he said, the last part he whispered in her ear.

"What's after that?" she said, though she knew. He gave her a knowing glance and he went into the bathroom to take a shower as she blushed and went back to typing.

* * *

"Ali, what is the Poe trying to get at us with "The Raven"?" said Danny.

"He was talking about the lament he had for his dying wife," said Ali.

"How come you can get this?" said Danny.

"I don't really know, I just do," said Ali.

"See, even she gets this crap," said Gerald.

"It's not crap Gerald, it's literary art," June said pointedly.

"Exactly, crap. And worse off, we get a grade for some stuff we're not going to use in the future," said Gerald. June was really angry now.

"June, he kind of does have a point," said Gerald.

"Oh, so now you're with him?" said June, outraged.

"No, he just has a point. I don't see how "Thanatopsis" is going to help us in the future," said Danny. June had no answer for that, but just got her textbook and up to her eyes, signalling that she didn't want to talk to anybody.

"What's her problem?" said Gerald.

"You know how much she loves English. I like it at times though, but I prefer history," said Danny.

"And I love science," said Alicia.

"I like everything but English, but at least I have a B in there," said Gerald. At that moment, Danny Sr. came back down the stairs after his shower, dressed in some loose pants and a shirt.

"Hey kids, and Alicia, I have some news," he said.

"What is it Dad?" said all three Stones.

"I'm taking your mom out tomorrow night. I'm trusting you guys to keep the house straight okay," said Danny.

"Alicia, make sure everything is locked down," said Danny.

"Got it Mr. Stone," said Alicia. Danny headed back upstairs to his and Katie's room. Gerald, however, was thinking ,and when Gerald thinks, it's not a good thing.

"Gerald, what are you planning?" said Danny.

"I'm thinking of something right now," said Gerald before he took off to his room. June, Danny, and Alicia were now officially worried.

"I hate it when he does this," said Danny.

"Should we go and do something?" said Alicia.

"Let's find out what it is he's up to first," said June. They didn't have to wait long for Gerald to come back, grinning evilly and doing his work.

"Bro, what were you thinking of?" said June.

"Nothin'," said Gerald, although they all knew that was a lie.

* * *

(That night)

Gerald was busily sending messages on Facebook when his sister walked into his room.

"Okay, what are you planning?" she demanded.

"I was thinking, since mom and dad are going to be away for awhile, we were going to throw a party," he said.

"Gerald, what the hell?" she yelled.

"Come on June, you'd want the same thing too," said Gerald.

"Gerald, dad said to keep the house straight, not to destroy it with a party," said June.

"June, it's no alcohol, no smoking, no stupid shit party," said Gerald.

"Either way it's going to be a mess," said June.

"Which is why I'm putting the breakable objects away somewhere, and it's only dance and hangout," said Gerald. June thought about it for a moment.

"Besides, I'm inviting your friends and mine," said Gerald.

"Is Seth included?" said June.

"Yeah, he's the first guy I sent the message to. He's already down for it," said Gerald.

"Okay," said June, retreating back into her room.

_"What was that all about?"_ Gerald thought.

* * *

The next day at school, Gerald and June talked to all their friends about the party, and then they told their friends, and their friends told their friends, til a lot of people knew about it. Meanwhile, Alicia and Danny were completely oblivious to their plans.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know. You still like Call of Duty?" he asked.

"Ever since the twentieth one yes," she said. At that moment, a tall black guy stepped up behind Alicia. His name was Greg Owens, and he was an impressive 6' 6" boy, towering over everyone in school. He was always tailing after Alicia, and he was a big nuisance to Danny, always either calling him "half-black" or other derogatory names about his biracial status.

"Sup girl," he said to Alicia.

"Leave me alone Greg," said Alicia, looking like why-the-fuck-won't-you-leave-me-alone.

"Or what? I don't see what the half-nigga gonna do," he said.

"Stop talking about him like that," said Alicia.

"And what's he gonna to do? Huh?" he said, looking at Danny. Danny stood there, not doing anything.

"See, nothin'. He's a little pussy," said Greg.

"Who happens to be my brother," said Gerald, coming up standing in front of Greg. Though Gerald was shorter, everybody knew his reputation as a fighter, and he was one of the guys on campus you didn't want to mess with. Greg, as ignorant as he was, was smart enough to know he wouldn't win this fight. He slunk away.

"Thanks Gerald," said Danny.

"Danny, you got to stand up to him," said Gerald.

"How?" said Danny.

"By not letting him trample all over you," said Gerald before he left down the hallway.

"You okay Danny?" said Alicia.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Danny.

"Danny, why do you let him push you around?" said Alicia.

"I don't like to fight over things that are too stupid to even fight about," said Danny.

"Danny, sometimes you need to in order to stop the stupidity, if only for a little while," she said. Her words comforted her, something she was good at since they became friends.

Meanwhile Gerald was working on Maria again.

"Hola chica," he said to her while she was with some of her friends.

"Yes Gerald," she said. Though she didn't want to accept any of his offers for them to date, that didn't me she was still friendly with him. In fact they were actually kind of cool around each other, though Gerald desperately wanted to go out with her.

"I'm having a party today. You think you can come?" he asked.

"Can my friends come to?" she asked.

"Sure, in fact," he said, getting everybody's attention in the hallway, "party at my place!" Everybody in the hallway cheered. People started talking about the party and some started texting their friends about it too, you know typical "Guy or girl having a party" stuff.

"Okay Gerald, see you there," she said as her friends started up another conversation. This is how it went while Gerald was gone.

"Chica, he is hot!" squealed one.

"How come you haven't gone with him yet?"

"Because, I know his reputation here and I don't want to be hurt again, especially since my last novio," she said. "But I have to admit, he is one fine chico."

"No doubt about it girl," said another one.

* * *

June was talking to Seth outside one of his classes.

"I know, Gerald told me about it. I'm real stoked about going," he said.

"Why, because I'm there?" said June.

"Exactly," said Seth, pulling her in closer to her.

"Seth, such a naughty boy aren't you?" she said, enjoying the way he handled her.

"Only 'cause you inspire me to do so," he said, pulling her in for a long, sweet kiss. When it ended she looked into his stormy sea-green and grey eyes.

"You know we need to control ourselves around Gerald," she said.

"When are we going to tell him about us?" he asked.

"When he learns to stop treating me like a child. I swear to the gods he acts like a seven year old around me," she said.

"That's because he's so use to protecting you," said Seth.

"I don't need protecting," she said indignantly.

"I clearly remember you singing a different tune against the hydra, and the sphinx, and let's not forget the battalion of dracenae," said Seth.

"Why do you always have to be right?" she said.

"My grandmother's the goddess of wisdom, I'm suppose to be most of the time," he said.

"I was hoping you'd take after your dad more," she said, knowing his father's infamous nickname as "Seaweed Brain."

"Only in looks, and fighting," he said, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "I like how your hair's so curly. It let's my fingers stay in there instead of falling out of the other girls' hair."

"Excuse me?" said June, stepping back from him, looking outraged.

"Sorry, I meant...gah I can be so stupid sometimes," he said, leaning on the wall. She came up to him, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's okay Seth. Besides, I like your hair too. It's a lot looser and better to play with then then the other boys'," she said. Seth gave her the "I deserved that" look. June lightly kissed him as one of her fingers tangled into his bangs.

"You know you're so hot when you do that with my hair," he said.

"And you are when you let me," she said, losing herself in another kiss with him.

* * *

Danny, nor Alicia, had no idea what his brother and sister were planning. He had been kept in the dark about the wole thing. However that night, he was taken in for a surprise.

Danny was in his room, Alicia lounging on the bed next to him as he did his Geometry work. Meanwhile, Danny Sr. and Katie were preparing for their night out. Danny was in a tux, something he thought he'd never wear again unless it was for something really special. Katie was in the bathroom putting her dress on. When she walked out she was stunning. Her hair shimmered like wheat in a field, her face was glowing like the sun, and her eyeliner made her look like the goddess of love herself. A black dress that came down to just above her knee made her look stunning.

"Wow, someone looks really good," said Danny.

"Thanks," she said, turning around to let Danny get a look at her from all around. The back of her dress left the top part of her back uncovered. She was also wearing stilettos.

"Ready to go babe?" he said.

"You bet," she said. They walked out of their room and down the stairs to see Gerald and June acting casual and watching TV.

"We'll be back by midnight kids," said Danny.

"Okay dad," said Gerald and June.

"Have fun kids," said Katie. She and Danny left and Gerald and June could hear the car turn on and leave. Once the sound of the engine was gone they immediately went to work. Gerald had cleverly put the sound system and speakers behind the furniture, concealing them from view. While Gerald set everything up June hooked up her iPod to the system and hid any of the fragile things or anything that could break. The minute they were finished their first partygoers came in. To their astonishment it was Seth and some other people from school.

"Sup G," said Seth, greeting his friend. June had to turn away a blush and a smile when he came in wearing a white t-shirt, a blue camp shirt over it, and cargoes while she was wearing what she wore to school that day, a brown blouse and tight-fitting jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Seth had to stop himself from staring at her, and greeted her as if she was his friend.

"Hey June," he said, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Hi Seth," she said, shaking it. Gerald started the music as more people came in and soon it was full swing.

* * *

Danny was still on his Geometry work as Alicia was listening to her music.

"Hey Danny, can I ask you something?" said Alicia.

"Go ahead," said Danny. She took off her earphones.

"What do you like about me?" she asked.

"Well, your funny, smart, easy to be around, overall a nice person," said Danny.

"Well, anything more specific?" she asked.

"Well, I like it when you scrunch your nose up when you're thinking really hard," said Danny. Alicia smiled.

"Why are you asking me this?" said Danny.

"Well, let's say I like this guy at school, but I don't know if he likes me like that," she said. Danny nodded, though for some reason deep inside him he didn't want to hear this.

"Okay?"

"And I don't know if I like him or not because I don't know if he likes me the same," she said.

"I see," said Danny.

"So what should I do?" said Alicia.

"I think you should find out hints if he likes you," said Danny.

"Such as how?"

"Find ways that can get him to see that he likes you too, like hanging around him," said Danny.

"Okay, I'll keep that in..do you hear loud music?" said Alicia. Danny listened, and sure enough there was loud music blaring from the hallway.

"What the.." said Danny as he opened his door. Sure enough there was a huge party going on in his house. A guy wearing cargoes but no t-shirt streaked down the hallway.

"What's going on?" said Alicia.

"I don't know, but I know two people who do," said Danny, going through the crowd of people to find his brother, who was the mastermind behind these things.

The party was in full swing, everyone either dancing or chatting. The music was combinations of other genres that synced in so well that any lover of rock, rap, and others was pleased.

Fighting his way through the crowd, Danny saw Gerald on the dance floor with a cute Latino girl he had never seen before. This was probably the Maria girl he had fallen head-over-heels for. Danny went through the dancing people until he was behind his brother. He tapped him on his back and Gerald turned around.

"Gerald, what the hell?" said Danny.

"Oh hey Danny, enjoying yourself?" said Gerald.

"Did you not here what Dad said?" said Danny, throwing up his arms up in exasperation.

"I heard him," said Gerald.

"So then please explain to me why there is a party (ducks from a CD flying through the air) in here?" said Danny.

"Danny, relax, just enjoy the moment," said Gerald.

"You know you could have told me what was goin' on," said Danny.

"So you're not gonna snitch?" said Gerald.

"No Gerald, you know I don't snitch. You know what you're doin'?" said Danny.

"Yeah man, we're gonna get everyone out of here by eleven," said Gerald.

"What time are Mom and Dad getting back?" said Danny.

"Later than that," said Gerald. Danny took a very deep breath before answering.

"A'ight then man, I hope you know what you're doing," said Danny.

"I alway know what I'm doing," said Gerald. "You and Alicia are welcome to join."

"We'll think about it," said Danny.

* * *

(9:37)

"Thank you again for taking me here Danny," said Katie.

"Anytime babe, you know I love it when me and you go out somewhere nice," said Danny.

"And I'll never stop thanking you for it," she said. They sat back and starting eating their meals, listening to the live jazz making the mood seem just oh so nice. Danny couldn't help but stare at Katie with such love and devotion. She noticed and blushed a bit.

"What is it?" she said, smiling.

"You're so beautiful," said Danny. "Remember back in Paris when we were like this?"

"Well I was liking you and you were holding back," she said, clarifying him.

"Oh right, but still it was nice. This reminds me of that," he said. She stared lovingly at him.

"You always had such the prettiest eyes," she said.

"And you have the brightest eyes ever. I'm still wondering how Danny got Gaia's eyes," said Danny.

"Some things are better left as they are," she said. Once they were finished eating they decided to head back home.

"So, Mrs. Stone, ready for later?" said Danny, giving her the knowing glance.

"More than anything Mr. Stone," she said. (Uh-oh)

* * *

Everyone in the house, including Alicia and Danny, were enjoying the party. Gerald was on the couch talking to Maria and Alica and Danny were either doing a party game or were dancing. Danny, excusing himself, went to his room to look something up, but just as he was getting there he heard a giggle come out from it.

_"Great, a making out couple using my bed,"_ he thought. He opened his door and got the shock of his life. June was straddling Seth's lap as they kissed fiercely on each other. Danny stared in shock. June noticed someone was standing in the doorway and turned her eyes to see her little brother looking at them.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" said June.

"This is MY room," said Danny. June and Seth looked at each other like they were really stupid. Obviously they were so worked up on each other that they didn't notice themselves walking into the wrong room.

"Danny, just please, don't..."

"June, I don't have a problem with this," said Danny.

"Really?" said Seth and June.

"I had my suspicions and were this a few weeks ago I would have been at Gerald's level of insanity, but I saw how happy you look when you get back from school everyday so I decided that it's okay that you two are together," said Danny.

"Thanks Danny. You're not going to tell Gerald?" said June.

"Why does everyone think that just because I'm the youngest automatically means I'm the family snitch?" said Danny.

"Sorry," said June.

"No I'm not gonna tell him, but I'll leave it to you when the times comes," said Danny.

"Thanks Danny," said Seth and June.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," said Danny.

"What," they said.

"Get out of my room," said Danny.

* * *

(10:45)

Danny and Katie were driving back to the house now, though Danny looked kind of sad as he was driving.

"Baby, what's the matter?" said Katie.

"I hate this," said Danny.

"Hate what?"

"Driving."

"Danny, you know ever since the new rules came out we have to do this," she said.

"I know, but it's been so long since I got to earth travel. It's like I'm missing my best friend," he said. "Why were these new rules set up anyway?"

"Because monsters found ways to track us down when we use our powers. Remember when a drakon attacked the house right after we picked up the kids from daycare?" she said.

"I don't like to remember that day," said Danny.

"I don't either, but you know we can only use it in extreme emergencies," she said.

"So shocking me with lightning when we were doing it last year was an emergency?" he said, grinning. She laughed.

"Hey, you said you wanted to try something new, and it worked," she said. He smiled, but when they pulled up to their house the smile vanished to be replaced by bewilderment.

"What the hell?" said Danny.

"When did this get here?" said Katie. They were all astonished to see that their house was the one ringing with loud music and teenage students running around the outside or hanging out.

"How did this happen?" said Danny and Katie. They thought about it for a moment and turned to eeach other, knowing.

"Gerald."

* * *

"Man this party is dope," someone yelled.

"Who do we thank for it?" someone else yelled.

"Gerald!"

"Who de we love?"

"Gerald?"

"Who's in a heaping amount of trouble?"

"Gerald! Wait, what?" said everyone. They all turned to see a very pissed off, in a sinister manner, Danny and Katie. Everyone froze.

"Those who do not live here have less than one minute to get out!" yelled Danny. As if on cue, everyone who didn't live there immediately ran for the door. Once everyone was out, the only people left were the three Stones and Alicia.

"And Alicia you can go too," said Katie. Once she was gone, after saying bye to Danny Jr., the three kids were left.

"Couch," said Danny. They immediately sat down.

"Okay, before I go insane and topple the whole house down, what possessed you to think you could throw a party without permission?" said Danny. All three of them didn't have an answer.

"So, who's the mastermind behind this?" said Katie, though her and Danny were both looking at Gerald.

"It was me," said Gerald, unable to escape his parent's death glares.

"Anyone else helped him out with it?" said Danny.

"Me too," said June.

"Danny, did you have anything to do with it?" said Danny Sr.

"He didn't. He only found out today," said Gerald.

"And you couldn't have told us Jr.?" said Katie.

"Why does everyone expect me to be the snitch?" said Danny.

"I respect that, you know whenever your brother and sister do something their not suppose to be doing you need to tell us," said Danny Sr.

"Okay Dad," said Danny.

"Well, you can go to bed, but I have to decided what to do about your brother and sister," said Danny Sr. Danny got off the couch and headed to his room.

"How long are we grounded?" said Gerald, expecting it to come up.

"Three weeks, no going out, no electronics," said Katie.

"And you have to clean this mess up," said Danny.

"That can't be too hard?" said June, looking at the mess around them. Danny and Katie shared an evil grin.

"What's so funny?" said Gerald.

"You obviously didn't look at the backyard," he said.

"What?" said Gerald and June.

"We'll leave that for you to see," said Katie. She and Danny both headed up the stairs, but waited by their door. Danny and her goggled and danny flexed each finger in countdown. 5-4-3-2-1.

"Oh my gods!" yelled Gerald and June from downstairs. The two parents smiled and settled into their room, ready for what was to come.


	4. Harlem and Brooklyn Troubles

(Three weeks later on a weekend)

"Hey Danny, watcha doin'?" said Gerald, his head popping unexpectedly into his younger brother's room. Danny was on his iPod touch 9.0 listening and downloading music at the same time.

"Nothin', why?" said Danny.

"Just wonderin' if you wanted to go out somewhere," said Gerald. Danny thought about it for a moment. Gerald really never asked him to go anywhere, but then again he thought it would be okay for just this once.

"Okay," he said. "Where're we going?"

"Harlem," said Gerald.

"What for?" said Danny.

"They're having some kind of even there," said Gerald.

"Why would you go to a random event when...Oh, she's gonna be there," said Danny.

"What? No, maybe" said Gerald.

"G man, you're blushing," said Danny. It was true. His older brother had a slight red tinge around his cheeks.

"So what man?" he said.

"She got you hooked," said Danny.

"No she doesn't!"

"Weren't you saying last week "I don't need her?" said Danny.

"This is different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"Since when?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yes daddy."

"Shut up!"

* * *

(2:00)

Danny and Gerald made it into Harlem just in time for the festival. Any other day they would have earth traveled, even though they knew it was against the rules, but the gods saw all and they really didn't want their grandfather to chew them out about it. They drove, and it was easy since Gerald had a license and could drive the family's three cars wherever he needed. The car they were driving was an older series, a black BMW M-Zero Concept.

Parking between two cars they both got out and made their way to the festival. Gerald was on his cell phone while Danny looked around, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Gerald, do you know how risky that is?" said Danny.

"Danny, quit worrying. Me and you are more than a match for any monster that comes this way," said Gerald.

"Depends on the monster," said Danny. He knew that he and Gerald's scent, coupled with Gerald's cellphone meant that they were practically sending up a flare for any monsters in the area to come and kill them. With the blood of Zeus and Gaia in there veins, the monsters probably thought they were two walking filet mignons with big signs that said, "Please, kill us!"

Gerald and him walked down the crowded streets, looking for Maria. At long last they found her right when the first music from the soundtrack showed up.

"Hi Gerald," she said.

"Hi Maria. This is my little brother Danny," said Gerald.

"Wow, you took look just alike, except for the eyes," she said.

"They're my grandmas," said Danny.

"They still make you look really cute," she said.

"Thanks," said Danny.

"Do you go out with Alicia Johnson?" she said.

"No," said Danny, hurriedly.

"Relax chico, I just thought you guys do since you're around each other so much," she said.

"Well we are really good friends," said Danny.

"But do you like her more than that?" she asked. Danny kind of blushed, telling her all she needed to know.

"It's okay, we're all shy once in awhile," she said. Danny gave a half-smile. At least someone understood he and Alicia's complex relationship.

"So Gerald, where's your sister at?" she asked.

"I don't know, she went off somewhere," said Gerald. Danny knew exactly where she went off to.

"Ah, I really wanted to talk to her," she said. As the festival went on and floats of every country in the world went by, Danny felt himself becoming the third wheel. Gerald was spending all his time on Maria. Why did his brother want him to go with him?

Gerald noticed that Danny was seeming a bit out of it and excused himself from Maria for awhile.

"What's wrong bro?" said Gerald.

"Why did you bring me here when you were going to just hang out and flirt with her?" said Danny.

"You still don't know do ya?" said Gerald. "Someone else was coming here too."

"Who?" said Danny.

"Right behind you," said Gerald. Danny turned to see his best friend behind him. She was wearing jean shorts that came to just above her knee, sandals and a blue blouse that showed off the straps of her bra, which was pink. She looked amazing. Danny found himself looking at her in a new, whole different way.

"Hey Danny," she said.

"Hey Ali," he said, coming out of his trance. Soon they started talking and Danny was happy. That's how they continued until the parade was over and everyone headed to the little fair thing that was going on. Gerald found time to talk to Maria by himself while Danny and Alicia took off somewhere.

"So what's your family like?" said Gerald.

"They're really nice. Besides my mom and dad I have a grandmother, two brothers, and a sister," she said.

"Big family," he said.

"What's your mom and dad like?" she asked.

"Well, my mom's white and she's awesome. She always makes everyone feel good, no matter what they do. My dad's black, sort of, and he's really fun to be around. Everything he does is an adventure. I think that's how he got someone like my mom," he said.

"They sound like very nice parents," she said.

"They are. They were so unique. They actually hated each other before they got use to each other," said Gerald.

"Really? How did they end up together?"

"Dad says it was because of his charm, but Mom says it's because she saw he was everything she loved about a person," he said.

"Wow, that's amazing," she said.

"So one question?" he asked.

"What?"

"How come you still haven't agreed to go out with me yet?" he said.

"I'm still waiting for you to make your move," she said.

"Didn't I already do that?" he asked.

"No. When I guy makes a move he makes sure everybody knows he wants to be with me," she said.

"Come on, what do I need to do?" he said.

"Better figure something out. You're a smart guy," she said.

* * *

Danny and Alicia were walking around, looking at all the stands that offered people food or games.

"Gerald didn't tell me you were coming," said Danny.

"I didn't know until he sent a text to me about a few minutes before I found it," she said. "You must have been really glad to see me."

"I was. Gerald would have bored me to tears since he's flirting with her and trying to get her on a date with him, which she keeps refusing," he said.

"It's about time one girl finally puts him on a leash for once," she said.

"Exactly. I knew it would happen eventually, but I didn't know it would be now," he said.

"You seem a bit thrilled about it," she said.

"She keeps him occupied, who wouldn't want that?" said Danny. They toured all the stands and other things people had brought to the festival. They played a few games, ate some food, etc. As they were hanging out and having fun, Alicia couldn't but look at Danny in a whole new, complete way. It was like all the things she liked about him, but amplified ten times till she thought that she really liked him. Truth betold she had a crush on him when they were ten years old, but a lot of girls have crushes on guys at that age. This time the feeling was more intense than before. As he was talking she zoned out, thinking back to when he and her were younger.

* * *

(Six years ago)

_Alicia was doing some homework near the school's playground, specifically by the monkey bars. Always putting her work first was her specialty. As she was labeling the state capitols of the U.S. a boy flipped next to her, hanging upside down from the monkey bars. _

_"Danny?" she said, scared at how quick and unseen his appearance was. _

_"Sorry Ali, did I scare you?" he said. _

_"Yes," she said. _

_"Sorry, I'll be slower next time," he said. _

_"You're a weird person," she said. _

_"Thanks. My Dad said that to be weird is to be unique," he said, hopping off and landing on his feet. She was surprised at how agile he was for his age. She also couldn't stop blushing to save her life. _

_"Are you too hot Ali?" he asked, thinking that the reason why she seemed to be hyperventilating was because of the hot temperature outside. _

_"Yes, I'm fine," she said, hurriedly running away. _

_"Okay, bye Ali," he said as he went back to climbing the monkey bars like they were an exercise course back at camp. _

* * *

"Ali, you're doing it again," he said.

"What?"

"You're daydreaming again," said Danny.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"I swear, you pick the weirdest times to do that. What was it about?" he asked.

"Nothing really," she said.

"Ali?"

"Okay, it was when me and you were ten. I was doing my homework and you swung down from the monkey bars," she said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day," he said. "You were blushing really hard for some reason." She blushed again, embarrassed that he remembered the exact details. At that moment Gerald came back.

"Hey bro, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Gerald. Danny looked to Alicia to see if it was alright. She nodded.

Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"I'm getting nowhere with her man. It seems that when I make one step forward she blocks me," said Gerald.

"Well she obviously likes you, but because of your little track record she's afraid that if she goes out with you you'll end up breaking her heart after, let me think, less than a month," said Danny.

"I know that man, but this little game of "Catch Me If You Can" is driving me insane. I really, really, really want to go out with her," he said.

"Well you need to show her that. Do something random that will make her see you're serious," said Danny.

"You know you're really smart for your age," said Gerald.

"I try to," said Danny.

"Well I leave you to your girlfriend," said Gerald.

"Thanks. Wait, she's not my...gah!" said Danny. Glowering in Gerald's direction, Danny went back over to Alicia.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" she said.

"Sibling problems, nothing really," he said.

"Well anyway Danny, about to leave," she said.

"Seriously. Now who am I gonna hang out with?" he asked.

"It's okay. You can walk with me to the bus if you want to," she said. He agreed and they began talking again as they headed to the bus stop four blocks away. The streets of Harlem seemed deserted since many of it's residents were at the festival. Yet, deserted streets doesn't mean all the bad people are away, as Danny and Alicia were about to find out.

They passed by an alley in which three men lurked in the shadows. They were unsavory characters. One was smoking and another was drinking from a bottle holding a dark kind of liquor that was probably hennessy. They followed Danny and Alicia, who were so busy talking to each other that they didn't even realize they were being followed.

"Now that's a nice lookin' bitch right there," said one of him. Danny and her turned around to see the sinister-looking men behind them, taking out knives as they looked at the couple.

"Man the things I'd do to that tight pussy," said the other one.

"Hey, back off," said Danny.

"Or what? You can't do nothin'," said the first one. Danny had half a mind to take out his sword, but he knew the celestial bronze wouldn't do anything, and he had to keep his heritage secret from Alicia. The only thing he could do was get her out of here safely. There was only one thing he could do.

"Is that a cop?" he yelled. The three guys weren't very sharp and they turned around. Danny and Alicia ran the other way. Thankfully they were very fast when it came to running. By the time the thugs figured out they'd been had, Danny and Alicia were already turning the corner.

"Get 'im!" yelled the ringleader. They all took after them, but Danny and Alicia already had a severe headstart. They reached the end of the corner and turned in the same direction Danny and Alicia had went. To their astonishment, the couple had vanished, as if into thin air. The ringleader, and the thugs in general, didn't believe that and thought that Danny and Alicia were still on the run.

"This way," he said. They followed him down the block, turning into other blocks on the hunt for the two teenagers. However, if they had stopped to look in an alley immediately to their left, and looking very hard, they would have seen them. Alicia was on the wall as Danny hugged her to him. Shielding him and her from view. Once they heard the thugs pass by they relaxed.

"That was a close one," she said.

"Yeah, it was," he said. He made sure everything was clear.

"I think maybe I should stay with you for a little while more," said Danny.

"I would love that," she said. Luckily the bus stop wasn't even far from where they were, and double luckily it was there so that they didn't have to deal with the thugs anymore.

"Thanks Danny, today was nice," she said.

"You're welcome Ali," he said. Then she did something really unexpected. She kissed him full on the cheek and got onto the bus, leaving him looking like "What-the-hell-just-happened?" Once the bus was gone he came back to his senses and started the walk back to the festival.

"What was that for?" he said to himself. Her kiss had shocked him, and right now his mind was blank. He couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. That's how he came back to Gerald and Maria, as if in a daze.

"Yo, what happened to you?" said Gerald.

"I have no idea," said Danny.

"Hey Gerald, it's getting late. I'll talk to you later," she said, extending her hand for him to shake. He looked like it was killing him, but he shook her hand.

"Nice seeing you Danny," said Maria as she walked away.

"Nice to meet you too senorita," said Danny. She smiled at him and kept walking to the bus stop.

"Wow, it took me awhile for her to be that responsive to me. Anyway, what happened?" said Gerald.

"Nothing that needs your attention," said Danny. "Let's just get home." Gerald decided not to breach the subject and he and Danny walked back to the car. To their utter shock, they saw that the car was missing from their spot.

"Dude, where's the car?" said Gerald.

"Where's the car dude?" said Danny.

"Don't do that bullshit move line with me Danny, this is serious," said Gerald. He went around the empty spot, looking left and right, and occasionally aat the ground.

"I swear to the gods I parked right here," he said.

"I know. How could this have happened?" said Danny. But then he remembered that Gerald had given the keys to him.

"Danny, where's the keys?" said Gerald.

"I left them in the car," said Danny. Gerald looked like he was a few seconds away from yelling at him so loud the Chinese could hear him, or kill him so badly he wouldn't have a body in the Underworld. Instead, he rubbed his temples in circular motions to calm his anger.

"Okay, this isn't your first mistake, it's fine. Let's just try to find it," said Gerald, still rubbing his temples and glaring angrily at his little brother. Gerald looked to the ground and saw the skid marks of tires going off in a certain direction. To his astonishment they went down the street.

"I think I know," said Gerald.

"How?"

"Follow me, besides I can track it down remember?"

* * *

It took them two hours to walk to wherever Gerald was going. Apparently his tracking skills put them in the right location, but going by foot was torture, especially in New York, one of the largest most populated areas in the world. Gerald was always better at Danny at tracking, probably because he had more tune with the Earth than either Danny or June, and the strongest.

Gerald tracked the car down to a shady part of Brooklyn. It was in the noisy, secluded, dangerous part of town, where everything possible, illegal wise, was rampant.

"Let's not stay here long," said Gerald. He led Danny to a bar of some sorts, where they found what they were looking for.

"The car," they said together. They immediately ran to it and checked the windows.

"The keys are gone," said Gerald.

"Where could they be?" said Danny. At that moment one of the windows to the bar burst open as a centaur was thrown through it and landed on the ground next to Danny's feet. He sighed painfully before he disappeared into dust. Gerald and Danny gulped and looked at the bar. They came up to the window and slowly peered in. Loud rock music, like the kind about killing someone as painfully as possible, and other sinful things, was blaring as mightily as possible. (To hear the beat to it, watch the scene in the _Spongebob Squarepants_movie when Patrick and Spongebob peer into the bar)

Inside they saw a wide arrangement of monsters: _dracaenae_, hellhounds, telkhines, _empousai_, Laistrygonians, and others of a more sinister kind. Many were drinking some kind of green liquid, fighting each other, playing darts, and just acting noisily. A Cyclops shrunken down to a six foot tall size was wiping glasses. On the wall was a purple banner with a scythe on it. Danny and Gerald both knew what that sign meant. They sat down on the ground, thinking of a plan.

"I say we go in there, swords flashing, and get all of 'em," said Danny.

"That's a suicide mission. This is the remnants of Kronos's army. These are veteran fighters. I thought they got the message before, but this is ridiculous. They've got about fifty in there. Besides, all we need is the keys," said Gerald.

"And how are we gonna do that?" said Danny.

"Remember, I always have something sneaky up my sleeve," said Gerald, seeing a trash can full of old discarded clothes.

* * *

"This has got to be the most retarded thing you've ever thought of," said Danny as they headed to the entrance of the bar.

"Just act natural," said Gerald.

"Man, these clothes stink!" said Danny.

"I know. Just keep them on until we find the keys, which you just had to leave in the car," said Gerald.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Could you have at least picked some clothes that were, I don't know, fresher?" said Danny.

"The smell will mask our scent. They could have already smelled us a mile away. Do you want to just waltz in there and yell "I'm a demigod," ?"

"I guess not," said Danny. Their clothes were hideous to look at from the front. They were grey and black strips of robes wrapped around their legs as if to protect them from sand. In fact they looked like they were desert nomads, or assassins. Their faces were covered, a thin little slit allowing them to see. It was enough to cover them up so that they looked like a darker, more malicious, and ancient monsters.

"Ready?" said Gerald.

"I guess so bro," said Danny. On that note they headed into the bar.

The minute they entered, all the monsters in the bar gave them a look. They could see nostrils flaring as they smelled their new guests. The two demigods felt fear travel up their spines as they thought of what would happen if their cover was blown. Eventually, the monsters decided that the two just smelled like garbage and went back to their first activities, thinking they were monsters as well and didn't need to be attacked.

Gerald nodded to Danny and they both took seats at the bar. The barman came up to them, wiping a glass.

"What can I get ya?" he said. Gerald instinctively pointed to the green liquid. The bartender nodded and brought two tankards of the mysterious green liquid. Danny looked at Gerald like "Are you serious?" Gerald nodded and together they both lifted their drinks and slowly sipped. They both needed a massive amounts of self-control to stop themselves from spewing out their drinks. They were completely nasty. They tasted like raw meat, blood, grime, and other stuff they didn't want to think about. Once the stuff was forcefully down their throats they set the tankards and didn't touch them again.

"Split up, don't draw attention to yourself," said Gerald, quiet enough for only Danny to hear him.

"Got it. I got that half," said Danny. They both went to different ends of the bar. They walked around casually, looking here and there. None of the monsters they saw so far had any signs of keys on them. They did see that some of them were armed. Looking over everywhere, without seeming suspicious, Gerald saw what appeared to be the keys. Getting a closer he saw with his peripheral vision that they were the keys, the BMW logo on them. Unfortunately, the person who had them was a very large, burly telkhine. How it drove the car at all Gerald didn't want to know. Herald signalled Danny to show him he had found them. Danny nodded and stood off to the side.

Gerald reached down, as slowly as possible. Just as his hands grasped the key the telkhine growled.

"What are you doing?" he snarled at Gerald.

"Sorry, dropped my...contacts," said Gerald, making his voice sound as gruff as possible.

"You got the Clearasil?" he said.

"Yes."

"I hated that series. The worst," said the telkhine.

"Tell me about it," said Gerald. He looked at Danny as the telkhine told his life story. Danny was having trouble deciphering what his brother was trying to tell him. Gerald was doing some kind of hand motion that made it look like he was telling Danny to hit someone with a hammer. Gerald saw this and made a motion for Danny to pick up a tankard. Danny knew then what he needed to do.

He carefull grabbed a tankard, picked a target, and threw it at the monster. The tankard crashed over the head of a _empousa_. Her hair flamed up and she looked around with blood-red eyes.

"Who threw that?" she shrieked. Danny pointed to a Laistrygonian playing cards with more of his own kind. She snarled and ran for him, landing on his back and scraping his face with her dagger-like nails. The Laistrygonian howled in pain and fell down onto the table, sending poker chips and tankards flying everywhere. All the monsters looked around at each other, rage in their eyes.

"Fight!" said Danny. The minute the words left his mouth all the monsters began fighting. Danny and Gerald dived out the way as monsters launched themselves at each other this way and that. Some disappeared in dust as they were killed by celestial bronze items, or were beaten up so badly that they simply died. Danny and Gerald carefully maneuvered around the carnage. Their eyes were carefully on the telkhine who stole their car. He was fighting, but the keys were being slid across the floor as the brawl ensued. Flailing legs and arms knocked them around, obscuring them from view for a time until something else hit them.

"I'm goin' in," said Gerald. He dived into the brawl. Avoiding the fists, kicks, slashes, thrusts, and other miscellaneous hits, except a good punch to the jaw, Gerald navigated through the entangled limbs of the monsters and found the keys. Grasping them in his fist he got up and jumped over the monsters. Danny was near the exit, ready to rush to him if he got in trouble. Navigating successfully through the numerous bodies thrown all over the place, Gerald met Danny at the door.

"Piece of cake," said Gerald.

"That's what I'm talking about G man; let's get out of here," said Danny. Just as they were about to leave a telkhine grabbed part of Gerald's disguise and tore half of it off. The telkhine looked in disbelief at Gerald and Danny before it realized that they weren't monsters.

"Half-bloods!" it yelled. Every monster in the bar stopped what they were doing and stared at Danny and Gerald.

"Run for it?" said Gerald.

"Run for it." They both ran out of the bar as all the monsters in the bar chased after them. Stripping themselves of the disgusting rags, Gerald and Danny poured on speed to the car. Once they got there Danny jumped over the hood Dukes of Hazard style to get to the passenger side as Gerald got in the front seat and started the car. The engine turned to life and the car sped backwards, running over a few monsters as it did. Gerald shifted the gear into drive and the car sped forward.

A Laistrygonian loomed in front. Danny pulled out a bow from the backseat compartment and fletched an arrow to the bow. Gerald opened the passenger side window so that Danny had a clear shot. Danny aimed and shot the arrow, sending it into the giant's head. The giant instantly turned into dust, raining down on the car so that the window was partially obscured. Gerald swept it off with the windshield wipers so he could and they drove on towards the home.

"That was too close," said Danny.

"Diddo on that. Want some music?" said Gerald.

"Sure," said Danny. Danny switched onto the FM radio, trying to find a station. Somehow he picked up a Swedish radio station, and they were playing a song that Danny and Gerald knew all too well.

"No! Not Caramelldansen!" yelled Danny.

"Change it fast," said Gerald, his ears listening to the music and beginning to feel his passion for the song increase.

"Must...turn...station...can't...resist...Scandinavian...anime...music," said Danny. His fingers tried to turn, but he found he couldn't. He had fallen under the spell of the song. Gerald had too. The two brothers hated, and loved the song.

"Damnit!" they both yelled as Gerald drove on, bobbing their heads bobble-head style to the song's beats.

* * *

They got home around 9:00.

"I'm never taking you with me again," said Gerald.

"That's fine man," said Danny. They had spent the last forty minutes listening to that song since the station decided to do a nonstop, 24 hour playing of the song. Now they were stuck to it permanently. When they opened the door they saw their Mom, Dad, and June watching TV.

"What took you guys so long?" said June.

"Long story," said Gerald. As they headed into the living room, the other three Stones put their hands over their noses.

"You boys reek! What did you do, roll around in raw sewage?" said Katie. Danny and Gerald spent ten minutes telling them the stroy of their events that day.

"Wow, I think I should Iris-message Zeus about that," said Danny Sr. "Oh and guys, one more thing."

"Yes?

"Take a bath!"

**I hope you're liking the characters so far. Don't forget to please review and vote on your favorite character on my homepage. Also, I'm addicted to Caramelldansen. I can't get the beat out of my head. I just fricken love it. Tune in next week for the next chapter, I think I might be able to do three. **


	5. Randomness

**Note**: This chapter will have a combination of four stories. The first deals with Gerald and Maria, the second one Seth and June, the third one our favorite couple Danny and Katie, and the last one Danny and Alicia. As the title says, random things will happen.

**Rating**: T, but we all know that will change in later chapters.

* * *

**(Gerald and Maria)**

"Gerald, no."

"Why not?"

"You still haven't done it yet?"

"Done what? You're not making any sense!"

"You didn't listen to anything I was saying last weekend did you?"

"Which was?" Maria rolled her eyes as she leaned back onto a locker in the hallway a few minutes before school started.

"Gerald, you like me right?"

"Yes, hasn't that been for the past month?" he said.

"I don't see if you want me that badly."

"What do you mean, of course I do."

"Have you done anything that has shown someone that you do?" she asked. Gerald tried to say something, but he couldn't. She had him beaten, the first time a girl had ever done that to him, especially him.

"I thought so," she said, walking away. Gerald wanted to stop her, but he just didn't have the courage nor willpower to do it. Once she was out of sight he banged his head on the locker in deep thought. June came up to him from behind.

"Hey big brother, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I. Don't. Know. How. I'm. Going. To. Get. Her," he said, banging his head on the locker for every word he said.

"Well if you keep doing that you'll never know," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What am I goin' to do June?" said Gerald.

"How much do you like her?" said June.

"I like her so much I would take a thousand arrows to the face for her," he said.

"Not the analogy I wanted, but good enough," said June.

"What should I do?" said Gerald.

"Excuse me? Is my oldest brother asking for MY help?" said June.

"Yes!" said Gerald.

"Wow, this is unexpected?" she said.

"What can you do?" said Gerald.

"It's not what I can do, it's what you can do," said June.

"And that would be?" he said.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if you'll like it," she said.

"I'll do anything June."

* * *

"Hell nah! I can't do this," he said.

"Do you want her to notice that you'll humble yourself, even for her?" said June.

"Yes," said Gerald.

"Then do it. This is best time," she said. Gerald took in a deep, shaky breath and went into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was nothing but a buzz of activity. All over people were talking, gossiping, eating, etc. He wasn't paying any mind to them, he was focused on trying to find Maria.

He found her near the back talking to some of her friends. Summoning up enough courage he went over to her, knowing what he would have to do if she said no again. Coming up to her, and getting on one knee, he spilled it out.

"Maria, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"I'm flattered by the one knee Gerald, really, but I don't know if you're serious," she said.

"Okay, but remember you made me do this," he said. He got onto the table and whistled to get everyone's attention in the entire lunch room. Everyone in the lunch room, including the lunch ladies and a few of the administrators.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make," he yelled so everyone could hear him. Everyone leaned in to listen.

"I know you all know me and what I do around in here, especially my womanizing skills, but I want you all to know one thing. I'm going head over heals for Maria Hernandez just so she can go out with me," he he said. A lot of people were shocked to the core, even the principal.

"And now I wanna say, in front of all these people, Maria will you go out with me?" said Danny, getting on one knee on the table. Maria blushed red and all the students made cat calls, a lot saying "Say yes." Finally, after giving it a moment Maria nodded.

"Yes I will," she said. All the students cheered.

"Gerald Stone," said the principal.

"Yes sir?" said Gerald.

"Get off the school's tables at once."

* * *

**(Seth and June)**

Seth and June were on a park bench in Central Park, June leaning on his shoulder as they watched people pass by or little animals scurry past.

"Seth, why did you want to date me?" she asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" he said. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I mean what made you want to date me?" she asked. He ruffled his hair in deep thought.

"I guess it was about two years ago. Back then me, you, Danny, and Gerald were always such good friends. You and me were always close. Then one day, when me and you were at camp, I was looking at you in a different way. I didn't know what it was. It might have been your hair, or the way you move through anything gracefully, your looks? At first I was scared because I had never saw you as something more than a friend until then. The first thing I did was try dating other girls, but everytime I was with them, I was always thinking of you. It got so bad that all I thought about was you," he said. She smiled at his whole story, but laughed at the last part.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're so corny," she said, lightly punching him. He blushed a little before he looked at her again.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What made you like me?" he clarified.

"I guess it was your eyes," she said.

"Wow, that makes me feel a lot better," he said.

"You didn't let me finish. It was when I was fourteen. I had a crush on you back then," she said.

"You did?" he said.

"Yes, but at the time it was just puppy love. It went away after a few months, but then it came back when I was seventeen. Why do you think I got kind of angry whenever you told me you were dating someone else?" she said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You looked like you were about to cut my head off," he said.

"But at least it finally got to both of us at the end of camp," she finished.

"Yeah, I can still remember it," he said.

_Camp was ending. All the campers were having fun at the campfire, either singing or just talking with some of their friends. June was by a tree away from everything, gazing up at the stars. She had made a chart of all the constellations, from Orion the Hunter and the twins Castor and Pollux to Zoe Nightshade, maiden lieutenant of Artemis. She loved looking up at them because to her they were so beautiful, so mysterious, so puzzling. As she gazed at them from the tree, someone else joined her._

_"You are always fond of star gazing," said Seth, coming next to her and gazing at the sky as well. _

_"Only cause you know me so well Seth," she said, never taking her eyes off the sky for even a second. _

_"June?" _

_"Yes?"_

_"There's been something I wanted to tell you for awhile," said Seth. _

_"And that would be?" _

_"Gosh, I don't know how to say this," he said. _

_"If you didn't know how to say it, then why were you bringing it up?" she said. Seth blushed and put his head down. She looked at him and brushed his hair back. _

_"It's okay Kelp Head, just relax and let it out," said June. Seth took in a deep breath and looked at her dead in the eye. _

_"You know we've been friends for a long time right?" he says, getting closer to her. _

_"Yes," she says, matching his slow pace. _

_"I want you to know that...well..it's really hard for me to make this clear," he said, coming closer. _

_"It's okay," she said, still coming closer. _

_"I think that I..no I know that I," he said, but he couldn't get the words to his mouth, Instead he placed his hands to her sides as she wrapped hers around his neck. Their hearts were pounding now, and their eyes looked intensely at each other. Slowly, Seth leaned down towards her. She saw what he was doing and her head leaned up to him too. Their eyes closed as their lips met, kissing each other softly. His hands found the small of her back, pressing her body into him as her hands pressed his head to hers. Light smacking sounds were heard everytime they pressed their lips together and let go, only to repeat. _

_When they were done Seth stared at her. _

_"I like you, a lot," said Seth. _

_"I do too," she said. They resumed their kissing, glad to finally have that off their chests. _

"That's probably my best memory of you," she said.

"It could be one of many," he said.

"What do you mean?" she said. He whispered in her ear and she blushed, really red.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she said.

"I know you're not, you're not like other girls. I just want you to know that's how much I like you," he said. She smiled up at him.

"You don't need to do that to get me to like you better," she said.

"I know, but to be honest I think I might love you," he said. June was really shocked now.

"We've only been dating for two months," she said.

"But we've known each other since, what, three?" he said. She thought about it for a moment.

"You do have a point," she said. "I guess we know so much about each other that we don't have to worry about the little things couples do."

"Exactly," said Seth. Spying a fountain twenty feet away, he willed some water to come over to them. It swirled in front of June before it solidified into an ice crystal. It fell into her hand, and didn't melt. She was speechless as she held it in her hand.

"How did you do this?" she said.

"A little trick my Dad showed me," he said.

"You know we're not suppose to be using our powers unless in an emergency," she said.

"True, but I think the gods can slide on this small little gift of appreciation," he said. She smiled and him and kissed him softly.

"You're so caring, and so adorable," she said.

"I wouldn't be Seaweed Brain's son if I wasn't," he said.

* * *

**(Danny and Katie)**

Danny had called in a R & R day from work today. He was in the backyard working on the family's garden. He was busily collecting all the produce he had worked on since Spring. He'd planted a lot of things: tomatoes, carrots, turnips, a little orange tree, a plum tree,grapes, and broccoli. He had changed the composition of the soil around the produce to what each plant's greatest quality would give. Now he was putting the years yield into bags to put in either the refrigerator or the freezer.

Once he was done collecting all of the produce he went into him and Katie's room. He was planning on doing something special for her today.

Immediately he set off to work. He had gotten rose petals from a florist the day before and had chilled them in the fridge. He placed them all over the floor of their room and changed into some clothes. He knew that when she came through she was going to get the surprise of her life.

* * *

Katie came back around 3:00. She seemed tired, but still full of life. When she got in she put her stuff on the couch and was about to it down when he saw a trail of rose petals heading up to their room. Knowing that Danny was up to something she smiled and followed the trail. As she got up the stairs she could hear some type of music playing. As she got to the room she saw the door was closed. Not knowing what he had in store for her she came in.

There he was on the bed, a rose in his mouth, wearing a white Renaissance style shirt (the kind that is puffy around the arms and has a V-neck with strings that open or close it), and brown kind of slacks with Renaissance style boots. Tango music was playing, rose petals all over the floor.

"Hola," he said, getting off the bed.

"What's this about?" she said.

"Just wanted to do something special for you, since we're going to be alone most of the day," he said. She smiled, thinking of the many things they could do.

"So what do we do now?" she said.

"Right now, I'm about to serenade, and teach you how to dance," he said.

"Danny, I don't know," she said. She could dance, but never like this.

"You can do it Kate, it's just you and me. I can show it to you nice and slow," he said, putting his left hand on her back and lacing his right hand with her left hand. She decided to follow his lead and do it. The tempo started out slow as he showed her the ropes. She fumbled once or twice, but got the hang of it, especially when he twirled her around. Her feet moved in sync with his as they danced the Tango around the room.

It felt so magical to her. They seemed to be floating on the clouds. She'd never felt so light on her feet before, and he was so gentle, she sometimes forgot he was actually holding her.

When it got to a fast paced tempo, Katie knew enough to keep up, but he still led it. She and Danny moved like they had been doing this for years. It was completely romantic. Once that song was ended, Danny held her in his arms. She looked at him, her eyes swimming with emotions.

"That was the one of the most romantic things you've ever done for me," she said.

"Thanks, and you know it's not over," he said.

"What else have you got in store for me?" she asked. She knew the answer all too well as he gave her the "look."

* * *

Danny kissed the back of her neck as they snuggled together in the bed.

"We should do this more often," she said to him.

"Most definitely," he said. His arms brushed up and down here bare back, feeling the heat that was there. She felt her sighing with pleasure when he did this.

"I love you so much," she said, turning around to face him.

"Me too, actually more than I can put in words," he said as they kissed and embraced each other. At that moment they heard the front door open.

"What with the trail of rose petals?" said Gerald. The two adults sighed.

"Only two more years till they're all out the house," said Danny, burying his head into her neck.

* * *

**(Danny and Alicia) **

The arcade was popular for any high school students fresh out of school, and with only token per game, it was also inexpensive since the tokes only cost one quarter, or twenty for $4. Danny and Alicia were playing air hockey. Right now him and her were neck-to-neck, with her getting a point, then him getting two points to pass her, than her getting two points, than him getting one, and it kept going on like that.

Finally, after ten minutes of furious play, Alicia claimed victory.

"Hah, I finally beat you," she said.

"Only because I slipped up in blocking my goal," he said.

"You still lost," she said.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. She smiled in triumph as he and her walked out of the arcade into the city.

"Danny, what girl are you interested in right now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you've been single for a long time now," she said.

"What are you talking about, I had a girlfriend in ninth grade," he said.

"Which only lasted for three days?" she said. He blushed. There was a girl he had liked. Her name was Rachel Greene, and they both had went out, but because of Danny's inexperience and shy nature she had thought they should only be friends after he had never really shown any signs of affection, and who wouldn't if you so much have hadn't even pecked her on the cheek yet.

"Well, okay you win," he said.

"So answer the question," she said.

"I..really..don't..know," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There's this girl, but I don't know if I have feelings for her," he said.

"Oh, what's she like?" she asked.

"She's...friendly..and..," but he couldn't finish because he realized with a shock that he would be describing her. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from, he'd thought they'd went away, but now they were coming with a vengeance.

"Danny, are you okay, you're blushing really furiously," she said, putting her hand to his cheek. That did nothing but make it worse. Her face was also close, a little too close as she studied his features.

"Umm, Ali?" he said, regaining his voice.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you wanna...go somewhere else?" he said finally.

"Okay, if you want to," she said. "Where?"

"I guess, my house?" he said. At that moment her cell phone buzzed, meaning it was a text message. She opened it and it was her dad.

"Can't, gotta get back home," she said.

"Ok, just wondering," he said.

"Hey, it's those two kids from Harlem!" yelled someone behind them. It was the three same goons from before.

"Damnit," said Danny and Alicia as they ran off, followed by the same three guys. They ran down the block, being pursued. Danny wished he could pull out his sword, but he knew the celestial bronze would have no effect on them, and he wanted to use his powers, but anything out of the ordinary would blow his cover with Alicia.

As he ran he prayed to any god who would listen to him, a massive rock appeared behind him. He didn't do it, but thankfully Alicia wasn't looking behind her. The three crooks saw the rock and stopped, not knowing how in the world it got there. When they wen around it, they had lost Danny and Alicia.

"Shit!" yelled the leader, banging his fist on a building wall. The goons went away.

Meanwhile, hiding in an alley again, Danny and Alicia were on the wall. Hearing that the guys had left they sighed in relief.

"That was close, a little too close," she said. Danny looked around the corner and sighed.

"They're gone," he said. As he looked back at her he realized his hands were wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. Her arms were hugging his waist to. The two looked down at their arms, then back at each other. The sun spilled out for a moment over Alicia, making her look beautiful. Danny couldn't help himself, and frankly neither could she. They both leaned in slowly to each other, their eyes slowly closing. When they're lips met, it felt like a million tiny fireworks going off in their bodies. She leaned in closer to him, her hands wrapping around his neck. He responded by pressing lips harder into her.

They slowly let go. their eyes clouded with lust. Immediately after they let go they regained their senses and hastily moved away from each other. They couldn't even speak in sentences.

"Umm..I'll just..."

"Yeah...I'll..be."

"Yeah..see you.."

"Lat..er." They both went their separate ways, blushing madly. Danny couldn't even remember how he managed to get back to his house.

When he got in, he collapsed on the couch next to his Dad.

"Hey champ, where were you at?" said Danny Sr.

"Uhhhhhhh," said Danny Jr.

"Okay, just wanted to start a conversation," said Danny Sr. Danny regained his senses, mostly.

"Dad, how did you an Mom meet?" said Danny Jr.

"Well, it's like this. She was being attacked by some gryphons, so I came and helped her. Because of our two godly parents we kind of hated each other. We spent weeks trying to kill each other before we went to Paris. There we cooled things down and became friends, and then slowly realized we liked each other, a lot," said Danny Sr.

"Okay, stop there, was it possible to like someone more than a friend, who's already your friend?" said Danny Jr.

"Yes, but it could be complicated if you don't like her or she doesn't like you," said Danny Sr. Danny Jr. groaned and fell back on the couch.

"You need someone to talk to?" said Danny Sr.

"No Dad, I'm fine," said Danny as he went to his room. Danny Sr.'s eyes followed his son.

_"Wonder what happened to him?"_ he thought.

Danny slumped into his room, his mind and heart racing. He didn't know what to think. It got so bad he forgot how to breath. When he fell asleep that night, he dreamed about nothing but her.

* * *

(Back at school)

"Danny, what's wrong with you?" said Gerald. Danny seemed to be a zombie today, not saying anything, or even acting like he could think. Gerald snapped in front of his brother's eye, but Danny's eyes stood unblinking.

"What is wrong with him?" he asked. As they walked, or more like Gerald walking somewhere and Danny unknowingly followed him, Gerald ran into Alicia.

"Oh, hi Gerald, and D..." but she stopped for a minute. Danny and her stood blushing at each other before they walked in the opposite direction. Gerald was having a WTF moment before he walked back to his locker to see Maria.

"Hi, something wrong?" she asked.

"Nah, nothing," he said, kissing her.


	6. Accidental Yearnings

**Disclaimer**: This will be a Danny chapter. Hope you like how he starts to solve his "problems." Enjoy, and don't forget to vote and review

(October 25th)

Danny Jr. was sitting in the living room watching TV, wearing jeans and a red shirt with Jimi Hendrix on it. His brother was out and his sister was off with Seth somewhere. His parents were also about to leave to a night out on the town, and more of all Alicia was coming to spend the night with him. Had this been a year ago he wouldn't have minded, but now things were complicated. He had hit sixteen about two weeks ago, to which she had given him a present and gave him a very big hug. This wasn't the regular kind of hug, it was almost the "I love you" hug. He hadn't felt right after being that near to her and after that he was really nervous when he was around her nowadays.

Yes everything had went back to normal after the kiss and they went back to the best friend phase, but he knew deep down things would be different. It had been a month since the small kiss he and her shared. It wasn't like he didn't like it, it was because he still hadn't come to terms with his feelings yet. He was so very confused, I mean very confused. She had seemed like a sister to him, but now she was a lot more than that.

"Okay Danny, we're leaving," his mom and dad said, dressed up in a suit and a nice dress the kind Hollywood stars wear.

"Okay Dad. Have a nice night," said Danny. They bid him good night and they left out the door. Danny heard the engine rev and saw the lights of the car go out the driveway and away down the street. He now had the house to himself.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Ali," he said to himself. He got off the couch and walked to the door. He took a very deep breath, calming his nerves. There she was in skinny jeans and an all-black t-shirt, tight-fitting shirt that showed off her figure, carrying a duffel bag. Danny felt his heart swoop when he saw her. He had seen the shirt dozes of times, but he was really liking it more now.

"Hey Danny," she said. Danny was staring at her in the "What am I going to do now?" look.

"Can we go inside?" she asked. He nodded slowly and let her in. She closed the door behind her and walked into the living room, sitting the duffel bag on the floor.

"So whatcha wanna do?" she said.

"Uhh, guess watch a movie," he said. She nodded. He went and picked out _Titanic_. Half of him told him it was a bad idea while the other half said go for it. They sat down on the couch side-by-side, looking at the movie. When they got to the part when Jack and Rose were kissing on the bow of the ship, he felt her lay her head over his chest. He felt his heart rate increasing over tenfold and he had difficulty breathing.

"Danny, are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, a little too quickly. One of her hands went to his chest.

Gosh, your heart feels like it's about to beat out of your chest," she said to him.

"Sorry, must be the scene," he said. She bought into it, even though she knew he was lying, and went back to watching the movie. With that scare out of his body he was able to relax a little. They got to the scenes where Jack and Rose were having sex in the car and he felt his eyes gaze from the movie towards her, his urges beginning to overpower him. She seemed even more breathtaking in the dark room, the light from the TV the only source of light.

Alicia was worried that she might be sending Danny all the wrong signals.

_"Maybe I should just cool things down. He's reacting too much,"_ she thought. At the scene where Jack and Rose were in the water she felt him move around a little.

"This is the saddest part," she said to him.

"Why do all girls say that?" he said.

"Because it's true, duh," she said.

"Women, always so emotional," he said.

"Are you trying to start something?" she said.

"I might be, but I don't think you're up to the challenge," he said. She lunged at him and pinned his arms to his sides.

"Take it back," she said to him. Danny just smiled his mischievous smile and flipped them over. They continued wrestling like this, determined to see the other fall. Ultimately, Danny's demigod training gave him the upper hand and he pinned her arms above her had.

"There, now what are you going to do about it?" he said. She conceited defeat, but not until they noticed the position they were in. He was directly on top of her, and his face was barely an inch from hers. Without warning she kissed him.

Danny's eyes were wide open as he felt her lips on his.

"Ali?" he said at first, but then he gave into it, kissing her back. Her lips felt so warm on his, and they felt so soft and full of life. He felt like an electric spark had went through his entire body. His hands slid up to her shoulders as she grasped around his back, pulling him in deeper.

They continued this kissing and she nipped at his lower lip, until she let go, pushing away quickly from him.

"Uh..I need to...get a drink," she said quickly, before she hopped up and walked fast to the kitchen. Whatever was wrong, she was probably a bit confused too.

If there was one person who was more confused, it was Danny. He felt as if the world had gone topsy-turvy. He had never been so confused in his life. Yes he liked her as a friend, and secretly more than that, but what had passed between them was too sudden. He felt like he wanted to hyperventilate or something. His heart was fluttering, his stomach was churning like a volcano, and his brain was in critical overload.

Yet somehow, he wanted more. He didn't know what was going on. He was shocked, yet the kiss had felt so right. It was like two sides of himself were at war with each other, his body and soul versus, his mind. As he sat down on the floor debating what to do, he remembered something his sister had told him awhile back.

_"There'll be times when you don't have to use your brain Danny. Not everything is solvable and thinkable. Your body is the the thing that reacts to this. If you let it guide you, you can solve almost anything, except things that require your brain." _

He thought about her words over and over again. As he thought, he decided that he shouldn't follow his brain, but his heart. He stood up, knowing just what to do.

Alicia was in the kitchen hastily drinking a glass of water. Her head seemed like it was on fire, and she was shivering slightly. She hadn't expected for that to happen, but it did. Her heart was going a million miles an hour, and she couldn't help but feel that she finally done it, kissed the boy she wanted. Yet a part of her hoped that they hadn't gone too far. She didn't want to lose her best friend all because of one kiss, and now she was deeply regretting, thinking that things would never be the same between them.

Danny saw her leaning against the counter, her back to him. He came up silently, yet she knew he was behind her.

He placed his hands on either side of her on the countertop, trapping her in place. She felt his body press up to hers behind her.

"Danny, I..," she started off, but Danny placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I want this too," he said. He placed feather-light kisses up and down the side of her neck. She responded by moving her head to the right more to let him have deeper access. It was the best feeling in the world to her. Her left arm wrapped around to his back and her right hand held the back of his head in place. Likewise his hands went to her waist, rubbing and caressing it. He leaves her neck with a fleeting kiss before she turns her head to the side to kiss him deeply.

It was a nice, juicy kiss. From his lips he could taste her lip gloss, it was peach flavored. She sighed into the kiss and he pulled her in closer to him, his hands tight on her waist. They went down till they began sliding up and down her hips. Her hands remained tight on his back and head.

Unintentionally, her tongue glided past his lips, threatening to come into it. She let go for a minute.

"Sorry, I didn..." But he silenced her again with another searing kiss that made her forget what she was going to say. His tongue licked her lips, asking if it could come in. She sighed again to allow him to get some space in there. His tongue touched hers, retreated a little, and then softly and smoothly massaged it. They made small smacking noises as their lips moved in sync with each other.

His hands slowly let her shirt up to glide his fingers over her bare waist. Her skin felt so soft and warm, and it was silky too. He was tempted to move his hands up, which he did. His hand continued moving up, teasing her bellybutton for a minute before he descended up to find the hem of her bra. He played with the bottom of her bra, teasing her before he slipped in his hands under the fabric. His hands softly cupped her breast, making her moan in his mouth. He gave a sharp squeeze and she ended their kiss, making a nice, loud feminine moan. He relished the sound, and he hungered for more of it.

He took his hands out of her bra and turned her around. They were both sick of the backwards stuff and wanted to meet each other face-to-face. Turning her around he kissed her fiercely, leaning her onto the counter. She hopped onto it, drawing him closer so that they were touching from pelvis to face, their lips moving in sync.

His hands found the bottom of her shirt and he slowly began to take it off. She lifted her arms up so he could slip her t-shirt off. There she was in the semi-dark room, partly naked. She had on a red lace bra, and her breasts was rising and falling with each deep breath she was taking. She was looking dead at him, her eyes searching his own. He pressed up to her and lightly kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his back to keep the kiss going, never wanting to stop.

Her hands reached the hem of his shirt and she pulled it up. He raised his arms enough for her to let the shirt off his body. She saw how lean his muscles were and how he was built to be light and fast and not a muscle man. Either she wouldn't care, he was the perfect the way he was.

His hands reached behind her back and found the latch to her bra. He looked at her for the okay. She nodded slowly and he unhooked it. She pulled the rest of it off so that now her entire half was exposed to him and only him. Danny looked at her as an artist explores and searches the meaning of a painting. She thought he was judging her and her arms moved slowly to cover herself. His hands stopped her arms from moving.

"Don't, you're perfect the way you are," he whispered before he gave her another feather-light kiss. His arms wrapped around her as hers did the same. They could feel each others heartbeat and he felt her breasts press into his chest. It drove him wild. He wanted her more and more, and she was thinking the same thing too.

He kissed down her jaw to her neck, sucking at her skin and having her grab his back fiercely. She placed light kisses down the back of his neck, making goosebumps form around the places where she kissed him. His hands grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back so that her chest was thrust out and her back arched. He placed fleeting kisses down her collarbone and the top of her breast before he latched onto her nipple.

Her moans echoed throughout the kitchen as he sucked on her bud, hard and softly. He licked it and blew on it to have her squirm under him from the torture. He let go of one of her arms to squeeze and caress her unattended breast. Her gasps resonated in the room as her free hand held him to her beast, not wanting him to leave.

"Ahh, Danny," she moaned softly. Looking up to see her head tossed back he took his lips off of her nipple and went up to kiss her, letting go of her other arm and pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and ground her hips into his, her tongue wrestling with his. His pants were unbearably tight, and the way she ground into him made it even harder for to breath, even think straight.

His fingers unknowingly found the button and unlatched it, going down to the zipper. They both looked down at the same time as he pulled it down, exposing the front of her panties. Once they were firmly down they looked into each other again. Her eyes were filled with many things: excitement, fear, shock, happiness, lust, and love. His eyes were the same. He kissed her again to reassure her, but as she moved to take his zipper down too, he let go suddenly and held her hands in place to stop her. His head was cast down, and she lifted it up to ask him what's wrong.

"Danny?" she said.

"I can't," he said, his eyes looking away from her.

"Why?" she asked.

"This is happening too fast. I never even had the courage to ask you out until now, and here we are about to have sex," he said. She understood. They had went way too far. They had been best friends about thirty minutes ago until she had kissed him. He sighed and out his head on her shoulder, unsure of what to do next. She held him to her, stroking his back lightly. She knew he was probably very confused and needed guidance.

"Danny. When did you first start liking me like this?" said Alicia.

"I think I always did, but I was too shy to admit it," he said softly. She felt her breathing and rubbing the bottom of her chin on his shoulder.

"Danny, I need to be honest with you. I think ever since last year since you helped me with my last breakup and you gave me my flower, I think I've seen you in a different light ever since, not just as friends but more than that," she said.

"What do you mean?" he said, still clueless as always.

"What I'm saying Danny is I think I've fallen in love with you," she said quietly. He felt a tear hit his shoulder and let go of her enough to have her face up to him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her.

"Because I don't know if you feel the same way," she said, sounding like she was on the verge of breaking down. He cupped her left cheek with his hand.

"Ali, I do," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time full of love and passion. Her hand cupped his cheek too as the kiss endured. They let go and pressed their foreheads together, now more sure than ever before. No more shyness or fear, now they were what they wanted to be.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to say that?" she said.

"Too long, but better than never," he said. He took her off the counter and hugged her close to him, kissing the top of her head. As he looked at her.

"We should probably get dressed before your parents get home," she said. He handed her her bra off the floor by his feet and watched as she put it on.

"Danny, not to be nosy, but where did you get that?" she asked, pointing to a scar on his left chest. Danny remembered getting it from a sword swipe by a _dracaenae_.

"I got clipped by a a guy with a knife," said Danny. She decided not to ask when did that happen and instead went back to putting on her clothes. He got their discarded shirts and he put his on while she put hers on. He helped her off the counter, but she did a fake trip to land firmly into his arms.

"You know you can be clumsy at the weirdest times," he said. She smiled and kissed him again, pleasantly. He backed her up to the counter again and ended their kiss.

"So what does this mean for us?" she asked.

"I guess you officially have another boyfriend, and I'd stay with him 'cause I think he's a keeper," he said. She smiled and kissed him again, delighting in the feel of his lips. She let go and pushed him back in order for her to walk to the living room, holding his hand in order for him to follow her. She laid down on the couch and beckoned for him to come with her. He settled onto her, making sure he didn't put his entire weight on her, despite being a light person. They kissed silently in the semi-dark room, the TV being the only light source. His hands were always on the sides of her chest along the ribcage while hers were around his neck.

After twenty-five minutes of passionately kissing the ended, Danny lying by her side nearest to the cushions. They were lying on their sides in a spooning position, his right arm wrapped around her waist and their legs entwined. He gently kissed the back of her neck as they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

(One hour later)

Gerald and June had got back home and were about to go to their rooms for the night when they saw Danny and Alicia on the couch. Gerald could barley contain his huge smile and June was smiling as well.

"It's about time," he said to his sister.

"Thank the gods I gave him that advice," said June.

"You know he's going to be goo-goo eyes for awhile," he said.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," she said. "Come on, let's not wake them. They look way to peaceful to wake them up." They quietly went back to their rooms to get some sleep, but not before Gerald came back and snapped a picture with his camera phone.

Ten minutes later, Danny Sr. and Katie came back into the house, passionately kissing each other.

"You know I love it when you stand up for me," she said in between their fierce kissing. At the restaurant a guy had insulted her and tried to make off with her purse, to which Danny beat him senseless, receiving loud clapping and applause from the entire restaurant crowd.

"It's what I live for," he said. As they made their way to their room upstairs for a wild night of sex they saw their son and his just recent girlfriend on the couch, fast asleep.

"Are they finally..."

"I guess they are," said Katie. They looked as Alicia started moving in her sleep and turned to face Danny, kissing him subconsciously on his neck.

"That's so cute," said Katie. Danny continued to look proud at his son and picked up Katie bridal style.

"Now where were we?" he said. She kissed him and they didn't let go until they had made it to their bedroom and locked the door. From outside you could hear nothing since it was soundproof, but inside was another story.

* * *

Danny awoke from his slumber next to Alicia. Last night had felt like a dream, but he knew it had really happened, and he was not a bit ashamed of it in the slightest. He kissed her forehead lightly and got off the couch to go and use the bathroom, careful to make sure he got up as lightly and quietly as possible so that he didn't wake her up. He headed to the bathroom to go and do his business.

She woke up when she heard the toilet flush and the sink run, knowing that he was finished. She played like she was still asleep and waited patiently for him to get back. she heard his footsteps coming and felt as his body moved back onto the couch next to her, his arm going back around her waist. She kissed him fully and pulled him in closer to her. His arms wrapped around her and felt around her back, teasing her bra strap.

"Someone must have slept good," she said.

"How couldn't I?" said Danny. His right hand brushed on her neck, where he felt something he hadn't realized was there.

"You got a hickey near your collarbone," he said.

"I don't care. I'm just glad it was from you. It's like your way of saying I'm yours," she said.

"And no one elses," he said, pulling her as close as humanly possible. She snuggled up into his neck, lighting kissing his jaw.

"Danny, you don't have any secrets I don't know about do you?" she asked. Danny instantly froze. He knew mortals, unless they could see through the Mist, were suppose to know nothing about the world full of gods and monsters though they were living in it. It would be dangerous for her if she knew, so he did the only thing he could do, not tell.

"No, I don't," he said. "Do you?"

"None, except keeping what I told you last night," she said. He kissed her passionately on the lips, his arms wrapping around hers again. She sighed into his mouth and let him climb on top of her. They felt like they could stay like this forever.

"Well, well, well, you two look really cute together," said Gerald, looking from his spot from the entrance of the living room. Danny and Alicia got off each other, blushing violently.

"It's cool, don't stop on my watch," said Gerald, going back the way he came like nothing happened.

"Should we take this elsewhere?" said Danny.

"Your room," she said. She pulled him by his hand towards his room. She opened the door and he closed it behind him. She pulled him into her arms and kissed him. His arms went around her too and he and her lightly fell onto the bed, kissing each other sweetly and passionately. And they made out and cuddled all that morning.

That afternoon...

The Stones were about to eat some of Danny Sr.'s homemade pizza. It was only him, Katie, June, and Gerald at the table. Danny Jr. was nowhere to be seen. He and Alicia came out of the room, looking a lot happier than any of them had ever seen them.

* * *

The fact that Alicia and Danny were seeing each other was met with a lot of money going to people who bet that the two would go out one day and others who couldn't believe it finally happened. Now when ever they were seen together they were either holding hands and talking or lightly kissing and talking. Gerald would happily embarrass the two whenever, but they were oblivious to it, especially when Maria would come and tell an embarrassing fact about Gerald, much to his chargrin.

His parents had never seen him so happy before. sure he was a happy person most of the time, but now there was some kind of glow going on. He was so happy that he offered to help his mom clean the kitchen, which everyone knew he hated to do.

Alicia's parents were also aware that her best friend was now her boyfriend, and they had no problems with it, though they worried that all the time she was doing at his house was not something a parent imagines their child doing. Danny and her kept it to strictly touching and kissing. They had a conversation about sex, but they decided to wait a bit longer until they were at stage where they were totally into each other, or as Danny called it his 'parent's stage.'

June was also glad to see her little bro was with someone she knew wasn't one of those backstabbing girls she knew of all too well in her school. Even Seth thought it was nice. Harmonia was a bit iffy about a demigod dating a mortal who couldn't see through the Mist, but then she remembered Gerald's numerous ex's and thought at least they would be a couple she would expect to last a long time.

However, one person at school had one thing to say about it.

Danny and Alicia were hanging out by her locker, just talking regular to each other this time, when Alicia's stalker came up to her.

"Sup Alicia, girl you lookin' fine today. Drop this guy and hang out with a real thug," he said.

"Thanks, but I already found my man," she said, standing next to Danny.

"Him? The oreo?" he said, his tone making Danny simmer with anger.

"Yes. It's the 30's (Year 2000 wise). Racism is practically dead," she said.

"I'm not losing to a mulatto half-breed like h..." He never got to finish his sentence as Danny jumped up and kicked Greg with both of his legs, backflipping away as Greg was kicked away wth such force he fell to the floor with crash. Danny landed on both of his feet, looking like nothing happened. Thankfully there was only a few people in the hallway, and none of them were teachers. Greg was on the floor, trying to move, but he couldn't.

"Danny, how did you do that?" she asked, shocked at how fast and quick Danny had done that.

"You learn more than just improving reading English at camp," he said. He stepped over Greg and he and her walked to their first period class together.

"How come he can't move?" she said.

"It was two kicks to the chest and diaphragm simultaneously. It's a paralyzing hit. He won't be moving for another ten minutes," he said. Alicia was astonished, and a bit scared, but she knew Danny wouldn't hurt her in his life.

"Thanks for that, for helping me out of that," she said.

"Thank you too."

"For what?"

"For letting me do that," he said. She beamed and kissed him when she got to her class. Danny felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job bro, I see you and her doing well," said Gerald. Danny smiled up to him and left for his class, happy to be with the one he always wanted. Maria came up from the hallway, her eyes on the downed figure of Greg.

"What happened to him?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," said Gerald, taking her by the shoulder as they walked to their class together.


	7. Blizzard Troubles

December and January saw the coldest weather for New York. Winter had come, and snow was falling everywhere, turning homes and streets into a winter wonderland. The snow kept falling and falling, and didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon.

At the Stones house, everyone was buckled down in the house, patiently waiting out the weather. It was so bad that if Danny, Gerald, and Danny Jr. had the chance to earth travel, they wouldn't be able to, in fact they would probably wind up in Arkansas for all they knew. So they stayed in the house most of the time. The weather got so bad that school had to be cancelled until further notice, which wasn't a problem for the kids.

Today, the weather had cooled down enough for everyone to get what they needed to do and for the streets to be rid of snow, for the moment. June went off somewhere, although Danny Sr. and Katie had a hunch of where she was going to. Gerald also left to one of his friend's house, leaving Danny alone with his parents.

Two hours after his brother and sister left, Danny heard a knock on the door. He got off the couch wearing a long-sleeve shirt and sweatpants and answered it. To his surprise he saw his girlfriend at the front door, her jacket covered with snow. She was smiling at him, taking her hood off her head.

"Weird weather huh?" she said.

"Very. You came all the way from across town to see me?" he said.

"Why wouldn't I?" she said, coming up to him and wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her too. His hands went to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. Their kiss deepened as her tongue slid into his mouth, gently licking around. His tongue wrapped around hers and she tilted her head sideways to get her and him even deeper into their kissing.

"Let's take this inside," he said when they let go for a breather. She smiled and he led her in, holding her hand. She took off her coat and hung it on the rack, and also her snow boots. She was breathtaking to behold for Danny. She was wearing a white sweater with black jeans that hug to her figure, making her look even more divine. She also noticed this too.

"You like what you see, Daniel?" she said. Walking slowly up to him. Danny thought it was very hot how she said his real first name with a sexy drawl to it. She walked up to him, placed both hands on his chest, and pushed him onto the couch. She glared down at him like a lioness about to devour it's prey.

"Wow, what got into you?" said Danny. She didn't answer, but instead straddled his hips. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling his lean muscles under the fabric.

"Not seeing you for near a month was really driving me crazy," she said before she leaned down and kissed him. His hands went to her back, rubbing and caressing it. He and her moved their lips in sync with each other.

Danny Sr. was walking to the front entrance of the living room before he stopped to see his son and his girlfriend, who he treated like a daughter, lip locking on the couch.

_"Should I...nah,"_ he thought to himself. Katie came up to where he was at, looking at the same scene.

"He sure does take after you a lot," she said silently.

"You too," he said.

"Yeah right," she said, though she was smiling because she knew it was true.

"Let's go back in the bedroom. I'll rub your feet," said Danny.

"You're way too good to me," she said.

"It's what a husband should be doing," he said. As they departed to their bedroom, Alicia was lounging on her lover, tracing small circles across his chest. He was slowly and sensually rubbing her back.

"So your parents said it was alright?" said Danny.

"Actually they're stuck at my uncle's house. He died a few weeks ago and they're keeping the house nice," she said.

"So you were home alone?"

"Yes. I thought I should come and see you today," she said.

"Thanks," he said. His right hand traveled to under her shirt, but not too far up, and was rubbing her sides.

"You're so sexy in winter wear," he said.

"You should see me in the summer time. You'd probably have a heart attack," she said.

"Maybe," he said. She lightly punched him in the ribs and kissed him again. Her lips were always so soft and soothing to the touch.

"Wanna to my room?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. She and him got off the couch and walked out hand-and-hand to his room. Once inside he closed the door.

"Danny, do you have a shirt I can change into?" she asked.

"Yes, in my shirt drawer," he said.

"Thanks," she said. She went to his drawer and took out a shirt. Then, she slipped her sweater off, showing off her bra before putting the shirt back on. Danny had watched the whole thing, staring open mouthed. Sure he had seen her with her bra on, and off for that matter, but it was still breathtaking to behold. He felt like this was the first time he had seen her like this and he felt like he was hyperventilating.

"Danny, you okay?" said Alicia. She saw he was blushing madly from what he had just seen. She smiled and she came up to him. He was still an inch taller than her, but for some reason they felt like they were the same height.

"You're still a pretty shy person," she said, her hands lacing with his.

"I know, and it kills me," he said, looking down at the floor.

"It shouldn't. It's kind of cute," she said, lifting his head back up towards her. She kissed him softly, allowing him to relax and push her down slowly onto the bed. They lay on their sides, kissing silently before they fell asleep.

* * *

(Katie and Danny's room)

The mood had went from a foot massage, to body massaging, in this case they were half-naked and kissing each other with passion and ferocity. He was lying on top of her and she was under him, her hands around his face and his hands rubbing up and down her sides. (You're probably thinking that Danny and Katie are kind of a bit too horny around each other, but when you're married and deeply in love with your partner, especially seen in the last story, you'll understand).

Their hands traveled around each other until Danny sat up and looked down at his wife on the bed, looking very flustered and very willing for whatever he wanted to do. He reached his hand down to her breast and lightly squeezed, rewarding him with a pleasant sigh from her. His other hand stroked up and down along the edge of her bra line before it went behind her and unlatched the hook. His hand that was lightly groping her breast tossed the article of clothing away. Even though he had seen her like this plenty of times, she still made his heart flutter.

She pulled him down to her and forcefully kissed him, her arms all around him. She slowly tugged on the waistband of his underwear to excite him. He in turn slid his hands into hers and cupped her core, feeling the wetness that was there.

"Hold on," he said. He withdrew his hand and went into the bathroom adjacent to their room. She waited a minute for him to come out and he did, holding a jar with a spoon in it. She saw that it was a jar of chocolate icing.

"What do you have in mind Danny?" she asked coyly.

"You'll know," he said in a very seductive tone. He scooped the icing all around her breasts, making sure both orbs were covered head-to-foot. He placed more around her nipples, knowing that was where he would be the longest. Once he was done applying it to her and looked down at her, hunger evident in his eyes. Katie shivered with anticipation. Then, he dove in for the kill.

* * *

It had only been thirty minutes, but Alicia woke up. As she sat up to straighten her hair out a bit, she heard giggling from upstairs. She shook Danny to get him up, but that didn't wake him up the way she wanted him to. So she thought of something that would definitely get him up. She casually did a long lick from the bottom of his neck to his ear. He woke up with a jolt.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because you taste so good," she said, licking her lips. He chuckled and pulled her into a kiss that made her brain shut off completely.

"So what did you get me up for?" he asked.

"Listen," she said. He and her silently listened, and her a torrent of giggles coming from upstairs.

"It's just my mom and dad fooling around," said Danny. Just then he got an idea.

"Do you wanna know what can make this very interesting?" said Danny.

"No, what?" said Alicia. He whispered his plan into his ear, and she covered up her laugh because of how strong it would have been.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go."

* * *

"You wanna be top or bottom?" Katie asked she straddled his hips while he sat up, still licking the remainder of the icing from her breasts. Her breasts were now glistening from his attack on them.

"Depends on how hard you want to scream," he said. She gave him a knowing glance, and just as he was about to roll her onto her back and have her, he heard a knock on the door. They both froze on the spot.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?" said Danny.

"Not right now Danny," said his father.

"It's kind of urgent," said Danny. Right next to him, Alicia was trying her hardest not to giggle like a maniac.

"Can this wait?" said Danny and Katie.

"Okay, have fun mom and dad," said Danny. He and Alicia walked away to contain their giggles the best they could. Inside the room, Danny and Katie slumped onto the bed.

"Why does this happen to me?" said Katie.

"I don't know," said Danny. He pulled her to him.

"You still want to finish?" he asked.

"Give me a minute, I need to build my hormones back up," she said. Danny sighed. _"Zeus why?"_

* * *

"That was hilarious," said Danny when he and Alicia were on his bed, sitting in front of each other.

"You're an evil genius when you want to be," she said.

"I get that from my dad," said Danny.

"So what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"I don't know," she said, but she had that familiar glint in her eyes. Danny knew that glint all too well. He leaned before and captured her lips with his own. She sighed into him and fell back onto the bed, bringing him with her. Their legs entwined and their lips in sync, it was slow and passionate. Danny sat up, bringing her with him, his hands probing on her sides. Her hands were around his back to bring him in closer to her, her chest pressed up to his. His hands slowly worked their way up to the sides of her chest, barely touching her breasts. Alicia sensed that something was wrong with him. She knew exactly what it was.

"It's okay Danny," she said, taking a hold of his hands and bringing them slowly to her breasts. She placed them their and let go, looking in his eyes to tell him it was okay. He gently cupped them and gave a soft squeeze, earning from her a low moan. He got bolder and squeezed a little harder, making the moan rise higher. He let go of her breasts and slipped them under her shirt.

"Wait, Danny, not now," she said, though from her tone she really wanted to continue. Danny stopped, his hands down to the sides of her belly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your parents are still here, and I feel like maybe we're rushing a bit," she said.

"Oh," he said.

"I really want to do this, but only if you do. I don't want to rush you into anything," she said.

"You're not. Ali, when I'm with you I'm always ready for anything," he said. She smiled again. He fixed a strand of her hair and placed it back to where it was.

"Besides, I think we've gotten through everything an 'easy' couple had to go through as friends," he said.

"You have a point," she said. He scooted up closer and lay her down, him by her side smiling down at her.

"When do you think me and you are ready?" said Alicia.

"Whenever you are Ali," he said. She rubbed up and down his arm with her hand.

"I feel like I'm so ready, but part of me knows not yet," she said.

"I won't press you about it Ali. It's your choice, not mine," he said.

"Why are you so chivalrous?" she asked.

"Someone has to be," he said. She linked her arms with his, looking into his green eyes with her brown ones. They leaned in slowly to kiss each other, but not before a knock on the door.

"Danny, me and your mom have to go on urgent business to...camp," said Danny Sr.

"Okay dad, what's the matter?" said Danny.

"We got a call from Mr. Brunner (Chiron). They have...winter problems," said Danny Sr. They all had a code for these kind of things whenever Alicia or their mortal friends were around. When they said camp had a lizard infestation, it meant _dracenae_ or drakons were around. The code word winter problems meant that there was a swarm of ice monsters around, probably Hyperborean giants. This was shocking because they weren't suppose to be around here, ever.

"You need me to come?" he asked.

"No, we're all set. Call if you need anything," he said. They heard them go down the hallway and out the door.

"So I guess we're by ourselves," he said.

"Guess so," she said. They leaned towards each other to kiss again, this time meeting without any interruptions. There they stayed in his room, lightly kissing and cuddling for thirty minutes before he turned on his TV and they were watching the news on the weather.

"In other news, more storms are reported for the New York. Heavy snowfall and blizzards will be present. Residences in the New York and Buffalo areas are asked to hunker down in their homes and to not try and go outdoors for any circumstances. Black ice is reported and also light hail. Linda Taylor reporting live."

"I think we might be stuck here alone for awhile," he said. "You might want to call your parents to tell you where you're at."

"Ok," she said. She went off to the house phone in the living room while Danny looked outside. Sure enough he could see the storms in the distance. He knew that Hyperboreans were around in that area heading for them, but they wouldn't cause too much damage unless provoked. But that was speaking for the majority, not all of them.

Alicia came back in his room.

"They said to stay where I'm at until the storm blows over, and that I had the right idea of coming here," she said.

"Do they know me and you are here alone?" he asked.

"No, I left that part out or they would freak out," she said.

"Good call," he said. At that moment the power went out, the light from outside being their only source.

"Some ice must be clogging some of the wires in the generator outside," he said.

"You're not seriously going out there are you?" she asked.

"I have to get the power back on," he said, getting on a coat, gloves, a snow cap, and goggles.

"Please be careful," she said.

"I usually am," he said. He went out the room and into the living room towards the screen door. Taking in a breath he went out and into the storm.

The first thing that hit him was the freezing cold and the dropping temperature. He had ten minutes to get back into the house if he didn't want to get frostbite. Going blindly in the snow he searched for the power generators. After searching for three minutes he found it. The wires connected to the generator were frozen. Danny remembered that Gerald was suppose to put an anti-freezing coolant on them, which he obviously forgot to do.

"Damn it Gerald," he said to himself. He pulled out his celestial bronze knife and began to chip away at it, careful not to hit the wire. Once the ice was gone he carefully dug under it and found some dirt. He touched the dirt and motioned for it to go around the wires. His dad had shown him this trick one winter to keep the wires from being frozen solid. Just as he was finished with it he heard a huge growl from behind him. He turned around to see a towering figure about ten feet tall looking down at him. To his horror, it was a Hyperborean. It stared down at him with ice-blue eyes.

Danny felt hopelessly defenseless, especially since all he had was a small little knife. He began to inch slowly backwards, thinking that the giant was just passing through. The giant wasn't, and held it's hand to him. A blast of ice shot towards Danny and he dove out of the way. He charged towards the giant, intent on getting as close with it as possible. Annabeth had taught him this during knife combat.

The giant swept the snow around Danny into a whirlpool of snow, covering him up under the blanket of snow. The giant howled, the mortals thinking it was the wind from the storms. He pushed the snow to reveal Danny, unmoving. Thinking he had won he picked up the seemingly lifeless demigod, only to discover it was a trick. Danny squirmed out of his hand and landed back on the ground. The giant howled again and made another grab for him, but Danny hacked a finger off of him. The giant howled in pain and let it's guard down, enough for Taran to get to it.

He ran forward, under the giant's legs. He stabbed his dagger right into the thing's thigh and watched as it froze and cracked. Danny dove out of the way as it turned into solid ice and collasped. The blocks of ice narrowly missed him and he got up to see the damage done. The snow was falling heavily now and the sky had turned dark-grey. He also saw the silhouettes of other giants.

From out of nowhere a block of snow the size of a truck barreled him over. Dazed and nearly buried under, he tried to move, but he couldn't break free all the way. He also realized he couldn't feel his hands, or his legs. He was trapped.

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

Alicia was worried now. She hadn't heard from Danny for awhile and was worried if he was alright. She heard the wind howling outside and the storm hit. she waited for two more minutes before she made up her mind to go outside. She changed Danny's shirt for her sweater and got into her coat and boots. Then she opened up the screen door and walked outside. It was bitterly cold, and she knew she couldn't stay out here too long. She searched for any sign of Danny, but nothing could be seen of him. She did pass some massive blocks of ice, but she didn't focus on them for long.

Continually looking around she saw a patch of red in the snow ten feet to her right near the wall of the house. She came closer to see to her horror that it was Danny. His eyes were closed and his lips were turning blue.

"Danny!" she yelled. She began to dig into the snow to free him. The work was harder than she thought, but she was determined. She dug until she couldn't feel her fingers, but still she kept on until a portion of his body was out of the snow. She pulled and heaved him up until he was out of the snow. Then she half-dragged, half-carried him back towards the house. It was hard work, his body weight, though light, was weighing her down, and she could barely see the door due to the wind and snow blowing into her. Somehow, as if by an unseen force helping her, she made it to the door and opened it quickly. She carried his body to the couch before she went back and closed the door behind her. Closing it till it was shut tight she took off all her snow gear, still leaving her pants and sweater on, and hurried over to Danny.

"Danny, wake up," she said urgently. Danny was barely stirring. She felt his cheek and immediately took it off. He was as cold as ice. she saw that their fireplace near the kitchen (the one explained in the first story) was lit up. She took his clothes off till he was in his long sleeve shirt and sweatpants, and dragged him there, putting him as close to the fire as possible without getting him burned.

Dannys' eyes shot open and he looked at Alicia.

"Ali?" he said quietly before he closed his eyes again and blacked out.

* * *

Danny awoke to see he was in his bed under the sheets. From the amount of light in his room he knew it was dark, but at least the power was back on. The streetlights outside allowed him to see everything in his room, but not with much detail. He felt cold, very cold, but at least he could move his toes and his fingers.

"Danny," said a voice right next to him. He looked to his right side to see that Alicia was in bed with him.

"Ali, you saved me," he said.

"What happened?" she asked. Danny knew that if he told her what had happened, he would put her in danger, or she would think he was crazy. But she had just saved his life, and she deserved an explanation.

"What I'm about to tell you, please d-don't look at me any differently than you already do," he said. She nodded. He took a deep, shaky breath.

"The things we learned in Greek mythology are true. The gods, heroes, and creatures in them existed. When our school got burned down, it wasn't an accident. The school was attacked by a drakon. Not dragon, drakon. And you may not believe this, but I'm a demigod. My grandmother on my dad's side is Gaia and my grandfather on my mom's side is Zeus. My mom and dad are demigods, as well as me and my brother and sister. And outside, I was attacked by a snow giant called a Hyperborean, who aren't suppose to be here," said Danny. He waited for her to call him crazy or look at him like a loon or something, but to his shock she didn't. In fact she looked like this was normal for her.

"Danny, I already knew about that," she said.

"You did? How?" said Danny.

"I overheard Seth and Gerald talking about things like that last year, and I overheard you talking on some kind of portal to one of your friends at that camp. I first thought you guys were crazy, but then I realized that the things you guys were saying was true because I saw that drakon looking thing attack the school," she said.

"You can see through the Mist?" he said.

"That's what it's called. It looked more a like a fog. At first I was seeing what looked like a fire-spouting hose, but then I focused on it more and I saw what it really was," she said. Danny couldn't believe it.

"Also, I don't care what are you. You're still the funny, shy, sweet guy I was friends with, and now in love with," she said. She leaned forward and lightly kissed him, his eyes still open. Danny did a sigh of relief and fell back onto the pillow. When he did, he realized with a shock that he was naked, save for a pair of boxers he was wearing.

"Did you take my clothes off before you put me here?" he asked.

"Your clothes were freezing cold, and I didn't want you to catch pneumonia or anything," she said, though he could have sworn that even in the dark she was blushing. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a bit cold," he said.

"Here, let me warm you up," she said. She drew near and pulled him in so that his body was hugging hers. She felt so warm to him, and he began to wrap his arms around her. Then, his heart froze over and his breathing cease as he felt he was touching bare skin.

"Ali?" said Danny.

"Yes?" she said.

"Are you...n-naked?" he asked.

"No, I'm wearing one of your shirts. Your hand went under the fabric on accident," said Alicia.

"Then why do I feel uncovered legs?" At that he knew that she was blushing.

"It's to make sure you stay warm. I don't want you dying on me," she said.

"But you're in my bed, with me, with only a shirt. I don't even know if you're wearing underwear, or.." Her kiss silenced him.

"You talk too much," she said, half-giggling when she said. "It's not like you've seen me without it."

"That's because it was dark and I could barely make out anything," he said.

"I don't remember a mouth being able to see," she said. She saw him blush crimson and cringed a bit to himself. She scooted closer to him, reassuring him in the process.

"It's okay Danny. I'm here to make sure you're alright," she said.

"Thanks," he said silently, kissing her forehead. They stayed like this, hugging each other close.

* * *

Ali didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was late, probably sometime in the middle of the night. She looked at Danny, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek. He still felt a little cold, but besides that his skin was smooth and very soft.

She tried to turn to her side a little, but as she did so she let out a small gasp as she felt something brush past her core. She reached down with her hand and felt it was his knee. He had moved silently in his sleep, not knowing that his knee was pressed there, feeling her core through the fabric of her panties.

She had no idea what to do, except when his knee moved again as he turned a little to his side and it brushed their again, sending a new feeling through her, the kind that all want to feel. She felt it course through her body, and didn't want it to go away.

She made sure his knee was pressed there and slowly, just slowly, began to grind on it. The feeling of something rubbing her swept all into her, and she didn't want it to stop. Her mind her telling her that this was wrong and she shouldn't be doing this, but the rest of her mind was telling her to keep going.

She took a hold of his leg to keep it in place and began to grind into it faster. Her core began to dampen with her efforts, and soon it was onto the fabric of her panties. She thought of all the sensual things Danny and her had done in the past and put it into this, imagining that he and her were making love right now.

Danny, slipping back into reality, noticed something was rubbing his knee, and it was wet. He opened his eyes quickly and saw her grinding on his knee.

"Ali?" he said, very scared, and confused. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, horrified.

"Danny, I..."

"What were you doing? And what is this?" he asked. His hand went down to his knee, but then his hand accidentally brushed past her panties and he pulled up his hand to see it with some kind of liquid, which he already knew what it was.

"Ummm," was all he could say.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. When I'm around you I'm always getting these urges, and..." To her surprise, Danny kissed her softly, but fiercely, silencing what she was saying. At first her eyes were open because of how sudden this happened, but then she closed them and joined him in the kiss. When she sighed into her mouth he took the opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth and slide it on hers, letting her tongue explore his mouth as his explored hers. His hands went to her back and her stomach as he put her down onto her back and he lay on his side.

His hand on her stomach slid upwards, taking the hem of the shirt into his fingers. He slowly pushed the hem up, and kept going until it was past her chest. He kept going until it she had to let her arms up to allow him to slip the shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor. He gazed at her, reveling in the fact that she was in a blue laced bra and her panties were black cotton. She moved one of her hands up to her hair to let her hair fall out and he and her reached for her bra hook at her back, taking it off simultaneously, their hands laced together as her bra slipped off her body.

Danny leaned down and began to lick and kiss one of her nipples on her breasts, making her clutch his head there to keep him from moving. His other hand massaged her other breast while his other held onto the one he was sucking on. Alicia was moaning now and she felt her core continue to wetten as he continued his assault. Not wanting to leave her other breast unattended he did the same thing with it. Finally, seeing that she wanted to go on she laced her hands with his, her eyes pleading with him to continue. One hand still laced with hers, Danny moved his left hand down towards her panties.

He played with the hem as he and her kissed again, their tongues engaging in a wrestling match. Finally, he dared to sink his hand down into her nether regions, cupping over her core. It was wet and warm, and he felt the heat vibrate off his fingers. Alicia gasped when he did that, momentarily letting go of their kiss before she began to kiss around his neck. As she kissed and sucked at some of his sensitive areas, he began to rub her folds. She gasped again, but then sighed in pleasure as his fingers grooved around there, going in small circles before getting larger.

Feeling that he should be experiencing this too, she moved her hand slowly down his chest towards his boxers and slipped it underneath the hem, grasping his shaft. Danny stopped what he was doing and gave a very low moan, putting his head on her shoulder. She began to stroke his shaft slowly, still trying to get the feel of it and not slip up. This was their first time doing this, and they both knew how excited and scared they were.

Danny was impassioned and bold enough to slip a finger into her lips. He felt her walls clamp around his finger and she let go of his manhood and seized his shoulders with both her hands, sighing and moaning at the same time into his chest. He put another finger in and began to slowly pump into her. She squeezed his shoulders and buried her face into his neck as she bucked up a bit into his fingers, wanting him to go deeper inside of her. Her hand went to his wrist and kept his hand from moving. Danny pumped in faster, and she began to moan louder onto him. He felt her body tremble, and he knew she was close to her climax. He knew she was ready for him, more than ready, but he needed the signal to know she needed this just as badly as he did. He hoped it wouldn't be too long because his member was throbbing now, and each throb was becoming more painful than the last.

"Danny, stop. I need you," she said quietly, her hand on his wrist. He withdrew his hand and gazed at her. Her eyes shined at him with passion, lust, and love. He removed her panties. slipping them down at the same time as she was removing his boxers. Once those last articles were gone off the edge of the bed, they laced their hands together and kissed as Danny settled atop of her. She could feel his manhood pressing against her core and only softly moaned as he got into position. She opened up her legs, spreading them to make room for him. Once he was nestled there she kept them spread out. He began to kiss her neck to prepare for what's to come, nipping at her ear at times.

"My heart's pounding," he whispered in her ear. She placed her hand there to feel his heart pumping at a frantic rate, but she noticed there was one thing going on: his heartbeat and hers were the same! She gazed up to him and said, "Make love to me."

Danny looked into her eyes, kissing her softly again, as he prepared to enter her. He held his member in his hand and carefully rubbed his tip around her lips to get her juices on it to lube it up. She moaned with pleasure, but she needed more than that.

"Danny, please stop teasing me," she begged. He could hear the desperation in her voice and knew that she wanted this badly. He placed his head at her core and slowly pushed forward till he entered her. She winced in pain when it got past her entrance, but then clenched her hands on his shoulders and yelped in pain when she felt it reach her barrier. Danny knew what he had to do next, but he didn't want to hurt her. She sensed what was wrong and put her hands on his thighs.

"Danny, I know. It's suppose to hurt, but it's from you," she said. Danny nodded. She took in a deep breath and nodded for him to go. He gave one hard thrust that pushed his length inside of her and past her barrier, breaking it. Danny kissed her to silence her cry, but that didn't stop the tears from forming. She clenched on him with her nails as red hot pain shot throughout her body.

"Ali?"

"Give me a minute. Can you please lay on me?" she asked. Danny let her wrap her arms around him to pull him down to her, making sure he didn't move his hips in the slightest for fear of hurting her. She felt around his soft, lean muscles, breathing in deeply to get adjusted to him. To Danny, the inside of her felt amazing. She was soft, wet, warm, and tight, very tight. He wanted to do nothing more than just thrust into her the hardest he could, but if he moved he moved now he would be putting her in excruciating pain.

Having Danny inside her put happiness and joy in her heart, but right now she didn't want to move at all from her hips because of how much it hurt. She could feel his member throbbing deep within her. She wanted nothing more than to feel him move in her, and she felt the pain begin to diminish somewhat, but not to the point where she wanted him to thrust in fast and hard, even though she trembled because she wanted it so badly. She stroked his back as he stroked her hair, trying desperately not to go wild on her. It was taking all his willpower and self-control not to pound into her. When she felt she was adjusted enough, she let him know it was alright.

"You can start," she said softly to him. He nodded and she put her hands on his sides, ready to start and for them to experience their first time.

"Please be gentle," she said, her shining eyes looking at him. He kissed her forehead and thrust up once, as slowly and gently as possible. She sucked the air through her teeth and he knew it was still kind of painful for her. He pulled back slowly, and pushed back in just as slow. He felt her nails dig into his ribs, but he didn't care. He still continued to look down on her as he started off their slow, gentle tempo. She looked back up at him too as she adjusted to this new feeling.

To Danny, it was indescribable. Her walls clung onto his member, each time making it harder to come out, but invigorating when coming in. She could feel he was deep, and she wanted him to speed up. The moments of pain were disappearing, and being replaced with something else that was beyond just pleasure. Tneir first movements were a bit sloppy, but they got the hang of it as they began to move in

She bucked up at his pace to feel him deeper in her, earning them both a moan that resonated throughout the room.

"Faster," she said. Danny began to thrust into her at a faster rate, feeling her walls clench onto him. She could now feel none of the pain and spurned him on into going faster and harder. Their moans escalated as they continued their passionate engagement. She moved her legs from their earlier position and wrapped them around his waist, hooking her ankles at the small of his back. Danny kept up his pace, going faster and faster, each thrust going a little deeper into her. He felt her buck up and her walls tighten around his member.

"Ahhh! Ali," he gasped in pleasure.

"H-harder," she gasped. He thrust in until he was embedded in her to the hilt, pulled back until only the tip was in there, and then thrust back in. White hot pleasure enveloped her and she could moan, gasp, and yell from his continual thrusting. Soon, they were getting very vocal. It was just like Gerald had told him awhile back about sex: virgins can't keep quiet. She especially couldn't keep quiet when Danny went down and began sucking on one of her nipples.

"Yes, Danny. Ahh, slam into me!" she yelled. He held her hips as he sat up enough to truly pound away at her. She felt his entire length penetrating her so deeply that she could only scream. She arched her back and his hands held the bottom of her hips, raising them up so that he could get even deeper into her. Her hands clenched the sheets hard as she threw her head back and moaned at the top of her lungs with each thrust.

"A-A-Al-gods!" yelled Danny. He felt an arousal spasm travel down his member and he knew he was getting close. She could feel his, and felt that spring in her stomach begin to coil tighter and tighter. She came up so that they were hugging each other as she sat on his lap, grinding into him to keep their first experience going, her head resting on his shoulder. He held onto her butt, earning him a well-pleasured gasp, as he helped her move onto his member. Their pace kept going faster and faster until they could hear their skin smacking into each other. Her breasts pressed into his chest and his member slid in and out of her fast and hard as they sped up to reach their climax. Their sweat glistened in the room and their breathing was ragged, but they wouldn't stop until it was over.

"D-d-d-anny, I can feel it, coming," she said in his ear. She gave a scream of pleasure as she felt a tremor go up through her body, her back arching. Danny knew she was close and didn't have to hold back. He and her fell back down onto the bed and he held her raised hips again as he let loose all he had to give. Her breasts bounced up and down with each thrust as he gave his all. She could feel the fire rising and knew she had very little time left. She clenched her hands onto his thighs and waited for her climax to hit. By the way his eyes were clenched shut, his was very near too.

"Cumming," said Danny as he put every thrust into the hardest and fastest he could do. She helped him out by putting one of her legs onto his shoulder so that he pushed the leg forward as he was thrusting, making him get in so deep it hurt. She clenched his sides as he held onto her leg and one of her breasts.

"Cum with me," she yelled. He kissed her fiercely. His hips gave up five more deep, hard thrusts before they both climaxed together. They felt electricity surge through their bodies, sending them into a state of seemingly endless bliss.

"Ahhhh!" they yelled when they ended their kiss as her walls clenched tightly onto his member, triggering his orgasm. He thrust in as hard as he could when he came, spreading out her legs a little when he did. Her climax was hard, or at least she thought so since she was never with any other guy before him. She could feel every nerve in her body tingling, and she could see stars around her and Danny. She felt his member pulsing with incredible force as he emptied his seed into her. She could feel the hot liquid flowing into her entrance. Some of her juices had squirted out onto his shaft when she had came, telling them both how good they had been. Danny thrust in shallowly as they rode out their orgasms. Once their orgasms were finished Danny slumped on top of her, wrapping his arms around her and resting on her shoulder as both he and her let out ragged, harsh breathing, their sweat mixing together.

They couldn't speak a single word to each other for the next fifteen minutes, being so exhausted from their first sexual experience. She smoothed down his hair with a trembling hand as he held onto her, staring at each other with the each other with the utmost love and affection ever witnessed.

"That was (pant) wonderful," she said to him. He kissed her softly, but affectionately.

"You're the best girl I've (pant) ever met," he said softly. He brought his hand up to her cheek and softly stroked it, his hand trembling when not in contact with her skin.

"You're trembling," she said softly.

"Because, I've never done this with anyone, and it was so unforgettable," he said. He slid out of her and nestled himself on her.

"I love you so much, in fact I think you're the one" he said to her. She felt her heart cry with such radiance and joy. She sniffled back a tear as her whole body trembled. Danny noticed this and sat up on his hands to see if she was alright.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That was (sniff) the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. Danny, I love you and only you from this day forth," she said, her eyes shining with tears. Danny had never seen anything so heartwarming before, and he and her heavily kissed each other for twenty minutes straight, always delighting in everything they did. Their makeout session ending, he lay on his back as she snuggled on him, half atop him, her head nestled into his neck. There they whispered one last I love you and fell asleep, their dreams taking them on another adventure together.


	8. The Day After

The pale sun peeped through the winter clouds as feebly as it could, but some light illuminated the city. Everything was covered with snow, some places six feet deep in it. All telephone lines were dead, and the temperature was -10 F. But in one house, a sleeping couple was cuddled together, their warmth making it feel like there was a volcano around them. They slept peacefully together, dreaming of the night before.

Danny's eyes opened slowly as some of the light from the sun went through the window. He didn't want to wake up, but he was already wide awake. He lightly groaned and took a deep breath as he yawned. Looking down he saw Alicia half on him, her hand on his chest as her head lay at the bottom of his neck on the collarbone, one of her legs over both of his. Both of his hands were on her, one hand on her back and the other one on the back of her neck. Overall, this was the best thing he saw when he woke up, and he had seen some bad ones.

The memory of last night went through his mind, and he smiled a little when he remembered near the end when he confessed his love to her. He had meant every word of it, and he had no intention of being with anyone else but her.

As he lay back down and tried to go to sleep, he felt her hand draw small circles on his chest, ghosting over his skin so lightly that it tickled. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling. He smiled too and brushed some of the hair off her face.

"Morning," she said, opening her eyes and looking up at him with her shining brown eyes.

"Morning beautiful," he said. She came up so that he and her were level and kissed him, her hands on his chest as his were on her back. She ended it by kissing his upper lip sensually and placing an open mouthed kiss on his neck.

"Last night was amazing. No, you were amazing," she said, lying her head on his chest and rubbing her head into it.

"You were so good," he said, kissing her head as he rubbed her back. She smiled at his comment. She moved to sit up, but cringed a little before she got all the way there.

"You okay?" Danny asked quickly, his hands to her sides as he gave his worried look.

"It's fine. Just a little sore. You were giving your all last night," she said, blushing a bit. He blushed too and lay his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"I never want to leave you," he said.

"I don't either. Out of all the guys I've known, you were the most caring," she said. His heart rejoiced from that, and kissed her collarbone to show her what he thought of it. She lightly sighed in pleasure and kissed the side of his neck. They both backed up and kissed each other, their lips sending warmth throughout their bodies. It was like a warm current of pure bliss passing over them and bathing them in something much deeper and intense. Danny let go to see the small amount of sunlight hit her for a moment, making her look radiant and fair.

"You're so gorgeous," he said, his voice full of emotion. She smiled from his comment and pushed a lock from his face, tucking it back in place.

"And you're so sexy," she said, her voice filled with the same amount of emotion as his. She touched his hand and beckoned it to her. He let her guide it to one of her breasts and she pressed it to it, motioning him to squeeze. The same as before he squeezed gently and she moaned, her eyes closing as his other hand came and softly gripped the other breast. He played with them slowly and gently, and seeing she wanted more, he moved forward till he could bend down and he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She exhaled loudly and pressed his head there. He traced his tongue hotly across her nipple, exciting her and making her want more. His tongue gave a lick to her mound and he blew on it, making her hand clench his back.

Her breathing irregular and her need for him growing, she could only arch her back and crane her neck backwards as he sucked like a baby onto her nipple, his other hand squeezing her other breast. She was giving short, well-pleasured breaths, moaning when he was on a part of her that sent a shockwave of pleasure through her. Danny, sensing she wanted more, let go of the hold on her breasts and stared intensely at her. She found herself feeling very scared of his look, but noticed that his eyes were soft. He beckoned for her to put her head on the headboard, and she glad fully accepted. He came and claimed her lips in a searing kiss, letting his tongue flit on hers.

Ending it, he kissed down to her neck, licking and open mouth kissing her sensitive areas. She lay back and let him have his way with her. Kissing around her neck, and playfully licking her ear a few times, he went back down to her, nibbling on her nipple this time. It made her clench the sheets to her sides as he explored her breasts again, even going to licking under the orbs teasingly. He continued traveling down, licking around her bellybutton and kissing her belly repeatedly. He kept going down until he reached the inside of her thigh. He continued to keep licking and sucking in that area, making her grasp the sheets tightly and her core wetten more and more from the feeling.

He kept on sucking and licking until he had left a sizeable hickey on her thigh. He looked over to the side to see her core sopping wet. Her scent filled his nostrils, and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of that problem. He licked just above her clitoris, letting his intentions be known.

"Danny, no. I'm dirty down there," she said, but she wanted him to keep going. He heard the hidden message in her voice, and preceded to lick slowly across her lips.

She gave a well-pleasured moan and half rose her hips off the bed as he licked her like a cat would. His tongue movements were driving her wild, and if she knew what was going on in his mind she would have known just how wild he was.

She tasted like honey, and Danny was about to get his sweet tooth addiction. He decided to stop licking her outer lips and probed his tongue inside her. She gasped out loud and replaced it with ragged breathing and an occasional moan in it. Her back arched as he hit a sensitive area of her core, which was dripping wet, and clutched his head down to keep him from moving up.

"Keep going. Don't stop," she moaned to him. He gripped her hips and pressed in as far as he could go down there. Her back still arched and her breathing irregular, she could feel herself about to go over the edge. Danny could sense she was coming and gripped her clit in between two of his teeth without biting down upon it, and used his tongue to flick it over and over again, then he got two of his fingers and shoved them into her canal, finding her G-spot and rubbing it vigorously. This proved too much, and she arched her back as far as she could, threw her head back, and gave a deafening scream as she came. Her juices flowed into Danny's mouth and he gladly swallowed it down, licking away any of it that was still present on her glistening womanhood. He took out his two fingers, dripping with her juices and licked it off, savoring the taste.

Alicia was breathing heavily and lustfully, her hands still on Danny's head. Still trying to shake away the effects of her orgasm, she slowly pulled his head towards her.

"H-how did you l-l-learn to do that," she said, her voice between trembling and amazement.

"I heard Gerald talking to one of his friends about it and thought it was a good idea," he said. She kissed him heavily, tasting herself on his tongue. He kissed her back with as much force as she was, their tongues dancing heavily around each other. When they let go, a trail of saliva connecting their bottom lips being left behind. She pressed the beginning of his strand on her finger and brought it to her mouth, sucking it away.

"My turn," she said seductively. She pushed him forcefully down on his back onto the bed, straddling his hips. She leaned down and kissed around his neck, his head craning a bit back as she kissed his neck sensually. She traveled down, licking around his pecs and lightly kissing each of his nipples. She traveled down more and more until she came down to his member. It was very hard, and also above average, just right average to her. She gripped it with her hand and felt it tense from her touch. Danny let out a low groan. She placed a tentative kiss to his head, making him grip the sheets. Seeing she was having the same effect, she licked it and then put it in her mouth, sucking on it.

Danny moaned his back arched slightly.

"Ah, yes," he moaned. She bobbed her head up and down, not fast, but so slowly it drove him nuts. He nearly ripped his sheets with how torturously slow she was going. He wanted to just grab her head and force her down onto his member, but he knew if he did she might choke and gag. Instead he gently thrust his hips up when she came down. At first it went to the back of her throat and she gagged, but then got use to it and Danny was rewarded a deep throat with each thrust. He was in heaven right now.

Alicia decided to play the dirty girl role for awhile. For some reason he was turning her on as she gave him a blowjob. She took her mouth off him and gripped it with her hand, looking at him with a playful look, as in she was planning something torturous.

"Danny, what do you want me to do," she said.

"What?"

"What do you want me to do now?" she said, stroking him oh so slowly. He groaned and gripped the sheets, his toes curling.

"Please Ali," was all he could get out without moaning.

"Tell me now," she said, stroking a bit faster.

"I want you to suck it," he said finally after pausing.

"How is that? Be descriptive," she said coyly, placing another kiss on the head.

"I want you to put you your mouth around it, use your tongue, and make me cum," he groaned out. Alicia smiled.

"Remember, you said it," she said, going back down and doing the bobbing movements to him. Danny gasped loudly and fell back onto the mattress, his hands clenching the sheets so hard his knuckled turned white. She was stroking his member as well.

"Aw gods, Ali," he moaned as she continued. She slicked her tongue all over his member, deep throating a few times to let him feel pleasure to the extreme. He could feel his peak rising, and it was only a matter of time.

She sucked one last time before she began stroking him even harder.

"Cum Danny," she said. His arousal spasm hit, and he braced himself for his seed to fly out. She readied for it, and it came shooting out. Danny yelled when he came and his seed barreled out of his shaft towards her. She put her mouth back over his penis when he came. At first it was just an average amount, but then got larger and larger with each pulse. Soon it shot into her throat and she couldn't take anymore. She let go and another pulse shot onto her face, smearing her glasses. She fell back onto the bed, coughing. Danny sensed that something was wrong and he got up once his member stopped pulsing to check on her.

"Ali?" he said. She gave one more cough before she calmed down under his touch.

"I'm fine. I wasn't expecting that much. We can keep going," she said.

"At least let me clean off your glasses," said Danny. He carefully took her glasses off her and wiped them off with a tissue on his bed stand.

"Maybe I should have taken them off," she said.

"Are you kidding, you look so hot with them on," he said. She blushed and he handed them back to her.

"I guess because you're so use to seeing me with them," she said. Danny put his hand at her hip and kissed her, silencing her. She slowly leaned backwards till she was on her back, bringing him down with her. He slowly, but forcefully entered her. She moaned in his mouth, telling him how much she enjoyed it. Suddenly, he flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Danny?"

"Go ahead," he said. She sat up on him till she was straddling him, using his chest for support. Slowly, she began moving. Her movements were grinding into his member, sending shivers down his spine. His hands gripped her hips and let her know just how good she was doing. She sighed and relaxed as she rolled her hips, humping him in circular motions that drove him crazy. She let go of her hold on his chest, leaning back to get a better feel of him, and began to ride him. Up and down she came, slowly, yet with each hip hugging hump a bit deeper.

"Oh..ah. Danny," she moaned. Her hands went to his on her hips and gripped them, letting her hips do all the work. Thank the gods she was a runner too, though not as fast as Danny, but she still had leg power. He thrust upwards a little too just to add to it as they threw their heads back and breathed, sighed, and moaned together. She brought his hands up with hers and had them grasp her breasts, making Danny fondle them around. Her hands grasped his, silently demanding him to squeeze harder, to which he did. She moaned when he did, and began to speed up.

"Ali," he moaned as she began to speed up. His hands and hers still clutching onto her breasts, she began to ride him with earnest. She moaned loudly, sometimes yelling out when he hit a part of her that was especially sensitive. Danny squeezed and caressed her breasts as she rode him, thrusting up when she came down, always pushing himself in a little deeper. She was moaning uncontrollably now, and her volume only kept rising.

Her hands went to his legs folded up and she was glad that he put them up for her to rest her back on them. Her hands on the bottom of his thighs, she began to ride him harder.

Danny's hand now went to her lower waist to help her move on him, making her riding harder and faster on him.

"Danny, I...aw..ah!...thrust...AWWW...into..me," she yelled. Danny obeyed and thrust up into her harder, shaking her to the core and making her throw her head back as she trembled from his onslaught. Danny was hitting a place so deep it hurt, but mind-numbing pleasure replaced it quickly. She let him do the work for now as he thrust up into her hard, laying back on his legs. She came partly off him with each thrust, feeling his member invade her so deeply with such force. It was mind-numbing.

Danny kept up his thrusts as fast as he could go without stopping. He was feeling a bit tired, but he didn't want to stop until she was ready to. Instead, what he did was slow down to rebuild some energy back up.

"Why did you slow down?" she said.

"I want this to last longer," he said. To emphasize the thought he thrust into her hard once, which made her stop what she was about to say. She responded by going as slowly as he was thrusting, rolling her hips with each up and down motion she was giving, her hands back on his chest, which was beginning to sweat. Her back was sweating as well, including their entire bodies, but that only showed how far they were going to be going.

And so their second round lasted longer than their first, reaffirming their love for each other. They would start off slowly, and then build up energy to go faster and faster until they were both moaning and yelling. Once they felt their orgasms approaching they slowed down enough until the moment was gone, but they both wanted to keeping going until they came. And that's how they went, Ali always on top.

For forty-five minutes that's how they went, until Ali and him wanted to reach completion.

"Danny?"

"Yes."

"I want to cum so badly," she said. He nodded and they set off fast, wanting to feel themselves reach completion. She was desperately moving on him, feeling her orgasm about to hit. Danny was giving every ounce of energy he had into this last drive to finish. His hands gripped her hips, moving her as fast as possible on him. He came up and he and her held each other closely closely as they felt it ready to hit them. Finally, after a few more thrusts and humps she came, yelling loudly as her core clamped onto his member and her juices splashed onto it. Her orgasm triggered his and he came too, deeply embedding himself in her as he practically exploded inside of her. They clung to each other tightly as their orgasms shook them to their core. There they stayed, heavily panting once it was over. He fell back to the bed, bringing her with him and slowly rolled them over so that he was on top again.

They spent ten minutes not saying a word, but clinging on to each other as they tried to make their heartbeats go down. Danny smelled the sweat on them and in the room, but he didn't care. In fact, their scents seemed highly intoxicating. She ran her fingers through his hair, reveling in their soft, rugged texture.

"You always had the prettiest eyes," she said softly. He softly giggled and got up enough to look down at her and kiss the tip of her nose. Her brown eyes were too beautiful for words to describe for him.

"Where did you learn how to dirty talk like that?" he said.

"I always knew. I just didn't have anyone to try it on," she said. She giggled at his grin, the same one he inherited from his dad. He and her kissed passionately again before he got off of her and laid on his side. She turned to him, kissing his collarbone before she kissed him again. He hugged both of his arms around her as she nestled into his neck.

"The second time was good, but the first one will always be the best for me," she said.

"If you want we could go to the third one," he said.

"I like that offer, but right now I'm so tired, and I feel so sore down there," she said.

"At least it was from some guy you love more than anything," he said.

"True, and I'm glad he feels the same to me too," she said, nestling more into his heat. He found it even better than sex, and he loved her more than anything in the world.

"Hang on for one minute," she said. She got out of bed and headed out into the hallway. She looked really good from the back, especially around the "trunk" area. He watched her leave gracefully out the door, opening and closing it shut. Danny lay back in the bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened. He and Alicia just had sex, twice, and this meant a new step in their relationship was under way. Somehow, he thought if they were like this now, then they would be good for the rest of their lives, and maybe even beyond into the afterlife.

He heard the door open and close and saw Alicia standing before the bed, her entire front exposed to him, which even though he saw it before made him feel butterflies all in his body. He saw her brown orbs topped off with dark chocolate nipples, and her entrance with a some black pubic hair at the top.

"I've never asked you this before, and I might get slapped for this, but what's your breast size?" he asked. She giggled before coming back into the bed and snuggling up to him.

"I'm a 34 C," she said.

"Sweet, but I don't mind how big they are. You could be AA and I would still think you were beautiful. Actually, to be honest, I think you're the most perfect person I met," he said. Her breath caught in her throat and before he knew it she was passionately kissing him, hovering over him as her hair obscured their passion from anything else in the room, though no one was looking. They continued for ten minutes of passionate kissing before she ended it, but licked his bottom lip, to which he licked her top lip before she went back down and snuggled up to him. They fell asleep, whispering their "I love you"s to each other.

* * *

Gerald was able to get into the house, finding the spare key hidden under the lantern outside. Opening the door he came in and was relieved when a blast of heat came out to greet him. Hurriedly, he closed the door and came in, taking off his coat, gloves, and hat. Looking around he saw, to his shock, Alicia's coat on the couch.

_"What was she doin' here?"_ he thought. He moved on and looked around. No one was here.

"Mom? Dad?" he called. No one was in the house. Maybe they were all out somewhere? He walked around into the kitchen and the upstairs. Sure enough no one was there. He continued downstairs until he got to his room and threw off his wet long-sleeve New York Knicks shirt for a short-sleeve one. As he went to the kitchen to make a sub, he noticed that Danny's door was closed.

_"Is he asleep?"_he thought. He slowly opened it, making sure not to make any noise. What he saw made his jaw drop down to the floor and his eyes get so wide he looked like he was in an anime. His brother, his little brother, was sleepily peacefully on the bed next to his girlfriend under the covers, both stark naked. He could tell because their clothes were scattered all over the floor, her bra hanging limply on the bed near the edge.

_"Oh my Gods!"_ he yelled in his thoughts. He couldn't believe his eyes. Him and her had finally had sex, for the first time! This was too much for Gerald and he staggered out of the room, half-happy, amazed, and surprised. He didn't expect this to happen that fast, though most people would say they should have sex after two months in a relationship. His brother, the shy one, engaging in sexual intercourse was another story.

Gerald took a few deep breaths and slowly opened the door again to get another glimpse at Danny. Danny was sound asleep, looking a lot more happier and at peace than Gerald had ever seen him. His arm was wrapped protectively over Alicia, and he saw her have the same expression. It was so sweet he wanted to take a picture of it. He also saw that they looked like they were in absolute love with each other, something that he was still questioning right now with Maria.

Deciding not to bother them again until they were, he silently closed their door and went into his room.

"Wait til' June hears about this!"

* * *

Alicia woke up from her slumber with Danny three hours later. She loved the feel of his arms around her, and wanted nothing more than to stay like that for the rest of time itself, but she really needed to go to the bathroom. Getting up off the bed, but slowly not to make him wake up, and kissing him on the forehead, she slipped on her panties and one of his shorts and went into the hallway.

After doing her business she walked back to Danny's room. As she was walking down the hall she heard music playing from Gerald's room. Putting her ear to the door she heard him talking on the phone to one of his friends. Her heart clenched up from fear and she took off to Danny's room. She also noticed that she had a nice limp to her motions. She came in as quietly as possible and shook Danny to get up. He woke up on the start, suppressing a yawn.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Gerald's here," she said quietly, a lot of fear in her voice. Danny's eyes shot open and he and her scrambled to get some clothes on. She got her jeans on and got her sweater from yesterday as Danny got on his sweatpants and another shirt from his drawer. After they were finished dressing, they decided to go to the living room and act like nothing happened. Before they got out of the room, Danny pulled her in and gave her a heartwarming kiss, to which she didn't want to end, but had no choice. He and her walked out of the room and into the living room, turning on the TV and acting like they were there the whole time.

Gerald came out of his room a few minutes later and noticed the couple on the couch. Smiling he got onto the chair on the other side of the couch and began texting.

"So Alicia, when did you get here?" he asked.

"Yesterday," she said.

"Where's Mom and Dad at Danny?" said Gerald.

"They had to go and handle a Hyperborean problem," said Danny. Gerald's eyes shot over to him, telling him he had said too much.

"Relax Gerald, she can see through the Mist," said Danny.

"Since when?" said Gerald, quite astounded.

"Actually she always did, but she didn't know what to think of it till she heard you and Seth talking about it at school," said Danny. Gerald was now double shocked.

"So what have you been doing since they left?" said Gerald. She and him automatically blushed, though Gerald knew what they were doing.

"Just hung out really, trying to stay warm," said Alicia.

"I think you two warmed each other up enough," said Gerald. Their hearts froze over from the last comment, which meant he knew.

"It's okay you two, I'm just poking fun at you," he said, though the two were still blushing.

"So how was your first time?" said Gerald. Danny and Alicia looked at each other once before answering.

"It was amazing," they said.

"And you used protection right?" said Gerald. At that Danny froze. Gerald's eyes widened up too.

"Oh no, Danny..." said Gerald.

"Woh, it's okay you two. I got the "morning after" pill," said Alicia.

"When?" said Danny and Gerald.

"It was right after the...other time. I was worried because I had just realized we didn't use it and I was looking around for it. I was surprised by where I found it at," said Alicia.

"Where?" said Danny.

"It was on June's floor," said Alicia.

"What?" said Gerald.

"Chill bro, we don't know she's been using it," said Danny.

"Actually there was three pills missing from it," said Alicia. Gerald looked like he was about to go nuclear.

"I'm gonna find her, and then I'm gonna kill her!" he said. Putting his phone down he stood up and sunk through the ground. Alicia was shocked.

"I forgot to tell you, but we can do that," said Danny.

"All of you?" said Alicia.

"Yes, but June got my mom's powers too," said Danny. "You might need to stay here for a moment. I need to make sure my sister's alive."

"Hurry back babe," she said.

"You know I will," he said, kissing her before disappearing through the floor too, leaving her alone in the house. Spying a book of Greek mythology on the table she picked it up and began to read it.

* * *

Though he knew he was breaking the rule, he needed to find out what his sister was doing, and it was about high time he found out. Putting his hand on the ground, he felt for any sign of her. He was the best in the family after his dad when it came for tracking things through the Earth. He knew June's vibration when she stepped onto the ground. Feeling around he pinpointed her location. She was at a house in Queens, and the vibrations she was giving meant she was doing something that just down right pissed him off. Gritting his teeth he disappeared into the Earth again.

* * *

June could feel the bed rocking under her, and so could the man on top of her, pounding away at her, knew it too.

"Ah, Seth, harder!" she yelled. Seth continued thrusting into her as hard as he could, his matted hair dripping with sweat. She moved her hips up to meet each thrust, her entire body sweating as he and her neared completion. Seth gave it his all as he plunged in and out of her. Finally, after holding it in as long as possible, she let loose as her orgasm hit her and she thrust up into him as hard as she could. He thrust in harder as he pulsed his seed out She came too, a loud yell signalling his climax. Once they came down from their high, Seth slumped off of her and held her close, discarding the used condom off his member. His parents were away at camp too, fighting or driving away the Hyperboreans.

"You are so incredible. I think I'm in love you with June," he said as he kissed up and down her neck, holding her in his arms.

"I love you too Seth," she said. She kissed him passionately, wanting to feel him close to her always.

Gerald, on the other hand, had traveled straight into the house. With horror, he realized that this was Seth's house, coming here nearly every week with his friend. His heart turned ice cold as he made his way to where Seth's room was. Inside he could hear giggling, June's giggling. His heart and mind boiled with anger and he drew out his sword and kicked the door open. To his shock, he saw June laying in bed with Seth, naked, a used condom on the floor and their clothes scattered everywhere. The couple looked at Gerald in the door and covered themselves with the covers.

"Gerald, what are you doing here?" said June in shock and fear.

"I'm gonna kill you Seth," he roared. Before he could move Danny appeared right in front of him blocking him.

"Gerald, you need to stop this now," he said.

"Seth just had sex with our sister and you're supporting her?" yelled Gerald.

"I knew they were seeing each other, and I thought it was a good thing.."

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" said Gerald.

"Gerald, she's your little sister and my older one, and we don't want to see her like this with anyone, but she's grown-up and she wants to make decisions for herself," said Danny. Gerald took in a heavy, forced breath.

"We're going to talk about this later," said Gerald. He turned around and was swallowed up by the earth again. Danny turned around, but quickly turned back around to avert his eyes from Seth and June in the bed, looking really flustered.

"So, um, yeah I'll just go," said Danny, swallowed up by the Earth again.

June slumped forward onto the bed, exposing her entire rear portion of her body.

"What's wrong June?" said Seth.

"I'm tired of Gerald treating me like a little girl Seth. Everything I do he always thinks I shouldn't," she said.

"That's because he loves you June, the same way I do," he said, lying on her halfway, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed up and down her back. She smiled.

"I''ll solve this out with him later," she said as she and him rested together, sated for now.

* * *

Alicia was on the Greek story of "Oedipus" when Gerald got back, fuming. Danny came shortly afterwards and sat on the couch next to her.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Well, Gerald was this close to killing Seth and June, but I talked some sense into him," he said. He put his head on her lap and looked up at her with piercing, soul-searching eyes.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, blushing and looking away. His hand found her cheek and guided her back to look at him.

"You, my Muse," he said. He sat up, holding him up with his arms, and kissed her for like the millionth time that day. She didn't care, and was desiring the same thing as she kissed him back, moving deeper and deeper into the kiss.

"Can you guys for five minutes not suck each other faces off?" said Gerald, walking to the kitchen. He and her reluctantly let go, but sat close to each other. Gerald came back with a glass of water and sat down on the chair, looking very disgruntled. There was evident tension in the air, something that Alicia could feel.

"I'll be back; I have to go and call my parents," she said to Danny, kissing him lightly before she got off the couch and went into the other room. Gerald noticed her walk as she left.

"You sure did do a number on her," he said.

"What do you mean?" said Danny.

"I see the way her limp is. Apparently you must have been really good," he said. Danny blushed, though still kept his eyes fixed on his older brother.

"You alright?" said Danny.

"Yeah, I'm alright," said Gerald, though he didn't sound like it. Something was bugging her.

"Why do you freak out about June so much?" said Danny.

"What do you mean?" said Gerald.

"You saw that me and Alicia had sex and you were happy about it, but when you saw Seth and June you went crazy," said Danny. Gerald heaved a sigh and didn't answer for a good minute. Danny was about to give up when Gerald finally spoke.

"It's because, well, she's my little sister. I've always protected her and watched out for her everywhere. Now it seems like she's growing up and I don't want her to," said Gerald. "She's always going to be my little sis, and my best friend." Danny was touched. Gerald had never said this before, and it was truly beautiful when he did. Alicia came back and sat on Danny's lap, looking at him with such love and devotion, though they knew they shouldn't do anything because Gerald was in the room.

"Hey, don't mind about me guys. I'm about to go anyway," said Gerald.

"Where?" said Danny.

"Maria's house. She invited me to meet her family," said Gerald. He went back in to change his shirt and came back out.

"Um, Gerald, not to seem blunt, but I'm wondering if you have any..." said Danny.

"Any what?" said Gerald. Danny gave him the look and understood immediately.

"Oh, those. Third drawer on the left. The goods ones are near the back," said Gerald. On that note he traveled out again, leaving Danny and her alone.

"So Daniel, I see we have some more alone time," said Alicia.

"Yes we do Alicia. You know it's super sexy when you use my government name," said Danny.

"Well how are we going to work your sexual appetite?" she said, straddling his lap. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Then, walking carefully, he deposited her on his bed, going into Gerald's room, and came back in with a six-pack of condoms. She smiled sexily and removed her clothes off as he did. This was going to be a very wild day for them. Guess they were at his 'parents stage.'


	9. Meeting Maria's Family

Gerald appeared before the doorway of the Hernandez house. It looked like traditional Spanish architecture with a red tile shingles on the roof and yellow stone walls. As he was about to enter a burst of light shone from behind him. He turned around to see his grandfather behind him, staring down at him.

"Hey grandad," said Gerald.

"Gerald, my grandson, you know you know the rules. No earth traveling unless in an emergency," said Zeus.

"But it was an emergency," said Gerald.

"Catching your sister with her boyfriend and not under any kind of harm is not an emergency," said Zeus, his eyes crackling with electricity.

"Sorry gramps, I won't do it again. Can I at least travel back when I'm finished meeting with my girlfriend's family?" said Gerald.

"Ah yes, the mortal girl. If the relationship goes any farther you know you'll have to tell her about our world," said Zeus.

"Yes," said Gerald. Zeus took awhile to answer.

"Fine, you may do it once, but this is the only time," said Zeus.

"Thanks grandad," said Gerald, hugging him. Zeus returned it and went back on his way ruling Olympus and the mortal world. Gerald stood outside her door, his hand fixed in the air as if to knock on the door. Truth be told, this was his first time meeting one of his girlfriend's family, and right now he was terrified. Unlike monsters, this problem sticks with you till you die.

Finally summoning up enough courage he knocked on the door. He heard someone coming to the door and open it, revealing his girlfriend in winter wear, meaning an all-red sweater that hugged her delicate form and grey insulated pants. She looked truly stunning.

"Gerald, you came," she said, hugging him. He hugged her back, smelling the sweet cinnamon in her long, flowing hair.

"You thought I wasn't going to show up?" he said.

"Well..." she said. He kissed her to stop her from saying anything else. She deepened it and his hands pressed her lower back, leaning her into him. When their kiss finished she had to push him away in order for her to not lose herself.

"Come on time, for you to meet mi familia," she said.

"Vamonos," said Gerald. She took him by the hand and led him into the house. Inside Gerald could see her entire family. There were two little boys playing a board game, an elderly woman with greying hair busily sowing a quilt of some kind, a teenage girl similar looking to Maria who looked around Danny's age was on the phone, a woman who looked a lot like his girlfriend, and a man with a shaved beard and brown eyes around the same height as him.

"Mama, Papa, this is Gerald," she said.

"Oh, so this is the infamous Gerald Stone we've heard so much about,"said her mother, coming over to Gerald and hugging him. He returned it, a bit stunned on her first impression.

"Gerald, this is my mother, Lucia, my sister Loretta, and my father, Javier. That's also my grandmother, Esmerelda, and my two little brothers, Angel and Julio," said Maria.

"Hola Gerald," they all said to him.

"Hola," he said back.

"Ah Gerald," said Mr. Hernandez, making the "g" sound like a "j", "I here you are quite the ladie's man at your school." Gerald blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay. I see that my daughter has had an effect on you. Did you really get on top of a lunch table in front of the whole school just to ask her on a date?" he asked.

"Yes," said Gerald, embarrassed now.

"It's fine. You must have really wanted her, and I respect that in a man, doing what it takes to get his woman," he said, extending his hand out to Gerald. Gerald shook it gladly. Once he was finished introducing himself to the entire family he turned around to see Maria smiling at him.

"Wow, they like you already. You have no idea how long it took my dad to like my other boyfriends," she said.

"I must be lucky then," said Gerald. The rest of the day he spent learning about Maria's family. They were second-generation Americans. Mr. Hernandez's father had come to America after passing the immigration test, but he came to a world where many people didn't like people from Latin America because of their work ethic. Everyone thought he was a border jumper from Mexico when he was from Guatemala. He worked hard to provide for his family and soon they became successful. Though things were improving for Latino people, they still had sometime before they were finally given the respect they deserved.

Gerald like Maria's grandmother, Mrs. Lucia's mother, who told him stories about growing up in America. Gerald was grateful to here things most people would never hear in their lifetime. The best story was when she told him a story about Maria getting lost in Brooklyn and was set on by a guard dog outside a house. She ran all the way to the Bronx before the dog left her alone, and half her clothes were torn off. It was probably the best one he heard.

The Hernandez's were eager to here how Gerald's family functioned. Though he left out some details, about them all being part god, he was still able to describe them all to the best of his ability. He talked about how his dad was always happy and was rarely ever angry, about how nice and caring his mom was, how stubborn and wise June was, and how shy yet friendly his brother was. He often described the many adventures he and Danny went on together, and also his nature and personality. When Loretta asked of Danny was available, Gerald ad to turn her down, saying he was already deeply in a relationship, to which Loretta didn't seem too pleased about.

Dinner was served around six, consisting of chicken enchiladas, re-fried beans, fruits of all origins, and for dessert a Guatemalan dish called Tres Leches Cake. It was all a very good meal to Gerald, and the family always made sure he was well fed. In whole it was a marvelous experience for him. After dessert the family went into a mini siesta mode and reclined on either the couch or their rooms. Gerald and Maria had a couch for themselves and talked silently to each other.

"You have a wonderful family," said Gerald.

"Thanks," she said. "Your family is amazing too."

"True, but something about yours makes me feel more wholesome," he said.

"How's that?"

"Hearing what your family had to go through makes me see that my life is too easy. It reminds me of when my dad was with my mom. His dad died and his mom was...gone as well," he said.

"Gerald, I'm flattered for you saying this, but don't dwell on the past, only look for the future and what it holds in store for you," she said.

"You know I forgot how understanding you can be," he said.

"Well let me be a bit more understanding," she said, kissing him. He welcomed it as she kissed with more force as they slowly fell back, her on top of him. Just as his hands were about to slip underneath her shirt his phone rang. Groaning he answered.

"Hello?"

"Gerald, it's Danny. Me and your mom might need to stay a little longer at camp. We'll be there around twelve," said his dad.

"Okay dad," said Gerald.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Maria's house," said Gerald.

"Okay. Check on your brother and sister if you have the chance," said Danny. That was easy: Danny and Alicia were probably screwing like no tomorrow and June, well probably the same thing.

"Got it dad," said Gerald before his phone went off.

"Got to go?" she asked.

"Not yet. I got maybe ten minutes left," he said.

"Where were we?" she said, her finger ghosting over his chest. His hands went back down to the hem of her shirt as they slowly lifted it up to allow him to slip his hands inside her shirt. He felt around her flat stomach, her smooth skin responding to his touch. She obviously liked where he was at as she softly grasped his chest. His hand dared to move upwards, massaging her skin as he went upwards towards her breasts. He felt the fabric of her bra at the base of her chest. Teasing her he tickled around her ribcage, her suppressing a giggle and a moan from escaping her mouth.

Feeling the bottom of her bra he teasingly traveled up until his hands enclosed around her breasts strained under the lace of her bra. She tried very hard to surpress a moan and nearly let out if Gerald hadn't sat up and kissed her to silence her. Just as they were about to move on Gerald's phone rang again. He groaned again and looked at the caller ID. It was June. He really didn't want to talk about it right now, but he had no other choice.

"Yes?" he said.

"Gerald we need to talk when you get home," she said.

"Tell me something I don't know," he said. "Where are you?"

"On my way there," said June.

"Okay," he said, hanging up the phone.

"Now I have to go," said Gerald. Maria looked like she didn't want him to leave, but she knew he probably had no choice.

"Okay, call me when you want to set up anything," she said.

"You know I will," he said, kissing her one last time on the lips before he got off the couch and left, waving goodbye to her.

"Oh Gerald, one more thing?" she said.

"What?" he asked. She lifted up her sweater to expose her chest to him, showing off her breasts covered by a lacy green bra. He felt his breathing cease and he stumbled to the door. She giggled at the spectacle as he blushed beet-red and went out the door. Once safely outside he smiled and pumped his fist into the air in victory. Stepping onto the pavement he traveled through the earth back to his house.

* * *

Danny and Alicia were entwined together, heavily panting from their last encounter.

"Danny, you're amazing," she said.

"I need to be if we did five rounds in a day," he said. He discarded the used condom, glad that it didn't break. They snuggled up together as they regained their normal heartbeat levels.

"Danny, I don't want to base this relationship on sex," she said.

"I know that," he said.

"So why did we just do it five times?" she said.

"Because I love you, a lot," he said. She smiled and snuggled into him more.

"Me too, I guess we're the kind of couple that says sex is a physical bond and not something you can just take for granted," she said.

"We can do it whenever you want to again," he said.

"Good, because I think I really need to rest before I start walking straight again," she said. She kissed up and down his neck before she lay back down on him.

"Danny, I'm deeply in love with you," she whispered.

"Me too," he whispered back. He and her shared another kiss before they lay back down on the covers. At that minute Alicia's cell phone rang. Groaning she answered it.

"Hello?" said Alicia.

"Alicia, is Danny there?" said Gerald.

"Yes. Why?" she said.

"You might want to get some clothes on 'cause June's on her way, and the way she is today, thanks to me, she'll overreact," said Gerald.

"Okay Gerald, thanks," said Alicia. She hung up and kissed Danny again.

"We need to get our clothes on," she said. Danny groaned, and she wanted to too, but they knew that June was in a bad mood and they didn't want her to break hell loose around the house if she saw them. Begrudgingly they got their clothes back on and made sure his room was lively again.

"You might want to hide those," said Alicia, indicating to the three used condoms in the trash can. Luckily Danny's window was right next to the garbage cans outside and all he had to do was open the window and drop them in there, closing the lid down. Alicia came up behind him and hugged him.

"Thanks for today," she said to him. He turned around and placed his hands on her sides.

"Thanks for saving my life, and for today," he said, kissing her again. They heard the door knock and knew it was June. Coming to the front door he opened it.

"Hey Danny and Alicia, where's Gerald?" she asked.

"He went to Maria's house to meet her family," said Danny. June noticed that Danny and her seemed a bit out of breath.

"You just went running?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you could say that," said Danny. June walked in and slumped on the couch in the living room. Danny and Alicia took to the other couch. June noticed before that they were close, but not too close when around people. Now they were practically all over each other as she lay her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. June also noticed that her hair was out.

"So what did you two do today?" she asked.

"Nothin' really, just hung out," said Alicia. June took a minute, studying over their facial features. She thought she could detect the slightest blush, but she decided to drop it anyway.

"At least your day was okay. You don't have to worry about your older brother barging in on you," said June.

"What? You mean you and Seth were.." said Alicia.

"Yes, we were having sex, or at least just finished. Gerald comes in out of nowhere and if Danny hadn't come he'd probably be in a casket right now," said June.

"I thought demigods get burned in a shroud?" said Alicia. June's eyes got wide and she looked at her.

"How do you know that? Danny did you.."

"Yes, she can see through the Mist June, it's alright. Anyway go on," said Danny.

"Oh, well you get the general picture," said June.

"June, you know he loves you," said Danny.

"Yes, but I don't need that kind of love in which he is constantly suffocating me," said June. Gerald walked through the door and stood in the doorway. Danny and Alicia sensed an awkward moment and got up to let their brother and sister vent. They didn't say nothing to each other for the longest, even when Gerald sat on the couch next to her.

"Well?" she said.

"Well what?" said Gerald.

"You know what Gerald. I can't believe you barge in like that. Do you know how embarrassing that is when you walk in your little sister?" said June.

"Yes, go on."

"Okay, yes me and Seth were dating," she said, getting up and standing over him, "and we also love each other. I swear to the gods Gerald, when it comes to me and a boyfriend you always go aggro for no reason! Danny I can understand, but he likes the idea of me and Seth, so how come you can't? For once i want you to stop treating me like a seven year old. I'm eighteen years old and I'm old enough to make my own decisions," she said, finishing her rant. Gerald just looked calm, relaxed, and actually a bit amused.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, crossing her arms. Gerald smiled and stood up to face her.

"I know that June, but with you and me it's more than brother and sister. You're like my best friend. Yes I'm protective over you because that's the way it's been between us. And speaking for boyfriends I do remember that shit head hitting you and I went crazy. It's because, truth be told, I don't think anyone's good enough for my little sister," said Gerald.

"Really?" said June, her expression softening.

"Yes air head. I think Seth's a good match for you, but you know there's always a part of me that will rush in when you're in danger," said Gerald. June slowly smiled.

"Come here," she said, putting out her arms. Brother and sister hugged each other, sharing a rare moment.

"You know I'm gonna beat his ass if he breaks your heart," said Gerald.

"He knows that," said June. They let go, feeling better already.

"So what made you have this change of heart all of a sudden?" said June.

"Well I had a change of heart when I went to Maria's house. Her family really touched me, and then before that it was seeing Danny become a man when I saw him and Alicia in his room basking in the afterglow," said Gerald. June's eyes widened again.

"You mean they..." she said, her hands over her mouth. Gerald nodded. June squealed. She couldn't believe it.

"So what did you say to him?" she said.

"I really didn't say much. I just thought it was nice of them to experience it," said Gerald.

"Oh but you couldn't do that for me?" she said.

"It's my little brother," said Gerald, walking back to his room.

"That's such a double standard," June yelled to him.

* * *

At nine Alicia got a call from her parents to come back to her house. Sighing when she ended the call she looked at Danny.

"Time for me to go," she said. He hugged her, feeling her warmth wash over him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said. She gave him one final kiss before she got on her coat and headed out the door. Danny watched her leave the whole way. June saw the whole thing.

"Miss her already?" she said.

"Yes, dearly," he said, walking back to the couch and sitting next to his sister.

"So how many times did you two do it?" she asked. Danny didn't even blush as he continued to stare out the door.

"Five," he said. June looked pretty astonished by that.

"You really do love her don't you?" she said.

"Yes," said Danny. June smiled.

"Well little brother, I think you and her are a wonderful couple," she said, hugging her.

"June, stop it," he said, acting like a kid was getting embarrassed by his mother.

"Come on Danny, you use to love this," she said, tickling his sides. Danny laughed and tried to escape, but June's hold was tight on him.

"When I was..(laugh)..four!" he said. Gerald came in and saw his little brother in trouble.

"Hang on Danny, I'll save you from the hydra," he said, joining in. He joined in and tackled June, getting all three of the Stones on the floor. They all laughed, remember old times. They were all truly happy being close like this.

Danny and Katie got back at around eleven, Danny shivering.

"Hey mom, hey dad," said the kids.

"What's wrong with you dad?" said Gerald.

"I was frozen in a block of ice for two hours before anyone found me," said Danny.

"We're sorry, it was dark and snowing," said Katie.

"You need anything dad?" said June.

"Nah, I'm fine. All I need is a scorching hot bath right now," he said. Katie helped him up the stairs, looking very sad.

"Will dad be okay?" said Danny.

"Dad's survived grandpa and an energy attack from a Gigante, a little frostbite won't kill him," said Gerald.

* * *

(Next week)

School was back in session once all the snow was moved out the streets, but large amounts of it still lingered on buildings.

Alicia was at her locker getting books out of her locker when she felt two arms snake around her waist. She smiled and leaned back into Danny's embrace from behind, kissing his jaw.

"Someone seems really giddy," she said.

"I'm surprised you're not, but you do have a certain glow to you now," he said.

"How could I not?" she said, beaming at him.

"By the way, you left this at my house," he said, holding the bra she wore last week. She blushed and gladlyfully took it from him, placing it hastily in her backpack.

"Wow, I must have forgot it after...yeah," she said, blushing heavily.

"I must have really made you forget if you forgot that," said Danny.

"Come on, you weren't _that_ good," she said, though her blush told him that answer.

"Really, I vaguely remember someone singing, or should I say moaning a different tune," said Danny.

She punched his shoulder, but not too hard.

"Don't get so cocky Daniel, but yes you were," she said, hugging him. He hugged her back. He also noticed something else.

"You left your hair down," he said, pulling back just a little, her still in his arms.

"Yes, I kind of like it better this way, unless you preferred it with the ponytail," she said. Truth be told he liked her hair down, especially seeing it draped around her naked body. Besides the point he really liked it since it came down to the top of her back right after the neck line.

"No, this way is good too, I was just surprised since you mostly did the ponytail look," he said.

"Have you ever thought of shaving off your hair?" she said.

"Not in this lifetime," he said.

"Good, I love it like that," she said, kissing him lightly.

"So what was your favorite part last week?" said Danny.

"When you told me you loved me more than anything else in the world," she said. "Yours?"

"When you gave your body to me, along with your soul," he said. She smiled, a truly emotional deep one at that. He was always the sweet guy, even during nasty situations, but things were always going to be good between them.


	10. Bad Situations

The next month was good for all three Stone kids. They were with the person they wanted to be with, and they were fully into one another. Gerald and Maria had been a couple now for the past five months, and they looked like they would go on for more.

Gerald was also perfectly fine with seeing Seth and June together, although he'd show some disdain every now and again if they kissed each other when he was there. Alicia and Danny were doing perfectly together as well, and Alicia couldn't help but feel the love between him and her grow more everyday. All three Stones were happy, but like they say nothing lasts forever.

Alicia and Danny were on a date at a pizza parlor, a popular hangout for high schoolers on Friday. They were eating, drinking, and having a good time, as usual.

"So how many months have we been going out?" she asked.

"I think about three months," said Danny.

"Wow, three months and already so deeply in love with each other," she mused, her elbow on the counter and her head on her hand, looking at him with such love and passion. Danny was giving the same look.

"I have a question Danny," she said.

"What is it?"

"If you're a demigod, and the reason you don't have a cellphone besides your brother and sister is because it's a way for monsters to track you down, then how come you haven't been attacked recently?" she asked.

"I don't know. Last time I was attacked was in September," said Danny.

"Where did that happen?" said Alicia.

"It was in Brookyln, and it's a very long story," he said.

"Oh," she said. "Does that mean you might need to talk to my parents about your...condition?" she asked. She always referred to his half-blood status as his "condition,"

"I don't know, first I have to see how long this lasts," he said.

"So you're saying we're destined to break up?" she said.

"No, I'm just saying maybe just not yet," he said quickly, realizing his error. Thankfully he picked up on it.

"Could have said so," she said.

"I'm sorry babe, it's the high school metabolism thing," he said.

"I mean if you want to break up with me Danny you could have said so," she said, sounding serious.

"No I don't Ali," he said, freaking out now.

"Fine, I see that I need to look elsewhere then," she said, sounding very serious.

"Ali, I didn't mean it," he said frantically. Suddenly her face changed to the "gotcha good" look. Danny hit his head for being so gullible.

"I hate it when you do that," he said.

"You make it too easy. Nothing can keep me away from you Danny," she said. Danny smiled and leaned forward to kiss her when something caught his eye. He left her like that, her eyes closed and lips out to meet his to see what it was. Looking out the window he saw a woman in a trench coat walking towards the pizza parlor. Normally he wouldn't mind, but something in the pit of his stomach was telling him something was wrong. The woman looked up, straight at him, and he saw the gleam of red eyes bore through him, transfixing him with their glow. He knew immediately that this wasn't a regular person.

Alicia, not feeling his lips on her, opened her eyes to see him staring out the window, his face pale.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she asked.

"We have to go," he said. She nodded and he paid for their check by leaving thirty dollars on the table and putting a note that said keep the change. He and her headed out the door, walking hand-in-hand, but walking as fast as possible.

"Danny, what did you see?" she asked. Danny didn't answer and looked around, frightened out of his mind. Whatever it was that he saw was still following him. He could see the red eyes glowing from underneath the hood as she followed them, picking up her pace.

"Danny?"

"Just keep going, don't look back," he said. Though she was tempted to, she was loyal to Danny and didn't look back under no circumstance.

This is how they continued until Danny spied another woman in a trench coat coming towards them.

"In the alley, quick," he said. He and her turned into the alley. Danny looked behind his shoulder one last time.

"Run." He and her took off down the alley, determined to lose whoever it was that was tailing them. They kept running until they got to the end of the alley, which was a dead end.

"Crap," said Danny, turning back around to see if their stalkers were gone.

"I think we lost them," he said to her.

"Lost who?" said a high-pitched, sinister female voice behind him and her. They both turn around to see the same red-eyed woman in a trench coat.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" she said maliciously. She took off her coat to reveal herself. Alicia stifled back a scream as Danny took a step back from the sheer terror. Flaming, literally flaming, red hair, skin as white as chalk, nails as long as pencils and as sharp as swords, fangs that looked like mini-daggers in her mouth, and two legs, one looking like a human leg, except it was made of bronze, and the other leg looked like a donkey's leg, complete with a hoof.

Danny immediately got in front of Alicia and took out his sword. He'd forgotten to take his shield along with him.

"Now did I frighten you?" she said. She inched forward, but Danny stood his ground.

"Leave us alone," said Danny.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" said another _empousa_ behind them, the one that was tailing them. Ali and Danny backed up to a corner, Danny still in front protecting her.

"What do we have here sisters?" said another one coming out from the shadows of a dumpster.

"A half-blood and his mortal friend. Apparently she has good eyesight," said the first _empousa_.

"Leave us alone, now," said Danny.

"It's three against one child of the gods. Oh how your blood will taste," said the second one.

"Who should we kill first: the half-blood or the mortal girl?" said the third one.

"You know our policy of not killing girls, but we're so hungry. Kill the demigod first," said the first one. With that all three of them pounced. Danny and her ducked as all three hit the wall behind them.

"Ali, run!" said Danny. He handed her a dagger from his pocket and she looked at him a moment, silently telling him to be okay before she got up and took off. He turned around and fought all three of the _empousa_.

"Get the girl!" the second one yelled to the third. She nodded and began running after Alicia.

Alicia had never been so afraid in her life. She was running from certain death as the _empousa_ trailed after her. She was praying that Danny was okay. She didn't want him to die, much less get hurt. The _empousa_ that was running after her was very fast, and she would soon overtake her.

Meanwhile, Danny was busily fighting off the other two _empousa_. They kept a distance away from him, for they knew that one slash from his sword was enough to kill them. Therefore they stuck to attacking him from two ways, keeping his guard always up, nipping at him with their long nails.

Danny turned and slashed at them this way and that, keeping them always from getting too close to him.

One of the _empousa _made a stupid move and ran at him. Danny's sword cut her straight in half, sending her two halves to either side of him, the top half shrieking before it lay still and unmoving, crumbling into dust. Danny realized his mistake all too late. The other _empousa_ slashed his back, her nails going deep into his skin, leaving four, gaping, bleeding wounds.

Danny fell to his knee, overcome by a wave of pain. The _empousa_, triumphant, prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Prepare to die," she said. Her nails from both hands, swung down towards him, but he rolled out the way and thrust his sword to the hilt straight into where her heart would be. The _empousa_ couldn't say a word.

"That's why I like the gladius, it's good at killing you," he said. He took his sword out of her and watched as the demon dropped to her knees, her hands clutching at her heart as she slowly dissolved into dust. A yell of pain from up the alleyway alerted Danny back to the real world.

"Oh no, Ali," he said silently as he sprinted back up the alleyway.

* * *

While Danny was fighting the other _empousai_, Alicia was running down the alleyway, the third _empousa _chasing after her.

"That's right, keep running. My sisters will feast on you and your boyfriend's blood," the she-demon taunted. Alicia kept running as fast as she could, turning down another alleyway that branched into the alley she and Danny had ran through. Still running, never looking back, she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She turned into a dark corner and hid there, hoping the _empousa_ would pass her. She heard the demon hiss, sniff the air, and leave, going down the alley.

Alicia took in a deep breath and got out of her hiding spot. Looking both ways she sighed in relief when she saw that the _empousa _wasn't following her anymore. She started to walk back the way she came from. Suddenly, from out of the sky the demon leapt onto her. Alicia looked up, spied the demon coming down towards her, and jumped out of the way, the demon landing on it's feet, staring her down.

"Quit stalling and let me sink my teeth into you. It'll be so quick you won't feel a thing," she said. Alicia pulled out the knife Danny gave her and prepared to defend herself. The _empousa_ cackled and charged at her. Alicia tried to move the knife to stab her, but she missed and the demon hit her, slamming her against the wall. Dazed she tried to get up, but the demon pushed her down and stabbed her nails into her belly. Alicia yelled in pain as she felt the long nails stab into her.

The demon pulled her nails out, and tentatively licked one of her nails covered in Alicia's blood.

"You're blood is so tasty," she said. She gripped Alicia's neck and pulled her head to the side to expose the side of her neck. "I can feel the blood pulsing in your veins."

Alicia tried to get up, but the _empousa_ had pinned her down. She was powerless. The _empousa_ inched her fangs towards her neck, licking the spot on Alicia's neck where her teeth would sink in.

"So sorry your boyfriend couldn't join you," she said. Just as she was about to sink her teeth in, she felt something jerk her hair back and a sword slash her throat. The demon choked and rolled away clutching it's throat as green blood flowed from her neck. She looked to see Danny kneeling over her, his sword covered in green blood and dust as well. Danny raised his sword and stabbed the demon through the head, the body dissolving into dust on the spot. Danny looked to see Alicia clutching her wounds.

"Oh gods, Ali," he said, rushing quickly over to her to examine her wounds. They weren't fatal, but the cuts were deep. He knew he had to get her out here. He cradled her to him, carrying her bridal style.

"Take a deep breath," she said. She did and she felt herself travel through the ground, hearing everything under the earth: the walk of creatures on the surface, the sound of magma bubbling in the mantle, the sound of tectonic plates colliding or moving underneath each other, the sound of a far off volcanic eruption. It was exhilarating.

When she opened her eyes again she saw she was in front of his house. He carried her, making sure not to move her too much. He opened the door and walked into the house. His mom was in the kitchen, making a smoothie when she saw him. She also noticed the scratches on his face, the slashes on his back, and Alicia's wounds.

"What happened?" she said, rushing over to them.

"We got attacked by some _empousai_," said Danny. Alicia saw Katie rush over to a pot of topsoil and come back with it. She gave it to Danny as Katie helped Alicia raise her shirt up till her entire belly was exposed. Danny put the soil onto her wounds, making sure each one was covered, then he pressed both hands onto her belly and she watch as a green glow enveloped it. She felt the blood on her belly go back into her body and she felt new skin growing where she was stabbed. A warm feeling washed over as Danny healed her. When he was done he raised his hand and the soil came off her belly and into the pot.

Alicia looked down to see that there was no trace of her wounds anywhere.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I have healing powers," said Danny.

"Danny, you might need to look at your back," said Katie.

"I'll get to it later mom," said Danny.

"No, right now Danny," she said. Danny lifted up his shirt and lay on the couch as Katie lifted up his shirt to reveal his back and put the soil there.

"I remember doing this with your father back when we first met," she said as Danny healed himself.

"Except you and him were fighting a manticore, not three demons," said Danny.

"True, but still you and him both got back wounds," said Katie. Once the healing was done and the soil was back in the pot, Katie went and gave them some alone time. Alicia was feeling very scared, her body was trembling. Danny knew she needed to be comforted and scooted over to hug her. She placed her head on his chest and her arms around his waist, trembling.

"Is this what your life is like all the time?" she asked.

"Yes," said Danny. She took a deep breath before kissing his shoulder softly, propping her head on it as she hugged him. Danny softly brushed her hair.

"Have you ever thought of being normal?" she asked.

"More than anything, but I knew if it came down to choosing I'd still remain this way," he said.

"Why?"

"Because as a half-blood I protect people other than myself. It's practically our job to do that," he said.

"But it's dangerous," said Alicia.

"We know, but someone has to do it," he said. "Right now your safety is my highest priority." He felt her rub her chin on his shoulder before she kissed the side of his neck. He kissed the top of her head. She pulled back to look up at him.

"I really owe you Danny," she said.

"Why?"

"For saving my life. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead," she said.

"Ali, I'll never let anything happen to you, besides this kind of makes us even after the blizzard," he said. Her eyes filled with joyful tears. She kissed him softly and hugged him tightly. He held onto her too. She was everything to him right now, and he didn't want that to ever end, but he couldn't help but fell partially guilty for her getting hurt today. The _empousa _were after him, and she was caught in the middle of it. If he had came there a minute later, she'd...He shivered thinking about it. He would have been lugging her back as a corpse, a blood dry one at that.

They stared there, her hugging him as he rubbed up and down her back.

"Should I take you back to your parents?" he asked. He felt her thinking, literally.

"Yes, I guess so," she said. He helped her to her feet and they walked out, hand-in-hand. He looked at her once they were outside and she took in a breath before they ground traveled.

* * *

Danny and her arrived outside her house. He'd been here numerous amounts of times. It was in a quiet part of the city, standing three stories high. Her father was a doctor and her mother was a professor of the arts at NYU. In all, a nice well-off family.

Alicia opened the door to her house. Unfortunately, her parents were at home. She thought she could walk in and change her shirt so that they wouldn't notice the bloodstains on her shirt.

Alicia's father was a tall man with a moustache and her mom resembled her a lot, except her eyes, which she inherited from her dad. Ali's father was doing some research on his laptop while her mother was reading a newspaper.

One look at Alicia's front was enough to get them off the table.

"Oh my god, Alicia what happened?" said her father.

"Dad, I can explain," said Alicia.

"Explain what? Your entire lower shirt is covered in blood!" he said.

"Dad, me and Danny got attacked," she said.

"By who?" said her mother.

"This gang," said Alicia.

"Oh my god, baby are you okay?" her mother asked, helping her daughter to the couch.

"I'm fine mom. Danny and his mom took care of me," she said.

"At least let me examine your wounds," said her father.

"Dad, it's fine," said Alicia.

"I'm a doctor Alicia, I need to examine them," he said. He lifted up her shirt and was astonished to see that she had no wounds.

"How is that possible?" he said, staring at her belly whilst backing up.

"What?"

"You know what. No person's cuts are able to heal that fast," he said. Alicia looked to Danny. He nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. You may want to sit down from what I'm about to tell you," said Danny.

* * *

It took Danny nearly two hours to explain the whole story, and more. This is one of those moments when the Mist will never help you as mortals learn the truth. Danny told them everything, from the attackers, to his heritage, to everything they ever learned in Greek mythology. They asked numerous questions, but listened whenever he was speaking. When he was finished they looked pale and dishevelled, like coming to another planet.

"So let me get this straight. You and your entire family are part god?" said Alicia's father.

"Yes."

"And our daughter was attacked by _empousa_, or whatever you call them?"

"Yes."

"And there's more of those kinds of monsters that are after people like your family?"

"Yes." He thought long and hard about this, clearly this was too much for him. Finally he stood up.

"I see now. So these monsters were after you," he said.

"Yes sir," said Danny.

"Well, I guess it'd be safest if you stayed away from her," he said.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" said Alicia.

"Isn't it obvious? If his family are really these demigods, and those monsters exist to kill them, then that means they'll kill anyone else that gets in their way," he said.

"Dad, that's not fair," said Alicia.

"How? Those monsters were trying to get to him and you were caught in the middle. Your safety is more important Alicia. You can't see him anymore," her father said.

"No, Dad, it's not..."

"Alicia, he's right," said Danny.

"What?"

"If it wasn't for me, you probably would have never been attacked. I think it's safer if you...stay away from me," said Danny.

"Danny..."

"Please, I don't want to see you hurt like that again," he said, rising up to leave. Alicia rose up too.

"Danny, please, don't," she said. Danny walked outside, stopping just short of the door.

"I'm sorry Ali, but I have to," he said. Her mother and father watched in amazement as he went into the earth. Alicia stood at the doorway, continuously looking at the spot where he disappeared through.

"Alicia.." her father said.

"Are you happy now?" she yelled at him, her eyes in tears as she ran past him and into her room.

* * *

Danny walked into his house, looking increasingly saddened. Gerald was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey bro," said Gerald. He noticed Danny's facial feature. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Danny said miserably. He walked to his room and closed the door. Laying on his bed he looked at the ceiling. He had done the right thing, distancing himself, but he felt so hollow. He needed to protect her, and the only way he could do that is to stay away from her, but he knew he couldn't ever do that. Their relationship had come to the point where they were always thinking of the other.

Danny felt a tear form up, but he instinctively rubbed it away. The pain still lingered though. Danny tried to play slow country music on his iPod speakers, but the music just made things worse. Sighing he continued looking at the ceiling, but everything reminded him of Alicia.

Gerald came in a few minutes later.

"Danny, what's wrong?" said Gerald.

"I don't want to talk about it Gerald," Danny repeated.

"Something's bugging you, now what is it?" said Gerald. He got Danny's seat from his desk and sat on it, refusing to leave. Danny sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get rid of Gerald.

"I can't see her anymore," he said.

"What do you mean?" said Gerald. Danny told him about the _empousai_ attack and what Alicia's dad had said to him. Gerald looked at him long and hard before answering.

"So you can't be near her because you're afraid that more monsters will be after you and she'll get hurt?" said Gerald.

"Yes, I can't bear to see her hurt because of me again," said Danny. "I wish I was a mortal."

"But you know that she's probably taking this harder than you," said Gerald. Gerald left Danny, leaving him to get his thoughts back together.

* * *

Alicia couldn't sleep at all that night. All her thoughts were on Danny. She knew he had meant well, but that didn't stop the pain from going away. She loved him more than anything else in the world, and she didn't want to stop seeing, even if her life would be constantly in danger. She loved him enough to go through any of the daily challenges he did. She sat up on her bed, thinking hard. She had to go see him somehow and explain this to him, though now their relationship would have to be secret from her parents. Her mom didn't like her dad's plan, but if it was for her protection then she had to follow along. Thinking for half an hour she decided to sneak out of her house and go talk to Danny. Thankfully the buses ran all night in her neighborhood.

Getting on some sweats and a hoodie she climbed out of bed, placing pillows under her sheets to disguise her supposed to be sleeping form. She opened up her window and slipped out unnoticed.

* * *

Danny was sleeping, but his dreams were turning into nightmares. He was dreaming about what would have happened if he was too late to save Alicia, cradling her dead body to his, telling her how much he loved her and how sorry he was. As he was doing this, an _empousa_ that wasn't dead yet jumped up and hurled herself at him while his back was turned...

Alicia was at his window, carefully sliding the window up. She slid through undetected and closed it back. Seeing Danny on the bed she went over there and climbed onto his bed. He seemed to be in the middle of a nightmare.

"Danny," she said, touching his face to wake him. However, she got a less than warm reception. A hand found a way to her throat and she was pushed back onto the bed. She was staring at the point of his sword as his hand held her down by her throat. He looked battle-ready, a flame in his eyes she had never seen before. When he saw who it was he let go and put his sword away. She got up so that she was sitting near him.

"Ali?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you Danny," she said.

"Ali, you're in danger when I'm around you," he said.

"Which is why I came to talk to you. I don't care Danny," she said.

"Ali, I can't let you risk your life over me," he said.

"Danny, if you haven't noticed you are my life. I need you," she said. Danny was touched, but he knew he couldn't see her hurt again.

"Ali.."

"No Danny. I love you, more now than anything else. I know your life is dangerous, but I don't want to leave you alone to handle it by yourself. I want to be with you, always," she said, getting closer to him. Danny didn't know what to do.

"Ali, I can't," he said.

"Danny, you're acting like you don't love me at all," she said.

"I do, very," said Danny.

"Then why are you holding back?" she said. Danny put his head down, not wanting to answer.

"Danny, tell me right now," she said.

"I can't tell you," he said softly.

"Danny, if you can't tell me, then that means you really don't..."

"I can't lose you, okay!" his hands gripping both of her shoulders. His eyes were shining, and his breathing was deep.

"Wha..."

"I don't want to see you dead because I couldn't protect you," he said slowly. She looked at him for a long minute before she put her hand to his cheek.

"Danny, you're not going to lose me," she said, rubbing his cheek. His hands slid down to her sides.

"If I can't persuade you to stay away, at least let me train you with my weapons," he said. She smiled.

"I'd like that, a lot, especially if you're teaching me," she said. He smiled.

"So you came all the way to see me for this?" he said.

"Yes, I'd do anything for you Danny, remember that," she said, leaning in to kiss him. He leaned in as well and soon they were kissing passionately, feeling each others side. Danny had slept without a shirt that night, which was just fine with her. Her hands traveled up his sides, feeling and slightly tickling his ribcage as his hands rubbed up and down her back. He moved his mouth down from her lips to her neck, kissing her side at her hotspots. She gripped his back as he did so, gasping or silently moaning as he caressed and pleasured her neck. He came to the front of her, openmouth kissing her throat, making her grip his shoulders. All the while his hands found the hem of her hoodie, slowly taking it up. She felt what he was doing and leaned back to take it off her. She was in her pajama shirt, which was nothing but a tight-fitting green tanktop with spaghetti straps. She gave him time to look before she lifted that up and tossed it over to the side of the bed.

Danny drunk in her appearance, gazing intently over her figure. His hands, now at her sides, started to inch up until they rested on her breasts. He felt her body heat up from his touch and she let out a small sigh when he had touched them. He looked at her, his eyes questioning, full of compassion and such beautiful love.

She nodded and he began to kiss around her collarbone as he lightly squeezed her breasts, her kissing around his shoulder and the region where his neck met the rest of his body. They lightly moaned as they kissed their way around each others body, delighting in their sensations and touch. His kisses traveled down south until he was tracing hotly around her nipple, making her clutch his back. He ladled some of his spit onto her nipple and took it into his mouth, exciting her. She could her panties wettening as his assault on her chest made her buck her hips into him, wanting him to do more. Her skin felt so soft as his fingers danced around her body. He wanted her badly, his member strained in his pants.

She lightly pushed him down onto his back, going down with him. His lips still connected to her breast, sucking on them softly, yet firm and hard. Her moans picked up a little volume when he bit down on her nipple. His hands traveled up her hips, rubbing her sides. Her breath exhaled in gasps now as her need increased.

"Danny," she said, moaning his name. He responded by slipping one of his hands down into her underwear and rubbing his fingers into her folds. Her breathing ceased, coming only in gasps as she sat up. Danny stuck two of his fingers into her and began to pump them in and out of her. She lifted her hips up and brought them down as she began to ride his fingers. Danny twirled them around inside her like a tornado, making her want to moan as loud as she could, but they knew they had to keep quiet or else they would wake up the entire house, and the last thing they wanted was his parents walking in on them about to have sex.

He lifted his free hand and put his pointer into her mouth. She sucked on it like it was a pacifier, showing him how much pleasure she was getting from this. Taran could feel one of her hands moving slowly down his belly towards his pants line and felt her slip a hand into them, searching for the one thing that would make him cringe. She found it and slowly rubbed up and down it's length. He moaned onto her breasts, sending tingles throughout her body. His foreplay was killing her, and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. She gripped his member and began to stroke it.

He latched off of her nipple and buried his face in between her breasts, sighing as her stroking got faster. His fingers in her entrance found her G-spot and rubbed it vigorously. She nearly let out a very loud moan if she didn't clamp her lips around Danny's and moaned into his mouth. He took his fingers out of her, giving a nice rub to her clit before he and her took their pants and underwear off. Still stroking his member she positioned herself above. Bringing only the tip to her entrance she rubbed it along her lips, moaning softly from the feel. It was Danny this time who was going wild from this.

"Ali, please," he moaned. She stopped rubbing it, seeing his tip was lubed up enough from her juices, and came down onto his member. They immediately kissed each other to silence their sighs. She leaned back, feeling him embedded inside of her, and began to ride him.

Her first movements were forceful, but Danny didn't care. Lovemaking between them, no matter how rough, was always pleasurable. Danny sat up so that he was hugging her, and she him, as she grinded against him. She bit down onto his shoulder to keep from screaming out loud. Danny massaged her back as they continued their sexual experience. Alicia felt like she wanted to go wild right now. The little things that Danny would do, like nip her neck or earlobe, or grasp her butt, was making her go crazy. When Danny began to suck on her breasts, she nearly lost control.

"Danny," she whispered frantically. He understood and he slowed down enough so that she was softly moaning in his ear.

"Better?"

"Yes, just like that," she said. When she ground onto him, it was hard, but it was slow. Danny could feel her slick entrance clinging tightly to him. It was amazing, the feel of him and her like this. He wanted her and him to be like this forever.

Alicia was loving this feel, but she wanted to reach completion, badly. She knew if he got on top, then she would have no way to kepp wuiet, and on top was no better. Like this, they were normal, but she knew she couldn't bite on his shoulder much longer. As she thought of this, or tried to as they were busily having sex, she thought of something.

"Danny, wait a minute," she said. Danny stopped to let her do what she wanted. She flipped them over so that she was on the bottom. She moved so that he was out of her, and turned around on her belly. Her head was on the pillow. She spread her legs out a little to make some room for him. He settled in between and slowly placed his member in. Though they were connected less than fifteen seconds ago, they still let out a low moan. His hands were on her sides as hers were clenching the sheets.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Yes, make me yours again," she whispered. He started it off slow. He loved the feel of this position. It made him feel very dominant over her, and by the way she was responding she liked it too. Her hands clenched the sheets as her soft moaning filled his ears. Her legs wrapped around his thighs, bringing him in deeper. He sped up slightly from this, and then began to build up more and more.

"F-faster," she hissed out. Danny sped up, going deeper and deeper into her. His member slid in and out, in and out. She bit into the pillow to stifle her cries as he thrust into her so hard, and so deep. Her hands that were clenching the sheets clutched his back as she bit the pillow so hard her teeth could have broken. Danny could feel himself about to get really vocal and bit down on her shoulder, but not too hard. she let out a yelp when he did, but that was all. As they continued their lovemaking, he knew she couldn't bite down on the pillow forever, nor clutch his back any harder. As he thrust into her, he took a look at the wall and back to the door.

"Wait," he said quietly. He began lightly thrusting, going very slowly. He motioned to the walls, tightening his fist. She heard the wall seem to solidify, and then saw a piece of it shift over to the side on the door.

"What was that for?"

"Soundproof room." She lifted her head up to kiss him. He returned it with as much passion as she was giving. She set her head back down and moved her rear into his pelvis. He groaned from the pleasure she was giving him. He humped her back, earning him a very nice moan. They started off again, this time at an average pace. Alicia was moaning loudly now as he clenched onto her shoulders. When he hit a particularly sensitive part of her, she moaned louder and shot up so that his front and her back were touching each other. He held onto her lower waist and near her chest right under her breasts as he thrust into her. Her hands were on his sides as he and her moved together as if locked in a forbidden dance.

"Yes..ah..Danny..ohh..ah," she panted.

"Ugh..Ali..so...ah..gods," he panted. Their slur of words, vowels, and moans were heaven to their ears. She felt Danny's hand cup the bottom of her left breast before he squeezed it. making her moan louder and lay her head on his shoulder. kissing him fiercely. She could feel his climax rapidly approaching, and she could feel hers as well as he sped up. Danny knew he had to pull out since he wasn't wearing a condom, and fought hard to keep it in his mind as he and her neared the end.

He bit onto her shoulder, causing her to yelp loudly and dig her nails into his ribs, nearly breaking skin.

"So close," she moaned. He and her kissed one final time as they felt their climax hit simultaneously. They moaned loudly as her walls clamped onto his. At the last second he pulled out and his seed burst out of his member, shooting onto her abdomen, pulsing rapidly. He and her held each other close, panting rapidly. Alicia felt his hot semen on her belly, and was about to ask him why before she remembered that he didn't wear a condom. She silently thanked him for looking out for each other. She wiped it off from her belly with her hand, but then wondered what to do with it. The right thing to do was to go to the bathroom, but she didn't want to because of how close to June's room the bathroom was, and right down the hall's was Gerald's.

"You can if you want to," he said. Still looking at him she put her hand to her mouth and licked each finger clean.

"That's so sexy," he said.

"Glad you liked it," she said. She turned around so that they were in a Lotus like position, her legs spread for him pressing into his member. He brought him and her down, laying down on her as he and her kissed each other silently.

"Whatever (kiss) happened to (kiss) not doing this (kiss) so often?" he said.

"If we continue (kiss) like this then (kiss) it'll be nearly all the time (kiss)," she said. She grabbed onto him to intensify the kiss, pushing his head into hers. They spent ten minutes kissing, feeling, and touching each other all over. When they felt sated, and exhausted, he lay on her chest near her neck and she stroked his hair.

"You're amazing Danny," she said softly.

"You are too, actually you're too amazing to describe in words," he said, his fingers ghosting over her breasts.

"Danny, are you really going to show me how to use weapons?" she said.

"Of course, I give my word if it means protecting you. When do you need to leave?" he asked.

"I'll leave at around six," she said, though she sighed because she didn't want to leave at all.

"I won't base our relationship on sex if you don't want to," he said quietly.

"Thanks. Let's wait awhile before we do it next time," she said.

"I'll wait as long as you need me to," he said. She silently thanked him and kissed his nose.

"It's so strange. Usually sex with you is so good that I don't want to wait," she said.

"Same here, but let's wait. If after three weeks you still want to, all you have to do is say yes, then we can do it anytime you want, we just have to be really protected," he said.

"Why are you so good to me?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"Because I love you,"" he said, his eyes shining and his voice full of emotion. She kissed him again before she lay down and snuggled under him, glad to have him in her life.

* * *

Gerald woke up around eleven. He came out of his room to go to the bathroom. As he walked to it he heard groaning coming from outside, and the sound of metal hitting metal. Thinking fast he went into his room, taking his sword out from his backpack and running to the sound of the commotion. Hearing it coming from outside he barreled through the living room and opened the slide door. When he got outside, his jaw nearly went to the ground.

Alicia was attacking Danny with a sword, and Danny was blocking.

"Wow, you're really good at this," he said in surprise when she nearly disarmed him.

"I'm just a fast learner," she said as she attacked. Danny was impressed by how much she learned in just thirty minutes.

"What the hell?" said Gerald. This stopped Danny and Alicia's practice session.

"Hey G man, finally awake," he said.

"What is she doing with a sword?" said Gerald.

"Teaching her self-defense," said Danny.

"You know gramps is gonna have a fit," said Gerald.

"If it means standing my ground when trying to do something right, then so be it," said Danny.

"Aiight then, good luck," said Gerald going back into the house. Alicia and Danny started off again, this time going into advanced defense techniques.

* * *

When they finished at one, they were drenched in sweat and heavily panted. Alicia learned more in two and a half hours than Danny did in a week.

"Wow, you're a naturalist," he said.

"Thanks, I'm just glad I have you as a teacher," she said. They went into the house to clean themselves off after their hard work. Alicia took time to look at her shirt.

"I made such a big mess," she said.

"You need anything?" said Danny.

"No, I just need to take a shower," she said. Danny had half a mind to say, "Can I join you?", but he promised they would wait. Gods he felt like he was turning into a perv.

"Danny?" she said, bringing him back into reality.

"What?" he said.

"You were daydreaming," she said. "What was it about?"

"Nothing," he said, blushing.

"Danny, what was it?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Danny, inching away. She threw on the "I'm gonna get you" face and he made a dash for it, but she was on his heels. When he stepped into his room, she caught him and forced him on the bed, his arm pinned behind him.

"Where did she learn that?" he thought.

"What was it?" she demanded.

"Ok, ok, I was thinking about you," he said.

"Doing what?" she said.

"If you wanted me to come with you," he said. He braced for the hit, but it didn't come. She let go of his arms and sat up on the bed.

"Danny.."

"I know, that's why I didn't want to say it because I knew me and you wanted to wait," he said.

"I know, but it would have been a good idea," she said. She hovered over his face, kissing him.

"I still need to go though," she said. "Then we'll talk about what we can do, okay?"

"Got it."


	11. Dinner with the Jacksons

(Two weeks later)

Danny Sr. and Katie were at Wal-Mart shopping for groceries.

"So what else do we need?" said Katie while Danny was pushing the cart laden with food.

"We need some bay leaves, and some paprika and cinnamon," said Danny.

"Why the cinammon? We have enough of that," she said.

"It tastes better when it's over your body," he said. She looked at him like "You're so naughty." As they were going down an aisle, they ran into two old friends of theirs, or rather four of them.

"Danny, Katie, how's it going?" said Percy.

"It's been great. Hey Dead Man," said Danny.

"Wassup Rock Head," said Nico.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Katie.

"We're just picking up some things for this weekend," said Annabeth.

"What's going on this weekend?" said Danny.

"Wait, you mean Percy didn't tell you?" said Annabeth. Danny and Katie shook their heads. Annabeth smacked Percy's head from behind.

"Seaweed Brain, you were suppose to tell them three days ago!" she said.

"Sorry hon, I forgot," he said. Annabeth just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we're having a dinner party at our house. You guys are invited, and so are the kids," said Annabeth.

"Okay, we'll be there," said Katie.

"Nico, what are you here for?" said Danny.

"Bianca wanted to make something for it, so I came to get some vinegar and vegetable oil when I met up with these guys," said Nico.

"How is she?" said Danny.

"She's fine, her grades are good. Only problem I have is her (gulps) boyfriend," said Nico.

"Who is that," said Percy, Annabeth, Danny, and Katie.

"Jaden Hunter. He's a son of Ares," said Nico.

"That's not too bad is it?" said Percy.

"No, it's just, she reminds me of my sister so much that I'd probably be going crazy if she were still alive and she had a boyfriend," said Nico.

"Did Bianca ever see her namesake?" said Annabeth.

"Yes, nearly every weekend. It's shocking how much they look like each other," said Nico.

"So when is it?" said Katie.

"This Saturday," said Annabeth. Danny and Katie sighed in relief. That was only two days away.

"Can you two come?"

"Yes, we have nothing planned," said Danny.

"And Danny and Gerald can bring their girlfriends if they want," said Percy.

"You don't have a problem with two mortals?" said Danny.

"No, Seth has other friends besides half-bloods at his house, and he told me that Danny's girlfriend can see through the Mist, so it's okay, I'm just worried about Gerald's girlfriend though," said Percy.

"Maria? Yes that will be a bit hard to figure out," said Katie.

"Do you think it's time for Gerald to tell her?" said Danny.

"Might be if she's going to come," said Katie.

"And I know Seth and June are gonna be goo-goo eyes over each other," said Danny. Everyone but Nico laughed, Nico not knowing about it.

"Wait, you mean your daughter is dating their son?" said Nico.

"Yes, why?" said Danny.

"Nothing, just didn't expect it," said Nico.

"Neither did we," said Annabeth and Katie.

"So who else is coming?" said Danny.

"Tyson, Rachel, Percy's mom and Paul, Grover, Juniper, their son Pan, Clarisse, Chris, their daughter Harmonia, Fred, Poseidon might come as well as my Mom, Jamal, a lot of our friends from camp, and Calais," said Annabeth.

"Calais?" said Danny and Katie.

"Yes, he said he was going to be in town with his wife Julie, daughter of Iris, and their son Zetes," said Percy. Danny and Katie knew about Calais's life after the Battle for Camp Half-Blood. He was down at times, but all that disappeared when he had a son and named him after his deceased twin, who looked a lot like his uncle.

"That's great. The kids will be happy to seem them and their nine year old cousin," said Danny.

"So come around 2 o'clock?" said Annabeth.

"We'll be there," said Danny and Katie.

"But Annabeth, what about your Dad?" said Katie.

"He's in Western France studying the trenches of World War I," she said.

"Figures," said everyone but her, knowing Mr. Chase's passion for WWI.

* * *

"I need to tell her now?" said Gerald.

"Yes," said Danny and Katie.

"But I was gonna wait another month?" said Gerald.

"You're afraid she might leave you because she thinks you're crazy or something?" said Danny.

"Yes, and I don't want to lose the only girl who I ever fought for to go with," said Gerald.

"Gerald, if you want her to come you have to tell her," said Katie. Gerald groaned before he turned to the wall, his arm on there and his head resting on it, thinking.

"Okay, I'll break it to her gently," he said. He left to go to his room.

"Alicia knows, and June is already dating Seth, yet Maria might be a problem," said Katie.

"I know, let's just hope she doesn't take it and think we're all psycho," said Danny. Danny Jr. came out of his room, about to go and make a sandwich.

"Hey Mom and ad," he said, hugging both his parents, quite cheerfully, before he went to the kitchen. Danny and Katie were both puzzled.

"Ever since we went to Camp Half-Blood to stop those Hyperboreans, he's been more cheerful lately," said Katie.

"You don't think by chance that he and Alicia..." The two looked at each other.

"Maybe?" they both said. They saw coming Danny coming back out the kitchen, drinking some water.

"Danny, have you been having sex?" said Danny Sr. Danny spat out the amount of water that was already in his mouth.

"What?" he said.

"Have you been having...sexual intercourse with Alicia?" said Katie. Danny blushed bright red.

"No, maybe, not recently, somewhat?" he said.

"Danny, we're not mad," said Danny Sr.

"You're not?" said Danny Jr, the color coming out of his cheeks.

"No, we could never be mad at you, unless you burn the house down, destroy one of the cars, kill your brother and sister in their sleep, kill everyone in their sleep, turn evil and try to overthrow Olympus..."

"The point is, as long as you love her, and she loves you, then it's alright," said Katie.

"Like you and Dad did when you were around my age?" said Danny.

"Just like that," said Katie. "Just, please, if you do make sure you're protected."

"Don't worry, we did," said Danny.

"I like the thought of grand kids, just not yet, at least till your thirty," said Danny Sr.

"Dad?" said Danny.

"Just messing," said Danny Sr. "Also, grandpa might come."

"Nice, I haven't seen him in awhile," said Danny.

"Yes, and if he does come you know you're going to have to tell him about you and Alicia's training," said Katie.

"He's not going to like that is he?" said Danny.

"It all depends. All the wives of Greek heroes back in the old days were trained how to defend themselves and their children," said Danny Sr.

"So he might?"

"But then again that was five thousand years ago, but if she can see through the Mist then it's okay," said Katie.

"What about Maria?" said Danny.

"That's gonna be a tough one," said Danny Sr.

"I bet Gerald's not taking that well," said Danny.

"No, he's not. Let's just hope she doesn't come to drastic measures," said Katie.

* * *

That evening, after the whole family broke it down for her, including Alicia, Maria was told about who they really were. At first she thought they were psycho, but then she grew to realize they were telling the truth about it. But what struck Gerald odd was how she seemed to take it even better than usual, like she had a slight idea about it. When they were finished telling her, she sat in silence for a minute before she spoke.

"So you're all, except Alicia, part god?" she said.

"Pretty much," said the Stones.

"Gerald, can I talk to you in your room for a minute," she said. Gerald looked over at his parents and they nodded. She took his hand and led him to his bedroom. When they got in she sat on the bed, Gerald sitting next to her.

"This is so weird," she said.

"It is, but I just don't want this to change anything between us," he said.

"It doesn't Gerald. I'm not going to let something like this come between us," said Maria. "I don't know how to say this better, but I think I'm falling in love with you." Gerald's eyes widened. She'd finally said the three words he was hoping to hear for so long.

"But Gerald, there's one thing I have to tell you about," she said.

"What is it?" he said.

"In my blood flows the blood of the gods," she said.

"You mean you're a demigod?" he said.

"No, well kind of. You see, back in Central America, we had our own gods, much like the Greek ones, but different," she said. "One of my ancestors was one of those gods."

"But if you're descended from a god, how come you can't see through the Mist?" he said.

"Your Greek magic is different than ours," she said.

"Wait, who's gods are yours?" said Gerald.

"The Mesoamerican ones," she said.

"You mean, all those other gods I'd heard about, were real?" he said.

"Yes, they were. I'll tell you more about it later," she said.

"Okay, but back to the main topic, you don't care?" he said.

"I don't," she said, kissing him. The kiss intensified, Gerald lightly pushing her onto her back. Her hands felt around his sides as hers were wrapped around his neck. His hands slowly inched their way up her sides under her shirt, nearly touching the fabric covering her breasts. Just as his hands hovered over her, a knock at the door stopped them.

"Gerald, not that I want to know what's going on in there, but you need to come out," said June. Gerald groaned, giving Maria a quick kiss before he got off of her and she fixed her shirt back. She blushed when he saw how intently he was staring at her. He fixed a strand of her hair, putting it back into place.

"You're so sexy," he said. She kissed him again before they got up, holding hands, out of the room.

* * *

Alicia and Danny were on the bed, Alicia laying her head on his chest as he and her read The Red Badge of Courage.

"So do you wanna go with me there?" he asked.

"Yes, but what am I gonna tell my parents. Right now they think I'm at Nicole's house," she said.

"You're a smart person, you know that I know you can come up with something," said Danny. She chuckled a bit, rubbing her hand on his belly region.

"You're right, like always. Okay, I'll think of something if it means getting to be with you," said Alicia. Danny's hand laced with hers near her midsection.

"You're a hopeless romantic," he chuckled. She laughed too and moved her head closer to his neck. Her hair smelled like flowers, and it was intoxicating. She rubbed her cheek, feeling her soft skin with his fingertips.

"My parents found out what you and me did?" he said.

"How did they know?" she asked, not freaking out in the slightest.

"They noticed my behavior lately, and yours," he said. He could have sworn he saw her blush.

"Oh," she said.

"You're not gonna freak out?" he asked.

"No, what's done is done," she said. He hugged her tightly.

"That's why I love you so much," he said. She smirked and kissed his arm.

"And that's why love you so much," she said.

* * *

(Saturday)

The Stones, plus Alicia and Maria, arrived there around one. They came by car, not wanting to break the rules, no matter how tempting it was to break.

When they got in, they already saw some of the early birds here. The Jacksons, Paul, Rachel, Tyson, and Poseidon were already here.

"Danny, I believe this is your family. Your kids have gotten so much bigger, and they look just like you and your wife," said Poseidon.

"Thanks. We tried hard to get them to look like this," said Danny. The two men shared a small laugh and walked off to find Percy. Katie went to go and find Annabeth and Rachel, and the June went to find Seth, who was outside. Danny and Alicia decided to hang out outside as well and Gerald and Maria took to the couch. Danny and Katie talked with Sally and Paul, grey hair evident in their hair, but they still looked pretty good for their age.

The next people to arrive were Nico and his famliy, Aurora and Bianca di Angelo.

"Hey Gerald, where's your Dad at?" said Nico.

"I think he's outside," said Gerald.

"Thanks," said Nico. Annabeth, Rachel, and Katie got back from the bathroom to see their other friend in the room.

"Aurora!" they squealed, the three of them hugging their friend.

"Oh my gods, it's been too long," said Aurora. The four of them went outside to have 'girl talk', leaving the living room clear for now.

"Who was that?" said Maria.

"That's Aurora. She's a daughter of Apollo," said Gerald.

"The god of music and poetry?" Gerald nodded.

"So, you want to meet them all?" said Gerald. Maria looked really shy, but she nodded.

Outside Bianca, June, Seth, Danny, and Alicia were hanging out in a corner of the backyard. The Jackson's backyard was huge. It was nice and open, some small olive trees in the center and a flowerbed. In each other corners was three of the twelve Olympians.

"So Alicia, how've you been treating my baby brother?" said June.

"Just fine," said Alicia.

"How do you feel about dating a demigod?" said Bianca.

"Amazing," she said.

"I haven't seen this since my Dad was in a supposed relationship with Rachel before she became the Oracle," said Seth.

"Wait, Rachel's a mortal?" said Alicia.

"Yes, she's the Oracle, she's suppose to be a mortal," said June.

"Oh, never knew that," said Alicia.

"Don't worry, by the time you hit twenty things should be natural to you," said Bianca.

"Thanks," said Alicia.

"I know you barely know me, but if you're serious about being with my near lifelong friend, then I want to be your friend," said Bianca.

"Thanks," said Alicia. Gerald and Maria came next.

"Gerald, this is Maria?" said Bianca. He nodded.

"Wow, she's really pretty," she said, coming up to shake hands with her.

"I'm Bianca di Angelo, and I think you know everyone else," she said.

"I'm Maria Hernandez. You're Italian?" said Maria.

"Half, on my Dad's side," said Bianca.

"Do you speak Spanish?" said Maria.

"Si," said Bianca. Maria smiled and the two shot off in rapid fire Spanish, so fast that Gerald, Danny, and June could just barely understand what they were saying.

"Well, glad they get to know each other," said Gerald, taking a seat next to Seth.

"How's it been Gerald?" said Seth.

"It's been good, you know, hanging out with her, having fun, not groping my sister's thigh under the table, going out, you know, regular stuff," said Gerald. Seth blushed as he took his hand off of June. June blushed too.

"I forgot you could do that," said Seth.

"Thank the gods I do," said Gerald. From out of nowhere came a Caucasian, black-haired teen with some hairs dyed red. He was built, as tall as Danny, and had piercing brown eyes. Bianca saw him and ran to him, hugging him.

"Jake, how's it going?" said Seth, June, Gerald, and Danny.

"It's good," said Jake, his voice sounding nice and pleasant instead of grunting like a son of Ares usually would.

"So you're Bianca's new beau," said June.

"Yep, I still don't know how it happened," said Jake.

_Meanwhile, Danny, Percy, Nico, and Poseidon were having 'guy talk'._

"So, what's it like with three kids?" said Percy.

"Good, though it gets annoying at times," said Danny.

"Yeah, I settle for one, but only because Annabeth said she'd kill me if she got pregnant again," said Percy.

"That sounds like her," said Nico.

"Raising hundreds of kids was bothersome to me," said Poseidon.

"That's because you have an addiction to women, just like all the male gods," said Danny.

"True," said Poseidon.

"So how many times do you do it a week?" said Nico.

"About 2 times a week," said Percy.

"Same here," said Nico.

"3-4 times," said Danny.

"You two are rabbits," said Nico.

"Jealous much, but you know we're like virgins compared to you Poseidon," said Danny..

"It's not that much," said Poseidon.

"Dad, you've had sex with thousands of women over the ages," said Percy. Poseidon nodded in agreement. Tyson came up, an Iris-message behind him.

"Daddy, other Cyclops wonder where you are," said Tyson.

"I'm at Percy's house," said Poseidon.

"Okay," said Tyson. He spoke in the Cyclops language and closed the message.

"So Tyson, any lady Cyclops you have in your eyes, sorry eye," said Danny. Tyson blushed heavily.

"Oh, he didn't tell you about the sea nymph?" said Percy.

"She so pretty," said Tyson, still blushing heavily.

"Her names Amorae. She's a person of my court," said Poseidon.

"You go big guy," said Nico. Tyson blushed so badly he was beet-red.

_At the girls..._

"No way, Danny does that?" said Annabeth. Blushing, Katie nodded.

"Wow, you got the good one," said Aurora.

"Wow, what was I doing all this time with Percy?" said Annabeth.

"Why is it when we talk about sex I alwas get left out?" said Rachel.

"Cause you can't have sex," said Katie.

"If only I'd taken that part seriously when I was sixteen, back then it seemed alright," said Rachel.

"So how many times a week?" said Aurora.

"Two," said Annabeth.

"Two," said Aurora.

"None," said Rachel.

"Four," said Katie.

"My gods girl, you two can't stay off each other," said Aurora.

"Didn't bother me when I was sixteen, and really doesn't bother me now," said Katie.

"But how kinky are they?" said Annabeth.

"Let's just say I never knew rocks could be so useful," said Katie. "But not like that."

"Percy water tricks are amazing," said Annabeth.

"Nico's pretty good, but I don't want to do it while the dead are watching," said Aurora.

"So what does Percy do?" said Rachel. At that moment, Grover, Juniper, and their son Pan, eighteen years old, but has the IQ of a nine year old.

"Grover," said Annabeth, hugging her oldest friend.

"And hello to you too Pan," said Annabeth.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson," said Pan.

"How is everything?" said Juniper.

"It's great. Percy, Danny, Nico, Poseidon, and Tyson are over there Grover," said Annabeth.

"Thanks," said Grover, trotting over to see them. Pan clopped over to the teens as Juniper hung out with the girls.

Next to arrive right after Grover was Fred, who Danny happily greeted. Fred was dating, his girlfriend two months pregnant. He hadn't married her yet, though he wanted to more than anything. After that was finally Clarisse, Chris, and Harmonia. Harmonia looked like a combination of her mother and father, with more Hispanic features though. Finally, everyone was there. As the food was being fixed, with magical helpers, things settled down to a festive nature.

Just as everything was going smoothly, a woman in pure white clothes appeared. When Percy saw her, he felt his mouth go dry and his heart going into a relay race, and a butterfly mosh pit churning his stomach. She came up to him, only him.

"Hello Percy," she said.

"C-Calypso?" said Percy.

"Yes," she said.

"How did you get here?" said Percy.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you did mention freeing me," she said.

"I know that, but, why are you here?" said Percy.

"I was dropping by to see how you were," she said. "And I see you took my garden thing seriously," she said, looking at the flowerbed on the right edge of the backyard. Annabeth came over next to Percy.

"And with a wife too, and I think you have a son, right?"

"Yes," said Percy.

"Who are you?" said Annabeth.

"I'm Calypso," said Calypso.

"Oh, right," said Annabeth, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Well I best be going now. It was nice seeing you again Percy," she said, walking away, the moonlight seeming to follow her. When she gone there was a long pause before everything was started up again.

"So Percy, old girlfriend?" said Nico.

"Not exactly," said Percy.

"I need to go the kitchen for a minute, need to get some plates," said Annabeth, making the last word sound like a hiss. Percy knew that meant trouble. He followed her into the house.

"I keep forgetting Annabeth has a jealousy factor," said Danny.

"Me too," said Katie.

"It really doesn't make sense at times," said Rachel.

"We were actually surprised you were still alive," said Grover.

"True, even though I only liked Percy like that until I found out what I was meant to be," said Rachel. Once Percy had got Annabeth to calm down a bit she came out, feeling a lot better.

At the teens, the guys, well most of them, had been staring at Calypso the whole time, the exception being Danny and Seth, but only because the girl's were somewhat blocking their view. When Gerald, Pan, and Jake turned around, two angry girls were looking at them.

"Relax, it's just a goddess, or nymph, whatever she is," said Gerald. The girls softened a bit, but not too much.

"So she was you Dad's girlfriend or something?" said June.

"He really didn't say," said Seth.

"I guess your Mom wasn't too thrilled about seeing her," said Danny.

"Yeah, but she's like that with any of my Dad's ex's, like Rachel, but that was back then," said Seth.

"Rachel use to date your Dad?" said Danny.

"Sort of, it's kind of complicated," said Seth. From out of nowhere a rock formation appeared behind June. When she turned around, the rocks fell away, and in their place was a woman with green eyes and a brown _chiton_.

"Grandma," said June, getting out of her seat and hugging her grandmother full force. Gaia returned it, and Danny and Gerald rushed over to her and hugged her fiercely too. She laughed silently when she felt all three of her grandchildren near her.

"My, you all have grown so much. Gerald, you're a nearly a man. June, you're blossoming into a beautiful young woman, and Danny, still as handsome and shy as always," said Gaia, her hand rubbing his cheek, Danny blushing slightly.

"And this must be Seth, Alicia, and Maria," she said. Alicia and Maria flinched a little when Gaia, who they knew only in myth, said their names.

"Don't worry, as the Earth I know exactly who you are," she said.

"Mom!" said Danny, running over and hugging her fiercely, Katie coming next and hugging her too.

"What are you doing here?" said Katie.

"Perseus and Annabeth wanted to make it a surprise, besides, it's not everyday I get to see my grandchildren," she said.

"You sly devils," said Danny, looking at Percy and Annabeth.

"We thought it would be a nice thing," said Percy.

"Thanks you two," he said, giving them a hug. Now that that was over, Gaia decided to catch up with her grandkids for awhile.

"So these are the two women who have you two going crazy," she said. Danny blushed again while Gerald scratched the back of his head. Alicia and Maria looked a bit pleased with themselves.

"And Seth, have you been treating her right?" said Gaia.

"Yes Ms. G., better than normal," he said, wrapping his arms around June from behind as she blushed.

"Grandma, I have one question. When me and Alicia were running from those thugs, you sent that boulder?" said Danny.

"Yes, I couldn't let you two get hurt, and I do believe it helped bring you together," said Gaia.

"Thanks," said Danny and Alicia.

"And Maria, having Gerald ask you out to the whole school was classic," said Gaia. Maria beamed whie Gerald blushed violently and put his head in his hands. Gaia bid them farewell and left to go to the adults.

"Wow, your grandma is awesome," said Pan.

"She is," said June.

Finally, the last guests arrived, right behind Katie.

"Hey sis," said Calais. Katie turned around and gave him a bear hug, picking up her little nephew Zetes as Danny hugged him too and greeted Calais's wife.

"So Zetes, how have you been?" said Katie.

"I'm good Aunt Katie," he said. He sounded nearly like his deceased uncle.

"Hey sport."

"Hi Uncle Danny," said Zetes, accepting a hug from his uncle as Katie started talking to Julie, a beautiful tan woman from the Sioux Nation.

"Wow, you're getting big. Soon you'll be strong and start to kill everything in sight."

"Danny!" said Katie.

"What, he's a demigod, he's already killed a Stymphalian bird," said Danny. Katie sighed in agreement and went back talking to Julie. Once Danny had set Zetes onto the ground, he ran off to Dann Jr., hugging him fiercely on the leg. Danny was the only sibling who treated Zetes by his age.

"Hey little cousin," said Danny, hugging him.

"Hi Danny, who's the pretty lady?" said Zetes.

"Aw, he's so cute, and he seems so intelligent," said Alicia, ruffling Zetes's hair.

"This is Alicia," said Danny.

"Are you my new cousin in-law?" said Zetes. Alicia stifled back a snicker as Danny nearly coughed up his drink.

"No, I'm not, but maybe," she said, leaning on Danny. Danny blushed violently again.

"Well bye Danny, gotta go say hi to cousin Gerald and June," said Zetes, walking over to them.

"Yep, that's my late uncle's nephew," said Danny.

"Did he have this sense of humor?" said Alicia. Danny nodded.

"Now I see where the other half comes from."

* * *

At 6 o'clock, dinner was served and everyone dug in. On the menu was prime rib, brisket, hot dogs, steak, coleslaw, corn on the cob, french fries, and etc. There was a lot to go around, including nectar and ambrosia, and of course tin cans for Grover and Pan.

When bellies were full, everyone lounged back and spilt off into groups: adult men, adult women, teenage men, teenage women, and everyone else below the age of twelve went anywhere.

"So Gerald, have you did it with Maria yet?" said Jake.

"No, not yet, I'm waiting," he said. All he guys eyes widened.

"Gerald Stone waiting?" said Seth.

"I know, but she's really gotten to me," said Gerald.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day," said Danny.

"Hey what about you and Alicia?" said Jake.

"What about us?"

"I know you guys been in bed," said Jake. Danny blushed.

"Wait what? Danny had sex?" said Seth.

"Yes, I saw them sleeping together," said Gerald.

"Wow, nice," said Seth.

"So how many rounds was it?" said Jake.

"Ummmm, five."

"Damn!" said Gerald, Seth, and Jake. Danny didn't want to tell them about the other time he and Alicia had spent in secret.

"I thought it was only two," said Gerald.

"No, we did it our first time the night before,, then once in the morning, and then three other times when you were at Maria's and June was here," said Danny.

"Speaking of June, Seth how as it?" said Jake.

"Umm, I kind of don't want to talk about this," said Seth, his eyes on Gerald, who was giving him the death glare.

"But it was good?"

"Yes, that's all I'll say," said Seth. Gerald nodded and stopped his glaring.

"What about you and Bianca?" said Seth.

"Once, and it was completely amazing," said Jake.

"Let me guess, she was doing all the work?" said Gerald. Jake grinned and nodded.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that from Nico's child," said Seth.

"She must get it from her Mom," said Danny.

_At the girls..._

"Damn girl, five rounds? My little brother is good," said June.

"Yes he was," said Alicia, saying it slowly sensually. All the other girls giggled.

"Never knew Danny had it in him," said Harmonia.

"What about you and Seth?" said Bianca.

"It was completely good. He's a natural," said June. "And I think Jake was too?"

"He was soooo good," said Bianca.

"Tyler was too, but now I'm with Kyle, and I think me and him are ready," said Harmonia.

"Well then make it good chica," said Maria.

"I'm surprised you and gerald haven't yet," said June.

"We will, eventually, when the time comes," she said.

"Is that the code for never?" said June.

"No, it'll just happen," said Maria.

_Adults (Percy, Katie, Danny, Annabeth)..._

"Seth and June are so nice together," said Annabeth, looking at them.

"He has his Mom's brains and his Dad's looks. She has my looks and everything else is Danny's," said Katie.

"Not true, she has your stubbornness," said Danny.

"She gets it from you too," said Katie.

"Not as much though," said Danny.

"I still don't know how it happened though," said Percy.

"Me neither," said the other three.

"I don't think I can should tell you guys this though," said Percy.

"Tell us what?" said Danny.

"They had sex." Danny nearly spat out his drink from Percy's frankness.

"What? But how?"

"Danny I think we know how they..."

"Not that, when?" he said.

"I think after we got back from camp. I was replacing his sheets while he was at a friends house and noticed some blood, and other things," said Annabeth. Danny didn't know whether to just accept it or strangle Seth. He knew he should it accept it, after all he and Katie did the same thing eighteen years ago, but it still hurt. After all, she was still his little girl, the way all fathers should feel.

"Danny, you okay?" said Katie.

"Yes, just fine," said Danny as if coming from out of a spell.

"You're not mad are you?" she said.

"No, well kind of, but it's a protective mad. I can't stop her from growing up, no matter how much I try," he said.

"Now you know how my Dad felt," she said.

"Hey I'm letting Seth slide, your Dad tried to kill me," said Danny.

"But still, he felt like I wasn't pure anymore," she said.

"I don't think that, I'm just glad she's found the right person," said Danny. "So what did you do to Seth?"

"We had a long talk with him about it, but it's definite. He's in love with her," said Annabeth.

"Wow, so young," said Percy.

"Guess there's another thing she took after us," said Danny.

* * *

Once the dinner party was over at around 8:30 the guests dwindled until it was just the Stones, the Jacksons, and Poseidon. After conversing with them all for awhile, it was time for the Stones to go. They had to get Alicia back to her house in time so her parent's didn't go crazy about where she was at.

"I'll see you later Seth," said June.

"You'll be at my birthday?" he said.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," she said. They kissed each other, but Danny and Percy had to separate them because it started to heat up a bit. Blushing furiously they both waved each other goodbye. Once in the car they headed for Alicia's house. They dropped her off, Danny kissing her goodnight, before they dropped Maria off, Gerald doing the same thing, before they all got back home.

"Well that was an eventful day," said Gerald, retiring to his room.

"Yep. Night Mom and Dad," said June, hugging both of her parents. Danny wanted to say something to her, but decided against it and hugged her back. She went off to her room, leaving Danny Jr. and his parents in the living room.

"So, what do you wanna do?" said Katie.

"I don't know, I guess bedroom," said Danny.

"I'll let you use the cinnamon on me," she said in his ear seductively, walking up the stairs. Danny went into the kitchen, got the spice, and hurried up stairs.

"Parents," said Danny, reclining on the couch.


	12. Are We Being Watched?

(March)

The school year was winding down to a close, and the seniors were getting really excited about graduating. Gerald, Maria, Seth, Harmonia, and June would be graduating. Alicia, Danny, and Bianca would be staying to finish their junior and senior years, though they didn't want to see them graduate. Gerald was going to Syracuse University and June was going to Columbia University in the city, which was close by. Seth was going there as well, and Maria was going to Syracuse as well, one because it had the major it was looking for, and two Gerald was going to be there, but mostly the first one, and because she was going there anyway.

Gerald was in his room finishing up his term papers for English. His teacher, Ms. Harper, was giving them three research papers to do, all due two weeks from the last day of school. Gerald hated papers, but at least he made decent grades on them.

As he was typing, he got a text message from someone he was really expecting.

**"Hey, whatcha doin lover boy?"** said the text. He smiled and replied back.

**"Nothin. Just finishing up these papers,"** he replied. It took a minute for the text to come back.

**"Ahh, so sad. :( You know wat will brighten up ure day?"** she said.

**"No, wat?"** said Gerald. He got a picture message from her. When he saw it he opened his eyes really wide, drinking in her body.

**"Wat's this for?"** he replied.

**"Just wanting 2 show you a lil sumthin befor it happens,"** she replied.

**"Befor wat?"**

**"Can u come over to my house at around 9?" **she said.

**"Si,"** he replied.

**"K, c u there sexy,"** she said, leaving a little kiss mark pic message on the screen.

_"Oh shit, this is really gonna happen,"_ Gerald thought. He got on some decent clothes, ergo putting a camp shirt over his t-shirt. Throwing on some jeans he walked out of his room to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. As he passed the living room he saw his younger brother making out with his girlfriend, yet again.

"Wow, you two are truly amazing," he said. They let go, blushing heavily, and very flustered.

"Sorry, can't help ourselves," said Alicia as she laid on Danny.

"Gosh you two are just like Mom and Dad. It's insane. Now all your missing is a pregnant woman," said Gerald.

"Gerald don't joke about that," said Danny. "Besides what are you doing?"

"Nothin', just going over to Maria's," said Gerald.

"Wonder what you're gonna be doing there?" said Danny.

"None of your business okay," said Gerald, going into the kitchen.

"They're gonna do it," said Danny.

"Guaranteed," said Alicia. "Now where were we?"

"I think my hand's were in your shirt," he said. They resumed their makeout session. Gerald walked past again after eating, and just shook his head as he went back to his room.

_"I swear they gonna have like a thousand kids if they get married,"_ he thought. Going back into his room he waited until he deemed it was the best time to go.

* * *

(9 PM)

He got there precisely on the dash. He opened the door and noticed that it was already open. Coming in, he saw that the house was deserted, save for the sound of someone moving around in the room he knew was hers.

"Gerald, is that you?" she said.

"Yes it's me," he said. He heard her shuffling some more as he walked to her room. The door to her room was closed.

"Where's everyone else at?" he asked.

"They're all at my aunt's house in Hartford. They won't be back till Saturday," she said. The shuffling became more frantic as he pressed his ear to the door and heard her moving things around. Then the lights in her room went out, but a yellow-orange glow was coming from the room.

"Okay, you can come in," she said. He slowly opened the door and immediately his eyes widened. She was standing by her bed wearing a light-green see through-bra with matching panties. There were candles in the corners of her room and near the bed, giving the room a yellow-orange glow as the smell of lavender spread though the room.

"Maria?"

"Yes?" she said, coming closer to him till she was standing right in front of him. She was half a head shorter than him, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. In fact, it was kind of a turn on.

"What are you doing?" he said, though he knew the answer.

"I think I've waited long enough. You've never pushed me to do this with you, and you've waited patiently for it. Most other guys would have left me by then, but then you told me you were going to Syracuse to be with me also. I think it's about time you got it," she said, her hands snaking up to his neck, wrapping around it.

"You didn't have to..." Her finger hushed him before she pulled him in to a heated, soft kiss. He felt his fire for her kindle up even more as they slowly made their way to the bed, light smacking noises resonating through the room with each time their lips met. She was the first to reach her bed, him following on top of her, knocking his shoes off his feet as he climbed onto her bed, their lips never losing contact. His shirt was next as he and her continued kissing.

His hands were on her sides as he rubbed up and down her smooth skin. His kisses on her luscious lips went down to her neck as he gave her the most pleasurable openmouth kisses he had ever given her there. Her hand felt his skin, so soft yet rugged, a delightful feeling. His lips were so gentle, tickling out so many delights throughout her body.

Her hands went up to his head, tangling into his hair as he kissed down her throat to her chest. He used one hand to unbuckle the latch behind her back and threw her bra to the floor.

_"Oh my God, how did he do that?" _she thought.

**"He has been to second base a lot." **

When her bra was discarded off of her, Gerald took a short pause to gaze at her tan-yellow breasts rising and falling with each breath. He kissed slowly to the apex of her breasts, hovering butterfly kisses in the valley of her breasts. She moaned lightly as small bits of pleasure overtook her. She nearly shot out of her bed when he quickly took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard.

"Aww, Gerald, oh right there," she said softly. He continued sucking hard on it as he massaged the other one, switching to give each one equal treatment. Her hands kept his head to her two breasts, moaning and sighing as he licked and sucked on her two peaks. Her groin was on his thigh as he worked on her and she rubbed it on his thigh, letting him know just what she wanted. Gerald could tell her anxiety.

"Not yet," he whispered to her, his breath tickling her breasts. His hand moved down to the fabric of her panties and rubbed her core. He could feel that her panties were already dampened a bit and rubbed into the spot more until he removed his fingers and saw a small bead of her juices on it.

"Wet already?" he said coyly. Before she could shoot back a reply. his fingers moved her panties to the side to expose her wet and moist core and rubbed her lips. She sighed loudly and bucked into them, silently begging him to enter her. Gerald complied and slid his fingers into her. Immediately her walls clamped around his two fingers, making a nice tight fit on him. He already knew she wasn't a virgin, but her tightness really took him by surprise.

He pumped his fingers into her, trying to find her elusive G-spot.

"AWW, Gerald!" she moaned, her arms wrapped tightly around her as she bucked her hips into his fingers, pushing them deeper. Gerald pumped them in faster, his erection hardening by the second from the feminist moans she was giving. Maria was lost in the feel of electric waves of pleasure shooting through her body. Her fingers wove through his hair, fisting in them as she moaned from Gerald's pleasuring. Gerald held one of her breasts in place and began to suckle on her nipple. She could feel herself ready to go over the edge

"Gerald!" she said, moaning his name. He knew that meant she was close. He took out his fingers, much to her displeasure.

"What are you..AH!" she said. Gerald had grabbed her by her hips and had pulled her up to his face so that her core was staring at him right in the face. He dove his tongue right in, lapping all around and inside her core. Her hands clenched the bedsheets as she felt that feeling gather in the pit of her stomach.

"Gerald..ahh...oh god!" she yelled. His tongue was all inside her, tasting everything she had to offer. He was holding her hips in place as he went from swirling his tongue around her to a combination of thrusting and licking. The tip of his tongue barely grazed the tip of her G-spot and he took the time to delve deeper and in no time he hitting it. His upper lips sucked onto her hardened clit and in no time she came.

"Gerald!" she screamed when she came. Her lips constricted onto his tongue as her juices flowed out, steadily streaming into his mouth. He drank it all down with no complaint, savoring her taste. When her orgasm had died down he gently placed her onto the bed. In no time she found his zipper and stripped his pants down, ripping his underwear out of the way. Once his member was in full view of her she grasped it and began to stroke it, sucking lightly on his tip. However, eating her out had made Gerald so hard that he came. In one long, deep groan his load shot into her face, his member pulsing in her hands. She was taken aback at first because of how quick it was.

"Sorry, that usually doesn't happen," he said, afraid for her to think he a preemie. She giggled lightly, cleaning his load off her face.

"It's okay, I tend to have that affect," she said, pushing him down on the bed and straddling him. Just as she was about to enter, he stopped her.

"I need a condom first," he said. He reached to his pants on the floor and took it out. She read the label as he ripped the package and put it on.

"Trojan XXX Ecstasy?" she said, knowing it's fearsome reputation.

"Only for you," he said. He pushed her onto the bed and entered her swiftly. The two gasped at the feeling of them becoming one. It was indescribable. It felt to both of them as if he wasn't wearing a condom at all. Thank the gods for the new 21st century technology. He started off slowly, feeling her slick, tight walls clinging to his member. He could feel it so weel, if he had taken the condom off it would have felt the same.

"Oh my gods!" he groaned as he thrust into her. This was unlike any other condom he had used before. She felt it too, and it was sending her into bliss.

"Ah Gerald, harder please," she begged. Gerald decided to use her needs to his advantage. He slowed down to slow, steady pumps.

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you clearly," he said.

"Gerald, please!" she begged, showing how much pleasure she wanted.

"How badly do you want it?" he said teasingly, playing with her, though he wanted to bow to her wishes and pound away at her mercilessly.

"Badly!" she nearly yelled at him, her nails pinching into his ribs.

"Beg," he said.

"God Gerald, please!" she said.

"Beg."

"I want you to pound away at me mercilessly mi amor," she said, desperation in her voice as she moved her hips desperately into him. Gerald smiled.

"Okay, I guess that's good enough," he said. On that note he sped, going very quick, long strokes. Maria threw her head back and moaned as she felt Gerald's member hit her in some of the deepest places she'd ever felt. Gerald helped her wrap her legs around his waist and squeezed her breasts, making her yelp from the sudden pleasure.

"God Gerald..so...big...ahh!" she exclaimed. Her hands went down to his sides, scratching along his ribs, showing him how good it was feeling. Gerald could feel her legs tighten more and more on him as he felt her walls clench tighter around his member. He knew she was coming fast, so he decided to speed it up. He pressed both her breasts together and latched onto each nipple, sucking on them both simultaneously.

"AHHH!" she yelled. She was so unbearably close as he thrust into her and sucked on her breasts. Her eyes clenched shut as she felt it about ready to hit. Two of his fingers traveled stealthily down to her core and twisted her nub, giving her what she desperately needed.

"GERALD!" she yelled, screaming his name. Her walls held his member in place as she came hard onto him. Gerald felt a trickle of liquids splash onto his groin and thighs, trickling down. He knew exactly what he made her do.

"Maria, I think you just..."

"I know. Oh my god that was so intense," she said breathlessly as she came off her high. Her hands once again tangled into his hair, breathing heavily.

"How did you do that?" she said.

"I don't know, guess I'm just too good," he said. She rolled her eyes, smiling up at him.

"I also noticed you haven't cum yet," she said. "I gotta fix that." Surprising Gerald greatly she flipped them over and began to ride him. Gerald didn't even have time to know what was going on before she pinned his arms above his head, and she had a tight grip.

"Time for me to torture you now," she said, riding him slowly, her legs locked on his thighs, unable to let him move at all. (Deja vu). Seeing that Gerald looked like he wanted her to go faster, she hovered her breasts over his face, making sure that they were just out of reach.

"Do you want these?" she said coyly, still slowly riding him. Gerald shut his mouth, not wanting to beg, though he knew he couldn't hold it in forever. Her walls were clenching his member, and the way she was moving made it feel as tight as a glove. Each hip hugging hump was driving him crazy, and he couldn't move, and her beautiful orbs in front of his face wasn't helping in the slightest.

"All you have to do is ask," she said huskily into his ear. He could feel his climax coming, but his pride was killing him. When she began moving her hips in circular motions, he had enough.

"Maria, please," he whispered to her. She thought about it for a moment, and then gave in. She lowered her breasts down to him and he gladly sucked on one of her orbs as she began to ride him harder and faster. She released his hands and let him grab onto her hips to urge her to go faster.

"Maria," he said moaning her name. He thrust up when she came down, letting him go deeper and deeper into her. She sat up on him and rode him faster, her breasts bouncing as she rode him, her hand grasping one of them. Gerald had never seen something so sexy in his life. Sure he had sex with two girls before, but this time was different. His grip on her hips clenched tighter as he felt his climax beginnning to approach.

She felt an arousal spasm from him and went harder on him, feeling she was close to. Her front pressed into his as they both let their hips do the work as they kissed each other heatedly. The clock was ticking for their time bomb of lovemaking neared it's close. Gerald bit onto her earlobe as she bit down onto her shoulder. Their moans had escalated so that if someone walked into the house, they would have heard them. Finally, he came and his seed roared into the condom, his penis pulsing rapidly. When she felt it pulse she came to. They couple let out a well-satisfied, loud moan when they came, Gerald thrusting into her three more times before he stopped moving.

Maria rested ontop of his body, reveling in his heat as their sweaty bodies connected.

"That was..."

"Mind-blowing," she finished for him. He smiled and the two shared a tender kiss. She sat up on him and let his member slide out, covered in her juices. He took the condom off and the two sighed in relief when they saw it wasn't broken.

"Wow, these things do work," he said.

"Yep. We're using these from now on," she said, making small figure eights on his chest. His hands flowed through her hair, feeling their silky texture.

"You know, I think I might be able to spend the night if you want me to," he said.

"I like that offer. I'll take it," she said.

"You know I got more," he said in a sexy tone to her.

"Well what are you waiting for, give me everything you got," she said. They both giggled as they got under the covers, followed by the sounds of other things.

* * *

(The next day)

Today was Seth's birthday. He was eighteen years old now. June would be eighteen in August, along with Gerald. Seth convinced his parents that he wanted his eighteenth birthday to be a pool party. One, because it was hot, two, because of his powers with water, and three, he really wanted to see June in a bikini. He invited the Stones ad many other demigod friends and some from school.

The party was at 4:00, but the Stones would get there around two o'clock. As everyone was getting ready, Danny Jr. was in his room, pondering. His Dad came by and saw him staring at the ceiling. He knew whenever Danny did, this, he was thinking hard about something.

"Danny, what's wrong?" said Danny.

"Dad, I really want Alicia to be there, but her parents and all..."

"Oh. Well Seth did invite her, he just doesn't know about her..restrictions," said Danny Sr.

"Dad, I need to go talk to her parents right now," said Danny.

"You need a ride?" said his Dad.

"No. I need to do this my own way," said Danny.

"Meaning earth travel?" Danny nodded. Danny Sr. sighed.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone about this," said Danny Sr.

"Okay Dad," said Danny. The two's fist met gently, their little secret handshake they shared since Danny was six. Without another word, Danny disappeared.

* * *

He appeared right in the living room, startling her parents.

"What? Daniel, how..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, I have to talk to you," said Danny.

"You know you cannot see our daughter..."

"That's the thing. I can't. Sir, I'm in love with your daughter," said Danny.

"Daniel, you know why we can't allow that..."

"Can you please listen! I've shown her secretly how to defend herself, and she came up to me and said that she doesn't care, she wants to see me because we love each other a lot as it is, and if you think I'm gonna sit here and let you take the one thing that keeps me sane you have another thing coming!" said Danny. The Johnson's hadn't seen him like this before, and they knew he was serious. He would never hurt them, but he wasn't leaving until they gave him an answer.

Sighing, Mr. Johnson got up. He was a tall man, making Danny stare up at him.

"You love my daughter?" he said.

"Yes."

"Will you protect her?"

"Yes." Sighing again, Mr. Johnson spoke.

"I guess you may see each other," said Mr. Johnson. Danny smiled, and he returned it, as did Mrs. Johnson. Alicia came into the living room, hearing the entire conversation from the hallway.

"It's alright," said Mr. Johnson. Alicia ran over and hugged Danny, kissing him in front of her parents. As they were about to deepen it, Mr. Johnson separated them.

"Please don't make me change my mind," said Mr. Johnson.

"Sorry Dad, got carried away," said Alicia.

"So why did you come over here Daniel?" said Mrs. Johnson.

"This, and because Seth's party today," said Danny.

"Oh that's today? I didn't get the invite," said Alicia.

"I got it. He told me to give it to you," said Danny.

"Oh. Let me go and get changed first," she said. He waited five minutes for her. she came back in jean booty shorts, flip-flops, and a white-shirt.

"What's with that?" he said.

"You'll see," she said, winking.

"We'll be back at a decent time sir," said Danny.

"That's what I like to hear," said Mr. Johnson as the two teens disappeared into the Earth.

"Our daughter sure does pick the strangest guys," said Mrs. Johnson.

"She gets it from you."

* * *

Danny and Alicia appeared right by the pool, actually popping under right next to the last person Danny wanted to meet.

"Daniel "Danny" Stone II, what did you just do?" his grandfather bellowed.

"Uh, nothing," he said slowly.

"You know the rules young man," said Zeus.

"It was for a good cause."

"Picking up your mortal girlfriend is not a good cause. Who told you that?" said Zeus. In the distance, Danny Sr. put a newspaper over his face to hide himself from view.

"I had to convince her parents it was alright," said Danny.

"Do you know the reason why the rule was made?" said Zeus.

"Not really," said Danny.

"When you were very little, a monster attacked your home. And not just yours, but Jackson's and many others. We found out they could sense when you're using your godly powers. to them, it's like a pulse being sent to them the same way a shark senses it's prey. Because of that the rule was made," said Zeus.

"But grandad, I needed to convince her parents that I loved her," said Danny. Zeus looked at the two of them up and down as if looking on them on the inside. It felt like an X-ray scan for the two of them. A few seconds later, Zeus spoke.

"Just don't do this again. I already got on your brother for this, yet surprisingly your sister is able to stay to the rules," said Zeus.

"She takes after Mom," said Danny.

"Oh yes, and you two take after your father," said Zeus, going over it in his head.

"So are you staying here?" said Danny.

"No, I just needed to talk to your mother and Perseus for a moment," said Zeus. With that he vanished in a crackle of electricity.

"I forgot that Zeus is your grandfather," said Alicia.

"Yeah, scary isn't it," said Danny.

"Well I'll be back, just gotta put some stuff in the locker," said Alicia. She walked towards the pool's lockers as Danny went to the pool to get a chair. He saw Seth and June in a pool chair, June wearing some booty shorts that covered the bottom of her bikini, and the top of her bikini fully exposed. Seth eyes were all over her, and her eyes were over him since he was wearing ocean blue trunks and no shirt, showing off his upper body.

The adults were off talking to themselves. Katie was wearing a pink and green bikini while Danny was wearing brown and white trunks. Annabeth was wearing a one piece with the sides cut out to expose her sides. Percy was wearing sea-green trunks.

"Where's Gerald at?" Danny asked his sister.

"I don't know. He said he was coming later," said June.

_"Wonder where he went off to?"_ Danny thought. As he was thinking, he saw Alicia come out. He felt his jaw nearly fall down to the floor.

She was everything above 'drop-dead gorgeous.' Her bikini was all dark blue, strings tied together on both sides of her bottoms and two knots, one behind her neck the other on her mid-back, holding up her top part.

"Oh my gods," he said silently to himself. She was able to read his lips.

"You like?" she said coyly, coming up to him closer.

"You're gonna make me wanna go to the bathroom," he said.

"To do what?" she said, playing dumb.

"Guy things," said Danny.

"Can I join you?" she said.

"Only if you really want to in a public restroom," said Danny. She smiled, holding his hand.

"Come on boyfriend, we have some swimming to do."

* * *

As the party went on and teens and adults splashed in the pool, two helmed figures looked on from a skyscraper.

"Are we shielded from Apollo's gaze?" said one of them.

"Yes _Alfodr_," said the second figure. The first figure gazed down upon the party going on, seeing the many laughing and smiling faces.

"I do not wish to harm the children of the gods. They have done nothing wrong, but I fear we may have to," said the first figure.

"Father, there's no other way. Their godly parents should not have gotten themselves into this, messing with our territory. The Great war has swelled their pride," said the second one.

"Our full strength is still being gathered. The Olympians will pay for their deceit, in time. For now we wait," said the first man. He still gazed down there. He saw briefly, for a moment, Poseidon, ruler of the sea.

"Father, we must go. The cloak will not keep for long," said the second man. The first figure nodded. A raven flew out from the sky and landed on his shoulder. He and the second man turned to leave and vanished, disappearing from view.

Poseidon felt a shiver down his spine. He looked over at a distant skyscraper, gazing intently at it.

"Dad, what's wrong?" said Percy.

"Nothing Percy, nothing."


	13. Gods vs The Gods?

(Graduation)

Danny, along with Alicia, watched the bottom of the school's stadium as his brother and sister, along with Seth, Maria, and Harmonia, were waiting to be handed their diplomas. Danny Sr. looked on with pride as Katie let a silent tear flow down her face.

"It seems like yesterday they were born," said Danny.

"Yep. Actually, it feels like we were graduating while they were still kicking around in me," said Katie. The two lightly giggled, reminiscing. Not too far away, Percy and Annabeth were watching their son ready to receive his diploma, along with Clarisse and Chris, and the Hernandez family. Nico and Aurora were there too with Bianca, along with Pan and Juniper with Pan. Father and son had disguised themselves with fake feet and their customary, and partially famous, rasta caps to hide their horns, though Pan could have went without the rasta cap since his horns hadn't grown in just yet.

"And so to finish this speech, I say congratulations Class of 2034!" said the principal. As names were called out, the top 10% of the graduating class was called. All four of them were in it, and their families let out a mighty cheer for them when their names were called. Gerald and June hugged onstage since they were twins and Gerald's name was right before hers. Once they were finished with the 'smart people' the rest of the graduating class was given their diplomas. Once they were called all the graduating seniors rose and threw their caps into the air as everyone in the stadium applauded.

* * *

"Danny, we're not going forever," said June.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you guys. The house won't be the same without you," said Danny.

"Wow, you're taking this harder than Mom and Dad," said June.

"I know," said Danny, sounding a little sad.

"It's okay, you still got my little sister here," said June.

"Who?"

"Alicia silly," said June.

"Right," said Danny, slightly blushing.

"Relax little bro, you'll be fine, it's not like I'm very far," said June.

"True," said Danny.

"And we still have camp this summer, don't forget," said June.

"Also true. Wish Alicia could go there," said Danny.

"Actually, she can," said June.

"What do you mean?" said Danny.

"Chiron made a few arrangements. Since our numbers are down since the battle with the Gigantes, we're recruiting mortals who can see through the Mist," said June.

"Really?"

"Yep. A few of them came by during spring break," said June.

"Where do they stay at?" said Danny.

"They built some cabins by everyone else. There's only 15 so far, but we'll have more. Pretty soon they might outnumber the demigods," said June.

"So I can take Alicia?"

"Basically," said June.

"What do I need to do?" said Danny.

"Get her parents consent, and then inform Chiron," said June.

"Wow, that simple?"

"I know right."

* * *

(That same night)

"Danny, I seriously doubt my parents will let me," said Alicia.

"Can you try to?" said Danny as they walked down a street in his neighborhood.

"I can, but I doubt they'll listen," said Alicia.

"Just say it's for your safety," said Danny.

"You really think that can work?" she said.

"It's worth a try," said Danny. She smiled for a minute and they held hands. As they walked back to his house, a man clad in a business suit came walking by. He had hair the color of straw. He had a beard that covered his entire lower face, flowing down to the middle of his neck. He had ice-blue eyes and a scar on his right cheek. Now it's not weird to see a guy in business attire coming down a random street, but it is when he stops right in front of you.

"Hello, I'm new here. What are your names?" said the stranger. Danny and Alicia had a full mind to just leave, but this man seemed like he really need some help. He sounded...foreign.

"I'm Danny, and this is Alicia, yours?" said Danny.

"Just call me...Biorn," said the stranger.

"Are you new here?" said Alicia.

"Yes, just checking somethings," said the man.

"You're accent sounds very Germanic. Are you from Norway or Sweden?" said Danny.

"You could say that," said the man. "I'm actually just checking around."

"For housing?" said Alicia.

"Something like that. Well I must be off," said the man. He walked off into the shadows.

"Weird," said Danny, watching the man leave.

"What was that all about?" said Alicia.

"I don't know. did you feel something..strange around him?" said Danny.

"Yeah, it was like it was something different," said Alicia.

"Biorn, that's a weird name," said Danny. "Last time I heard of that name was in _The Hobbit_."

"You actually read that?" she said.

"It was a good read, and the movie was epic too," said Danny. Alicia just rolled her eyes, smiling. Danny smiled too as they headed back to his house. As they were leaving, someone was watching their every move.

"So young, so tender, yet this must be done," he said quietly.

* * *

When they got back to the house, they noticed the place was near empty, save for his parents.

"Where's everyone else?" said Danny.

"They went off partying," said Danny as he and Katie cuddled on the couch watching a movie.

"So I guess your room?" said Alicia.

"Sure," said Danny. As the two headed off, Katie couldn't help but watch.

"In a way, they seem just like us," she said.

"Minus our endless little 'meetings'?" said Danny. She hit him lightly.

"Shut up before you make me regret them," she said.

"You seemed to really enjoy them," he said, a smug smile on his face.

"3...2...1," she said. She pounced and she managed to pin him down. He rolled his eyes and flipped them over, pinning her. She tried to move, but she couldn't.

"Told you; you can't beat me," said Danny. As he said that, he felt an electric current passing through him. Before he knew, he was slumped on the couch, letting Katie take advantage of this and pinning him down when he regained his feeling. Her thighs locked on his and she pinned his hands over his head.

"Got ya," she said. He rolled his eyes and flipped them over, pinning her down.

"Who has whom?" he said. She gave him a fierce defiant look. Before he knew it, he felt an electric current pass through him. He suddenly lost control of all his motor skills and collapsed on her. As fast as it happened, he regained his senses, but by that time she had pinned him down, good this time.

"Come on Danny, give up?" she said. danny struggled, but he knew he was beat. However, he knew there was one last thing he could. He fixed her with a stare she knew all too well, and she had a good reason to be afraid of it.

"Oh no, not.." His lips found hers and she instantly melted. this was his secret weapon on her. He felt her turn into mush in his arms and he sat up with her straddling his hips. When the kiss ended, he saw her eyes glazed with passion and lust.

"How about we call it a draw?" she said.

"Works for me," he said. They watched the rest of the movie with her back to his front as he silently kissed her neck from time to time.

* * *

(Danny's room)

"So how are you going to deal with your brother and sister not here anymore?" said Alicia as she and him were on his bed, her straddling his hips as they were both sitting up.

"I think it'll be a lot more lonely here, but as long as I'm with you I think my sanity's alright," he said. She silently laughed as their lips found each others. This was one of her favorite things to do, kissing him. It had become somewhat of an addiction to her, but she didn't think it was fatal in anyway. Actually to her she thought it was the exact opposite. When they pulled away they looked intently into their eyes.

"Danny, what do you love about me?" she said.

"Let's see," he said. He pushed her down lightly till she was on her back on the bed as he hovered over her.

"I love the way you smile," he said, tracing his finger around her mouth as she smiled up at him.

"I love the way your skin feels," he said, ghosting his hand across her cheek. His hand traveled to her lips again.

"I love the way you taste," he said quietly as he captured her lips again for a fleeting moment.

"I love the way your neck feels," he said, kissing along down her neck as she sighed in contempt.

"I love the way your breasts feel," he said, his hand cupping softly around it as she made another soft moan.

"And I love the way your belly tastes when I'm kissing down it," he said, slowly lifting up her shirt to expose her belly as he softly kissed up and down in length as she sighed more.

"And most of all, I love you," he said, kissing her fiercely on her lips. Her arms wrapped around his back as they kissed each other passionately. As they continued, they felt the temperature in the room get a little hotter.

"Is it hot in here or what?" she said coyly to him. He smiled and laced his hands with hers as their kiss heated up. His hands soon tangled into shirt as hers went up his. He felt his shirt about to come off, and at the last second he stopped and got off of her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's getting _way_ too hot," he said. She understood what he meant.

"How long till the wait is over?" she said.

"In about two weeks," he said. She slumped near his side.

"I want it to be over really badly," she said.

"Me too. Believe me," he said.

"I think after that, we don't have to wait anymore," she said.

"You mean you..."

"Yes Danny, I want to nearly every chance we get," she said. Danny looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes Danny, I've daydreaming everyday about you and me doing that," she said, her hand clenching around his.

"Really?" he said, getting interested quickly. "Like what?"

"Some very steamy, sexy, naughty things," she said.

"If they involve handcuffs or whips then I've lost interest," said Danny.

"No nothing like that, just really, really good things," she said, looking at him lustfully.

"Stop you're making me feel really horny now," said Danny, smiling.

"Which'll only make two weeks from now even better," she said.

"So what do you have in mind?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said.

* * *

(Later that night)

The doorbell rang and Danny Sr. got up to answer it. When he opened it, he saw a man he'd never seen before.

"Hello, may I come in? It's very cold outside and the weather is about to get nasty," said the stranger. Danny had half a mind to not let him in, but then he remembered reading the Bible. Of course Jesus was a miracle son of Zeus who had the powers of all the Greek gods but Ares, and maybe Aphrodite, and he was actually preaching about Zeus himself, or at least the Pantheon of the Gods into one all powerful one. His doctrines established Christianity, so in a sense more than a third of the world worships the Olympians. (This is summing up to Percy Jackson standards, not the truth. If you flame me, I'll hunt you down 'cause I'm a Christian too.) He knew he had to show this man compassion, even if he was a complete stranger.

"Okay, come in until the storm passes," said Danny.

"Thank you," said the man. When he came in, he wiped his feet on the mat and came into the living room.

"Oh, who is this Danny?" said Katie, though in her tone one could tell she was concerned.

"What's your name?" said Danny.

"Just call me Biorn," said the man.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you Norwegian?" said Danny.

"Something like that," said Biorn.

"So what are you doing around here?" said Katie.

"Just looking through around," said Biorn.

"Oh, real estate?" said Katie.

"Something like that," said Biorn. At that moment Danny and Alicia came out for a quick glass of water. They spotted Biorn on the couch.

"Biorn, what are you doing here?" said Danny.

"You two know each other?" said Danny and Katie.

"We passed him when we were walking," said Danny Jr.

"Really?" said Danny and Katie.

"Yes. You have very well behaved children," said Biorn.

"Thanks, but Alicia isn't our daughter. She's a family friend, and also Danny's girlfriend," sad Katie.

"Oh. He's the only one?" said Biorn.

"No. He has two older siblings: Gerald and June," said Danny Sr.

"Oh, that seems like a very nice family," said Biorn.

"Thanks again," said Danny Sr. "Where do you live at?"

"I come and go as I see fit. Kind of a nomad really, but I reside at my father's abode," said Biorn.

"Where is that at?" said Danny Jr.

Biorn thought for a moment. "Don't really know how to put it in your terms, but you could say it's in the sky." Everyone else didn't get it, but they went along with it. He obviously didn't want to share too much information about his personal life.

"So Biorn, are you married?" said Katie.

"Yes. I have a lovely wife," said Biorn.

"What's her name?" said Danny Sr. Before Biorn could answer, Zeus walked in through the door.

"Hello everyone, I just came to see if..." he said, but he stopped when his eyes fell on Biorn. His eyes got wide when he saw him.

"Dad, is everything okay?" said Katie.

"Yes, just fine. Excuse me sir, may I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" said Zeus.

"By all means," said Biorn. The two men walked in there seperately.

"I wonder what that was all about?" said Alicia.

(Kitchen)

"Wow, the generations always seem to amaze me," said Biorn.

"What are you doing here?" said Zeus, the two speaking in hushed whispers.

"I just came to see the new numbers," said Biorn.

"For what. May I remind you that you are in our territory," said Zeus, his eyes blazing.

"Spare me the threatening god of the sky. The god of thunder doesn't take them as much a problem," said Biorn. "And by territory, don't you mean the one you were enroaching on?"

"We never did," said Zeus.

"Don't lie. You've been taking parts of our territory since the first Americans landed here, and now you're taking the rest here and back in our homeland," said Biorn.

"But we..."

"No, this time you've gone too far. We haven't had this talk since the Great War, but I guess we can fight the next one soon," said Biorn. He took a look at the Stones.

"It's a shame, I really don't want to have to hamr these people..."

"You touch them and you're finished," said Zeus, his eyes flashing brightly.

"I don't remember you doing the same to mine," said Biorn.

"That was..."

"The same! Good night Zeus," said Biorn, heading out the kitchen.

"Sorry my friends, I must leave," said Biorn.

"But it's pouring out there," said Katie.

"It's okay. I'll manage out here," said Biorn.

"Are you sure?" said Danny Sr.

"Yes. Thank you for your hospitality," sad Biorn. He walked towards the door and left them.

"Zeus, what was that all about?" said Danny Sr.

"Don't worry, just wanted to talk to him for a moment. I must be going now," said Zeus. Without another word he left too.

"Is is me, or have the gods been acting strange?" said Danny Jr.

"Yeah. Poseidon seemed really edgy at Seth's party," said Danny Sr.

"I take it that's not a good thing," said Alicia.

"Whenever the gods are acting strange, it never is," said Katie.

* * *

A golden hall in clouds very far away thundered with activity as a storm brewed overhead. In the hall sat tall, handsome, beautiful people, all with either brown, gold, or black hair. One with snow-white hair sat at the end of the hall on top of a throne, his bright helm transfixed with two eagle wings cast in silver, and a band of bronze around his forehead. A black eye-patch covered his left eye and atop one of his shoulders was a raven.

Into the hall came a very familiar face, his business suit becoming Viking-like armor, a single leather headband wrapped around his forehead.

"Welcome back my son," said the leader of the Gods.

"Thank you _Alfodr_. The plan is going forward. We're known to the Olympians," said Biorn.

"Aesir, gather around. The Olympians will feel threatened and they will attack. We must be ready. Be ready at all times," said the _Alfodr_. He looked at his son.

"My son Thor, are you ready?" said the _Alfodr_.

"Yes my Father, Odin king of the Gods.


	14. Revealing

(Two weeks later)

"So li'l bro, what do you wanna do today?" said Gerald.

"You mean today?" said Danny.

"Yeah, what other day is there?" said Gerald.

"No, it's just that today...well," said Danny.

"Well what?" said Gerald.

"Me and Alicia were going to...ummm..you know," said Danny.

"Oh that, you mean now?" said Gerald.

"No, just later on," said Danny.

"No I just meant for a few hours. Me, Maria, June, and Seth were going. You two wanna tag along?" said Gerald. Danny thought for a moment.

"Sure, I guess we can spare a few hours," said Danny.

"Good, the I'll let you two have some 'quality' time later," said Gerald.

"Thanks. What about you and Maria?" said Danny.

"Oh, well me and her were going to visit some places while Seth and June go and do something," said Gerald.

"Nice," said Danny.

"And Mom and Dad are off doing a mission for Chiron, so you'll have the house to yourselves," said Gerald.

"What's the mission?" said Danny.

"Something top secret. Only the senior demigods know about it," said Gerald.

"Okay. So what are we going to go see?" said Danny.

"We'll see when we get there," said Gerald. "Go call her."

"Okay. Me and her will drive over there," said Danny. Danny had gotten his license a week ago.

"Aiight then. We'll see you when you get there. Be at Vision Theatres by 2 okay," said Gerald.

"Will do."

* * *

"So go to the movies and then after that it's just me and you," she said, walking her fingers across his chest as he drove through the New York traffic.

"Yep. Have your parents agreed yet?" said Danny, smiling.

"They're still thinking, but I think they'll say yes," said Alicia.

"So what's your story for tonight?" said Danny.

"That I'm off with my boyfriend and he's going to treat me well," she said.

"Did they catch the hidden meaning in that?" said Danny.

"They might have, but I think they see that I'm in love with you, and you love me, and they know you'll always take care of me," she said.

"Yeah, that's me," he said, chuckling. "So what do you have in mind for tonight baby?"

She smiled seductively. "You'll see later' I can't spoil the surprise, no matter how sexy you are."

"I love it when you talk like that," he said.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't," she said, kissing him on the cheek softly.

"I still can't believe we went three months without doing it," he said.

"You don't know the half of it," she said.

"Really?" he said as they arrived the at the parking lot and waited for the other four to show up.

"Yep. You should know what I did to myself," she said, her hand moving tantalizing slow on her exposed thigh since she was wearing shorts that came down mid-thigh.

"Like what?" said Danny.

"Hmmm, feel on myself, touch myself while thinking of you," she said slowly as she unbuckled her seatbelt to get out of her seat and straddle his lap. She was wearing a tanktop today, exposing a little of her cleavage.

"And what else?" he said, his hands on her hips.

"Other, very erotic things," she said in his ear, sucking on his earlobe. He moaned lightly.

"Keep that up and we'll do it right here," he whispered, his hands going down to lightly squeeze her butt, drawing on an illicit moan from her.

"That'd be nice, but we gotta go," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're such a tease," he said as they got out of the car.

* * *

(Mission)

"What are we looking for Percy?" said Danny.

"The gods need us to check out this area," said Percy.

"In Canada?" said Danny.

"I don't know too much either. All I know is that something is up in this area. Can you feel it?" said Percy.

"Yeah, I can feel it," said Danny. Him and Percy were scouring the outskirts of Toronto. Katie and Annabeth were off somewhere too.

"This feels so...foreign," said Danny.

"It does. I've never felt it like this. something's definitely here," said Percy.

"What could it be?" said Danny.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out," said Percy. As they scaled a hill, an unnatural fog fell in. It was already cloudy, but the fog made it even darker.

"Now I'm scared," said Percy. He and Danny drew out their weapons, ready to take on anything that came in their way. As they moved through the mist, they heard voices in the air, speaking in a language.

"It sounds Germanic," said Danny.

"How can you...oh yeah I forgot," said Percy. As they traveled further into the mist, the voices started to get louder, more harmonic and echoing louder as if something was chattering an incantation. A dark figure loomed up ahead and they halted. The figure moved towards them before stopping. Even though it was ten feet away, they couldn't see it's face.

"Who are you?" demanded Percy.

"You should not be here children of the Olympians," said the figure in a masculine voice.

"Tell us something we don't know. Just answer the question," said Danny.

"I'm called many things. I was called _**Teiws, **__**Tīw, **_and _**Ziu, **_but my name for you is Tyr," said the figure. Danny's heart automatically froze.

"Percy, let's get out of here. This is a god," said Danny.

"God? What do you mean, there's only the Olympians," said Percy.

"Percy, this is a Norse god," said Danny.

"Wait, you mean there's others?" said Percy.

"Yes, and this one is the god of single combat," said Danny.

"That's not good is it?" said Percy.

"Not at all," said Danny.

"Me and you can handle him. I've dealt with the war god before," said Percy.

"I take it you'll not leave?" said Tyr. His entire body was shown before them. He was clean-shaven, with piercing brown eyes. A sword and shield in hand, and a helm made of solid steel. What Danny and Percy noticed overall about his shield was there was a stump holding it, no hand at all.

"You're scared of a one-handed dude?" said Percy.

"That is an unwise move demigod. Now you must suffer," said Tyr. At that he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" said Percy. At that a minute he felt a sword slas his shoulder. He gripped it in pain as the same sword cut Danny in his thigh.

_"We're not getting out of this one,"_Danny thought as they saw Tyr charged at them.

* * *

The movie was over as three couples came out.

"Wow, epic movie," said Seth.

"Never knew that a guy's guts can fly that high in the air," said Maria.

"Are you kidding, that was nothing but a gore bath," said June, looking like the movie had bothered her.

"Babe, it's okay. At least you didn't break my hand," said Seth, whose hand had a bruise mark on it.

"I thought it was alright," said Alicia.

"Only because you and lover boy here were making out half of the movie," said Gerald. The two teens blushed a little.

"Just please don't destroy anything at the house," said Gerald. "And don't wake up June."

"Umm, Gerald, me and Seth were going to his house," said June.

"To...oh gods no," said Gerald, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you can come to my house Gerald," said Maria. Gerald thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Danny. The other four waved as he and Alicia got in the car and drove off to the house.

* * *

Annabeth and Katie were scouring around the shady district of Toronto.

"I don't like leaving the guys by themselves," said Katie.

"Me neither, but we need to cover more ground," said Annabeth.

"But we haven't heard from them in four hours," said Katie. Annabeth thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, I'll call Percy," she said. Picking up her cell phone she pressed his name on speed dial and put the phone to her ear. The phone rang and rang, but nothing happened.

"He's not picking up," said Annabeth.

"I'll try Danny," said Katie. Her phone did the same, but the result was the same.

"Something's wrong," said Katie. The two dashed off to find their husbands. As they ran, Katie's heart beat furiously, but not from the result of her running. She was worried to death because she didn't know if Danny was in trouble or not.

_"Danny." _

* * *

The two demigods were on the ground, their blood seeping through their multiple wounds. Only Danny was able to kneel, though just barely. Percy was on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Maybe I shouldn't have made Hades take the curse of Achilles off me," said Percy.

"Yeah, that would've been nice," said Danny. _"If only I could heal faster!" _Tyr was over them, flexing his sword arm.

"Do you surrender? If not I'll be forced to end your lives," he said. Danny got up and tried to swing, but Tyr's shield found his chest and a loud crack resounded in the air. Percy tried to get up too, but Tyr knocked him over his head and left a huge, round knot on his head. Danny felt his ribs as he lay on the ground. Two ribs were broken, and a few others bruised and cracked. Desperately he tried to get his sword, but Tyr kicked it away.

"Now do you concede defeat?" he said. Percy and Danny still tried to rise, but they were grievously hurt. Tyr smiled down at their antics, their determination amusing him.

"Do you know the story of how I lost my hand?" said Tyr.

"Not really," said Percy.

"In the olden days, before you were even thoughts in your Greek parents heads, the Norse gods reigned supreme over much of Europa. In those days, beasts very similar, but more powerful and ancient then your monsters seized fear in the hearts of all, even us _Aesir_. The mightiest of them was Fenrir. He was a great beast, the most terrifying wolf ever witnessed. His very could devour whole villages and take apart mountains. We knew he was a grievous threat to us, but we forged a plan to trap him."

"Using a magical rope forged by the dwarves, we attempted to restrain him, but he would only agree to if one of the god's hand was in his mouth. I volunteered and we were able to restrain the beast, but in his rage he tore my hand from my arm and devoured it, losing it forever," said Tyr.

"Well that sucks for you, but why are you telling us this?" said Percy.

"Because it's about time that the _Aesir_ seized the power that's rightfully there's," said Tyr. As he was about to advance to finish them off, the sounds of girl's voices filled the air in the fog.

"I believe I've made my point for today. I'll see you very soon," said Tyr. With that he disappeared, as did the fog. Katie and Annabeth saw the fog disappear and saw their wounded husbands on the ground.

"Danny!"

"Percy!"

The two girls ran to them, lifting their heads up to tend their wounds.

"What happened?" said Annabeth.

* * *

Danny and Alicia were kissing each other fiercely on his bed. Their clothes were still on, but the atmosphere around them was heating up. Alicia's clothes were making his blood boil, and the tent in his pants was evident to that. His kissing on her neck made her feel like she was in heaven, but she had a plan for today, and tonight. When he kissed back up to her lips she used his time of weakness to turn them over, straddling his hips and locked her legs on his thighs. His hands were on her hips, but she pushed them away from her down to her thighs.

"You know Danny, I had to plan something special for you," she said seductively as her hands splayed onto his chest.

"Ahh, you didn't have to, I"m not that worthy," said Danny being modest. She giggled before kissing him again.

"I love how you're so shy, but you definitely deserve this. That's why I picked out a few things from the mall," she said. She sat up and took off her tanktop to expose her chest to him. She was wearing a fiery-pink laced bra. Danny felt heat travel all through his body when he saw this.

"I picked this one out cause you said you like it when I wear pink," she said, rubbing his chest in small circles.

"What do you want me to do?" he said silently.

"Just relax and do as I say," she said just as silently. Her hands wrapped around his and brought them up to her bare stomach. She let him gently tease her flesh, ghosting his fingers around her shapely, flat stomach. Little spouts of pleasure formed where he touched her as she sighed silently. His hands began to travel up, but she stopped him.

"One at a time Danny," she said.

"You're driving me crazy," he said as he sat up to lick around her ear at her hotspot, which was her earlobe. She moaned lightly, slowly taking his shirt off. He helped her out as the two looked into each others eyes once it was off.

"You're so beautiful," he said, planting an openmouth kiss at the base of her neck. She sighed, letting him kiss around there as much as he pleased. Just as he moved up to kiss her lips again and go on, he felt a strange sensation pass through him. Immediately he stopped kissing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing in his eyes that something was wrong.

"My dad's in trouble. Serious trouble."


	15. The War Begins

**Sorry for the long update, been working on scholarships and college applications. The next chapter will definitely be up a lot sooner. **

(Camp Half-Blood)

Danny woke up in the Big House, a glass of nectar beside him on his cot. Katie was next to him, looking down on him.

"You're awake," she said.

"What happened?" said Danny, rubbing his head.

"Me and Annabeth found you and Percy on the ground. You subconsciously got us all out, and then you passed out," she said. "Your wounds weren't too bad, and they healed the minute we stepped foot in camp."

"Percy?" said Danny.

"He's fine. Annabeth got him to the lake and he healed," she said, brushing his dreadlocks. "Why do you get yourself into so much trouble?"

"I don't. It just follows me," he said, smiling. She smiled back, kissing him softly.

"Do the kids know?" said Danny.

"Yes. Jr. and Alicia came yesterday, and Gerald and June are coming today," she said.

"Alicia?" said Danny.

"You forgot they allowed mortals here didn't you?" she said.

"Oh yeah," he said, getting up slowly. He saw she was wearing a camp t-shirt and jeans that went to her knees, and her hair was out.

"You look really good today babe," he said. She was blushing however, but not from the comment.

"Ummm, honey, you're not wearing proper clothing to go outside," she said. He looked down and noticed he was only in boxers.

"Are any of my clothes here?" he asked shyly. She pointed to a drawer next to his cot. Thanking her he got dressed. She watched as he dressed himself, seeing his form, though she's seen it thousands of times. He could see with his peripheral vision that she was watching. He flexed a little before he put his shirt back on.

"Someone likes what she sees," he said coyly. She laughed, coming up to him and holding his hands once his shirt was on.

"One of the reasons I fell for you," she said.

"The main one?" he said, his eyebrow arching.

"Nope, but it's pretty high," she said. The two leaned in to kiss each other, feeling their lips on the other.

"Gods, Mom and Dad, seriously?" said Gerald, coming in. Danny and Katie acted like they didn't hear him and kept going at it, deepening it a little. Gerald turned away in disgust and walked out.

"Parents," he said to himself. Seeing he was gone, they ended it, smiling happily at each other.

"So what's on today's agenda?" said Danny.

"Well we have to make sure everything's okay, and we're on border guard. Also, you and Percy need to explain what happened to Chiron," said Katie.

"Okay," he said. They kissed one more time before they went out to the camp grounds.

* * *

In the sword arena, Danny and another camper named Kyle, son of Hephaestus, were practice fighting.

"So how's it going with Alicia," said Kyle.

"Great man. It does have its rewards," said Danny as he pressed his attacks.

"I'm just glad you two finally went at it," said Kyle.

"Hey, I didn't say that," said Danny, deflecting a counterstrike.

"I meant you two going out," said Kyle.

"Oh, right," said Danny as they continued sparring. When they were finished the two went to hang out by the lake. There they were watching the Apollo Cabin taking on a sea monster aboard a Greek trireme. So far the monster had the advantage, the arrows from the demigods skipping harmlessly on its scaly body.

"It seems weird how everything just keeps going back and forth," said Kyle.

"Yeah. The monsters always stay the same, but the demigods always change," said Danny.

"The world use to be a bigger place," said Kyle.

"It hasn't changed; there's just less in it," said Danny.

"True," said Kyle. At that moment, a shadow came across the two campers. Danny turned around to look up at his father.

"Hey kiddo," said Danny.

"Hey Dad. You okay?" said Danny Jr.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothin' to worry about," said Danny.

"Who did it?" said Danny Jr.

"Can't tell yet. You'll find out soon enough," said Danny, walking away.

"But..."

"No buts. Just relax okay, I'll take care of everything," said Danny. Danny Jr. sighed and went back to lounging on the grass.

"You know he's trying to protect you," said Kyle.

"Yeah, but sometimes it gets on my nerves," said Danny.

"Yeah, but that just means he loves you," said Kyle. "Anyway, have you seen Alicia at all today?"

"Yeah, once. Really dying to see her soon," said Danny.

"Well here's your chance," said Kyle, getting up and walking away.

"What are you..." Danny began, before his answer came sitting on his lap.

"Hey lover boy," she said, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Right on time too," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Sorry our day got ruined."

"It's fine. You had a good reason. Is your Dad okay?" she asked.

"Yes, he's fine. Thanks for asking," said Danny. "How's camp so far?"

"It's actually better than I thought it would be. I'm really glad you brought me here," she said, her hand lacing his his. She was wearing the camp shirt and jeans today, the regular day-to-day wear. Everyone else was wearing practically the same thing.

"So what do you wanna do you for this little free time?" she asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Just being with you for the rest of the day," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. He hugged her to her. As they just lay there, he thought of something.

"Ali, there's this place I know of almost a mile from here that I think we can continue," he whispered to her.

"Where?"

"I'll show you. I think you'll like it," he said. She pulled back to look at him.

"Sure, I'd love to visit it," she said, eyeing him with a glint in her eyes he knew all too well.

"Meet me tonight at around 12 by our cabin," said Danny.

"I will," she said.

"Hey Danny, our cabin has to go out on a scouting mission at twelve tonight," he heard Gerald shout from somewhere far off. He and Alicia groaned.

"One day, I'm going to kill him," said Danny.

"Can I join you?" she said.

"Gladly. Guess it's postponed for the time being," he said.

"Well you know where to find me when you're ready," she said, kissing him.

* * *

"No fair Seth!" said June as she was splashed by a wave in the lake.

"Come on, this is the only place I can actually use my powers without getting in trouble," said Seth. The two were in swimwear having a 'romantic' encounter.

"Yeah, but you don't need to use it like that," she said.

"Come on, you can use yours," said Seth. June smiled deviously and touched the water, sending an electric current straight for Seth, shocking him and have him nearly jump out of the water from the shock.

"Okay okay! No powers," he said, holding his hands up in defeat. She smiled and walked through the water towards him. He walked towards her to and the couple embraced each other as they kissed passionately in the water.

"June?" said Gerald, calling out for his sister. The two heard it, much to their displeasure.

"Do you think we can continue this underwater?" said June.

"My pleasure," said Seth. He held her in his arms and dove beneath the waves, where he conjured up an air bubble so that they continue their romantic hour.

"I swear he knows the worst to call," said June when the bubble was made.

"You're telling me," he said, his arm around her waist. Her head rested on his shoulder as he stroked her back between her bikini bottom and her chest strap.

"Since we're down here by ourselves for the time being, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to do for awhile," said Seth.

"What's that?" said June.

"I wanted to recite a poem I made about you," he said.

"You're serious?" she said, astonished.

"Yeah. I made it in my free time.

_"She sits there, deep in thought as the wind blows through her hair _

_Not knowing about the love she will share_

_Yet she goes about her life, as if waiting for her time_

_As she sits in the ray of the sun, she shines_

_Her brown irises breath out to the world the feelings she shares_

_And her luscious lips speak sweet blessings to all who she bears_

_All sit before her, gazing in awe at her all beloved_

_And her lover exchanges undying words, to the woman he deeply loves." _

June's heart immediately went into overload as she hugged her boyfriend with all her might."

"That was the most beautiful someone has ever said to me," she said. He rubbed her back more softly, letting her hug him as tightly as she wanted.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said.

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had," she said.

"About that, I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"What?" she said, pulling away so that their faces were almost touching.

"I was thinking that later on, after college, if you'd marry me?" he said. She blushed furiously in her cheeks.

"You mean it?" she said.

"Yes June. I think you're the one who I should spend the rest of my life with," he said.

"But it's so...sudden," she said.

"I know, but that's what I've been wanting to get off of my chest for three months now. I understand if you d..." She kissed him so fiercely that he fell down onto his back, bring her down with him. The kiss heated up as before she let go two minutes later.

"I will, that is if you guarantee you'll always be loyal to me," she said.

"That's a promise," he said.

* * *

(Midnight)

The Gaia and Apollo cabin, meaning the entire Stone family, was stealthily moving between the trees of a forest in Maine. There mission was unclear, but Danny Sr. had a good idea of what they were looking for.

Danny Jr. was walking next to Gerald.

"So how was camp?" said Gerald.

"It was just fine," said a very annoyed Danny.

"You okay?"

"Perfect, never been better," said Danny, still annoyed. If it were up to Danny, he would killed Gerald right then and there, but they had an assignment to do. Gerald could sense the annoyance in his brother's tone, so he decided to just remain quiet.

Danny and Katie, along with the Apollo counselor Gary Rogers, were up ahead, while the rest of their cabins followed behind spread out.

"So what was it that attacked you?" Katie said quietly to him.

"It was a Norse god. We ran into him," said Danny.

"What? They're real?" she asked.

"Yes. You have to keep it just between us. Annabeth knows already, and I think the gods know too," said Danny.

"Okay. Shouldn't we tell the kids though? They have the right to know," she said.

"They do, but we can't alarm them about it now. They'll learn eventually, but for now we keep it secret," said Danny.

"Okay. I just hope you guys know what you're doing," she said.

"Me too," he said. After hours of searching for something that wasn't there, they headed back to camp. The kids and adults immediately went to the shower to wash off the dirt, grime, and sweat. Once that was done they retired to their cabins.

The Gaia cabin had underwent some massive redecorations. It had two rooms now, a room for the kids and a room for the parents. The kids had two bunk beds while the room where their parents slept had a queen-size bed. It was a nice arrangement for them, especially since their parent's room was soundproof it they were going to partake in some 'late-night activities.'

"Gaia cabin, bed," said Danny. The lights went out and everyone got into their respective beds to sleep. Danny Jr. couldn't sleep, his heart and mind on Alicia. He'd really wanted to take her to the place, but didn't know if he could now. He knew they should wait, but his hormones were getting the better of him. He decided to read a book. That always got him tired. Just as he was reading, he saw something go past the cabin. It was like a golden light, but fast. Danny thought it was mind playing tricks on him, so he decided to just forget about it and read, eventually falling asleep.

Little did he know was that the golden flash came back, and two pairs of ice-blue eyes stared through the window, surveying for a long time before disappearing once again.

* * *

(One week later)

"My young demigods. I can't tell you how grave this situation is," said Chiron. All the head counselors were at the Big House. Mr. D. was there too, not looking bored, but not looking excited over something either.

"We've received word from the Nordic gods. They're not happy about this, and they gave us a 24 hour ultimatum to hand over their lost territory or else open war is inevitable. They've already claimed their first casualty of the war. A demigod in Wisconsin was found dead in his house, a knife in his back, and Scandinavian scrawls over his body. He was a son of Hermes," said Chiron, sadness in his face. The Hermes counselor was trying not to let her tears out, meaning that she had known him.

"When does the deadline end?" said Percy.

"Tonight at twelve," said Chiron.

"This is crazy. What is this lost territory that they're yelling about?" said Annabeth.

"Back when the world was younger, all the gods lived in harmony with each other. There was the Olympian gods, the Norse gods, and the Egyptian gods, with various lesser deities scattered here and there, like the Sumerian and Persian gods. They ruled their respective lands, but eventually greed set in. It first started with the Olympians. Alexander the Great, son of Zeus, conquered much land in his campaigns. Eventually he reached the lands of the Egyptian gods, and took them for the Olympians. The Olympians and the Egyptians fought over control of the region, but the Olympians eventually won them over and controlled them centuries before they eventually lost their power and sank into the pages of their mythology. The lesser gods and goddesses eventually faded away too, but the Egyptians are still out there clinging to their territory."

"It was the Norse gods who started the first war. Seeing how the Egyptians fell, they knew they were next and attacked the Olympians after the fall of Rome. They won a lot of territory in Europe, even reaching to Greece itself, but the rise of Christianity countered them, giving the Olympians the strength they needed. The Nordic gods were driven back into their heartland, with small toeholds in various parts of Europe. Eventually everything stemmed down and they were at peace once again."

"Then Christopher Columbus, son of Hermes, discovered the New World: the Americas. The Olympians gazed their eyes on the new land and knew that this was where the flame of Western Civilization would go to next. They traveled there, where they met gods just as powerful as they were. These gods used human sacrifices to gain their power, and they and the Olympians fought long and hard before the Olympians finally overpowered them and sent them into the darkest corners of the rainforests. As they were fighting the Aztec gods, the Norse set their sites on the New World as well and began to claim territory their. It was only after defeating the Aztec gods that the Greek gods scrambled for territory of their own. Eventually the two sides fought again, this time to a draw, during which they carved out their respective lands, and the Norse gods increased their lands back in Europe, this time over all of Germany and large portions in Central and Eastern Europe."

"Eventually, another war followed again, this time coining at precisely the same time World War I began since Archduke Ferdinand was a demigod offspring of the Norse gods and his assassin under the employ of the Olympians. The first World War erupted and eventually after four years of biter fighting by all, the Olympians claimed victory and gained all of the Americas and nearly all of Europe, save for the Scandinavian countries. The Norse gods claim that the Olympians stole parts of New York that was rightfully theirs even after the war," said Chiron.

"Which parts?" said Danny.

"The areas with large German or Scandinavian populations. There's even a few of their demigod children still here," said Chiron.

"But Chiron, what if war is inevitable?" said Clarisse.

"Then we must prepare for it. Assemble your cabins. It's time we told them the truth," said Chiron.

* * *

(Olympus. 11:50)

All the Olympians were debating, including Hades and Hestia.

"War is inevitable. We should meet those Nordic gods and show them who the real gods are!" yelled Ares.

"War will bring suffering to all Ares. A peaceful solution must be reached," said Athena.

"By what? Giving them their so called 'territory?' We won it fair and square," said Apollo.

"But this must not turn into violence," said Artemis. As the gods continued arguing, Zeus raised his hand and the entire room shook. Immediately the other gods stopped their bickering.

"We have guests," said Zeus. The Olympians turned around to see their Nordic counterparts on the other side of the room, staring coldly at them.

"The clock is near till midnight. Do you agree to our terms?" said Odin, his eyes flashing white-grey.

"We will not let you order us around like your personal servants. We deny your terms," said Zeus. A few of the other gods and goddesses made motions to disagree, but Zeus turned them down.

"Are you sure? We do not wish to bring war," said Odin.

"If you did not wish to make war, you would not have slain a son of Hermes, nor come at us with these demands Nordic scum," said Zeus. Tyr made a motion to attack, but Odin stopped him.

"Is this your final answer?" said Odin. The ravens perched on his shoulders moved about impatiently.

"Yes," said Zeus, thunder shaking the clouds.

"Then we have our war," said Odin coldly. The clouds shook with lightning and thunder, and the ravens cawed fiercely. The War of the Gods had begun.


	16. Final Goodbyes

"NOOOO!" a familiar female voice yelled. Danny was out of the bed in a flash, Seismos ready in his hand.

"Kate, what is it?" he said. The scream came from a room they added to their part of the cabin as a little storage area. Practically running in there, he saw his wife was looking in the mirror.

"I got a gray hair," she said, showing him a strand of her hair that was indeed gray, but just barely. Danny sighed, relieved it wasn't serious.

"Kate you scared the hell out of me," said Danny. "And it's four in the morning."

"Don't you know what this means?" she yelled.

"It means your entering a new stage of life," said Danny, unfazed by her tone. She sighed and looked at the window. _"Why does he always have to look at the bright side?"_

"I'm getting old Danny," she said, hanging her head. Danny put Seismos away and came up behind her, his hands lacing around her waist.

"Katie, you're not old. See, I've gotten my gray hair," he said, holding up one of his dreads where a single fiber was visible.

"But it's different for women," she said, turning her head to the side to look at him.

"You think you won't be appealing to me?" he asked.

"Well around this age, guys go around finding younger women," said Katie.

"First, you're 36, that's not even old. Second, I'm deeply in love with you to even think of that. Third, have you seen your body?" he said.

"Well..."

"Kate, are you serious?" he said. His hands slowly went to the tanktop covering her body, starting at the bottom and lifting it up over her head. She didn't wear a bra under it since it was the summer. Her top half was now naked to him, only her panties covering her body. Her body had barely changed, except her breasts were slightly bigger since she did breastfeed three kids within a two year span. Only her underwear, more like tight-fitting boxers, covered her. He took her in his arms and kissed her. The kiss started the heat up for them. When they let go, his brown eyes stared into her blue ones.

"I can't imagine being with anyone but you," he said. "No matter how old you get."

(Warning, Danny and Katie love scene. The only one that's going to be in this story. This is for the fans of the last story)

Katie kissed him again before walking back to the bed, clutching his hand for him to follow her. She hopped on there and lay on her back, spreading her legs for him.

"Well, time for you to prove it," she said, rubbing between her legs seductively, the knowing look on her face. He smiled the same sexual smile he always gave and stripped himself of his pants and his night shirt, which was a regular t-shirt. Slipping onto the bed, he hovered over her as he looked down on her.

"How long you wanna go for?" he asked.

"Well daylight isn't until seven, and it's four now, so I guess two hours, maybe a little bit more," she said, still smiling.

"You know this'll bring back memories," he said.

"Well let's change things up. For the rest of this time, we'll take turns dominating each other," she said. He thought about it, before he nodded, still smiling.

"So who goes first?" he said.

"Since you're the husband, it's your right to go first," she said.

"Well then, let's get to it. Get on all fours," he said, his voice turning into a command that turned her on so much. Not saying anything, she got on her hands and knees, her butt facing him.

"I like where this is going," she said. He sat on his knee and moved forward till her rear was pressed right onto his groin. He reached his hands to the top of her panties, bringing them down slowly, kissing her exposed skin as she moaned lightly. When they were down, she lifted her legs one by one to remove them. Once they were off he squeezed her butt cheeks, earning him an elicit moan from her.

"Time to build up some pleasure," said Danny. He got onto his back and slid forward till her flower was right in his face. Without warning, he began to furiously lick.

"Awww Danny!" she moaned. She sat up and placed her hands on his head to keep him there. Suddenly, Danny stopped.

"I didn't tell you to get off your hands," he said, his voice deep and commanding. He was taken this seriously, but it was really turning her on. When she was back on her hands, he began licking more. Unable to clench any part of him, she dug her nails into the sheets as he furiously licked and prodded her. Suddenly, he stopped again.

"Kate, talk dirty," he said.

"Someone's on a role tonight," she said. As he began licking again, she agreed to his wishes.

"Ahh yes Danny, lick my pussy," she moaned. He felt his member get harder from the comment and he continued to lick. She began to gyrate her hips onto his face, loving every second of pleasure she was receiving from him. Drinking down everything she was giving him, he put two of his fingers inside of her, driving in deep with them.

"Ahhh Danny, right there!" she yelled. He felt her grind down onto his fingers and he added a third digit, using his thumb to rub her clit. Her legs began to tremble as she felt her climax ready to hit. Danny sensed it and rubbed her G-spot in such a way that she clenched tightly onto the sheets and let loose.

"Danny!" she screamed. He drank down all the cum that splashed out of her opening, licking around her drenched lips as well.

"Still tasting great as always," he said, getting out from under her. "Now I believe it's your turn."

"Yes. Now get on your back and don't move," she said. He grinned and got on there, not moving just as she said. She pulled down his boxers and her fingers up his length. Slowly, she licked up from the base to the tip, sucking on it softly before taking it into her mouth.

"Mmmm," he groaned as she ran her tongue so seductively along his length. She used one hand to stroke him and the other one to pinch and twist his nipples as she bobbed her head along his length.

"Oh gods Katie," he moaned. He moved his hands to her head, but she knocked them away. The look in her eyes told him not to do that, so instead he tightly gripped their sheets. She increased her speed, deep throating him as she fought to take in all of him. Once his entire length was, she gagged on it that made it feel like he was in heaven. Danny could feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm from her ministrations.

"Aw, Katie, close," he moaned. She proceeded to suck harder, timing it with an arousal spasm from his tip. He braced himself for it as he felt his climax hit, and moaned loudly when it did. Feeling his warm seed enter her mouth, she gulped it down without hesitation, still sucking on his shaft as jet after jet of his cum rocketed into her mouth. Once the last stream hit she let go of his member, reavealing to him that she had swallowed every last drop of him.

"That's hot," he said. He came up and turned her over onto her back. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned himself to her core.

"Any special rules?" she said lustfully.

"Just one: scream as loud as you can," he said. With that note he thrusted up so hard she let one out just like he said.

"Awww!" she yelled as he started to thrust hard into her. His hands were on either side of her head as he braced himself to thrust as hard into her beautiful body as possible. Her legs held on tighter to his waist as her arms wrapped around his back, moaning and yelling loudly in the room. Her grip got tighter and tighter with each thrust as he pounded her mercilessly. Her walls clenched around his member as he gave in his all. Rather than sit back and let him do all the work, she helped out, thrusting up as fast as he came into her.

"Aw GODS Danny...AHHH!" she yelled as she felt the coil in her stomach wind up tighter and tighter. Her hands rested onto his hips as he thrust in faster and faster. Soon she couldn't bare it any longer.

"DANNY!" she yelled as her walls clenched shut around his member. Danny kept thrusting into her, making it even more intense for her as her juices leaked put, some hitting his thighs as he kept pumping her hard and fast. He kept going, rubbing her nub with his right hand as he kept going. She felt she was in heaven right now, unable to feel anything but mind-blowing pleasure from the man she loved, her husband for nineteen years.

"Katie!" he yelled as he felt her clench in such a way that he almost came on the spot. He rubbed her nub harder this time, sending her moans to escalate even higher as another orgasm approached her. He pushed forward more as he drove his member in as far as possible, teasing her cervix.

"Danny, so close," she moaned in his ear as her flower began to pulse.

"Here it comes! Ahhh!" he yelled as his orgasm hit, sending streams of his cum deep inside her, almost filling her to the brim. She moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm hit, as well as his seed filling her up. He kept thrusting until he felt his and her orgasm die down.

They fought to regain breath as they kissed each other feverishly.

"After all these years, still amazing as always," she said as she kissed around his neck.

"We're still not done yet," he said. "I believe it's your turn."

"Glad you remembered," she said. She pushed him up and off her and straddled his hips when he was on his back, his member still inside. She rubbed along his chest and abs tom arouse him some more, feeling his erection return. She came down till he was all the way inside her, and she began to ride him.

"Any rules from here on out?" he asked.

"Just fuck me," she said breathlessly. He knew better than to let his wife's demands slip his mind, so he did just that. He thrust up as she came down, sending them both in a world of endless pleasure. She used his chest for balance as she ground her hips onto his, moaning his name over and over again. His hands went to her hips to help her move down on him faster. Getting even more bold, he spanked her rear, causing her to yelp in surprise and pleasure.

"Oh yes, spank me more," she moaned. He rewarded her with a few more spanks, making her yell with passion and lust. He did one more good one that made her left butt cheek red, but she didn't care. No one but him would be seeing it anyway. All the while she kept riding him like he was a wild bronco that needed to be tamed. His hands moved her hips down on him faster and harder, her breasts swaying in motion from their vigorous lovemaking.

"Katie, gods, Katie," he moaned. She found it a massive turn on when he moaned her name. It made her special, like she was the only girl in the world for him, which she was anyway.

"Danny, so close," she moaned. His right hand went down and began to rub her nub furiously, sending her over the edge.

"Danny!" she yelled, feeling her orgasm hit. Her walls constricted on his member and her juices spilled out onto his abdomen. Danny kept humping into her, never stopping.

"Yes, thrust into me!" she yelled, letting him take control. Her arms were pressed to her sides, her hands on her hips by his hands as he thrust up hard into her using only his pelvic and hips muscles. He didn't stop, not even after another orgasm hit her that sent more of her juices, making both of them messy. He felt his climax approaching and he gave his all in order to reach completion. Katie was ntired by now, and she wanted him to reach completion.

"Danny, please hurry," she said, her moan almost sounding like a plea. She placed herself down on him, their chests meeting as he grabbed onto her butt and rammed his member into her core so hard that she was seeing stars. Finally he climaxed, yelling her name out as another orgasm hit her.

The couple panted rapidly, trying to regain their normal breathing.

"That was mind-blowing," she said.

"It is, but we're not done, yet," he said.

"I don't know if I have enough left in me to keep going," she said, giggling a little.

"Don't worry, this requires the least energy from you," he said.

"Okay, but give me a minute to catch my breath," she said. They waited a few minutes until she nodded. They both got out of bed and she went to the wall. She spread her legs out, letting him have a little to room to insert his member in. He positioned himself to her rear, feeling her core flex around his tip. He went in hard, the two groaning with passion and pleasure when they were firmly united.

"I'll make it slow for now. Tell me when you want it faster," he said. He started off, pumping into her slowly, his hands on her hips. She sighed and moaned a little from pleasure. Pleasure shot throughout his body. He loved this position, her core feeling wetter and tighter than in any other position they were, except missionary because he loved it when they were looking at each other. Her hands were on the wall, but they yearned to feel every part of him that she'd grown to love so tenderly.

Danny made sure he went slow enough for them to feel their desire take them to new heights, his hands gripping her hips tightly. His thrusts were hard, but slow. She felt her body on the edge of just spasming out of control as she moaned loudly. One of her hands crept backward till she was rubbing her clit, giving her more pleasure. One of Danny's hands latched onto her breast and began to tweak and pinch her nipple. She cried out, needing to reach completion.

"Danny, faster," she moaned.

"Will do," he said. Giving one more slow thrust he shot off, throwing caution to the wind.

"OH MY GODS!" she yelled, her hands going back to the the earthen walls and scratching them as he pounded her from behind. He continued to fondle her left breast in his hand as he pumped hurriedly into her. She was close to cumming again as his member hit her G-spot just right with every thrust. Their skin made smacking sounds as they hit each other with such force, her rear hitting into his groin repeatedly.

"Danny!" she yelled, cumming once again. Her legs shook with such force as her walls squuezed him yet again, and a splash of juices left her core and hit thighs and nether regions.

"Baby, you're getting us messy," he mused, rubbing her hips.

"Blame yourself for doing this. I don't think I can last one more pounding," she said, very tired.

"Here, I'll get you on the bed and on your back," he said. She turned around, legs shaking, kissing him. He picked her up, her wrapping her legs around his waist. He brought them back to the bed, putting her on her back. Entering her again, he kissed around her neck and her breasts as she sighed in contempt.

"Ready for the last round?" he said.

"Make me scream as hard as possible," she said. Smiling, he took off.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as her final orgasm for the night/morning hit her. He held her tightly to him as he filled her to the brim with his seed. The sweat glistened off their bodies as they panted together to ease their breathing.

"That was incredible," she said breathlessly. "We haven't done that in awhile." He chuckled, his breath tickling her breasts. He got off of her and onto his side, kissing her passionately. She turned onto her side, her back facing his front, in a spooning position.

"You want to go back to memory lane?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"Yes sir," she said. Positioning himself, he entered her again, thrusting slowly as his right hand grasped one of her breasts. She sighed, turning her head to the side to kiss him passionately, lips only. Time seemed to slow down for them as they relived a day in their past.

They came silently, a soft moan emitting from their throats as they rested, sated.

"I love you soooo much," he whispered in her ear. She smiled, feeling his warmth wash over her.

"Is it me, or just my body?" she said.

"How could you say that? I love everything about you. You're body's just the ultimate bonus," he said. She giggled, kissing him again.

"How much time do we have left?" she asked.

"About thirty minutes," he said.

"Wanna get up anyway?" she asked. He thought about it for a moment.

"Naw, we'll get breakfast later. I'll leave a note for the kids at the door," said Danny.

"Thanks hon," said Katie. The two rested into each other, their souls melting together as their bodies did into one supreme being.

* * *

"Wakey wakey sis," said Gerald. June groaned.

"Isn't Mom and Dad suppose to be getting us up?" said June.

"Dad left a note to go on ahead. I think we both know what they're doing in there," said Gerald. June thought about it for a nanosecond.

"Yeah, let's leave them to their quality time. Wake up Danny," she said, getting on her clothes to go to the bathroom. Gerald shook Danny awake.

"Wha...?" said Danny.

"Wake up li'l bro," said Gerald.

"Where's Mom and...wait don't have to tell me," said Danny. Getting his clothes on as well since Gerald was already dressed. Once their clothes were on they headed to the bathrooms outside their cabins. Just as they exited a door, thew saw a notice on the door.

"What's this?" said June. Gerald took it off and read it.

"ALL CAMPERS ARE TO HEAD TO THE AMPHITHEATRE AS SOON ASAP," said Gerald.

"What does it mean?" said Danny.

"I don't know, but it's not good," said Gerald. "Danny, get my Mom and Dad."

"Oh no, last time I did I was scarred for life," said Danny.

"Danny, please," said Gerald. Danny sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

Chiron took a head count as soon as he saw that everyone arrived. All the mortals, demigods, dryads, nymphs, and other creatures had arrived.

"I have grave news for you all," he said. "At midnight on this day, war was declared between the Olympians and the the Norse gods." Many of the audience murmured amongst themselves. They hadn't known that this would happen. Others couldn't believe that there were other gods out there."

"At this moment, a state of open war is between the two, and the Norse gods will strike us soon. When they do, they will strike here first. We must be prepared," said Chiron. "Also, a portion of our forces will be needed to fight throughout the country. Our Roman brethren will defend all the lands west of he Mississippi as best as they can, but they'll need help in some place too. The east must be held as well, especially New York and the Chicago area. We will assign different campers to each city."

More murmuring was followed.

"Chiron, isn't it a bad idea to split up our forces?" said Annabeth.

"We have no choice. As long as the war is on, we're on the defensive," said Chiron. More murmuring ensued.

"The fate of the Olympians rest in our hands."

* * *

Danny looked at the city he was assigned to.

"Daniel Stone Jr., Kyle Rawlings, Jessica Torres, Blake Jackson, and Tyler Erickson. Detroit," said Danny, reading the list. His best friend, Kyle, would be traveling with him, and he knew the others in his group as well. A child of Gaia with a child of Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Apollo. In all, a powerful team of demigods. Gerald was looking at his list, and to his wonder Seth was in his group to Atlanta, Georgia. June was part of a two group team heading to Washington D.C., and their parents were with senior members heading to Philadelphia. Only a third of the campers were staying at Camp Half-Blood, the majority too young to fight and being mortals.

Alicia was assigned to a mixed group of mortals and demigods heading to Boston. Despite knowing she could hold her own in a fight, he was still pretty scared of her leaving. He saw her at the amphitheatre with a few others getting some practice in. He watched her behead a dummy with such precision that a chill ran down his spine. She saw him watching her and smiled, coming over to talk to him.

"I don't want you to go," he said.

"Danny, I have to help all of you out as best as I can," she said. She could see the concern etched in his eyes.

"It won't be too bad. Im only..."

"Too far away. Ali, you know I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you," he said.

"I know, but trust me. I can take care of myself," she said. Her voice sounded confident, but he was still worried.

"Okay, but please don't go and get yourself hurt," he said.

"I won't," she said. They both hugged each other tightly. Their flights would be leaving that night, as with everyone elses. The Stones could earth travel though.

Elsewhere, Gerald was calling Maria via the camp's new phone.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hi. What's up?" she asked.

"I'm going to be in Atlanta for I don't know how long. Something's come up on the other side," he said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"We're at war with some other gods. I'm really scared right now about you," he said.

"I'm scared for you Gerald. I don't want anything to happen to you," she said.

"Just stay where you are, and don't go outside unless you have to. When you get to orientation, stay at Syracuse," he said.

"When will you be there?" she asked.

"I don't know," was all he said. He didn't know if he would make it or not.

"Don't think negative Gerald. You're going to make it. I know you will," she said. Her voice brought hope to his heart, warming it in unimaginable ways.

"Thanks babe. What would I do without you?" he said.

"Be an idiot. I'm messing with you. Just promise me no matter what happens, you'll come back," she said,

"I promise," said Gerald. He hung up the phone, going to the group he was assigned to. He saw June and Seth off by his cabin, her head on his chest as they hugged each other tightly. He saw how much they cared for each other, the same he felt for Maria. He never felt so happy for his sister before. He knew by looking at them that she had found the right guy. He wished he could hold Maria close to him, tell her how much he loved her. It brought a tinge of jealousy how his siblings loved ones were near him, but his wasn't. It passed though as he contemplated. Suddenly, he got an idea. Without anyone noticing, he earth traveled out of sight.

The sun waxed down until it was late afternoon. Everyone was either preparing to leave or were saying their goodbyes to family. Danny and Alicia were picking out some weapons in a weapon rack. There were all kinds of things, from spears and swords to AK-47's and M-16's. Danny had his sword, shield, and bow and arrow. He was given Pedos by his Dad as a birthday present.

Danny chose an M4A1 for his modern weapon with scope attached and a few specialized grenades, which were upgraded wersion of Greek fire. Alicia chose out a sword and two large daggers that were nearly swords, along with her own gun, a World War II gun at that.

"All the weapons that can shoot celestial bronze, and you go for the Thompson?" he inquired.

"My grandad used this gun in World War II. It's like a legacy," she said, packing ammo in her bag.

"But I think he meant for it to be passed down by his sons, not the other way around," he said. He came up behind her and hugged her from behind. She leaned back into his embrace, loving the warm feeling washing over her from him.

"Please be safe," he whispered into her ear.

"I will," she said. They kissed each other passionately as his hands traveled to her waist and hers laced with his.

"Ahem, not to interrupt, but I need to get my weapons," said Kyle. Danny and Alicia pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Sorry Kyle," he said.

"It's fine. We have two hours left," said Kyle. He picked out his gun, the automatic AA-12. Danny and Alicia, bags on their backs, headed out towards his cabin, putting the bags on the floor near their feet. She sat in his lap as his arms wrapped around her waist, their heads together as they silently reclined into each other. He smelt her skin, loving the fact that she had on a perfume that smelled like lilacs. Her hair felt like silk, its dark brown making it almost black.

"I love you," she said after a long moment of silence.

"I love you too," he said, kissing the side of her neck. Neither wanted to leave the other, but for now all they needed was each other.

* * *

(6:00 P.M. Amphitheatre)

Everyone was saying their final goodbyes to their loved ones. Those who weren't with any of the Stones would be taking flights to their designated cities. Seth and June shared one final kiss together.

"Be safe Kelp Head," she said.

"I will," he said, kissing her again. Off to the side, they saw Maria and Gerald sharing a heartfelt moment. He'd brought her back to share a final moment with him. She was hugging him tightly as he stroked her hair softly, holding her just as tight.

"Promise me you'll come back no matter what happens," she said.

"I promise," he said to her. She and her shared a heartfelt kiss before he left her embrace. The five Stones huddled together. Danny and Katie hugged all three kids at the same time.

"Come back safe and sound," said Katie, nearly on the verge of tears.

"We will Mom," said the kids.

"Fight hard kids. I know you'll do well," said Danny Sr., also looking like he was a second from shedding one tear. The three kids hugged their parents one more time before they went with their respective teams. Chiron took to the center of the amphitheatre where they were gathered.

"You know your assignments. Carry them out to the best of your ability. You are the finest demigods and mortals I have trained this millenium. You will all do well. _Pro Olympus_!" he said.

"_Pro Olympus_," yelled the collected army of the Olympians. Those taking flights headed to the many additional camp vans. Others went on magical chariots, pegasi, or hippocampi waiting near the shores of the beach. The Stones were on the verge of earth traveling. Taking one last look at Alicia, Danny disappeared with his team. Gerald and Maria spent one more tender goodbye kiss before he and his team disappeared too. Seth and June locked eyes, both swimming with emotions, before June and her team disappeared. Katie and Danny watched their children leave.

"I pray to the gods they'll be alright," said Katie. Danny's hand laced with hers as their team assembled. Taking and holding one breath, they disappeared into the face of the Earth.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible, hopefully before Christmas. The Greek gods take on the Norse gods, and soon others will appear too. I'm trying to modernize it a bit since the Red Pyramid and The Lost Hero came out, so those characters will be seen too, as well as many epic fights. The story will mostly be centered around Danny Jr. for a time, and you'll know why soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	17. Detroit Mayhem

Detroit, one of the most dangerous cities in North America next to Los Angeles and Chicago. It was also the closest U.S city to the Canadian border, which meant it would be a prime target for the Norse gods. To here was where Danny's group was assigned. When they were out of the earth, the first thing they had to do was find a place to use as HQ.

d"It needs to be hidden from plain view," said Kyle. " Maybe somewhere underground somewhere, but with access to the surface."

"Like there," said Jessica, daughter of Aphrodite, pointing to an abandoned building near the river. From here they could see if any threats came from the Canadian border. And it was abandoned so no one would dare come there. It was as if it was a blessing in disguise.

"That's brilliant," said Kyle. The group headed into the building. Danny and Kyle and pried the boards off the building and the group went inside. Despite numerous cobwebs, there was plenty of space to stockpile weapons and supplies, and plenty of windows to spy from.

"This is a nice place," said Danny, looking around the building.

"And it's great for sniping," said Tyler, son of Apollo.

"So when do we go out and fight those Norse gods?" said Blake, son of Hermes, eager for a fight.

"Not yet. We need to make sure that we get this place refurbished and armed," said Danny.

"So, whose the leader of the group?" said Tyler.

"Danny," said Kyle.

"Me?" said Danny.

"You've had more experience than any of us, and you're powers with the earth gives us a huge advantage," said Kyle.

"He has a point," said Jessica.

"I'm cool with it," said Tyler.

"Same here," said Blake.

"So, leader, what's our first assignment?" said Kyle. The others looked at him expectantly. Danny was touched. Here he was, commander of the Olympian army, Detroit sector. He took a look at his group. Kyle, Caucasian, same height as Danny, moppy hair, hazel eyes, football player build, harsh yet gentle face. Jessica, Hispanic, shorter than him, but not much, nice formed body for her age yet a impassioned and a resilient fighter, black hair, and eyes that looked almost pink. Blake, Caucasian, taller than them all, brown hair, brown eyes, and a hard fighter to beat. Then there was Tyler, Asian, sharp-eyed, beefy arms for drawing a bow, taller than Jessica but shorter than Danny, black haired, and faded moustache. His body was like Danny's, built for speed. In all, a perfectly capable team.

"Let's get this place cleaned up," said Danny.

* * *

It took nearly two hours to get the building the way they wanted, but in the end it was a perfect hideout. The floor was dusted off so that the stone floor gleamed. The window boards were taken off and the windows were now specially designed to take in the sun during the day, and black out completely at night. The stairs were swept and the wood became as if the building was entirely new. The walls had shelves stacked with spears, spare swords and arrows, ammo for each of their guns, and food. They even set up a plasma screen and hooked up the XBOX 6.0 360. Once everyone was done, they settled down and relaxed.

Danny and Kyle were playing chess in the middle while Tyler and Blake were dishing damage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2030. Jessica was brushing her hair and examining herself in the mirror. Suddenly, an Iris message appeared in the room. It was Chiron.

"Are you all settled in here?" said Chiron.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Good. So far we've had attacks in Los Angeles and some parts of Europe, but otherwise everywhere else checked in fine," said Chiron. "Be on guard while you're up here."

"We will," they all replied. The Iris-message faded away and the group went back to what they were doing.

When it was 12:00, Danny called lights out. Interestingly, no one groaned about or anything and went off to bed in sleeping bags they had brought. They all soon settled in, going to sleep rather fast. The last thing Danny thought of before he fell asleep was Alicia's face before he fell asleep.

* * *

(10:00)

The group was eating breakfast that morning. Each one had limited skills with cooking, but they could manage to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. There was orange juice for them all as they ate their meal. Day one of city protection. Finishing their meals, they went back into the living room and went to put on their clothes. As the boys were dressing, Jessica stood back, very shy.

"Jess, what's wrong?" said Blake.

"Ummm, I'm a girl remember?" she said.

"And?" said Blake. Jessica shook her head in discouragement.

"I'm a girl!" she said. Blake must have been thick because he still didn't understand.

"Blake, she needs to dress by herself," said Tyler.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" said Blake. Jessica rolled her eyes. Once the guys were done she went into the room and closed the door to dress.

"Man, you are retarded," said Tyler.

"Why didn't she just say so?" said Blake.

"It's one of those unspoken rules," said Tyler.

"Unspoken?"

"It means we should know it without being told."

"That's stupid. Why not just say "Hey I need to get changed by myself?" I mean seriously?" said Blake. Tyler, Danny, and Kyle just shook their heads. Blake clearly wasn't the best when it came to the things women do.

Jessica came out after dressing, dressed in a hot pink tanktop and tight jeans. If everyone wasn't use to her presence, or in short for all of Aphrodite's children, they would have been oogling all over her.

"Okay, so what's next?" said Jessica.

"We really haven't decided yet. I'm thinking we should split up and scout different parts of the city," said Danny.

"It sounds like a plan. Here, everyone get these headsets to communicate to one another. And we also might need some armor," said Kyle.

"Don't you think armor will stick out?" said Tyler.

"Watch what I've been working on. Danny, take your shirt off," said Kyle. Confused, Danny did it. Kyle handed him a green shirt. Danny put it on.

"It's just a regular shirt," said Danny, feeling the fabric.

"Just watch," said Kyle. He picked up a pump-action shotgun off the table and aimed it at Danny.

"Wait, hold on, what are you...,"

BOOM! Danny felt himself get blasted to the wall. When he hit the wall, he thought he was going to die. Strangely, he felt alright. In fact, the only thing was the after effects from the force of the bullets.

"This shirt is..."

"Armor basically. It's actually shrouded with Mist so that mortals will think it's just a regular shirt. Now look at it really closely," said Kyle. Danny looked at it long and hard, and sure enough he saw he was wearing Greek battle armor.

"It's bulletproof and can deflect minor slashes and stabs," said Kyle.

"Kyle, you are a genius," said Danny, getting up. "But you didn't have to shoot me."

"You know how I like to conduct business," said Kyle.

We have shirts for everyone?" said Blake.

"Yeah. I got them all in our sizes. Wear them under your shirts," said Kyle, giving the rest of the group similar shirts, putting them on quickly.

"Now what?" said Tyler.

"Now, we scout."

* * *

4(4:00 PM)

"Any sign of anything out there Kyle?" said Danny from his perch on a bridge overlooking the river.

"None," Kyle replied.

"Jessica?"

"Nada."

"Blake?"

"Zip."

"Tyler?"

"Nothing," said Tyler. Danny cursed in Greek. Something should have came by now. Besides Upper New York, this was the one place where the Norse Gods were expected to send their forces.

_"Where are they?"_ he thought. As he scanned around the area he saw the day-to-day water traffic of the Detroit River as Canadian and U.S. ships carrying their cargoes went up and down the river, many stopping at the port of Detroit just a few miles away. All Danny had to do was walk across the bridge and he would be in Canada.

As he scanned the banks, he noticed something odd. A group of twenty people were walking from the Canadian border towards the river. Now Danny was a New Yorker, and he went to view the river all the time, but what was strange about this group was that they had pale faces, black eyes, blank expressions, and black hair. As Danny looked on at them, he saw them enter the water.

_"Illegal Canadian immigrants?"_ he thought. Sure America gained a new level of economic prosperity, but Canadians crossing the border? Highly unlikely. What startled him the most was when they completely submerged, walking through the water as if they couldn't breathe. A ripple on the water was all Danny could see as they walked on the bottom of the river.

"Suspicious much?" he thought. Using that as an incentive, Danny took off to the U.S. side and down a pier, the ripple always in his peripheral vision. He stood on the edge of a pier to where ripple was heading before it stopped and the first head popped up. Danny took out his M4A1 and aimed it at him.

"Who are you?" said Danny.

"Run away now child of the Olympians," said the thing, his voice with a heavy German accent and sounded like something from the pits of Tartarus itself.

"Come on, you ever heard of don't judge a book by its cover?" said Danny.

"Which is what you should do now," said the thing.

"Seriously, nothing is..." said Danny, but as he spoke these words the creatures grew taller and their skin became thicker and greenish-gray.

"Scarier...than...me...now," said Danny, his voice getting smaller as the monsters slowly grew until they reach their full height. Each was seventeen feet high, their skin in various stony colors. Some were grayish-black, others blackish-green. The skin covering their chests and stomach was more creamier colored, and each had horrible looking bald heads and 22 teeth, two of them canine-like. Each one had only a loincloth and metal armor on their upper bodies, wielding hammers, clubs, or pikes. The leader had on a metal helmet very similar to the ones the trolls in LOTR wore along with a two-handed battle mace. In all, they were the scariest looking monsters, and most vicious, Danny had ever seen.

_"I think Peter Jackson had an idea of what trolls really looked like," _thought Danny as he saw the similarity between the real-life trolls and the trolls in his favorite trilogy. He let loose his gun on the trolls, not stopping until the entire clip was gone. The bullets bounced harmlessly off their bodies and armor.

The leader of the trolls laughed, it coming out in howls that nonetheless sounded evil.

"Danny, are you okay?" said Kyle from the two-way.

"Kyle, we have a problem."

* * *

Kyle and Tyler were heading to Danny's last location. They looked around, wondering where he was.

"Where on earth can he be?" said Kyle.

_THUD!_

Danny fell to the ground right in front of him, beaten up and bruised.

"What the hell?" said Tyler, backing away a bit from Danny's sudden entrance before rushing to his aid.

"Dude, what happened to you?" said Kyle.

"They did," said Danny, pointing at the trolls running for them.

"Holy shit!" said Tyler. He pulled out his FAMAS and started shooting, as did Kyle. Danny took out his bow and arrow and began shooting, but at a slow rate from his arm. The bullets bounced off the trolls thick armor, as did the arrows. As Danny took careful aim, he aimed for the head of one troll and fired. The arrow pierced its eye and the troll howled in pain before it thudded onto the ground and turned to stone.

"Guys, aim for the head," said Danny. Their fire turned upwards towards the upper torso. Two more trolls went down before one of the threw its hammer at them. They all dove out of the way as the hammer smashed into the side of a building and embedded itself in it.

Their long-range weapons temporarily misplaced, the group took out their close-quarters weapons. Danny had a sword, Kyle had a spear, and Tyler had a _kopis_, an ancient Greek battle sword shaped with a curve and a finger guard with open space in between the two points. (Watch the movie _Alexander_. It's the weapon he Colin Firth holds throughout the movie, or just Google the word). Each one held a shield to protect themselves. The three demigods charged at the trolls.

Kyle ducked under a swing from a troll and stabbed his spear at the troll. The spear embedded itself into the armor, stopping the celestial bronze from entering the troll's hide. The troll swung its club and Kyle blocked it, but the force of the blow sent him flying into a building. He crashed through a window and was lost from sight. Tyler and Danny put up a brave front, but it was obvious that they were at a big disadvantage. The trolls were bigger, and their reach was long, and their attacks couldn't be blocked without them flying through the air.

One troll brought its hammer in a downward strike on Danny. Danny turned his sword in a sideways in the basic defense position he'd learned so long ago at camp and the two weapons met. Danny was forced onto one knee as the troll pressed its hammer with more force onto his sword, hoping to flatten the demigod beneath it. Danny's face started to sweat as he fought to gain control. He drew strength from the ground to give him what he needed. Slowly, he began to rise against the trolls effort.

The troll was amazed as its hammer was being raised up, away from Danny. With one more push, Danny pushed it away and cut the trolls hand off. Black blood spewed from the stump where the troll's hand used to be. It howled in pain as it clutched its arm. Danny stabbed his blade into the troll's leg, inwardly satisfied as the leg turned to stone, followed by the rest of the troll, still clutching its arm.

"Nice statue for the LOTR fan club," Danny thought. He knocked the statue down and watched as it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

The eight trolls watched in disbelief and anger and all eight charged for him. Thinking fast, Danny disappeared into the ground. The trolls looked around, dumbfounded. Tyler, having just been knocked aside while Danny was handling the one troll, came up behind one troll and crawled up its back. The troll shrieked and tried to use its' hands to pull the demigod off its back. Tyler came up to its neck and plunged his blade deep into the troll's throat. From the wound, stone crept swiftly down the troll until the entire thing was another stone statue. A troll next the to the stone statue swung its club through the statue to get at Tyler. Tyler was knocked off as the statue was smashed into dust.

Danny was about to attack another troll, but the leader of the trolls, recognized by wearing a metal helmet, picked him up, pinning his arms to his sides.

The troll grunted in contempt and threw Danny to the ground. His body slightly cracked the surface and he felt his body on fire from the blow, however it was washed away by feeling he was back on the ground again. Getting up as if nothing happened, Danny charged again. The leader saw the effect this had on him swung his battle mace. Danny dodged it and leaped into the air, sword ready to strike. He was just about to lop the leaders head off until a troll's fist smashed into his body and sent him hurtling into the side of a car. He smashed through the glass and went out through the other side of the car. Dazed, battered, and bloodied, Danny began to zip in and out through consciousness as the trolls got closer. The leader chuckled heartily to himself and raised his mace, ready to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, the trolls stopped their motions and turned around as if under a spell. Turning his eyes this way and that to find the source of it all, Danny saw Jessica, her hands extended and hands moving as if in a dream-like state to beckon the trolls towards her. The trolls looked as if they were speechlees and moved forward unknowingly. Danny felt a hand raise his head up and a square of ambrosia placed in his mouth. Immediately a warm feeling washed over him and he regained his senses.

"Come on man," said Blake, helping him up to his feet. Still somewhat in a daze, Danny got his sword, leaving his battered shield behind. He saw Kyle was behind one of the trolls, ready to stab his spear into them if necessary. Tyler was beside him too.

"What's she doing?" said Danny.

"She's distracting them. It's something a few of Aphrodite's children can do," said Blake. Blake had a classic Greek sword at his side. He and Danny joined Kyle and Tyler, ready to pounce on the trolls.

"How long does it last?" said Kyle.

"Until she runs out of energy," said Blake.

"I've got an idea," said Danny. As Jessica continued her wooing, the rocks and pebbles around the trolls started to roll behind them, unnoticed by them. Danny was collecting them up and forming them into a slate of stone that could take out four of them.

Jessica couldn't hold on any longer and soon her arms came down, her hands to her knees, tired. The trolls snapped out of their state and snarled at her. Before they could deliver their final blows, a massive slate sent four of them into the side of a building. The other four couldn't do anything as they felt celestial bronze in their necks and were soon turned to stone.

"Thanks a lot Jessica," said Kyle.

"Welcome," she said. The group fell down to the ground, exhausted out of their minds.

"That (pant) was (pant) hard," said Danny. "Everyone (pant) (pant) alright?"

"Yes," they all replied as one.

"So day one down, and who knows how long afterwards," said Tyler. At that moment, they heard a rumbling.

"Day one not over yet," Blake groaned. They all got up to see two more trolls running for them.

"Attack pattern Macedonia," said Danny. Him and Kyle distracted the trolls from the front to distract them while the others attacked them from the sides.

The trolls came recklessly. It wasn't even much of a fight, even despite the demigods' exhausted status.

One troll swung at Blake, him dodging under the blow. His sword grazed on the skin of the troll, cutting it slightly, but not deep enough. He dove out the way from the trolls next blow, to which Kyle stabbed his spear up into the trolls ribs. Danny came up and stabbed his sword up to the hilt into the creature's belly.

Tyler and Jessica were battling the other troll, but this troll was more clever than the other one. He let his back turn to Tyler to seem like he was only focused on him. Jessica took her twin daggers and was preparing to jump onto its back, but the troll turned around in mid-jump and swatted her aside down to the ground. Knocking Tyler out of the way, the troll stooped in for the kill. It raised it's club, spiked with nails, ready to kill her.

Before the blow reached the ground, Blake jumped and pushed her out of the way just as the club came down. A nail scratched his shoulder, but other than that he was alright. Tyler dove under the troll and stabbed it in a very personal area. The troll howled in pain before it too was turned to stone. The day's battle was over.

Jessica stirred next to Blake.

"You saved me," she said to Blake.

"It was nothing," said Blake. The two looked at each other for a few painstaking seconds before they got up, helping one another up.

"So, overall, not too bad," said Danny, not a scratch on him.

"How did you...oh yeah," said Kyle, remembering Danny's healing powers.

"So what now?" said Tyler.

"Let's patrol around for a little and call it a day," said Danny.

* * *

They all got back around 5:00. They fell on their sleeping bags, exhausted.

"I hope it's not like this everyday, or we're all either going to be very muscular, or very mangled," said Blake.

"Let's hope it's the first one," said Tyler.

"I need to go take a shower," said Jessica, finding the strength in her to get up and head upstairs. Blake unknowingly watched her leave.

"I saw that," said Danny.

"Saw what?"

"You were checking her out dude," said Kyle.

"No I wasn't," said Blake.

"Denial," said Tyler.

"It's okay if you were. She's very pretty," said Danny.

"You're one to talk since you got a hottie like Alicia," said Blake.

"Oh man she is sexy," said Kyle.

"Just wanna jerk off to her all night," said Tyler.

"Knock it off!" said Danny.

"Chill down bro we're just playing with ya," said Kyle, laughing a little. "But still who wouldn't get with her?"

"Kyle," Danny said in a dangerous tone.

"Kidding."

* * *

Once they'd all showered, they all slowly went to sleep, save for Danny. He stayed awake looking out the window out towards the city lights. Making sure everything was clear, he got out a prism and drachma, positioning the harbor light to make a small rainbow.

"Oh Iris, accept my offering," he said. The rainbow shimmered.

"Alicia Johnson at Boston," said Danny. The rainbow shimmered again and soon he saw her, however she was facing away half-naked, about to put her night shirt on, seeing her naked back.

"Ali," said Danny. She silently drew in a surprised gasp and Danny got to see her front for a fleeting moment before she covered herself with her arms.

"Danny?" she said. "How are you doing that?"

"I forgot to tell you about Iris-messaging," said Danny, blushing slightly. She smiled.

"One moment," said Alicia, turning back around to put her shirt on.

"Come on, it's not like I haven't seen it before," said Danny.

"Oh, dissatisfied are we?" she said, turning back around.

"You know it," he said. "How's everything over there?"

"Nothing has happened lately. How about you?"

"We got attacked by trolls," said Danny.

"Trolls?" Alicia asked.

"Trolls. You remember when we watched Return of the King?" said Danny.

"Yes? What does that have-oh," she said.

"Yep, that bad. We barely managed to hold them off," said Danny.

"You're okay right?" she said.

"Yes, I'm better, just some scrapes and bruises, but they've healed already," said Danny.

"Just be careful okay," said Alicia.

"I will, don't worry about a thing," said Danny.

* * *

(Next week)

"Okay, that was too close, but it worked, and I think we're getting good at this," said Danny as they stood over the remains of the most recent troll attack.

"Yep. It's not a problem once you get to know the way they fight," said Kyle. "I just never knew that dwarves, besides midgets, really existed." The group had also been attacked by dwarves, just as deadly as in LOTR, except more devious and tricky. They gave them problems at first, but in the end the group prevailed.

"So you think we can handle anything they throw at us?" said Blake.

"Please, what do they have left?" said Tyler.

Unfortunately for them, so much more.

**Sorry its been too long**


	18. The Aesir Thor

(Asgard)

Thor, god of thunder, sat on his seat in the halls of Asgard. His mind was in deep thought at the moment. The offensives were breaking through some places, but one place was on his mind that was key to the plans of the Aesir.

Detroit

Time and time again, no matter what was thrown at the demigods defending the city, they were repelled. The situation there was getting out of hand.

"My lord Thor," said a servant of Asgard. Thor was roused out of his train of thought to look at the servant.

"Your father Odin wishes a word from you," said the servant. Thor nodded and stood up, walking towards his father's chambers.

He entered to see his father standing by a window looking out into the courtyard. His father was wearing a war helm with metal wings of a bird on each side of the helm.

"My son, the war is standing at a standstill. The situation in Detroit is grievous. If we don't find a way to break through that city, the tide of battle might change to the Olympians favor," said Odin.

"You have seen this?" said Thor.

"I know this," said Odin, turning around to his son. His right eye may have been gouged out and covered with an eyepatch, but Thor could have sworn it rippled. The two ravens Huginn and Muninn were on his shoulders.

"Those children of the Olympians must be dealt with," said Odin.

"I know father," said Thor.

"Which is why you are going there," said Odin.

"My lord?" said Thor.

"You are to get handpicked soldiers to take care of them. They will be no match for you and your men," said Odin. Thor nodded.

"That is all. Good fortune to your quest," said Odin.

"Servant," said Thor.

"Yes Lord Thor?" said the servant.

"Summon my elite bodyguard," said Thor.

* * *

(Detroit) (Two months later)

After the latest attack on them, the team was relaxing on the stones of their fallen enemies.

"How is it that we're so good at this?" said Tyler.

"I don't know. This attack was way too easy," said Blake, sharpening up his sword.

"Yeah, who would have known that construction equipment could be so dangerous, yet so useful," said Jessica, noticing their current position in a construction yard where the ground was covered in the remains of trolls and dawrves.

"Alright, down to business. Kill count," said Tyler. "Remember, trolls count as five."

"34," said Jessica.

"35," said Blake.

"40," said Kyle.

"Darn it, 38," said Tyler.

"50," said Danny.

"Damn it!" yelled everyone else. Danny smirked in victory to himself. He always won when it came to final count.

"Unfair advantage," said Tyler.

"Why? Because my grandparents are Gaia and Zeus?" said Danny.

"Pretty much," said everyone else. Danny grinned again. "Kyle, why'd you start wearing an armband, a white one at that?"

"Thought it was cool," said Kyle. Everyone, including him, laughed a little.

"Wonder why these guys weren't putting up much of a fight?" said Blake.

"Low morale. They're afraid of coming to Detroit because of the five of us," said Kyle.

"That's what we want them to do," said Blake. At that moment, a pile of cement started to shiver before a dwarf stood up, shaking the rubble off himself. He stood at exactly 4 feet, a broad-bladed axe in hand and a metal helmet protecting his head.

"I wish you would suffer the same fate that befell my men!" he yelled. He charged straight at Danny. Danny made ready and lunged at the dwarf, but the dwarf sidestepped and and delivered a fatal blow to his back. The sharp axe blade cut through the shirt into Danny's skin. Danny fell to the ground, immobilized. The dwarf raised its axe to finish him off, but Kyle slammed it aside with his shield, sending its weapon skittering along the ground before falling into a pile of quick-drying cement, disappearing into the quagmire. Blake helped Danny to his feet, his back bleeding, but starting to heal. The dwarf got onto its feet, facing them and breathing heavily.

"You think you've won. You're all going to die soon," he said. He began to laugh evilly, his black eyes glittering maliciously at them. Danny threw his sword at the creature, stopping the dwarf's laughing forever.

"Nice kill D...Danny!" said Tyler. Danny had fallen to the ground, breathing heavily, his eyes closed.

* * *

(Safe house HQ)

Danny was lying on a cot, breathing steadily while Kyle and Jessica were taking tabs on his condition.

"Just as I feared, the axe was poisoned," said Kyle. "But he'll be alright. He won't be fighting for awhile though."

"So what now?" said Blake.

"For now we rest," said Kyle. He plopped onto a couch as he tried to catch some sleep.

"I'm gonna go and check the monitors. Be free to do whatever you two," said Tyler. Everyone knew that over their stay here that Blake and Jessica were an 'item' after their first encounter with the trolls. The two blushed from his remark as Tyler went out of sight.

"So what do you wanna do babe," said Blake.

"I don't know. I'm going to go and take a shower okay," she said, kissing him on the lips softly before heading upstairs. Once she was in the room, she stripped out of her clothes and turned on the water to a nice, warm, relaxing temperature. She got in, letting the water calm her senses and she relaxed in the feel. She didn't even hear the door open until a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, she turned around quicker than the human eye.

"Blake, what the hell are you doing here?" she said.

"Thought I could keep you company," he said, kissing around her neck. She tried to force him to leave, but she did want him here. Soon she gave in as Blake grabbed onto her ass and hoisted her up.

"Wait, we shouldn't do this here," she said hurriedly before heavily kissing him again.

"We're in a shower, no one's going to here us," he said before kissing her fiercely again.

Downstairs Kyle woke himself up to check on Danny again when he heard what he thought was a moan upstairs. He wanted to go up there and check it out, but decided not to. He checked on Danny's breathing, which was normal. The dirt on his body was working just fine, and the poison's effects were rapidly diminishing.

"It's alright man, you'll be up and running before you know it," said Kyle. It was only late, they had plenty of time for Danny to recover.

* * *

(Morning)

The city was just waking up from its slumber, the city lights that lit up the city slowly going out one by one as the sun rose and cars started to flood the streets to get to work. Five figures on a skyscraper watched the activity.

"What are your plans?" said one of them.

"Lead them out, and then eliminate them," said a more powerful voice among them. "Send in a few trolls."

"Yes sir," said another voice. A horn sound erupted, followed by the grunts and snarls of trolls.

Meanwhile in the safe house, the demigods, save for Danny, were waking up. Tyler was the first to wake up. He headed upstairs to the bathroom, where he saw a sight that he wasn't quite expecting. Blake and Jessica were sprawled in the tub, naked, Jessica lying on top of Blake.

"Oh my gods!" yelled Tyler. That woke those two up, and to an extent Kyle. Not knowing what was going on, Kyle ran upstairs too.

"What is it? What's wr...Woah!" said Kyle when he saw the two naked demigods.

"Anyone ever heard of privacy?" said Blake.

"This is a public bathroom," said Tyler.

"Public?" said Blake and Jessica, covered in the shower curtains.

"As in everyone else here is the public."

"Seriously, we'd understand if it was that room, but the bathtub?" said Kyle. Blake and Jessica blushed again.

"Anyway get your clothes back on," said Kyle, leaving the room. Tyler turned to go, but looked back and snapped a picture with his camera phone.

"You two are so adorable," he said before bolting out before the two could chase him down.

Downstairs, Kyle was checking the security camera monitors. Everything was good so far. When he checked the last, he saw a little movement. He zoomed in and saw four heavily-armored trolls.

"Damn it," he said. He went back into the living room to see a now clothed Jessica and Blake on Tyler trying to wrestle his phone out of his hands.

"We got a problem in the downtown district. We gotta go," said Kyle.

"Without Danny?" said Blake, the three stopped momentarily in an awkward moment.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Kyle.

"But we can't leave him here by himself and he's defenseless," said Jessica.

"No one can get in remember," said Kyle, getting his gear on. "Besides, he would want us to."

"So you can read into his mind now?" said Tyler.

"The POINT is that we need to stop those trolls before they mess up the city, okay?" said Kyle. The three nodded.

"Good, grab your gear," said Kyle, getting his spear and a shield. Once the others were getting their stuff on, Kyle turned one last time to Danny.

"We'll be back buddy." Once he saw everyone was prepared they went off, ready to attack the trolls.

* * *

_"Danny."_

_"Danny."_

_"Danny." _

Danny bolted up out of his cot in the room. His dream wasn't horrible nor good. It was cold and emotionless. He was going around in a room as the sounds of what he thought was his team were calling him from some unknown location. When he got to a place where he thought their voices were coming from, everything turned black and lightning crackled into the room. That was the last thing he saw before he woke up.

"What's going on?" he said to himself. He looked around the room for any sign of the team.

"Guys, you in here?" said Danny. No response.

"They must be scouting or something," he thought to himself. He slowly got out of bed. Once his feet touched the cold surface of the floor he felt better. Getting up he saw that he was naked save for his jeans. He hastily put on another one of Kyle's armor shirts and walked into the living space. He saw a note on the table and hastily read it.

_"Danny,_

_"If you're awake when you read this we're out putting down another attack group. Be back soon."_

"Man, they left without me," he said, sounding slightly disappointed." Maybe I should go anyway."

He got his sword out of his area of belongings, made sure it was sharp, and went outside of the safe house. He saw what appeared to be storm clouds gathering in the sky, turning the sky grey as of a storm was approaching. He felt on the ground for the familiar vibrations of his friends.

"Found them," he thought. Concentrating carefully, he disappeared into the earth.

* * *

"Yahh!" Blake yelled as he charged at his attackers, only for the sword point from him stabbing him straight through his chest. He was then kicked and sent into a pile of rocks, dead. Kyle, face covered and body covered in blood, tried to desperately reach for his fallen comrade's sword, but as his hand closed around the hilt, a foot stepped onto it, stopping him from picking it up.

"Not so fast," said the voice. Kyle looked up to see the face of a god. Thor picked him up by the shirt, lifting him up.

"Why are you doing this?" said Kyle, finding it hard to speak.

"Because, your operations here are slowing down that of our armies," said Thor. In his hand Kyle saw a one-handed war hammer glimmer with energy.

"I am sorry for this, but you brought in on yourselves," said Thor. He launched Kyle into the air. As Kyle, by the laws of gravity, fell back to the ground, Thor's hammer glowed red and thor swung it once Kyle was at eye level. Kyle flew into the side of a building near the bodies of the others before it rolled back from the momentum of the attack and into the middle of the cratered street.

"My lord, there was suppose to be one more," said one of the warriors.

"I know. He'll come to us. Be ready for him," said Thor.

* * *

When Danny got out of earth travel, the first thing he saw was four piles of crumbled rocks around the battered street, torn cars around.

"Man these guys tore this place up," he said to himself. Luckily the citizens who lived here were out of the way, as they had been during most of the attacks, except for one that happened near a hospital. He inspected the damage around.

_"Where are they?"_he thought. As he looked, he saw what looked like traces of blood. Soon the traces turned into trails before they led to their horrific discovery. Danny took a step back from the sheer shock before he ran to the body of Jessica. There was blood all over her body, a hideous wound emanating from her belly.

"Jess," he said silently, cradling her head as he checked her heartbeat. There was none. As he looked around he saw the bodies of Tyler and Blake. Both were bloody, Tyler showing mulptiple wounds around his body and Blake with what clearly looked like a sword thrust into his chest. Danny knew, deep down in hi heart, that they were dead. As tears began to build in his eyes, he saw Kyle's body feebly moving.

"Kyle!" he yelled. He carefully laid Jessica's head down before he bolted for Kyle's body. He heard his friend faintly breathing as he got to his body. He turned him over and saw he was a mess. He was bleeding from his mouth and his body looked like it was beaten in with a sledgehammer.

"Hey there Danny," said Kyle weakly, smiling a little.

"Please don't tell me you let those creatures do this to you," said Danny. Kyle chuckled, his first one garbled by a cough as more blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"Come on man, you know us better than that," said Kyle. His face darkened to seriousness. "It was their elite warriors."

"Elite warriors?" said Danny.

"I would tell you more, but sadly I don't have much time left," said Kyle, coughing more blood up. Danny could feel his heart rate slowing down.

"No, don't talk like that. I..I'm going to get us out of here, and the others...going to...fix you up, you'll be as good as new...again," said Danny, his eyes swelling up with more tears. He looked back to the faces of his dead friends. Kyle's hand latched onto Danny's shirt, pulling him down to face him.

"Don't blame yourself for this Danny. Get out of here now, while you still have the chance to," said Kyle.

"No, I can't just leave you guys here like this," said Danny. Kyle chuckled again.

"You were always a loyal friend Danny. I'm..glad to have...had...that..priv..." said Kyle, but his eyes closed, never to open again. Danny's tears fell down onto the asphalt as his friend died. He looked over to all the of their bodies, people he'd known for years. He fought back the rest of his tears, a few more falling down. He saw Kyle's armband and took it off, cleaning off his friend's face. The white silk turned to red as he cleaned off his friend's face. Turning to his other friends body he went and cleaned theirs off individually. By the time he was finished, the entire armband was blood-red all the way through. Danny wished he had drachmas to put on their corpses so that they could pay Charon, the boatman.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said, no one around but their bodies. He squeezed the armband he was holding as he felt anger course through his body. "But you will be avenged." He turned to see the faces of the team he lead through so many missions: Jessica, lovely and impassioned, Tyler, funny and smart, Blake, headstrong and handy, and lastly Kyle, a good and loyal friend through and through. He heard chuckling from behind him.

He turned to see four figures in Viking-like armor snickering at them, all in chain-mail armor. One held a long Viking shield and sword, another held two axes, another a longsword, and the last one two spears and an axe strapped to his back. They all had beards of different colors: black, red, straw-haired, and brown. Traditional Viking helms (not the stereotypical one with two horns. Look it up) adorned their heads.

"Sorry you could not join your friends' fate," said the red-haired one.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We sent them on their way to hurry it along," said the straw-haired one. They all chuckled darkly to themselves. Danny's hands clenched again, wanting vengeance.

"So what should we do to this scared pup here?" said the black-haired one.

"Make him beg to live most likely. Either way, he's a dead pup. He should have been there to join in their demise" said the brown-haired one.

"You're right about one thing. I should have been there," said Danny. He looked at the armband, and back to them. He put the armband to his head, careful to not get any of his dreads stuck between the fabric and his skin, and tied it around his head, tying it at the back.

"Like it would have done much good," said the red-haired one.

"Let's find out," said Danny, taking his sword out and charging at them.

"Unferth, take him out," said the red-haired warrior to the black-haired one. Energy formed itself on the Viking's sword as the runes on his shield glowed. He pointed it towards Danny and an arc of lightning shot towards the young demigod. A massive explosion erupted from where the lighting hit, sending up a cloud of dust.

Unferth grinned in triumph to himself. As he looked on at what he thought were the remains of the demigod, a shadow passed by on in his peripheral vision coming from the air. He looked up to see Danny, sword in both hands, coming down on him. Before he could raise his weapons to defend himself...

_SCHLACK_

Unferth's head fell off his body, rolling to a stop near his right foot. His body, still erect, stood there unmoving. Looking at the other three, Danny placed his hand on Unferth's headless body and poushed it, the body falling to the ground.

The other three elites charged their weapons up and fired at Danny, who stood in the middle of them. The blasts met simulataneously, but Danny was no where to be found.

"Ranveig, Gunnvor, stay alert!" yelled the red-haired man, to the brown-haired warrior and the straw-haired one.

"Where did he go?" said Gunnvor, his two axes in hand. Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his neck and begin to squeeze. He dropped his weapons and tried to reach for his strangling attacker. Danny was using all his strength to not let go as he held the Viking.

Looking through the dust, the red-haired warrior Ragnhild tried to make out any figures in the dust. Soon he saw the one he was sure was Danny. He hoisted one of his spears to throw and threw it at the figure with all his might. The figure was thrown completely back into a building, the spearhead embedding in the stone building with the body pinned to it. The dust settled enough to show who it was. To the last two warriors horror, it was Gunnvor. Horrified, Ragnhild and Ranveig saw Danny in a new area behind them, glaring at them.

"He's clever, we'd better watch out," said Ranveig.

"He'd better watch out. We're THOR'S elite warriors!" yelled Ragnhild. He threw his last spear at Danny, who dodged it lazily. Ragnhild charged towards him as Danny charged towards him too. Danny's sword met his axe as they sparred. Ragnhild used the flat of his axe to knock Danny's sword aside from his guard point and kicked him fiercely in the chest. Danny fell back and Ranveig got him in a headlock, his sword dropped on the ground. Ragnhild's axe began to glow red and he ran to dish the final blow. Thinking quick, Danny hit his foot on the ground and a chunk of earth erupted to make him do a backflip. Ragnhild's axe came down not on him, but Ranveig's back. They were still in mid-flip, so Danny felt the force of the blow and Ranveig's grip on him slacken.

Still in the middle of his backflip, Danny hit the ground with his hand and sent an enormous slab of the street straight towards the two Vikings. They could both only yell as 3 tons of asphalt hit them at 60 MPH and sent them smashing into the side of the building. The fight was over.

Danny was heavily breathing. The fight had took a lot out of him, but in the end he was triumphant. His armband-turned headband straps fluttered in the breeze. Danny, knowing what he had to do, walked slowly over to his friend's body before he felt another presence, this one more powerful than any other presence he'd felt before. He turned around slowly to see Thor, hammer in hand.

"You are truly a remarkable demigod," said Thor, looking around the damaged area in admiration.

"Who are you?" said Danny. He thought he seemed strangely familiar.

"We've actually met before, remember at your house?" said Thor. Coming back to Danny slowly, he knew who it was.

"Biorn?" said Danny, realization dawning on him.

"One of my many names, but Thor is my most accepted," he said, moving forward slowly. Danny found himself stepping back as fast as Thor was moving.

"What were you doing at my house?" said Danny, fearful.

"Seeing your numbers. Your qualities have surpassed even by beliefs. but that of course is a problem," said Thor, his hammer starting to glow white with energy.

"You don't have to do this," said Danny, holding his sword ready.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing personal Daniel," said Thor as his eyes glowed white and he pointed his hammer at Danny. A blast of pure electric energy rocketed towards the young demigod. Danny made a shield from the asphalt under him to protect him.

It didn't work.

Danny felt a feeling wash over him as if he were spontaneously combusting. He was in the air in the energy from the attack. Yellow and white light was all around him. He felt weightless and suspended in motion. The bodies of his friends went with him as they flew down to the end of the street into a bar, parked cars following them. Thor's attack ended when he saw no signs of movement.

"It is done then," he said, vanishing in an orb of light.

* * *

(7:00 PM)

The street of the batle was deserted still, though sounds of ambulances and fire trucks were digging through the rubble. They were at the upper part of the street, away from the bodies of the fallen.

_Crackle_ "Team Detroit, are you there?" _Crackle_

Complete darkness was around. He could barely move as his fingers fought to grab onto the walkie-talkie on Kyle's body. Blood was all over his face and body. His clothes were torn and bloody, cuts and gashes all over him. His fingertips grasped the antenna, and soon a knuckle. He pulled it towards him as he tried to desperately dig out of the carnage around him. Rubble was all around him, and his friends' bodies were crushing him.

_Crackle_ "Team Detroit, over." _Crackle_. Grasping it firmly in hand, he weakly replied.

"Need immediate...evac. Team members...dead...send...help," he said weakly.

_Crackle_ "How many survivors?" _Crackle_

"One," he said before he passed out, the darkness closing in on him.


	19. Recuperating

His eyes slowly opened. It must have been late afternoon because he saw the yellow-orange haze on the wall from the window. The minute he woke up, he felt pain all over his body, especially his chest. He moved his fingers, and they responded. He tried to sit up as best he could, but he could only get halfway before he fell back down.

"Danny?" said a female voice he knew all too well. He turned his eyes to the side and saw the girl of his dreams: Alicia.

"Ali," he said, glad to see her. She came up to his cot and brush a dread away from his face.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're at camp. An group of campers found you and...the others," she said. Danny sniffled a little.

"Were they taken back here for their shrouds?" said Danny.

"Yes, they were. You were in very bad shape when they found you. They said if you hadn't been found for another few hours you wouldn't have made it back," said Alicia. Danny looked near his bed on a coffee stand. His headband was on it, washed and cleaned but the red tinge still present.

"That was your blood, wasn't it?" she asked softly.

"Not just mine," said Danny. He tried to sit back up again, but he couldn't get all the way. Alicia helped him up, using her hands on his back and the back of his head. When he got up all the way the covers dropped down to reveal he had bandages wrapped around his chest, torso, and one of his arms. He felt his legs and from mid-thigh to ankles there were bandages too.

"I'm sorry what happened to them," she said, her hand on his brow.

"It's all my fault. If I'd been there, I could have saved them all," he said, his head in his hands.

"Danny, you took on a god," said Alicia. "No one could have done it."

"How did you know?" said Danny.

"You talked in your sleep," she said.

"You were here the whole time by me?" he said.

"Yes, I can't think of being anywhere else when you're like this," she said. Danny felt warmth course through his body when she said that.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Nearly a week. You had very severe wounds, but for some reason you still lived. Chiron said that was a miracle," she said, sitting on the bed beside him, one of her hands clasped with his.

"How long have you been here?" said Danny.

"About two weeks. Chiron called our group and said we needed some R&R," said Alicia.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Danny, smiling at her. She smiled too.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" she said.

"Yes. Can you get some dirt?"

* * *

It took him two hours to heal enough to the point where he could walk properly. Alicia helped him out of bed, his arm around her shoulders so that she could help support him. Once his feet touched the ground, he felt immensely better.

"Can you walk on your own?" she asked.

"I think so," said Danny. Tentatively he let go of her and found he could stand on his own. Cautiously putting his foot forward, he found he could walk. He was in a camp shirt and jeans, which covered the bandages, save for the ones on his hands. Alicia stayed close by him just in case. The first place he went to was Gaia cabin. He looked inside and saw the cabin was clear, none of the sheets ruffled to suggest someone was here.

"My family's still gone?" he asked.

"Yes," said Alicia. He sighed. He'd hope at least one member were. It would reassure him that at least one was away from fighting.

"How many other campers are here?" said Danny.

"About forty. Half of them are healing though," said Alicia. So basically, the camp population was sparse.

"Where's Chiron at?"

"He went to go and recruit some of his kin from the wild. Mr. D's gone too. One of the senior counselors is in charge," said Alicia.

"Which one?" said Danny.

"Jamal from Hephaestus cabin," said Alicia. He knew Jamal since he was a little kid since his parents were his friend. He would stop by every now and again to check on them.

"He's not in the war?" said Danny.

"Chiron needed him here for this," said Alicia. Danny nodded and the two went off to the dining pavilion. It was mostly deserted save for a nymph and three campers at other tables. Danny felt so hungry that he almost didn't give an offering to his Olympian parents Zeus and Gaia. Once that was done, he and Alicia sat together. Since Mr. D and Chiron were gone and there was barely anyone there, so it didn't matter. They had brisket, olives, grapes, bread, cheese, and the bottomless drinks. Danny only asked for water, but ate his food as if he were starving. Once he was done he waited for Alicia to be finished. When she was the two conversed as usual.

"How was Boston when you left?" he asked.

"It was hectic. We were attacked by Valkyries the day I left," she said. Danny's eyes grew wide. He knew who they were, warrior women who selected heroes who'd died nobly on a battlefield to live in the halls of Asgard. They were said to be the fiercest fighters in all of Norse legend.

"How was it?" he asked.

"We got torn to pieces. We nearly had to evacuate the city until some reinforcements got in," she said. She motioned to her arm, where a cut mark was. He hadn't noticed it before.

"I got it from one of them. She was about to club me over the head with a mace before Reese came and blocked it." Danny was still looking at the cut as if it were poisoned.

"It's fine Danny, I'm up here," she said, her pointer pulling his chin up to look at him eye-to-eye. Danny just looked, but his eyes were telling her everything.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Still he didn't answer. She instinctively led him back to his cabin once they got up off the table. Once inside he sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor. She sat by his side.

"Tell me," she said softly. He took a deep breath before he looked at her and answered.

"I can't protect anyone," he said.

"Yes you can," she said.

"HOW? You almost got killed in an alleyway, my team's dead because I wasn't there, and you could have died too. Where was I at? I was buried beneath a ton of rubble completely useless," he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Danny, please. You have to let go of those things. This is your fatal flaw remember," she said, her hand rubbing his back. His fatal flaw was feeling he was helpless. He had told her about it in April when she discovered Gerald's fatal flaw.

"I know, but I can't help it. Do you know what caused it?" he asked.

"You've never told me," she said. He sighed again.

"It was when I was eight...

_Danny, Gerald, and June were outside playing in the backyard of there house as Danny Sr. and Katie were watching them. The three kids were having fun playing keep away with a beach ball. Currently Gerald was in possession, meaning he had to run away from his younger siblings and hold onto the ball as long as possible. June caught up to him and knocked the ball away from him, the ball rolling into the hedgerows marking their property boundary._

_"I got it," said Danny Jr. He ran over to where the ball had disappeared into the shrubbery, looking in it to see the many colored variation design of the ball. As he peered in closer, a hiss sounded from it. From out of nowhere, an explosion of snake heads reared their heads at him, five in total. Danny hurriedly backed out and began running from it as the monster stepped out from the bushes and chased after him._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" yelled Danny. Danny Sr. and Katie saw it, looks of pure fear etched around their faces. Quick as a flash the two adult demigods' weapons were out. They started running towards him. A head from the hydra knocked Danny onto the ground. He tried to get back up again, but the same head knocked him back down onto his back. Danny froze in pure fear when he saw the hydra heads descend on him, ready to get fresh meat before five arrows went through the middle of each head and a spear embedded itself in the heart of the creature. The creature fell onto its back and dissolved into dust. Danny and Katie ran to their son, cradling him protectively in their arms._

"And that's what happened. Ever since then I've wanted to always prove myself to show that I could be more than just a regular demigod," said Danny.

"But you are Danny. You have the combined lines of Zeus and Gaia and you took out the elite warriors, and you have me," she said, her eyes shining. At once Danny's eyes retained their vigor when he looked back at her. His hand caressed her cheek as he searched her eyes with his own. Without even realizing what he was doing, he kissed her. The kiss was soft, but in an instant it got heated.

Suddenly, as her hands started to go into his shirt, he stopped and got off her. She looked at him, wondering why he stopped.

"I don't think I should, not with these on," he said, indicating to his bandages. She immediately understood, but pulled him back onto her to resume kissing him. She wanted to feel nothing but him in her arms, and he granted that to her.

* * *

The rest of their day was spent with them walking hand-in-hand around the camp. Danny desperately wanted to Iris-message his family, but he didn't know where the camp stash was, and there weren't any campers from Hermes cabin to help him. He knew if he earth traveled a monster, or even worse a Norse enemy soldier, would target him and though he was strong enough to handle himself, he still knew he needed more time to recover.

Alicia was making sure she and him spent as much time with each other as possible, a thing they both readily enjoyed to the best of their ability. They only seldomly made out with each other, now mostly having conversations or snuggling together. The only time they showed anything of a sexual nature was one day when he and her went to his cabin, locked the door, and made out for two hours, going down to just their bottom pair of underwear. Danny had one last bandage on his chest, and he said when that was gone they would commit fully to each other.

As Danny was practicing against dummies in the practice room, he had a visitor in the form of a familiar centaur.

"Glad to see you on your feet again so soon Daniel," said Chiron.

"It's good to see you too Chiron. Is my family okay?" he asked.

"They're fine. They've been attacked too, but it's only been minor injuries from what I've heard," said Chiron. Danny relaxed a little, glad to hear this news.

"You are also to go back into combat," said Chiron.

"Why so soon?" Danny asked.

"We've had many casualties on the front lines, and we have very few replacements. You're wounds have healed up nearly completely as well. You'll be assigned to the Pennsylvania frontier. Thankfully your mother and father are not too far from your position. It would be wiser to keep you closer together, which is why your brother and sister will join you there soon. Their ship is heading up to New York," said Chiron.

"Why couldn't they earth travel?" said Danny.

"The Norse enemy will sense their presence in the area if they did, and they would stop at nothing to kill them the moment they feel it. In secret is better. Seth will also be there to. If they cut through Pennsylvania, our forces in the North will be cut off. The loss at Detroit was devastating for us. After it fell, so did Chicago. The lands from Illinois to Ohio is lost to the enemy. If the enemy head down the Mississippi, we'll be further cut," said Chiron.

Danny sighed. "When will my borther and sister get there?"

"In one week. Their voyage must be done in secret," said Chiron.

"Okay. I'll get my things ready. Can I spend one night with Alicia though?" he asked. Chiron thought for a second, and nodded. Danny thanked the centaur and walked to his cabin. When he was in he began packing his things.

Alicia came by a few minutes later to see him getting clothes and his weapons into his backpack.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"I have to go back fighting Ali," he said.

"But your wounds just healed?" she said, sitting down on the bed near him.

"I know, but they need my help. If not, we can lose this war," he said. "And I can't let that happen?" She looked at him for what seemed like a long moment before she hugged him tightly. At first he was startled, but then he returned it.

"Please don't get yourself killed," she whispered to him.

"I won't. I'll come back," he said.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked.

"I leave tomorrow," he said. "Probably in the morning."

"Okay," said Alicia.

"In fact, you can come to my cabin later on tonight if you want," said Danny.

"I'd like that a lot," she said, kissing him softly before setting her head back to his chest, his arms around her.

* * *

(11 PM)

Turning in for the night, Danny got into his bed, wondering where she was. The answer soon came to him when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. She walked in, wearing a jacket over her pajama shorts, which were a pair of cotton shorts that exposed a great deal of her thighs. Once in she looked at him with a sexy, yet somewhat mischievous look before she took the jacket to expose her brown tanktop, all fabric and showed a good amount of cleavage. Danny only slept in a black wifebeater and his boxers. She came into the bed, making sure to straddle his hips before she pulled the covers over them and turned the lights off, putting her glasses on the nightstand right next to them.

She rested into his body, his hands soothing her.

"You know, we still never got to do something that day," he said.

"I thought you'd never ask Danny," she said. Even though it was dark, the moonlight aloud them to see each others' facial expressions. Each one was smiling. Without a second thought they were kissing.

She was the first to sigh into the kiss and he took that time to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Her hands ventured down to his chest, feeling his pecs as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. His hands were around her back, rubbing it as well as her sides. They slowly ventured closer to her chest before they enveloped her breasts in a soft touch. She sighed lovingly into his mouth, glad to have his warm touch back there. His hands kneaded her breast like they were softest dough and he the careful, patient baker. He knew how she loved for him to rub her breasts, rubbing her right breast in counterclockwise circles while her left breast went in clockwise circles.

Her eyes closed shut as she lost herself into the world of pleasure Danny was sending her as she was beginning to slip into it, she felt his hand slip two fingers into her cold. She moaned louder than she thought she would as she felt him rapidly move them in and out of her core. As she was straddling him as she moaned from his treatment, he flipped them over, capturing her lips into a kiss as he fingered her to the point of near orgasm. He would move fast and rapidly so that she was clenching the sheets and moaning loudly, and when he felt she was ready to cum, he slowed down just enough for the feeling to go away, then start up again.

He kept this up for five minutes, in which his fingers became dripping wet from her arousal and her body heated up so much it was like he was clutching an inferno of flames.

"Danny!" she moaned loudly as his finger hit her G-spot. She could feel her climax right on the doorstep.

"Make me cum Danny," she whispered to him hurriedly. He nodded and vigorously moved his fingers into her. This proved too much for her.

She yelled as her walls tightened around his fingers. His hand instantly became wet from her juices as her nails bit into his shoulders. She fought to catch her breath as he moved his fingers slowly inside of her before taking them out and licking her juices off. She tasted amazing as always. He kissed her heatedly as she sighed into his mouth.

Danny reached over to the drawer next to his bed and took out a small square foil package.

"You brought a condom this time?" she asked. He nodded, showing her the condom wrapper. She read the label.

"Trojan XXX Ecstasy?" she said.

"Gerald said we would definitely like this," he said as he stripped out of his pants and underwear, his shirt long gone. Alicia's tanktop was also on the floor as she stripped out of her now soaked panties. Danny slid the condom down his member, feeling the texture of the condom. To his surprise, when it was fitted on, he couldn't even really feel it.

"That's odd," he said.

"What?"

"I can't even feel it on there," he said. She giggled a little and pulled him in closer to her, kissing him passionately. They fell back down on the bed together as they feverishly kissed each other. When they let go, lust was etched all through their eyes. Alicia made the first move, but instead of getting on her back, she got on her hands and knees, her butt sticking up to Danny.

"I think you know how I want it tonight," she said in the sexiest voice he ever heard, making his member become steel hard. He grinned the grin he inherited from his Dad when it came to matters of sexual intercourse, taking her hips into his hands and putting his member at the front of her flower. Alicia gripped the sheets tensely as she waited for him to enter her. She felt his lips trail from her lower back, up her spine, and to the nape as his hands rubbed her hips and grasped her butt for a second, making her moan with desire. He sat up, his hands back on her hips as his tip started tp push in.

"Alicia, what's my favorite quote?" said Danny.

"What?" she said, confused out of her mind why he was asking her this.

"You've been around me to know what my favorite saying is. So what is it?" he asked, teasing her entrance with his member. She thought for a moment, trying to remember what it was. Then she remebered, grinning to herself about the many meanings of the phrase.

"Ummm, divide and conquer," she said, still grinning.

"Correct," he said. Without warning he thrust his entire member straight into her. She screamed from the feeling. Thankfully his walls were soundproof. Without a second thought he began to thrust into her hard and fast. The feeling was just as Gerald said, like nothing was there.

Her moans echoed throughout the lonely cabin as their moves were in sync with one another. Danny rammed his member home in her, fulfilling his desired needs long kept under lock and key. The way he moved in her tight, wet cavern as if he couldn't get enough of it. His groans and light moans were eclipsed by Alicia's yelling and her moans. She moved back into his thrusts so that at times his entire member fit inside her, almsot touching very intimate parts of her womanhood. Her nipples slid across the sheets as he vigorously humped her, making the stimulation near unbearable.

"Danny!" she yelled as she felt her arms turn to jelly from his assault from behind. He was so deep inside of her it nearly hurt, nearly. It felt so great it was like she was trapped in a void where she could feel nothing but that. Finally her arms gave out and her head rested on her forearms, bending her down more. This caused her opening to open up more. Danny felt this and hammered more into her. She could feel the very tip of his manhood teasing her cervix. Her fingers clenched the sheets for dear life as she felt another orgasm on the rise. Her walls closed on his member, making her even tighter. Danny wanted to slow down, but the feeling was just too good for him to endure. He could feel his climax steadily approaching as well. His two hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing them and making her moan even louder. The sound of skin smacking skin, his member invading the deepest parts of her core, and of their moans, groans, and pants echoed throughout the room.

Alicia felt she was ready to go over the edge, and it didn't take long for her to finally let loose.

"Danny!" she yelled as her walls clamped onto his member and her orgasm set off. He slowed down, feeling he was ready to go off as well. Alicia felt this.

"Danny, it's alright," she said, moving back as the aftershocks of her orgasm were wading down. Danny let loose on her before he came as well. His member pulsed, filling the condom with his seed as he groaned from it and held her by her waist. She loved the feel of his arms around her. They were panting now, reveling in the aftermath of their heated encounter.

"You think you can go one more round tonight?" he asked. This shocked her since she would mostly ask this.

"Yes," she said. He took his member out of her and discarded the condom into a nearby wastebasket. She turned around and got on her back, opening her legs for him. He put on another condom and placed the tip at her entrance. He looked back up to her and his breath caught in his throat. She looked so beautiful, the way her eyes gleamed into his. His hand went from her belly to her cheek cupping it. She smiled her sweet smile, his lips tenderly kissing hers. The rest of this night wouldn't be wild sex, it would be making love. As he kissed her, he slipped inside her. She sighed into his mouth when he was firmly in. He set the tempo slowly. They both moved together, her moving her hips up to him as he sunk deeper into her. They always looked at each other as they movedf into the other, never once taking their eyes off the other.

They stayed at this pace for what seemed like hours, days even. They didn't care, they kept at it, never once taking their eyes off the other as they gleamed with utter love and devotion not seen before. Danny leaned down to kiss her yet again, speeding up slightly. She felt this and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her feet together. As they kissed he sped up, showing her his love for her and only her. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest and feel his member penetrating her just the right way.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," he said back as he sped up till their skin was smacking together again. Danny felt his orgasm on the rise as his seed started to form up in his shaft. He looked down at her and the look in his eyes told her what she needed to know. With strength he didn't know she possessed, she flipped them over till she was on top. Danny was truly astounded, but he wasn't complaining. She rode him fast, her hands balancing herself on his chest. His hands went up to her breasts, tenderly caressing them as she rode him faster and faster, moaning loudly and panting as she moved down on him. Danny helped her out by thrusting up to meet her, groaning or even moaning as they continued. Alicia knew she couldn't hold back for long, and she knew Danny couldn't either.

"Danny, cum with me!" she yelled. This set off his climax as they both moaned loudly and climaxed at the same time. Her walls clenched on for all their worth as his seed flooded the condom yet again, him thrusting up for every pulse he felt. His hands on her breasts clenched for a minute before relaxing and moving to her waist. When her orgasm died down she fell forward, kissing Danny heatedly. He reveled in it as her tongue and his slid together, massaging the other so gracefully. When the need for oxygen was apparent, they ended the kiss, sighing in contempt as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Gods, that was undescribable," said Danny.

"Same here. You always feel so soft to me," she said, rubbing her cheek on his chest. He felt something he never felt before as he held her and she held him. A single tear came from his eye before he realized it as his eyes watered. He wondered why he did that, but then a greater, warmer feeling came over him. It wasn't her body heat, but something inside him. He had felt it before the first night they had sex, but it was smaller. This time it was like a roaring feeling. As he pondered, he remembered what it was. It was what his grandmother had called the 'Gift of the Earth.' When a child of Gaia had found their true love and consumated their relationship, he/she found increase performance in everything, and the feeling of endless loyalty. It was rarely, if ever, broken unless one of the partners died.

"Alicia?" he said.

"Yes Danny?" she said.

"I love you," he said in the most passionate way he could. She knew this wasn't one of those strong emotion "I love yous," it was the real thing. She had felt this the first night too.

"I love you more," she said. He chuckled a little.

"I love you more than Olympus itself," he said. She giggled, coming up and kissing him again. She fell asleep in his arms as they were entwined, naked and in complete harmony.

* * *

(Morning)

Alicia was the first to wake up. Looking over at the clock on the wall, still shaking the sleep out of her eyes, she saw the time.

8:04

Sighing since she knew what today would bring, she looked back down to see Danny still sleeping peacefully. She couldn't but help admire how cute he looked as he slept, a few of his dreads hanging like bangs over his face. She made a mental note to remind him to keep some like that. Her hand lightly caressed his cheek, the stark contrast with their skin tones evident. While Danny was a light tan complexion, but still enough to tell he was of African-American origin, her skin was milk chocolate. One of his eyes, then both his eyes, opened up to see her over him. Without warning he flipped them over till he was on top of her.

"Nice wake up call, but I think mine is better," he said. She giggled, staring up at him with his brown eyes.

"What time do you have to leave?" she asked.

"10," said Danny. He looked at the clock. They both had an understanding when he captured her mouth into a kiss.


	20. Hiatus Update

New Generation's hiatus will continue until January when two chapters will be updated. Whoever came up with Pre-calculus didn't have a life and needs to die. Also, plans for a sequel are being drawn up, and the next chapters (spoiler), will be a time skip that takes place three years after Danny and Alicia's night of romance. All questions will be answered if there's any. Review the story and also read my other short story The Beginning.


	21. Where Am I?

(Middle of nowhere, U.S. Midwest)

A prairie landscape, as vast as the eye could see, rustled in the breeze of the late afternoon wind. It was calm, peaceful, serene. A lone prairie dog scurried around looking for food. It looked around, stood up on its hind legs, then all of a sudden bolted in towards a hole.

As it went in, the sky around the area of the prairie began to darken, making the sunny landscape slip darker as if a storm was about to hit. Thunder rumbled, the sound seeming to come from a certain spot in the middle of the air. Within seconds a white mist materialized 5 feet from the ground and began to swirl in a hurricane fashion, going slowly at first. As it swirled it became darker, picking up speed as it did. Only when the mist resembled the swirling mass of a hurricane did the mist turned into a cobalt-black darker than night itself. A white crack that sounded like a gun and body along with a notched and chipped sword shot out into a heap 10 feet from the swirling mass. The mist glowed red before it dissipated and vanished into nothing. The sky grew lighter again and soon it seemed as if nothing had happened at all, the only evidence being the human figure lying face first on the ground partly on his side. Though he appeared dead, he was alive, barely.

The blackness around him seemed to be even darker than he could have imagined. The mind-numbing pain was even worse. The remnants of a shirt with a hint of armor, with torn jeans and tattered shoes were all that clothed him. His bloodied, battered body, covered with dirt, grime, cuts, scratches, a few stab wounds, and countless other injuries, seemed as if it went through the bowels of Tartarus twice. No matter how much ground he was on right now, he'd have to be there for days just to even feel half alive. The touch of death was on him, but he was holding on to life by a feather. The only things keeping him alive were his thoughts and memories.

His family's smiling faces, the girl he loved, the two things that meant the most to him.

He tried to draw strength from the ground beneath him, but it seemed as if this was not working at all. He tried to move, but he might as well have been carrying the sky on his body. As he tried to get back up, he felt the darkness begin to wash over him. Before he knew he blacked out and didn't move.

* * *

The rain swept through the prairie, turning the dry landscape into a wet bog. The man was still there, still blacked out. The rain did wash away some of the dried, and new blood off of him, as well as the dirt and grime. He still looked like he could be dead any second though. That theory was out out of the door when he began to stir. He took his head out of the mud, spitting out any of it that got into his mouth. He looked around, and saw a prairie dog staring at him intently two feet away from him.

He tried to get up, and managed to get on his hands and knees before he slumped back down, breathing heavily and ragged. His head was swimming as the world seemed to spin in a circle around him. He needed to get up, but how could he in this condition.

He lay down on the ground for what seemed like hours, the rain continually pouring over him. He wanted to shiver, but the pain was so much that when he tried, he ended up groaning and cough up a bit of blood. As he contemplated whether to just give up and die right here, he felt a furry body rub up to the side of his head. He opened his eyes and saw the prairie dog curling up with him. The creature eyed him for a minute before it laid down and soon fell asleep. He decided that the little creature had the right idea and fell asleep, his headache and pains making it quicker than usual.

* * *

(Morning)

If he thought the night was bad enough, the morning was worse. When he woke up, he was surrounded in a world of muddy fields, cloudy sky, and unbearable humidity. Basically it was like Georgia after a tornado hits. Blinking out the water/blood/mud on his face, he tried to sit up. This time he was able to get on his knees before he dropped back down. The prairie dog sleeping beside him woke up and looked up at him once before scurrying away into a hole. Groaning, he tried to get up again and this time managed to get on his legs for a split second before getting back on his knees and hands, panting. A violent tremor went through his body and he violently coughed out blood three times. His head swimming, he barely had enough time to think of his destination to earth travel to before passing out.

* * *

(New York)

He came to in the dead of night. Using his powers, he was able to determine from the Earth's current position that it was 11:00, Saturday night. Groggy and nearly out of energy, he looked up to see see he was five feet away from the one place he missed over everything.

"Home," he thought. Slowly getting to his feet, sword in hand just in case, he began the painful walk to the front door. Getting up to the door, he looked down at the mat and painfully knelt down to get the spare key hidden under it. Taking it out he slowly inserted it in the keyhole and unlocked the door. He cautiously, or in this case as slowly as possible due to his numerous injuries. Quietly moving into the house, he heard a TV on where he knew the living room was, and also the chatter of many voices.

As quickly and covertly as possible, he went in through the side door of the kitchen and peered into the living from the open wall leading into his utter joy, there were all the people that mattered to him in his life. Gerald, Maria, Seth, June, Katie, and Alicia. They were all talking to each other, looking like they were having a good time. All of a sudden, he noticed that there was a little girl sitting on Alicia's lap. She looked no older than three by the looks of her, her hair was braided into micro-mini braids, and she wore pj's with little pictures of the various Greek gods and goddesses.

"Is she babysitting?" he asked himself. He felt immensely tired and felt like he was about to pass out any given second. His injuries stung him harshly. Just as he was about to walk in there, he heard a small click behind him.

"Slowly turn," said Danny, a gun held up to the man's head. The man slowly turned his blood-mud spattered face shown to the man in the light, as well as his green eyes.

"Dad," he said softly before he collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Danny Sr. rushed over to him and hoisted him up to look on the face of his youngest son, Danny jr., now returned.

"Everyone, get in here now!" yelled Danny.

"What's wrong Danny?" said Katie, running in before she stopped completely and her face took on that of pure shock. So did everyone else when they saw who Danny was holding.


	22. Healing and Revelations

Danny's body was placed on his old bed. He was breathing, but it was ragged. Everyone stood next to his bed: Danny Sr., Katie, June, Seth, Gerald, Maria, and Alicia. All were still in shock from what had transpired just a minute ago. The little girl was also there, gazing at Danny. Danny Sr. checked the top of his head.

"He has a high fever, and by the looks of his shirt and pants he's seen better days," said Danny. "Come on, let's check his wounds."

"Alicia, can you take her to bed?" said Katie.

"Yes. Come on little one," she said, picking up the girl and going out the room.

"Okay, let's get his shirt open," said Danny. He, Gerald, and Seth reached and tore the shirt off. What everyone saw made them all gasp in shock.

Danny's entire upper torso sported deep cuts, claw marks, puncture wounds that looked like he'd been stabbed, and worst of all a large stab wound where his heart was that was half healed and a small red mark above the wound.

"Kate, we need wash cloths. June, get the nectar and ambrosia from the fridge, as well as the flower pot. Maria, get my med kit from under the sink in the restroom. You two, let's check his back," said Danny. Carefully turning him onto his side, as the girls went to do their specific chore, they examined his back. It wasn't much better. Three long slashes went down it, starting from his shoulder blades to the middle of his back.

"It's like he got in a fight with Wolverine," said Gerald.

"Or something worse," said Seth. Katie came back in with wet wash cloths and began to wash off the dirt and dried blood off of her youngest child's chest. Maria came back with the medical bag, handing it to Danny. June came in a second after her and put the pot, nectar, and ambrosia on the night stand. They could only gasp at Danny's wounds, wondering how anyone could have survived them. Alicia came in a few minutes later, her gasp louder than the rest. She backed up into the corner and sat down, her hand to her mouth as tears threatened to spill out. June went down to comfort her as Alicia cried silently into her shoulder.

"I've got it Kate. Help Alicia. This is killing her more than it is us," said Danny.

"Alright. Take care of him," said Katie. She gave him a fleeting kiss before all the girls went out to comfort Alicia.

"Alright, guys, I'm gonna need you possibly all night," said Danny.

"It's alright Dad,I'll do everything to make sure he's well," said Gerald.

"You two are good with healing?" said Danny. Gerald and Seth nodded.

"Alright, let's do this."

* * *

From outside the girls could hear Danny's groans and yells as the three men healed him. Maria was holding Alicia, comforting her as the girl shuddered everytime she heard him yell.

It continued like this for six hours before it stopped. A deathly silence filled the house. The three men came out, blood on their hands and partly on their shirts.

"Is he alright?" said Katie.

"Yes, he's fine. He's gonna need a lot of rest though, and there's something else," said Danny.

"What is it?" said Alicia.

"He had a stab wound near his heart. I think there's something in there. We tried to get it, but everytime we tried, his eyes glowed red for some reason and that's where the yelling came from. There's also a small little mark that looks like a hieroglyphic above it. Whatever gave him that wound isn't Greek, Roman, or even Norse," said Danny.

"What do we do now?" said June.

"For now, we let him rest."

* * *

(2 weeks later)

When he opened his eyes, he felt a warmth that he hadn't felt in what seemed like years. The sheets and blanket felt so warm and so relaxing. He sat up, finding out that he could it easily without any aches, save for morning aches. He stretched his body out, finding that it no longer pained him to do so. Looking around his old room, he saw a glass of nectar next to him. Without any hesitation he drank it down. It tasted like peaches going down his throat, his favorite food since he could remember. Looking down he saw that he was in a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. To his surprise he saw that most of his wounds were completely healed, save for the cursed wound, as he called it.

Getting up, slowly so as not to have another sudden blackout, he went to his drawer. To his surprise, his clothes were still there. He picked out a plain black shirt and put it on. To his utter surprise it was tight on his body. He remembered all of his shirts had a little room for him to be comfortable and not be a muscle shirt. Puzzled he looked in the mirror and almost jumped back from shock.

He appeared older. His dreadlocks, which he knew was a mess when he came out of the portal, were longer now, going to his shoulder. He always never let it pass his chin. He also realized he was taller now, almost 5'11", up from the 5'8" he was before. And his face, though relatively young, was more defined.

"What is going on?" he said to himself. Slowly, he walked over to his door and opened it to get into the hallway. Still walking slowly he went into the living room. When he looked over to the couch, his breath seized. Alicia was on the couch facing the opposite direction, reading a book. She was wearing a white tank and appeared to be wearing black boyshorts. Her legs looked tantalizingly smooth and her hair was down. It was straight and went down to her upper back.

To say Danny was scared was an understatement. How could he just walk over to her and expect everything to be normal? He strongly wanted to just go back to the room, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. As he stared at her, he made up his mind. Softly he spoke her name.

"Ali," he said. She turned around, saw who it was, and quicker than Danny could comprehend, she was hugging him fiercely, her face buried in his chest. He could also feel and hear her crying onto his shirt as her body was racked with sobs. Danny held her to him as they spent a good amount of minutes at that one spot.

When Alicia felt her tears of joy were nearly gone, she looked up at him. No words were spoken as he picked her up bridal style and sat down on the couch, her on his lap.

"I missed you," she said, her face buried into his chest as he stroked her back.

"I missed you terribly. Everyday I was in there, you were always the first thing on my mind," he said, unable to figure out how many emotions were ready to spill out of him at any moment.

"What happened to you?" she asked, her brown eyes staring intently into his green ones, asking him a million questions. However, when she asked that, she saw his eyes darken, filled with absolute horror. He lowered his head down.

"I can't talk about it," he said.

"Please..."

"I CAN'T!" he yelled. He immediately felt guilt and hurt take over his heart when he saw her recoil in fear and hurt from his sudden outburst.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry Ali, I didn't me...," he tried to say, but he buried his face into his hands. He felt her hands take his and she lifted his head up towards her.

"I know you didn't mean it," she said. A long moment passed between them as they stared into each others' eyes. All of a sudden, they started to kiss each other fiercely. they continued for some time before they broke apart and cuddled together.

"Ali, how long have I been gone?" he asked.

"Three years," she said. She felt him stiffen and nearly jump off the couch with her still in his arms.

"THREE YEARS? How can that be, it felt like only one or so at max," he said, clearly disturbed beyond recognition. "What happened after I was gone?"

"The gods on both sides declared a truce after it was opened. Zeus was taken back with grief because he thought you were dead. Your parents were devastated. Every time your Mom saw a picture of you she'd burst into tears. Your Dad was beside himself for about a year. Your brother would break anything that was in his hands for about that long too if your name was mentioned, and it took awhile for June to calm down," said Alicia.

"Has anything changed?"

"Yes. Gerald and Maria, as well as Seth and June, are still together. Seth formally proposed to her and Gerald and Maria are about to get married soon," said Alicia.

"Already? Aren't they still just third-years?" said Danny.

"They took a lot of classes in the summer and are graduating this winter," said Alicia.

_"Didn't see that coming," _Danny thought.

"What about you?" said Danny. "I know you might have someone else..."

"Don't finish that. I never moved on, but there's something else you need to know," said Alicia.

"What is it?"

"We have..." Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang. Alicia got off of Danny and went to the door and opened it, him following close behind. Standing in the doorway was the little girl and another woman. She had caramel-skin, light brown eyes, hair tied to make an afro puff on the top, small yet luscious lips, and a figure girls would kill for. She was wearing jeans, a dress shirt with a jean jacket, high heels, and a multicolored scarf, with lip gloss covering her lips and brown eyeshadow. The little girl was wearing jeans and a shirt that had Elmo on it.

"Hi Reese. Thanks for picking up Danielle for me," said Alicia.

"Mommy!" the little girl said before she ran and hugged Alicia's leg.

_"Mommy!"_ Danny thought, his eyes widening.

"Anytime Alicia. How's Dan...Danny?" said Reese. She took a minute to focus on him before she squealed and tackled him into a hug. Danny was taken aback. Sure he was friends with Reese, the two going back to when Danny first went to Camp Half-Blood, but he wasn't expecting her appearance, or the hug part.

"It's been way too long Danny, we should talk, but I have to go, have an appointment. Call me later you two, I'll let you two reconnect," said Reese. Waving bye to Alicia and hugging the girl called Danielle, Reese hurried out the door.

"Mommy?" said Danny, still in shock.

"That was the thing I was trying to tell you about Danny. This is Danielle Renee Stone, our daughter," she said.

Danny stared. A thousand questions formed in his head. How did he have a daughter was the one that kept popping up. Unable to take the news, he did what anyone else would have done in the situation. He fainted.


	23. Family Bonding

When he came to he was back on the couch, Alicia on the chair next to him.

"Danny?" she asked.

"Ahh, my head," he said, rubbing his temples and sitting up on the couch. "What did I pass out for?"

"Our daughter," said Alicia.

"Oh, right," said Danny, slumping back down.

"How did you pregnant? I thought we used protection?" said Danny.

"We did, but it broke," she said.

"Broke?"

"Yes. Right when you left I went to clean up the mess," she said, blushing when she said that, "then when I went throw away the condoms..."

_Alicia had the condoms in her hand and threw them into the trash can. Turning back she went to go take a shower in the camp stalls. As she went to get her change of clothes she felt there was something cold and a bit sticky on her fingers. Looking down at them she saw it was semen. At first she thought that it was from the opening, so she went back and checked. The first two were still intact, but the last one had a small hole near the side. To her horror, she saw that that was the one that the semen oozed out of._

"After that I tried to call you and Iris-message you, but you were on stealth mission and in the dark, then the battle happened," said Alicia. Danny could remember the battle. Greek and Roman demigods fought on the Great Plains for two days. Losses on both sides were heavy.

"After the battle was over I heard about the truce. Then your family came back and told me what happened to you," said Alicia.

"What did your parents do when they found out?" said Danny. At once Alicia's eyes took on sadness.

"They kicked you out?" said Danny.

"No, Danny they...died," she said, tears starting to form up. Danny's heart seized in his chest.

"How? I thought New York was safe," said Danny.

"They launched a raid the same day of the battle. My parents were caught up in it, and they...," she tried to say. Without a further word, Danny came and hugged her to him as she cried softly into his chest. As he held her he realized how unfair her life had been. She had been cheated on, had to wait years for her true love to reciprocate her feelings, almost been killed on more than one occasion, lost her true love for three years, got pregnant, and lost her parents. If she were a demigod this might have been more understandable, but she was mortal.

When she was calm she told him the rest.

"When your parents found out what happened they took me in. Then one day June discovered I was pregnant. I think for that one day everyone was happy because there was a part of you that was going to be around," said Alicia.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"She turned three four weeks ago," she said.

"Where is she now?" said Danny.

"In her room drawing," said Alicia.

"May I see her?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She lead him to the room, which he realized was June's old room. She opened the door and beckoned him in. Going in he saw her drawing little pictures of animals on a piece of paper on the floor. He was now able to fully detail her features. She was about 2'2", black hair tied into braids, milk-chocolate skinned, and he was slightly startled to see she had green eyes, his green eyes. She looked up and looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Are you my daddy?" she asked. Danny took a minute to answer, still partly in shock.

"Yes, I'm your daddy," said Danny. She got up and ran over to him, hugging his leg tightly. He reached down and picked her up, hugging her tightly as his daughter, Danielle, rubbed her face into his shoulder.

"Daddy, where'd you go?"

"I was...lost, but I found my way back to you and mommy," said Danny. He held onto his daughter as he looked over at Alicia, who was smiling at him, a tear threatening to fall. The rest of the day was spent with his daughter, finding out as much as he could about her, from what she liked to do to her favorite color. As he was discovering more about her, he heard the front door of the house open.

"Alicia, we're back," said his Mom's voice. Danny put down Danielle and the family of three walked out of the room. Danny peered into the living room to see his mother and his father on the couch, his mother wearing a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans and his father wearing a hoodie and jogging pants.

"Mom? Dad?" said Danny. The two looked over to him and before he knew it they surrounded him, squeezing the air out of his lungs, all the while with his Mom crying uncontrollably and his Dad ready to let loose the floodgates too.

Once they settled down, they all sat down on the couch with Danielle on Danny's lap.

"Danny, what happened to you?" said Danny Sr.

Danny sighed, closing his eyes. "After that portal thing sucked me and Loki in, I was thrown into a realm that was like Tartarus, only much worse. Everywhere I went there were monsters, demons, creatures I've only heard in stories. For some reason there was this minotaur named Thorn who kept trying to kill me everywhere I went, saying I was the son of those two demigods who thwarted his plans." said Danny. Danny Sr. and Katie's eyes averted to one another for a second, clearly concerned.

"Then after that...the rest was black. All I remember was reaching for this light while getting chased by something, and then I end up back in the plains," said Danny.

"Do you need to rest some more?" said Katie.

"I think I'm fine. I just want to see everyone else so that they know I'm alright," said Danny.

"Well Gerald, June, Seth, and Maria are coming over in an hour. That would be the perfect time," said Danny Sr.

"Okay. Also, could I go clothes shopping before they get here. Everything in my room has gotten pretty small," said Danny.

"Okay. Wait right here, I'll get you some money," said Katie, getting up and going up the stairs to her and Danny's room.

"So I see you've met Danielle," said Danny Sr., motioning to his granddaughter who was holding onto her Dad's leg.

"Yes. She's a really beautiful girl," he said, smiling down at her. He looked back over to his own father. "You're not mad are you?"

"Not in a million years. You know me and your mom were the same, but I can see how much you love Alicia and Danielle, just like us," said Danny, reminiscing on his past experiences. Katie came down the stairs with money in her right hand.

"Here's $300. They have sells at Ross, TJ Maxx, Marshalls, and American Eagle. That should get you something for the next year," she said.

"I can take him if you'd like Mrs. Stone," said Alicia.

"Sure thing Alicia, and please call me Katie," said Katie.

"I know, it just seems too strange," said Alicia, the two girls laughing.

"We'll watch Danielle for you," said Danny Sr., the little girl walking over to him and letting him hold her in his arms.

"Thanks Dad. We'll be back as soon as we can," said Danny.

"Take your time," said Katie and Danny as the two adults left the house.

"I'll drive," said Alicia.

"You sure? You know I can earth travel," said Danny.

"I know, but this time I want to drive you," she said, holding his hands. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

(Ross)

Danny was in the shirts aisle, finding shirts he liked. While he was shopping Alicia went to go get some outfits of her own. It was about 7:00 and it was the last store. So far he'd gotten enough jeans, pants, shorts, shirts, t-shirts, and underwear for a month. Once he found the pants and shirt he wanted, he went to the dressing rooms. Luckily there wasn't many people at the store, the employees outnumbering the shoppers, even when there was a sale on.

When he got there he went into a room he thought was unoccupied since the lock wasn't on. He didn't realize anyone was there until a startled gasp caught his attention.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I thought no one was in here," he said, still not realizing who it was.

"It's okay Danny," said Alicia. Danny looked up to see her, but it was her appearance that startled him. She was in black lace panties and a red and black corset with shoulder straps, one of the straps on her shoulder down. Danny felt a nosebleed about to happen as he saw her in the outfit, plus with her figure. Having a baby made her gain new curves and her breasts seemed rounder than before. What completed it was the black stilettos that made her legs seem even more divine than before.

"Everything okay Danny?" Alicia asked, wondering why he seemed in the trance, though she could guess why. Danny kept staring before he closed the door to the dressing room, walked as fast as he could over to her and started to kiss her. At first the suddenness of his advance made her startled at first, but soon she gave in. Their lips mashed each others repeatedly as they held onto each other. His tongue slid into her mouth and she gladly received it, her tongue massaging his. His hand went down to her right leg and lifted it up to wrap it around his hip. He felt his jeans get undeniably tighter as they continued, soon resorting to the two dry-humping each other. Soon his kisses went down to her neck and she had to fight hard not to moan, although her breathing was coming in gasps.

Just like always though, Danny's common sense kicked in as he got down to the top of her breasts.

"We should stop," he whispered to her.

"Please, don't stop," she nearly moaned to him.

"We're in a Ross," he said, his eyes looking at her half-lidded ones filled with lust.

"I don't care," she said. Now he was stuck. He knew they shouldn't do this now in a store, but on the other hand, this was the kinkiest idea they ever had. Yet he knew it wasn't right. Maybe at an adult store or even a wedding store, but not a Ross.

"Ali," he said calmly. She groaned and put her head in his chest.

"We will tonight," he said in her ear. She smiled at that, but then she frowned again.

"But I wanted to wear this to surprise you," said Alicia.

"You might need to get it anyway," he said.

"Why's that?" said Alicia. Danny motioned down to her panties and she blushed when she saw the wet spot in the front.

"Okay, but I'm getting another one," she said.

"Fine by me," he said, kissing her one last time before he left the dressing room and left her to get her outfit off since he knew they would end up having sex in the dressing room if he saw her naked.

* * *

It was 7:45 when they got back to the house. When he opened the door and got in, he was assaulted by four people, one of them who punched him in the gut when he first walked in, and then hugged him.

"You ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you myself," said Gerald, hugging his little brother. Gerald was now 6'3", passing Danny Sr. by an inch. His goatee before was now a Van Dyke beard (mustache and goatee) that linked up together, and he was muscular as well. His face was finely featured and his blue eyes really complicated his demeanor. He was wearing jeans and a black button-up shirt and an engagement ring.

"I'm sorry bro," said Danny.

"You're safe now, that's all that matters," said Gerald.

"Give your sister a hug," said June, hugging him tightly. She had changed as well. She stood at 5'8", her hair was in curls and was all black with the blonde streaks concentrated on the ends. She gave off an impressive hourglass figure courtesy of her mother and a cup size of 36C and a posterior many girls would be proud of. She wore a green blouse with a black skirt that went down to her knees, as well as an engagement ring.

"And some love for your future-in-laws," said Maria as she and Seth hugged him as well.

Seth was 6'2", his black hair now chin-length, but still a bit unruly like his father. He also had a nice muscular figure as well, and was wearing black pants and a blue polo shirt with a trident on it. He also had a small goatee as well.

To say Maria was hot was an understatement. The Guatemalan woman was 5'7", black hair rolled into curls as well that reached down to the middle of her back and shimmered, hot-red lipstick, a figure to rival June, and 38D breasts and shapely posterior tucked into skinny jeans and a brown crop top.

"I've missed all of you," said Danny, overwhelmed to see them all here. They all settled into the living room.

"Daddy!" said Danielle, running up and hugging her Dad's leg.

"Awwww," said Gerald, Maria, June, and Seth. Danny picked her up and hugged her to him, putting his bags down on the floor. Alicia came over and hugged him too.  
The family of three, reunited once again.

* * *

That night everyone was asking Danny question after question about where he was and what happened to him. Though he dodged any most details and was nonspecific at times, he still told them some of the horrors he faced in the Chaos Realm.

His siblings, Alicia, and future brother/sister-in-law couldn't believe the horrors he had to face there, remembering exactly the condition he was in when he first got into the house. Soon it got late into the night and Danielle fell asleep in her Dad's arms.

"I'll put her to bed," said Katie. Danny gave her to his mother and she took her granddaughter to her room.

"What do you think of Danielle?" said Gerald.

"She's actually taking this a lot easier than I thought she would. I would think she would hold a grudge against me," said Danny.

"Well she's kind of too young to understand, but as time goes on, she'll realize why you weren't there, but will except it better," said Seth.

"Danny, we're all wondering, what kept you alive in there?" June took awhile to answer.

"I don't know. There were times when I thought I was going to die, but I kept seeing all your faces in my mind and that's what kept me going, especially you," said Danny, looking at Alicia intently with warmth and affection, which she returned, slightly blushing.

"Gods, you two are so cute," said Gerald.

"Still hasn't changed much has he Maria?" said Danny.

"Well, he's mellowed out, but yeah still the same," said Maria. Gerald held her hand.

"So when's the wedding for you guys?" said Danny.

"Next year in January," they said at the same time.

"Nice, and June and Seth?"

"This October," said June. Except for Seth, everyone, even Gerald, was stunned by that one.

"I thought you said you were going to get married next year?" said Gerald.

"We were, but then we decided we couldn't wait any longer, so we decided for this October," said Seth.

"But that's three months away," said Katie, having just come back from putting Danielle to bed right when June made the announcement.

"We know, but can it be done?" said June. Katie and Danny Sr. thought for a moment.

"I guess. Where do you want to have it at?" said Danny.

"Camp Half-Blood near the lake," said Seth.

"Just like your Mom and Dad," said Katie. She and Danny remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

_"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take this demigod to be your husband, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for long as you both shall live?" said Chiron._

_"I do," said Annabeth, looking into Percy's sea green eyes._

_"And do you, Perseus Jackson, take this demigod to be your wife, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as you both shall live?" said Chiron._

_"I do," said Percy, gazing into Annabeth's storm grey eyes._

_"Do you have the ring?" said Chiron._

_"It is here, for my one and only wife," said Percy, slipping the ring made of sapphire onto her finger._

_"Is this marriage approved?" said Chiron looking to Hera. At first Hera didn't say anything. Hephaestus bumped her on her arm._

_"It is," she tartly._

_"Then by the power vested in me and the gods, I now name you husband and wife," said Chiron. "You may kiss the bride." Percy cupped Annabeth's cheeks into his hands and kissed her. There was a loud outbreak of applause from all, even Athena._

"I know they will definitely be happy about that," said Danny Sr. He looked at the time and almost freaked out when it said 12 AM.

"Oh gods, I have work tomorrow at 6," he said, jumping up and heading up to the room.

"What's wrong with Dad?" said Danny.

"Since he hit 40 a few months ago, he's kind of at a mid-life crisis," said Katie.

"Wow, my Dad in a mid-life crisis. Never would have thought that would happen," said Danny.

"That's not anything, you should have seen when he wanted to get a motorcycle," said June.

"Please don't bring that up," said Gerald, obviously remembering that day.

"Anyway it's getting late and I'd better console your father. Goodnight everyone," said Katie.

"Night," said everyone as she left.

"So what do you all want to do now?" said Gerald.

"Well I'm bored, so Truth or Dare?" said Seth.

* * *

(1 AM)

"Truth or Dare Danny," said June, holding the card to "Adult Truth or Dare."

"Truth," said Danny.

"Have you ever had a threesome?" said June.

"No, there's only one girl I do anything with," said Danny.

"So sweet," said Alicia, kissing him on the cheek.

"Your turn Gerald," said Seth, picking up the card.

"Truth or Dare?

"Dare all the way," said Gerald.

"I dare you to take Maria's bra off and wear it outside your shirt," said Seth. Maria blushed, and so did Gerald.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not wearing one," said Maria. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, your turn June. Truth or Dare?" said Danny.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had sex in a bathroom?" said Danny. June and Seth immediately blushed and June nodded.

"Oh gods," muttered Gerald quiet enough for no one to hear.

"One more for tonight. Alicia, truth or dare," said Maria.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Danny into his room and have at him," said Maria. Alicia and Danny blushed heavily.

"Alright," she said. She took Danny's hand and led him into their room.

"Wow, that was faster than I thought. Hold on one minute," said Gerald. He got up and walked over to the room, opening the door. Danny was on top of Alicia, settling in between her legs as the two of them heavily made out with each other.

"Ahem," said Gerald. They both stopped kissing with one loud smack and turned towards him, both their eyes glazed with lust and passion, and annoyance.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Danny?" said Gerald. Although he was about to retort that he could have picked a better time, but he remembered that his brother missed him terribly after three years.

"Okay. Hold on for a few minutes please," said Danny.

"Sure, I'll get ready," said Alicia, quickly kissing him as he got off of her. Danny walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

"Yes Gerald?" Out of nowhere Gerald hugged him tightly, a little too tightly.

"Gerald..can't...breathe," said Danny.

"Sorry bro," said Gerald, letting go. "It's great to have you back again."

"Thanks, it's great to be back. I'm glad you're finally tying the knot with Maria," said Danny.

"Thanks."

"But right now, can I go back in there? I haven't seen Alicia nor had sexual contact with her in three years and I can't wait any longer," said Danny.

"Oh, sorry about that. Wait, you never even..?"

"Gerald, I was chased by monsters nearly everyday. I wouldn't have tried even if I had wanted to," said Danny, his manner changing to wanting to leave now.

"Ok I won't bother you, but don't wake your daughter up," said Gerald.

"Will do, now go," said Danny. Gerald chuckled.

"See you later little bro," said Gerald, walking down the hall back to the others.

"Have a goodnight Danny and Alicia!" called the others. Danny blushed and went back in the room.

(Lemon scene)

When he got back in he saw the lights were dimmed so that there was an orange glow around. What was even better was the other inhabitant of the room. She had on the same outfit as before, but she smelled of lavenders and roses, a hypnotic aroma. She was on the bed looking at him seductively and resting on her belly, one of her legs held up to give her a cute look.

"Wow," was all Danny could say at her appearance. She giggled and beckoned him over with her finger. Like an obedient pet he came forward, taking off his pants and shirt on the way and throwing them to the floor, leaving him in only his boxers. She eyed his appearance hungrily, but a flash of concern flashed over them when she saw the mark on the left part of his chest. She sat up as he go on, hugging him to her.

"I wish I knew what it was," he said quietly, echoing her thoughts. She kissed his shoulder as she looked up at him.

"Please don't leave us again," she said silently.

"I won't," he said. He kissed her lightly, her returning it just as softly. Before they knew it they were back in the previous position they were in before when Gerald interrupted them.

His mouth soon traveled down to her neck and began sucking and kissing her skin. As she moaned lightly from this he tasted the fragrance she put on herself and relished the sweet flavor. His hands slowly crept up to her breasts, groping them from outside her sexy corset she was wearing. He felt his body heat up from his actions, and if he was feeling what she was, she was in an inferno.

Alicia hadn't felt like this since the last time they were together three years ago. Her hands clutched his back fiercely as her legs wrapped around him. As she felt her body heat up, she could feel the a rush of wetness between her legs.

"Danny," she moaned as he returned to kissing her mouth again and began to grind against her. She and him moaned as they felt both their anatomies grind on each other through their underwear. He stopped kissing her after about two minutes of doing this and held his body above hers. His hands went to the strings of her corset and undid about half of them, enough for him to slide it down enough for her breasts to be free from their confines. After he did that one of his hands went down to her underwear and rubbed on her core, feeling the heat and wetness from outside the fabric. He looked up at her and winked. He began to remove her panties and she lifted her legs up to let him. Once they were off he threw them down to the floor and looked down at her again.

"Want to get on with it or more foreplay?" said Danny as he rubbed her breasts in his palms. Her foot made contact with his clothed member and he had to stifle a moan as she moved it tantalizingly slow along his length, loving and fantasizing about every inch of it.

"It's up you. It's your night," she said, smiling at him. He smiled and flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Want to do some oral?" he asked.

"Like I said, it's your night," she said, feeling her core nearly drip from the excitement. He grinned his dad's grin and turned her around so that her back was to him and pulled her hips over to him so that her core was in his face. Without any warning he dove in with his tongue and began sweeping every corner of her sweet center.

"Oh Gods!" she yelled as she felt herself nearly orgasm from the sudden amount of pleasure she was receiving. She felt herself slowly began to grind her core into his mouth. She tasted amazing, her natural juices pleasing every taste bud on his tongue. He slicked it around in tantalizing rhythms and motions that had her clenching the sheets on either side of his body and had the top half of her body trembling from the sheer intensity of this feeling.

As she moved her hips in sync, she looked down and her hands moved over to his member and moved it through his fly. Seeing his size for a minute and taking a second to admire it, she out his member into her mouth and began to suck.

He moaned and in turned she moaned on his member as her tongue slicked around its length and she began to deep throat it. In turn he reached his tongue as far as it could go to hit every inch of her core. Just as they reached an equilibrium of pleasure they received, Alicia felt two fingers enter her core and begin to set a fast pace inside her.

"Oh Danny!" she yelled. Her hips began to ride his fingers partially as she went back down to her sucking him off. Danny licked up her delicious nectar and began to pay attention to her clit with more interest as his fingers worked to find her G-spot, soon hitting it and rubbing it furiously.

Her moans were getting higher and he feared that she would wake up the house. Doing the earth trick he remembered, a part of the wall broke off and sealed itself on cracks in the doorway to harden it and make it soundproof while she wasn't looking. Satisfied, he went back to his work.

As they furiously set off on each others genitals, they felt their peak begin to creep in. When it was unbearably close, evidenced by him helping to partway mouth bang her mouth and her hips gyrating all over the place, Danny stopped his actions.

"Alicia, stop," he panted. She stopped immediately and panted as well, feeling how unbearably close she was. She turned around so that she was now straddling him and kissed him. They both could taste themselves on each other, which only sparked their desire for each other even more. Sitting up he helped her remove the rest of her strings from the corset and she flung it to the ground. He flipped them over so that he was back on top and he prepared to enter her.

"Shit," he said.

"What?"

"No condom," he said. Then she did something that astounded him. She reached up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him as she guided him back down to her.

"But Ali, I can't get you pregnant again. I just got back," he said.

"Danny, I don't care. I've always wanted to have a family with you," she said, her eyes swimming with emotion.

"I know, and I always wanted you to be there with me, but can we wait a little before we decide to? I still want to get to know Danielle better before I fling a brother or sister on her," he said. Alicia sighed, but she nodded.

"I'll pull out," he said. She nodded and kissed him. Tentatively he placed his member at her entrance, which was wet with arousal for him. At first he slowly placed his tip inside her, making her moan. Without a further reply he thrust his member all the way into her. She yelled and gripped his back, her toes curling from the sensation she had been devoid of for so long. For Danny, he couldn't believe he hadn't cum right then and there. Before she had always been tight, but this time she was so tight he was surprised he could even move. Her wetness cavern's warmth was the most invigorating ever.

"Gods, you're so big," she moaned loudly once he was all the way.

"You're so tight," he said, nearly moaning too. They both laughed before he began to thrust slowly in her. All his inches filled her with each thrust in a deliciously slow rhythm that make her crave for more. Her hands squeezed his back with every thrust and she moaned with each one of was feeling the same way as he tried to make this last as long as possible.

"Yes, Danny," she moaned in his ear as she felt herself getting lost in the storm of pleasure he was creating. Her legs soon wrapped around him, pushing him in deeper.

"Ah yes Alicia," he moaned as well. He soon sat up, her legs partly around his waist, grabbed her hips, and began to thrust into her faster. Alicia began moaning even louder as he began to ravish her. She loved every thrust and every second of it. Danny as looking at her body and face. Her breasts were bouncing up and down with his every thrust, her arms were too her sides clenching the sheets, she was making all kinds of sex faces, and her moans, squeals, and yells turned him on to the max.

"Oh..gods," he moaned as he felt her walls clench him. He immediately began to hammer away at her. If the room wasn't soundproof they might have woken up the whole house.

"DANNY! OH...SHIT! AHH!" yelled Alicia as she began throwing off a slur of profanity. Danny was a bit shocked that she was using this language during sex since she never used it but once, but then he remembered she hadn't had this in awhile and was letting out everything she wanted to do and say. She began to thrust her hips up into him to bring him in deeper, and they both started moaning even louder from just that.

"Ali..GODS...AH so good!" Danny yelled at one point when she clenched her walls viciously on his member. So viciously in fact that he almost came right then and there. He slowed down to make the feeling go away, his eyes gazing into her eyes as they took a minute to slow down for a minute.

"My turn," she said breathlessly. She flipped them over so that she was on top and began to ride him. Her first movements were slow and hard as she deliberately sunk down till his entire member was in her, then slowly went up til the the tip was the only part in, then came back down hard. Danny clenched his teeth as he fought to keep his climax down. He thrust up into her as she came down and began to thrust into her faster than she expected. She moaned loudly and couldn't help it as Danny mercilessly plowed into her. She felt herself nearly about to go over the edge from his rapid thrusting up into her. She began rubbing her breasts as they bounced up and down from his antics.

"So deep...Oh fuck ah! I'm gonna cum!" she yelled. Danny flipped them over, put her left leg over his shoulder so that she was partly on her side, held her hips tightly, then went full out on her. Her screams resonated throughout the room as she felt her climax coming.

"I'm close," Danny said. His member penetrated her so deeply that she felt she was about to die from pure pleasure.

"OH GODS I'M CUMMING!" she yelled. When her orgasm hit her walls clenched shut and her juices flowed onto his member. Her ear-shattering scream nearly made him go deaf. After three more second of fast thrusting into her he felt his climax hit and he pulled out as fast as he could and came all over her front. The first few strands shot onto her stomach, followed by more ropes of it reaching to her breasts and neck, with two going to her face. The sheer volume of it all was truly an eye catcher. She felt his hot release all over and it felt good on her.

Once he was finished cumming he laid down next to her, panting heavily alongside her.

"That (pant) was (pant) amazing," she said as best she could. She swiped some of his seed off her breast and her face with her finger and licked it off.

_"Great as usual,"_ she thought. "How'd you have so much?"

"Well three years is enough time to store a good amount," Danny said, chuckling a little. She giggled too. She got up and was about to lay on him when she remembered her front was nearly covered in his essence.

"It's alright," he said, "I'm already dirty enough."

"Don't most guys cringe away from their own cum?" she asked.

"As long as it doesn't get in my mouth, I'm fine with it," he said, smiling at her. She smiled and laid on top of him.

"You taste great by the way," she said, licking some more off her chin." He chuckled and held her to him.

"Good night Alicia. I love you," he said, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Daniel," she said, snuggling more into him.


	24. Bonding

Danny woke up to see the rays of the sun shining through the blinds. Groggily stirring, and yawning, he turned over to see Alicia beside him facing the opposite direction, sleeping soundly.

"I could get very use to this," he thought as he saw he was naked and so was she. He also noticed their dried essence from last night on him, some parts of her, and on certain areas on the bed. In all, a pretty good night.

Getting out of bed he went to the shower down the hall and turned the shower on. He stepped into the steaming hot water and began to rinse himself off. the hot water on his skin made him sigh from the relief it gave him. Standing under the nozzle for two minutes to bask in the feeling got the soap and a wash cloth, lathering the soap onto the material. Once it was good he began to lather the soap from the wash cloth onto his body, feeling evidence of last night wash off of him. His shower was over in ten minutes. He got out of the shower and began to dry off. At that moment Alicia came in in all her glory.

"Aww, I was hoping to catch you while you were still in," said said, disappointed. Danny smiled.

"Well, even though I'm technically clean, I could get dirty again," he said, grinning. She smiled and they headed back into the bedroom.

* * *

"Mmmm, I could get use to this," said Alicia as she lay on her back, her hair a mess as she and Danny fought to regain their breaths for the two rounds they just did. Danny chuckled and kissed her.

"What time is it?" she asked him once the kiss was over. He looked over at the clock.

"11:15," he said.

Oh gods!" she yelled, jumping out of bed and heading into the bathroom. Danny hear the shower running for two minutes, and before he could get up to wonder what was going on, she burst back through the door and began to frantically put some clothes on.

"Ali, what's wrong?" said Danny.

"I had to take Danielle to school at 8 and get to my job at 9," she said hurriedly. As she fumbled with getting her shirt on a knock on the door alerted them. Putting on some boxers and pajama pants Danny opened the door to reveal his father.

"Morning you two. Don't worry Alicia, I took Danielle to school and called ahead and told them you were sick. Your boss said don't worry about it," said Danny Sr.

Alicia happily sighed. "Thank you Mr. Stone. How did you know I was running late?"

"Well I could tell from the vibrations last night and this morning that that was going to happen," said Danny Sr. Danny Jr. and Alicia both blushed heavily.

"It's alright. Had I been gone for three years me and your Mom would have been doing the same," said Danny.

"Ugh Dad!" said Danny Jr.

"You act like we're butt ugly or something," said Danny, laughing and walking off to another part of the house. Danny and her sighed and got back on the bed, Alicia's head on his chest.

"So what do you want to do today?" said Alicia.

"Anything as long as it's with you," said Danny. She smiled and lifted her head up.

"I know what we can do," she said.

* * *

(Camp Half-Blood)

"Okay campers, phalanx formation," said Gerald. The twelve campers under his tutelage hurriedly got into a phalanx formation, their shield held in front and spears out to look like the enemy was coming at a porcupine.

"Good work. Hit the showers," said Gerald. Gerald had been teaching here now for two years, taking up the idea of helping younger demigods into fighting. Maria had welcomed the idea since she could also come to the camp now that mortals could come here. In some respects the camp had come to resemble the Roman camp in ideas. There were now families of demigods present around the camp. Cabins for the kids of multiple gods, such as the Jackson's, Stone's, di Angelo's, Rodriguez's, and other families, had been set up.

As Gerald readied for his next class he saw another figure coming up to him in the arena. He smiled when he felt the seismic activity he caused just by stepping.

"Nice to see you back here little bro," said Gerald.

"Glad to be back. Percy and Annabeth nearly freaked out when I appeared right next to them," said Danny.

"I bet. It feels great to use our powers again," said Gerald.

"That is does," said Danny. "So you went from warrior to teacher?"

"I prefer the term warrior-mentor," said Gerald. Danny chuckled. Gerald had definitely changed. He seemed a lot gentler and less reckless. The brothers sat down on a stone bench near the field.

"I heard what it was like when I was gone. Was it really that bad?" said Danny.

Gerald nodded. "Once you were gone, I couldn't really even function properly. It seemed that everywhere I went, I thought you were there by me like you always were. Then I started thinking about what would happen if that happened to me instead of you, and if it wasn't for you saving me and June, it would have been us."

Danny remembered the battle, and the events that lead to his long absence.

"You two are my brother and sister; I'd do anything for you," said Danny.

"And we'd do the same. How's Alicia doing with your recent comeback?" said Gerald.

"She's taking it pretty well, when we're not humping each other to death," said Danny, smiling a little.

Gerald chuckled. "Yep, definitely nothing has changed between you two."

"Gerald, I need your help," said Danny.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want to have some father-daughter time with Danielle, but I don't know what to do," said Danny.

"Oh, well what's hard about that?" said Gerald.

"Considering the fact that I really had no time to adapt to the fact I'm suddenly three years older and have the mentality of someone still in high school, I have a lot of catching up to do," said Danny.

"True. Well just do what Dad did when me and June were born," said Gerald. Danny hadn't thought about that.

"Well Danny, just be yourself around her. No one can ask more from you," said Gerald. Danny thought about it for a minute. So far he and Danielle had clicked together since they first made contact, and she was the sweetest three year old he knew, well the only one he knew of.

"You're right. I'll go pick her up from daycare around two o'clock," said Danny.

"Nice. Just take her places, hang out, have some fun, that always works out," said Gerald. "Also, we need to work on our lightning abilities so we'll do some training workouts on Wednesday," Gerald and Danny had discovered during the war that they had the ability to control lightning. At first they were only able to use their father's ability because that was who they looked up to the most, as all sons did with their fathers, and because the powers of Zeus took on a different, less aggressive mentality than their stand-their-ground mentality adopted by them from their father.

"Okay," said Danny.

"Good, now go see your daughter," said Gerald.

* * *

Danny walked into Little Garden's Daycare Center exactly at 2:00 PM. Walking in he came up to the checkout desk.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Danielle Stone," said Danny.

"Just one minute," said the woman, going into a room where kids were playing. Danny sat down in a chair next to a Caucasian woman with brown flowing hair and piercing green eyes in a brown dress.

"First time checking out your daughter?" said the woman.

"Yes. It's very exciting," said Danny.

"Hmm, I was like that when I held my son in my arms for the first time in my life. He was so special, and so adorable," said the woman.

"He sounds about right, but then again you almost always started your stories out like this when talking about Dad grandma," said Danny. The woman, Gaia, smiled.

"It's great to have you back again," she said, hugging him tightly. "I had feared you might have died."

"I thought so too," said Danny. "But I'm here now." Just as Gaia was letting go, she seized up and stared at him.

"Grandma? Everything okay?" said Danny.

"You've been tainted," said Gaia.

"Tainted?"

"Someone's injected dark magic into you. I haven't felt it since..." she said, but stopped.

"I must go," she said, disappearing out of nowhere.

"Daddy?" said a small little voice in front of him. Danny looked down to see Danielle looking up at him with his eyes. Her hair was still braided, she was wearing jeans and a pink shirt with a large red heart on it. And she had a smile even Hades couldn't frown at.

"Hey Dani," he said.

"Dani? My name's Danielle silly Daddy," said Danielle, her voice as soft and cute as ever.

"Well it's my nickname for you. I call your Mom Ali, but her name's Alicia," said Danny.

Danielle smiled at him. "I like it," she said happily.

"I'm glad you do. Since you don't have to be home for awhile, why don't I go and take you out for some ice cream. How does that sound?" said Danny.

"I like it!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "But Mommy taking me to hair salon."

"Hmm well we can stop by there and then we can go," said Danny.

"Yay!" she said.

_"She's so fricken cute!"_ he thought.

Juanda's hair salon was located in the heart of Harlem. As Danny held Danielle's hand as they walked towards it, he remembered places where key events happened. They even passed the corner where he and Alicia had ran away from the thugs that chased them. They came up to Juanda's in no time soon. The salon looked like a normal small business, but going inside, one would think it was run by true professionals.

The salon was having a slow day, which was fine by Danny. When he walked it, he saw there were eight stylists at work. They all looked to see the new customers who had walked in and they all smiled when they saw Danielle.

"Hi Danielle," they all said.

"Hi everybody," said Danielle, blushing a little from embarrassment.

"Well come on and take a seat. And who is this?" said one of the women who looked like the owner of the store. She had black hair that was graying tied into thick dreads like she was from the West Indies tied into a scarf with the Jamaican flag on it and wearing what appeared to be traditional African clothes. Her name was Ms. Shirley

"I'm Danny, her father," said Danny, somewhat shyly unsure of how the women were going to react.

"Her father? But I thought Alicia said you were dead?" one of the stylists asked.

"I thought I was too, but I made it out of the...jungle," he said, hoping that that was what Alicia had told them and that he didn't have to explain to anymore mortals that he was a demigod.

"Wow, how'd you do it?" one of the employees asked. Danny now had all the employees around him.

"Well I went in for a...summer study group there since I was in dual-enrollment for NYU, and while we were in the Congo Basin, I got kidnapped," said Danny. "I was held for three years by a rebel group with no contact to the outside world whatsoever." He was silently, and wordlessly, bending the Mist to make them believe his story. Thankfully, they paid off because they were all looking at him with wonder and amazement.

"How did you get out?"

"I broke out and ran just about everywhere for weeks, making sure I remained hidden from them, and then I found a U.N. embassy station. I told them to keep my story quiet because I didn't want every news station in the world to harass me for years on end. They got me back to the states and I got back here, where I found out that I had a daughter after all this time," said Danny.

"Awww!" they said.

"Come Danielle, I'll start re-braiding your hair," said the manager, whose name was Ms. Shirley.

"So Danny, you and Alicia are...?"

"Still together, which I was surprised about since I was gone and everyone thought I was dead," said Danny, as he took a seat at the front of the salon.

"How have you been adjusting since you got back?" asked Ms. Shirley.

"Pretty fine actually, just trying to adjust back to life," said Danny.

"I know that must be hard to do," she said. After nearly an hour in the shop talking to the attendants, Danielle's hair was done and she was ready to go.

"It was nice talking to you all," said Danny.

"Bye Danny," said all the attendants as he and Danielle left the salon.

"Danielle, you want some ice cream?" Danny asked.

"Yes!" Danielle said excitedly. Stopping by an ice cream vendor, he got two vanilla cones, a second scoop on Danielle's. He paid the man and the father and daughter continued down the street.

"Thank you Daddy," said Danielle, smiling up at her father.

"Anytime Dani," said Danny, smiling down at her daughter. They ate their ice cream in silence, savoring the nice rich taste. When Danielle got down to the ice cream in the cone she had to dive in with her tongue to get it out. When she came back up after eating the ice cream, she had a ice cream mustache. Danny laughed at her appearance, thinking how cute it made her look.

"Daddy! Not funny!" said Danielle, her face in a smile though she seemed embarrassed.

"Yes it is," said Danny, laughing harder as his daughter pouted in mock embarrassment. Then he picked her up and began to tickle her. She laughed and laughed, squirming to get out of her father's grasp.

"Daddy, stop!" she said loudly.

"Not until you say I'm the best," said Danny, continuing to tickle her.

"You're the best! You're the best!" she yelled frantically. Danny decided that was satisfactory enough and let her go.

"Not fair!" she said, still laughing. Danny laughed and picked her up again, kissing her cheek.

"I love you Danielle," said Danny.

"I love you too Daddy," said Danielle.

* * *

Alicia was at home with Maria. At first she had freaked out when she went to the daycare center and they said someone had already gotten her, but when they told her who it was and showed her the signature, she felt relieved and went back to the house. Maria had came by to check on them and immediately she and Alicia began chatting up a storm.

"So how'd it go last night with lover boy?" said Maria, smirking a little. Alicia blushed and smiled.

"Better than I could've imagined," said Alicia, remembering every detail of the night before. As she started to get into detail of what happened, Danny Sr. and Katie came in.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Stone," said Alicia and Maria

"Alicia and Maria, for the millionth time just call us Danny and Katie," said Katie, smiling a little.

"I can't help it, it's fixed in my brain," said Alicia.

"Same here," said Maria.

"Don't worry, I know how you feel. I still have trouble calling Katie's mother Sarah," said Danny. "Had a nice day at work?"

"Yes, it was nice sir," said Maria. "Although the _chica_ over here almost freaked out when she got off."

"Freaked out?" said Katie and Danny.

"I thought Danielle might have been taken away by someone, but it turned out to be Danny," said Alicia.

"That's a relief," said Katie.

"I remember that happened to Gerald and June once when they were at elementary school and a monster tried to get them. Luckily we got there in time," said Danny.

"Which monster was it?"

"Thorn," said Danny and Katie, remembering the manticore from their quest in Paris. He had a personal bloodlust against their family and the Jacksons and had attacked the two families over the years.

At that moment, Danny and Danielle walked in, Danny carrying Danielle because she had fallen asleep.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Maria, and Ali," said Danny as he moved towards Danielle's room to put her in bed. "She's asleep right now so best not to wake her just yet,"  
said Danny. The four of them made silent 'awww' noises as he took her in. He carefully laid Danielle on the bed, kissing her forehead softly as she rolled onto her side, sleeping peacefully. Danny took one last look at her and smiled before he came out of the room.

"So what did you do today lover boy?" said Maria as Danny got back into the living room.

"I went to camp to see Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth, and then I went to pick Danielle up and took her to the salon," said Danny.

"You took her? Oh my gods almost half of the girls have a crush on you there," said Alicia, blushing slightly.

"What?" said Danny, utterly shocked at this revelation.

"You didn't notice Ashley or Tangie hitting on you?" said Alicia, "they like you the most."

"No, didn't notice," said Danny.

"Still so clueless," said Alicia, coming up and hugging him as he returned it.

"Well, now that we're all situated, I'll start making dinner. How does lobster bisque sound?" said Danny as he moved into the kitchen, Katie following him.

"Sounds great, I'll go call Gerald," said Maria as she moved into a quieter part of the house, leaving Danny and Alicia alone.

"So how was work?" Danny asked as they went into his room, Danny locking the door just in case.

"It was nice, not as hectic as it usually is. You sound like you had a nice day," said Alicia as she stretched out on the bed. Her work clothes consisted of a white button down shirt and black form-fitting dress pants with heels. Her black hair was straightened and she had on lip gloss to bring out the shine.

"That's good, miss me today?" he said, lying on the bed next to her.

"More than you realize," she said, straddling him and hovering her face over his. He leaned up slowly and kissed her softly, which she returned just as softly. The feel of their lips on the other was insatiable, and very addicting. When he pulled back, he could taste the lip gloss.

_Peaches._

"My favorite," he whispered deeply, causing her to suppress back a moan as the tone shook her to the core. She kissed him again, going in deeply this time to taste his lips and have him indulge in hers. It was very intoxicating. When the kiss ended, their foreheads touched, brown eyes staring into green ones.

"We should see if Mom and Dad need help before we do anything..heated," said Danny, his hands tracing her sides. She smiled seductively, kissing him again and getting off the bed, pulling him up by his hands.

They went to the kitchen and saw Katie and Danny, well, kissing each other, very slowly and passionately. The married couple didn't see them, and if they did they didn't care. Danny Sr. pulled away from her, them doing the same thing Alicia and Danny Jr. had done in the bedroom.

"I love you Katie," said Danny Sr. smiling.

"I love you too," said Katie. They both looked to see Danny Jr. and Alicia smiling at them. Danny and Katie both laughed before they went back to what they were doing.

"We came to help if you don't mind," said Danny Jr.

"Not at all," said Danny Sr. as they went to making dinner together. Gerald showed up five minutes later, kissing his fiancé and coming with her into the kitchen to set things up too.

"Nice to see you in here little bro, and little freak," said Gerald, talking to Danny Jr. and Alicia. Alicia blushed hearing her nickname. He'd been calling her that ever since she and Danny lost their virginities to each other three years ago.

"Quit messing with them Gerald," said Maria, laughing a little.

"It's my favorite pastime," said Gerald, chuckling a little.

For once, normalcy had returned to the Stone household

Or at least they thought so, for none saw the shadowy figure outside with glowing red eyes

_"Peri maa' wa'ew i,"_ it said, a flurry of darker shadows separating from it. It hissed, its long tongue seeming to curl to the house before it went back into what appeared to be its mouth and disappeared.

**Sorry, it has been WAY too long and I deeply apologize. The next chapter will be out soon.** **P.S. I hope I did the Ancient Egyptian sentence right. It says, Go out my loyal soldiers. **


	25. Walk Like the Egyptian

The morning sun shone into the apartment June and Seth inhabited. The sun's rays woke June up first, slowly opening up her eyes to greet the new day. Yawning, she sat up, looking down an her fiance, Seth. She kissed his nose as she got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. Thankfully all she had to do was walk in since she was naked as the day she was born. Stepping in, the hot water cascading down her tan skin, she began to bathe herself, lathering soap onto a washcloth and washing her body. She didn't notice the man coming into the bathroom, but she did notice when the water on her end stopped, but kept going in another part. She turned around to see Seth Jackson in the shower with her.

Seth was a sight to behold. Good, defined muscles, a six-pack she loved to run her hands down, messy black hair down to his shoulders, cleanly-shaven, and sea-green eyes flecked with gray, making her seem like she was in a gaze when she stared too deeply in them.

"Thought you might need some help getting perfectly clean," he said. She blushed and came up to him, noticing their height difference since she was a full five inches shorter than him.

"Thanks hon," she said, lathering up the washcloth and giving it to him. He proceeded to wash down her, loving everything about the smooth surface he was currently washing.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked politely.

"Just one class today and then back home. You?" she asked as his lathering got down to her back.

"Nothing today, probably run over to the store," said Seth.

"Oh, we're out of something?" said June.

"Yes, we're almost out of food. We can't keep going to our family's houses and expect them to feed us all the time," said Seth, chuckling a little at the end, which June returned.

"True, but you have to admit they're very good at it," she said as she took the washcloth and began to wash him in return. "Anything else?"

"That's about it," said Seth as the cloth began to run along his abs.

"Sounds like a plan," she said as the cloth descended lower, causing him to give a small moan as it rubbed his member.

"How much time till you have to go?"

"We have ten minutes," said June, coming forward till their skin met between them, her breasts pressed to his chest, giving his body pleasurable signals.

"Any predetermined plans?" he said, his hands gliding down her back.

"Use your imagination," she said before their lips met, her arms wrapping around him as is wrapped around her body, meshing their bodies together.

**Warning! The following is rated M for mature audiences. Viewer discretion is advised**

Seth's hands rubbed around her lower back before they traveled down to her butt, squeezing both her cheeks. June let out a very feminine moan and her hand went between them to Seth's member, slowly stroking it as it grew in her hands. Seth moaned and pressed her to the shower doors, the glass rattling slightly. Her right leg slowly wrapped around his hip as their kiss deepened, her tongue sliding out between his lips and massaging his tongue. His left hand held up her leg by her thigh while his other hand squeezed her left butt cheek. She ended the kiss to look him in the eyes, lust portrayed in her brown eyes as she met the gaze of his sea-green/grey eyes. His member was pressed to her core, pressing at her lips as she gave the go-ahead.

"Give it to me," she said sensually. He smiled and he swiftly entered her, a loud gasp escaping her lips, followed by a chorus of moans that signaled his thrusting pattern into her. Seth hoisted her leg up a little higher to open her up more and get in deeper. Her gasps and moans filled the bathroom as the water hit their bodies continuously.

"Oh Seth, faster!" moaned June. Seth in turn began to thrust furiously into her, making her cry out and yell. Her hands gripped his neck and upper back hard as her mind was lost in a world of pleasure. Her walls clenched down on his member tightly, making Seth begin to see stars. The glass rattled furiously as the couple kept up there sexual moment, with June's cries coming out in loud moans, yells, and sometimes shrieks. Her leg was now draped onto Seth's shoulder as he invaded her even deeper, hitting her sweet spot just right.

"Oh gods Seth...(yell)...I'm about to CUM!" she yelled as her walls started to close shut on his member. His answer was the swelling of his member as it prepared to shoot his seed inside her. He grunted as he was about to burst and kissed her deeply, which she returned just as passionately. Their climax was on the doorstep and time seemed to stand still before everything seemed to explode around them.

June came like a lightning bolt, her ending the kiss to yell loudly as her cum splashed onto Seth's member. This was followed by Seth plunging his member as far as it could go inside of her and erupting his seed into her womb. June felt immense relief and unimaginable pleasure from his hot release as it filled her to the brim. Seth helped to put her leg down as she steadied herself. She looked up at him and kissed him deeply, relishing the feel of their lips together. Ending the kiss they turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping towels around them to dry off.

"You are always so amazing," said June as she dried her hair, smiling.

"It's what I do to show how much I love you," said Seth, also smiling.

"Well thank you lover boy, but I have to go to my class now," she said once she dried off, walking into their bedroom swaying her hips. Seth felt himself harden again, but knew he wouldn't be able to relieve himself.

"Such a temptress," he thought, chuckling a little to himself.

* * *

June was in class, hearing her professor ramble on about the evolution of single-cell organisms. She wore a pair of black skin-tight jeans and a blue blouse. Although June was studying to be a nurse and wanted to help and treat people, the classes she took wanted to make her kill herself before she could even think of going on into the practice. As she was taking notes in the class of 200 people, she saw to her left another student around her age. She was familiar with all the students in the class, fully knowing only 20 of them, but she couldn't remember or recollect this one. He was African-American, with mocha-brown skin and short curly hair. He had on a black t-shirt with a thin golden chain around his neck. He was also wearing a pair of jeans and black Nike basketball shoes. What struck her about the chain was that on the end was a small, cross-like medallion, but with a hoop at the top. She believed it to be an African symbol, only knowing so much about it since she was raised in a 'Greek' household.

The class was dismissed and everyone filed out, heading to wherever they needed to go. June put her textbook and notebook into her bag and left the classroom. As she left she noticed the student still in his seat, scribbling something on his notebook. Paying no mind to what he was writing, June made her way to the outside area of the NYU campus.

She headed out towards the parking deck where her car was parked. As she walked, she couldn't help but think that shadows were all around her, dancing around in her peripheral vision. If she tried to focus on it, it vanished just as suddenly. Though she thought it was nothing, her danger warnings from her demigod instincts rang off in her head.

She came to the third level of the parking deck, seeing her green Civic 2030. She was about to unlock the car when she suddenly felt a dark presence around her. Instinctively, she turned her bracelets on her arms and a shield and spear came out.

"Okay, come out now!" she yelled as she took a defensive stance and looked around trying to find her attacker. No one was there to be found. June knew she wasn't crazy; she knew she was being followed, but by what? She continued to look around, circling the lot.

She did this for five minutes, waiting for whatever it was to pounce at her. Lowering her guard. It was a big mistake...

She heard a bark like that of a massive dog and then an unknown force collided into her, sending her to the ground. Once she touched the ground, she felt energy surge through her and she jumped back up to her feet, shield up and spear ready.

She saw them now. There were four of them, massive dog-like apparitions made of, if it could be made from, darkness and shadows. They growled at her, their red eyes glowing menacingly at her and their teeth, which glowed with some kind of red energy, flashed directly at her.

The first dog charged at her. She jumped aside as it sailed past her and her spear planted itself into the next dog that charged directly at her after the first dog. Her spear sliced harmlessly through it as if it was just a shadow. She raised her shield as it claws sliced towards her, the nail leaving average-sized claw marks on her shield. She was backed up into a wall as they got close to her, barking and trying to slash her with their claws. Focusing, lightning came into her hands and arcs of the hurtled towards the dogs. The dogs were hit and dissipated into nothing.

"Yes," she said, cheering to herself. Suddenly, another weight collided into her and sent her down. She turned around to see another dog on her, its fangs bared, ready to take the plunge into her throat.

A blast of light knocked the dog away, making it disappear into dark smoke before everything was clear. Looking for her savior, she saw him appear. To her shock and surprise she saw that it was the same guy who she was staring at in class. His medallion necklace was glowing bright-yellow as he walked towards, now larger than it was before.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stretching out his hand to help her up. His voice was between that of an alto and a tenor, making it seem somewhat mystical with a slight accent. His eyes were the color of amber. She took his hand as she got up.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said. She didn't know whether to thank him or consider him a threat, but for now she kept a small distance from him. The man seemed to notice this and stepped towards her to reassure her.

"Relax, I mean you no harm. I only came because my ankh detected a large amount of Chaos energy," said the man.

"A what?"

"My necklace," he said, pointing towards the charm.

"Oh," said June.

"Wow, you're the first Greek demigod I've ever met," said the man as he used his ankh to "scan her."

"Umm, thanks I guess. I have no idea what you are though," said June.

"Oh, I'm a magician," said the man.

"Right," said June, not believing that last part by a long shot.

The man chuckled. "No, I'm a Egyptian magician. We cast spells to ward off our enemies."

"Wait, you said Egyptian. Like, as in Ancient Egyptian mythology?" said June.

"Not really a myth, but yes," he said. Suddenly, his ankh began to flash steadily.

"Anyway, we don't have time to elaborate just yet. We have to get out of here before more come," he said.

"I can get us to my house faster," said June.

"No, they'll track you. We need motor transportation."

"We'll take my car. If what you're saying is true, you need to talk to my family," said June as they began to run.

"Okay. By the way, what's your name?"

"June Stone. You?"

"David Kane."

* * *

Seth was driving over to the Stone's house. He hadn't heard back from June yet and he was getting worried. He had called five times but her phone was dead because it went straight to voicemail. He knew immediately that if there was ever a problem like this she would eventually get to her parent's house, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

Pulling into the driveway he parked his ocean-blue 2035 Chevy Camaro and hurriedly got out, not bothering to lock the door. He was at the front door, rapidly knocking and ringing the doorbell for someone to come and open the door. Thirty seconds went by before he heard someone unlocking the door. The door opened to reveal Danny Jr. in nothing but black shorts and a white wife-beater. He also appeared to be sweating. At first he looked annoyed, but his face softened when he saw it was Seth.

"Hey Danny, did June come by?" said Seth.

"No. It's just been me and Alicia all day," said Danny. Then everything clicked in his mind. The sweat, little clothing, and annoyed glare he received at the door...

"Oh gods was I interrupting anything?" said Seth, barely containing the giggles threatening to break from his mouth. Danny just rolled his eyes and let him in the house.

"I'm surprised you even answered the door," said Seth, still trying to suppress himself.

"I'm telling myself the same thing. Anyway Alicia's getting...decent, so is there something going on before I launch you out of the house?" said Danny.

"June hasn't come home yet," said Seth. Danny's eyes widened. June was like a calendar: you knew what she was going to do everyday and she never strayed from her plans. The only time she ever missed something was because of an emergency, and for a demigod an emergency could range from anywhere between traffic to an attack, and right now both were considering the last option.

"You don't think that she's in trouble do you?" said Seth.

"Knowing June, maybe," said Danny. Alicia came in barefoot with a red robe that barely covered her upper thighs and her hair was brushed, but still frizzy in some areas.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"June's missing and we don't where she could be," said Danny.

"You tried calling her?"

"Yes, and still nothing," said Seth. "This has never happened before." He looked like he was about to go crazy.

"Hold on, we'll just go and look for her, I'm sure it's nothing. In the mean time, call everyone so that they can get here," said Danny.

"Okay. What are you going to do?" said Seth.

"Shower and get changed."

"Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, me and Alicia can't walk out in public like this," said Danny pointing to their choice of clothing, to which Alicia blushed.

"Okay, and don't do anything in the shower," said Seth.

"I think when my sister is in trouble that I don't think of that, unlike what you and her did when we were on a scouting mission," said Danny as he took Alicia's hand and they made their way to his room.

"I thought you didn't hear us?" said Seth, flabbergasted.

"Unfortunately I did," said Danny as he closed the door. Once he was in the bathroom he and Alicia took off their clothes and got in the shower. The hot water was a relief to the two and Alicia was already beginning to wash up. She turned back once the wash cloth was lathered and noticed that Danny was leaning on the wall, his eyes seemed to look in the distance.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm so worried about her," said Danny. Alicia walked up to him till she stood in front of him as the water rained down on both of them.

"She'll be fine. You guys usually are," said Alicia, kissing him on his lips and hugging him, which he returned.

Meanwhile while they were in the shower Gerald arrived back with Maria right beside him. Maria had her weapons with her, two celestial bronze knives that Gerald had gave her as an anniversary gift.

"I tried to search for in the ground but I can't get a read on her. It's like she disappeared," said Gerald.

"Oh gods," said Seth, falling down to the couch with his face in his hands.

"Where's Danny and Alicia?" said Maria.

"They're in the shower," said Seth.

"What are they...never mind, we have to wait for Mom and Dad to get back. Percy and Annabeth are on the way too," said Gerald. They waited for three minutes and Danny and Alicia came into the room, both wearing plain shirts and jeans, Danny with his gladius strapped to him and Alicia with a Greek xiphos. They looked dead serious so no one was going to say anything about them showering together because they all felt the same.

"Wait, where's Danielle?" said Seth.

"She's at her great-grandmother's place for the night," said Danny. They all sat down in the living room and waited, talking of possible routes to take when their parents arrived. Ten minutes passed by and they saw a pair of headlights through the door, which signaled they were back. The door opened quickly to reveal Percy, Annabeth, Katie, and Danny Sr. Percy and Annabeth, though older and Percy having salt-and-pepper hair (some say he copied his stepfather Paul Blofis) along with a some gray hairs on Annabeth, they looked the same. All were armed.

"No word?" Percy asked. They all shook their heads.

"Okay, we'll split off into groups. Me and Annabeth will search Manhattan. Danny, you and Katie will..."

The door burst open suddenly and in came June and David Kane.

"June!" yelled everyone, rushing and hugging her fiercely, not even seeing David at all. They immediately berated her with questions of where she was, to which she tried to answer, but everyone was basically assaulting her. When they were able to calm down a few minutes later, glad that she was safe...

"Wait a minute, who are you?" said Gerald.

"Oh, sorry, my name is David Kane. I was able to help June out and bring her here safely," said David.

"But, you're not a demigod," said Seth.

"True, well sort of. I'm a magician," said David. Everyone except June looked at him like he was psychotic.

"Magician?" said Danny Jr.

"Yes, but not that kind. My kind follow a different set of gods. Egyptian ones to be precise," said David.

"Egyptian?!" nearly everyone said.

"I'll have time to fill you in later, but for now you must come to my parent's house," said David. A card appeared in his hands and he handed it to Percy since he perceived him as the leader.

"When?"

"I would say right now, but the servants of Chaos are around. It's not safe for you to travel, even if it is with your powers. Wait three days, then come around 6 o'clock. And bring your leaders, including your gods. It would also be best to contact your Roman counterparts as well. We would ask you to bring everyone, but we can't hold hundreds of people," said David.

"Wait, what is all of this for?" said Percy.

"The forces of darkness are stirring, from all sides. To prevail, all must unite together. That's all I can say. I must go now. Remember, three days," said David. A bright-yellow light illuminated his figure and then he vanished.

"Wow, so he's that kind of magician. I'm very impressed," said Gerald in awe.

"What did he mean?" said Annabeth.

"I don't know, but we'd better send word to Chiron," said Percy.

* * *

"This is troubling news," said Chiron. "Contact with the Egyptians hasn't been made in thousands of years. For them to come directly to us is troubling indeed."

"He said to get our senior leaders, including the Romans, and the gods as well," said Percy. Him, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Aurora, Danny, Katie, Jamal, and a few others were gathered in the Big House.

"Should we go?" said Annabeth.

"If it is as serious as the boy said, then we must," said Chiron. "I do not like what he said about the forces of darkness gathering. Something is afoot. For now we do what they want us to do."

"Who will go?" said Nico.

"Hmm, you all and your children. That would be a good start. I shall go as well," said Chiron. "I will contact Jason and the others as well, as well as the gods."

"Anything we need to do?" said Percy.

"Don't cause any fights."


	26. Meeting of the Pantheons

"I hate ties," said Danny Jr. as he tried for the umpteenth time to tie his tie correctly. He had even Googled the instructions on the computer and everything. His first try had been the closest he could get. Now his tie looked like a human's large intestine.

"Here," said Alicia, dressed in a fitting black and green dress that ended near her knees. She was also wearing black high heels and small gold earrings. Her hair was in curls, a first for her. Danny was wearing a black dress shirt with a brown tie. He opted to wear black jeans since he hated slacks with a burning passion.

Alicia took the tie from his hands and carefully began to tie it carefully around his neck. She did it effortlessly whilst he looked on in amazement.

"Dad showed me how to. He said I should probably learn if I was going to make someone a good wife," said Alicia. Danny smiled down at her. In his mind he would have married Alicia when he got back, but he needed a career and to move out of his parent's house so that they could have that. He had already fashioned a ring for her as well. He had also gotten a GED since he logically couldn't go to high school at his age, and because of the extremely complicated story that went with it even when he bent the Mist around him, and he was also thinking of going to college later. For now he was working as a paid intern at his Dad's workplace. At the moment, their daughter was at her grandmother's house still since they could not leave her alone in the house.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Whenever you are," she said, smiling back at him. They kissed lovingly for a few seconds before they left his room. Out in family room, the Stones and Jacksons were dressed similarly with different varying colors. All the guys looked the same with different color dress shirts and ties. Once Danny and Alicia came in, followed by Seth and June, they were all ready. Danny Sr. had them all earth travel straight to Camp Half-Blood.

They arrived outside the Big House, where all the senior counselors stood. Jamal, Clarisse, Chris, Nico and his family, and others from out cabins were present. In all there were thirty. Once everyone was gathered, Danny Sr. earth traveled them all straight to the address David Kane gave them.

Once there, Danny huffed from the exhaustion.

"You okay?" Katie asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he said, smiling to her, "just not as young as I use to be." The building they had went to when at first sight looked like an abandoned warehouse, but looking up, you could see the building itself. The five story, limestone building was huge. It resembled the architecture of buildings found in Ancient Egypt. Hieroglyphs decorated the building, depicting scenes from Egypt's past, and its mythology. The doorway was shut, two guards flanking the doorway. The unsettling thing about them was that they had the heads of jackals and the muscular bodies of men, and were carrying two-handed _khopesh_. The jackals viewed them all with contempt, unsettling some of them.

The doorway opened to reveal David Kane.

"Ah, you're all here. Come in, the Romans have just arrived too," said David. They all filed in, following him. They had entered a large Egyptian-styled room. All around, they saw the Roman demigods talking to what appeared to be wizards of some kind holding staffs.

"Percy! Annabeth!" said Jason Grace. The same age as Percy, Jason had aged well. His hair was still blonde, though lighter around the edges, and still sported his athletic build. Beside him was his wife, Piper McLean-Grace. She had stopped chopping her hair up with scissors and now wore her hair down, keeping two Indian braids on each side to frame her face. She even suffered herself to wear dresses from time to time, this time being an occasion.

"It's good to see you again bud," said Percy, shaking Jason's hand as Annabeth hugged Piper, two talking excitedly. That was when Jason saw Danny for the first time in three years, and to say he was shocked was an understatement

"Y-you're alive?" said Jason. The Romans had also taken notice and stared with wonder and shock.

"As alive as can be Mr. Grace," said Danny Jr. The Romans mingled with the Greeks, talking to friends they had made during the war and beyond it.

"Glad to see you back Danny," said Aeneas Grace, son of Jason and Piper. He and Danny had known each other since Danny had went to the Roman camp for a summer, serving in their _auxilia_. They became fast friends and had fought together time and time again.

"Nice to see you again too," said Danny, glad to see so many familiar faces amongst the demigods of both cultures.

Suddenly, the doors of the hall swung open again, and into the hall they came, about 25 of them. The Romans and Greeks glowered in their direction, remembering every negative thing about them. The Norse men looked tense, dressed in regular clothes for a change, their faces grim, and uncertain. These were the children/followers of the Norse gods. Their leader was Hunter Eriksson. He was the child of Thor, a rune tattooed on his cheek. He had long blond hair and piercing gray eyes that seemed like storm clouds.

"Good, our Norse guests have arrived," said a voice behind them all. They all turned to see a tall man with short, curly black hair. He had brown skin, bright brown eyes, and wore the robes of an Egyptian magician. By his side stood a stunning woman. She had jet-black hair cut at her jawline and kohl outlining her eyes. Her skin was the color of caramel and she possessed startling amber eyes. By them stood another pair of magicians.

The man was dark-skinned with short, cropped hair and a muscular face and body. He was taller than the woman he stood next to. The woman had caramel hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. She was beautiful as well, the magician robes flowing down her curves.

"My name is Carter Kane. The House of Life welcomes you all: Greek, Roman, and Norse," said the head magician. "This is my wife Zia, my sister Sadie, and her husband Walt. I've gathered you all here for one purpose."

"And what purpose would that be?" said Percy.

"To combat the evil forces gathering to destroy us all," said the woman next to him. In order for us to combat them, we must work together."

"Work with them?! Fat chance," said Clarisse, indicating to the Norsemen.

"Your hands aren't as clean as you believe Greeks," said Hunter.

"You started the war!" yelled Travis Stoll. A fight seemed about to brew as insults. Sensing the danger, Danny lightly pushed Alicia behind him, his fingers creeping to his _gladius_.

"Enough!" yelled Carter. A staff appeared in his hands and he hit the ground. The torches went out around them all, flickering back on after five seconds had passed.

"These arguments are getting us nowhere. We have to mend the rifts between us if we are to succeed. You have no idea the evil powers that are arraying to destroy us," said Zia.

"Percy, may I talk to you in the back in private?" said David. All the Greeks and Romans save a few of them, including Annabeth, looked to Percy, wondering how he knew him. Percy made his way to the front and walked with David to another room.

"Meanwhile, we have a common enemy," said Walt. "We may see the evils of this world as separate, but they are one in the same. They come from the very same source of evil that has plagued mankind from the beginning. And right now, they're gaining strength."

"How is that possible?" asked Hunter.

"Evil has the same origin, as does good. We're all more connected than you know," said Sadie.

* * *

"It's that bad?" said Percy.

"Yes. I've already lost ten magicians in one month alone," said Carter. "The darkness is getting stronger."

"How can we stop it?"

"There are deep magics and spells that go to the beginning of time. In your culture and the Norse culture you have your fighting powers and abilities. Together, we can vanquish it," said Carter.

"Forever?"

"No, it always come back, but we will keep it back to its normal level for quite some time," said Carter.

"Can this be done?"

"Hopefully. There's still a lot of bad blood between you and the Norse," said Carter.

"We know. I'm trying to fix it, but it's going to take time. Many families lost a member during the war," said Percy.

"Besides the attack that happened on your son's girlfriend, where there any other occurrences?" Carter asked.

"Yes. My son told me that my friend Danny's son, also named Danny, had a red hieroglyph mark on his chest after he was sucked into a portal of some kind," said Percy. At that, Carter's eyes widened.

"Describe this portal?"

"It was purple with a sandy swirl pattern, and it sounded like something was chanting in it," said Percy.

"What? That's a portal to the Duat? How did the Norse have their hands on that?" said Carter.

"I don't know. Their god Loki conjured it. I knew the Avengers were right when they made him a bad guy," said Percy. Carter looked at Percy with an 'Are you serious?' face.

"Riiight, can you take me to him?" said Carter. Percy nodded and the two headed out to the main room, where the demigods were talking amongst themselves. Percy made his way over to Danny.

"Danny, can you come with us for a few minutes?" said Percy. Danny nodded.

"Everything alright?" said Alicia.

"It'll be fine. It'll only take a few minutes," said Danny. She nodded, reassuring him. Danny left with the two men.

* * *

"Can you describe what happened in this land you were in?" said Carter.

"It was dark like an endless night. I would see all kinds of creatures and monsters in there, some I didn't even recognize, others I knew all too well. It was like being in the Underworld, only darker," said Danny as he sat at a chair, recollecting everything he remembered. "Everything was dry. I had to drink from this river of molten fire just to stay alive."

"The Phlegethon," said Percy, recollecting his journey there.

"And there was also another river that was murky that was there, yet also not there," said Danny.

"The River of Night. Any other places?" said Carter.

"There was this one area that had a river flowing at a rapid pace, but on its shore was..." said Danny.

"Was what?" said Carter.

"...Corpses. Thousands, no millions of bodies all around. It was so cold there, I left without looking back," said Danny, shivering to himself as he remembered.

"Hel," said Carter.

"Hell?" said Percy.

"Close enough to it. This is the Norse Underworld. This is exactly what I was afraid of," said Carter. "We are more connected then we originally thought. Tartarus, the Duat, Hel, they're all connected."

"Which means?"

"Which means that if they come into contact with each other, our worst fears will be realized," said Carter.

"How is this possible?"

"All evil comes from the same source. Danny, let me look at your mark," said Carter. Danny slowly took off his shirt, holding it in his hands. When Carter saw the symbol, his eyes widened.

"Impossible," he said. He said an incantation into his hand and placed it on the mark. Immediately, the mark on Danny's chest grew red and Danny's eyes glowed blood-red. He now remembered everything.

_"Guh!" he grunted as the serpent's body squeezed him harder. _

_"I could squeeze you into a pulp child. Just one more squeeze from me, and you'll be nothing but another source of food for the demons that inhabit this realm," said the serpent, it's giant body hulking over Danny's small figure and its red eyes glowing. Danny could feel the strain of his ribs about to crack and give in, and he knew in the moments after that he would be dead. _

_"But instead, I wont," said the serpent. It loosened its grip on Danny enough for him to breath steadily. "I have something else in mind for you." _

_The serpent's head came closer to Danny and bared its fangs. Moving extremely carefully, the tip of its fang nicked into Danny's chest through his tattered clothes. Danny yelled in pain as the little amount of poison that came with it racked his body into seizures. The black poison coursed through his body. His convulsions finally stopped after a few minutes, breathing heavily as his exhausted body flopped in the serpent's coils A now bright-red mark was on his chest. The serpent released him and slithered away into the darkness._

"Apophis!" said Carter. "That's impossible."

"Believe me, evil beings always find a way to come back," said Percy.

"This is bad. We need to prepare now," said Carter, taking up his staff and heading into the main room.

"You okay?" said Percy.

"I hope no one else ever sees the things I saw down there," said Danny. "I've had nightmares since I came back. Some are small, and all I do is wake up. Most make me yell out in my sleep. Alicia tries her best to help me through it, but I feel like I'm still slipping from reality and back into that world again."

"You're never going back. Me, Annabeth, Seth, and your family will fight to make sure you and no one else go into that realm again," said Percy. "On my life."

Percy helped Danny out of the chair as the youth put his shirt back on and the two headed back into the main room. Carter was talking fervently with Zia, Sadie, and Walt. David Kane was beside them, listening intently. All the other demigod groups were talking to themselves as well. Once Carter finished, Zia nodded. Carter stepped forward again, his staff glowing blue to get all their attention.

"As some of you may know, Danny Stone was sucked into a portal into the Underworld. However, he has revealed something very shocking. He has not only been to Tartarus, but also to the Duat and Hel," said Carter. At that, stunned silence and furious whispers of shock and surprise echoed throughout the chamber. The Norsemen whispered the most.

"How can someone travel to all three Underworlds and back?" said one of the Norse.

"I do not know, but this revelation proves that our war is just beginning. I advise we all meet again at a later date. For now, we prepare," said Carter.

"Prepare for what?" said Annabeth.

"The possible end of the world."

**Sorry, it has been way too long for me to update this story. I have to end it here because my ideas for it would be too big for this already large story. To do this, a third story WILL be made. However, when it will be published is another story in it of itself. It will take awhile for my ideas to go into effect, and also more time because I am trying to continue writing my Star Wars stories and another story for the anime One Piece. However, I met do some fillers for the Opposites universe. I hope this cliffhanger has you all excited for the next installment. This is cdog1917 signing out.**


End file.
